Definitivamente Brilhantes
by Amy Lupin
Summary: [Continuação de Definitivamente Marotos] 6º ano dos marotos em Hogwarts. Lily tem muito o que aprender sobre suas habilidades recém descobertas e os marotos ainda têm muito o que aprontar e provar. Eles são talentosos! São definitivamente brilhantes
1. Fuga

**DEFINITIVAMENTE BRILHANTES**

**6º ano dos marotos em Hogwarts. Lily tem muito o que aprender sobre suas habilidades recém descobertas e os marotos ainda têm muito o que aprontar e provar. Eles são talentosos, sem dúvida! São definitivamente brilhantes!**

Esses personagens ma-ra-vi-lho-sos não são meus. São da JK Rowling. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados (detalhe: ela ainda não sabe disso ;-D)

**Aviso: **Essa fic é continuação de "Definitivamente Marotos". Se você ainda não leu, é melhor fazer isso antes de começar essa (por favor, não desista antes de tentar!). Se você já leu, divirta-se!

-----------------------

CAPÍTULO UM

_Fuga_

-----------------------

Já passava das nove horas da noite quando um som de sinos, que parecia vir de todo e nenhum lugar ao mesmo tempo, soou fazendo com que todos os outros sons da mansão hesitassem por alguns milésimos de segundo antes de voltarem com força redobrada. Pratos e copos da mais fina prataria se entrechocando, passos curtos e apressados, panelas sendo postas à mesa...

Mais passos apressados soaram do andar de cima antes de uma figura baixinha, careca e muito enrugada apontar no topo das escadas. O cenário era o mais estranho possível. Os candelabros dispersos tinham formato de serpente e as paredes eram cobertas por estranhos troféus com feias cabeças de elfo, muito parecidas com a figura que se apressava a descer as escadas. O velho elfo doméstico que resmungava e trajava apenas um pano amarrado como tanga, tropeçou no meio do caminho e rolou os últimos degrau. Mal se espatifara no chão, ele levantou-se rapidamente e correu a distância que o separava da porta, pondo-se a abrir diversas trancas enquanto o sino tocava novamente, com insistência. Aberta a última tranca, o elfo girou uma maçaneta em forma de serpente enrolada e então fez uma reverência exagerada, com o peito chiando devido à falta de ar.

- Boa... noite... meus senhores - ofegou ele com uma voz profunda como o som de um sapo-boi.

- Saia do caminho, Monstro - disse uma voz feminina grave e imperiosa.

O elfo guinchou ao receber um pontapé certeiro no nariz, pois ainda estava curvado reverencioso, e apressou-se a dar um passo para o lado.

Uma senhora distinta, vestida inteiramente de negro estava parada em frente à porta encarando tudo de cima. Ela entrou no aposento majestosamente, despindo-se da capa e largando-a atrás de si. Porém antes que o tecido negro e pesado - a despeito do calor que fazia - impecavelmente limpo tocasse o chão igualmente imaculado, Monstro capturou-o, ofegando ainda mais devido ao peso e pendurando-o com todo o cuidado ao lado da porta.

- Criatura inútil - disparou sarcasticamente a mulher. - Cada dia demora mais para atender à porta. Não demora muito e vai fazer companhia à sua família.

O elfo lançou um olhar sonhador aos horríveis troféus nas paredes e soltou um suspiro. Só então ele virou-se para os dois jovens que tinham acabado de entrar, carregando malões excêntricos encimados por corujas. O menor deles, de cabelos curtos, belíssimos olhos cinzentos e aspecto gentil, pareceu confortável e deu uma olhada ao redor com um suspiro saudoso antes de largar seu malão na entrada e seguir a mãe para a sala de jantar.

Monstro lançou um olhar de censura ao garoto mais velho antes de erguer com muito esforço o malão que fora deixado e começar a penosa caminhada escada acima. O garoto era bastante alto para seus dezesseis anos, charmoso, de cabelos compridos que lhe chegavam pouco abaixo dos ombros. Tinha as mesmas feições do irmão mais novo, porém seus olhos pareciam mais frios no momento e sua expressão era de puro desgosto, o lábio inferior curvado quase com nojo. Ele lançou um olhar desejoso para o topo da escada sentindo-se tentado pela confortável solidão de seu quarto, ao mesmo tempo que travava uma árdua luta com seu estômago - que insistia em protestar audivelmente.

- Sirius Black! Ande logo, moleque mal-educado! - ordenou a Sra. Black com extrema severidade.

Sirius rosnou e fechou os punhos com força antes de marchar para o cômodo vizinho. A sala de jantar era bastante ampla, com uma comprida mesa em forma de serpente - que no momento encontrava-se muito farta - rodeada por prateleiras e armários com portas de vidro que exibiam um conjunto completo de prataria com o brasão da família.

Enquanto Sirius tomava seu lugar ao lado do irmão, a Sra. Black continuou a despejar repreensões:

- Será que você não vai aprender nunca, garoto? É falta de educação deixar os outros esperando à mesa! Veja o exemplo que é seu irmão - Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto o outro garoto desejava sumir atrás de sua taça ou debaixo da mesa, sem contudo mexer um único músculo. - Por acaso eu precisei chamar o Régulo? É claro que não. O dia que eu precisar repreender Régulo vai chover fadas mordentes. Você devia se envergonhar por ser repreendido em frente a seu irmão mais novo quando _você_ deveria servir de exemplo para ele, não o contrário.

Sirius torceu ainda mais o lábio superior e apertou o maxilar com força antes de soltar:

- Bem, já estou aqui. Agora onde está o pai? A senhora vai chamá-lo de sem educação também? - perguntou com uma voz grave, pingando sarcasmo e desafio.

- _Você_ é a única vergonha dessa casa, garoto. Seu pai está trabalhando e avisou que não o esperássemos para o jantar. Agora abaixe esse tom quando se dirigir à sua mãe.

- Como quiser - ele deu de ombros e resmungou sem abandonar o ar escarnecedor.

Sirius comeu em silêncio enquanto sua mãe engatou em uma conversa tediosa sobre o ano letivo com Régulo. Ele fingiu não ouvir cada alusão venenosa que a matriarca fazia a seu comportamento lastimável e ficou brincando com a colher da sobremesa esperando ser dispensado e recolher-se em seu quarto. Mesmo assim já estava muito satisfeito por não ser forçado a participar da conversa. Tinha certeza que sua mãe não gostaria nada de saber que ele pretendia se tornar um auror.

- ... mas você terá dois meses para descansar, meu filho - a Sra. Black parecia outra pessoa quando falava com seu outro filho. Ela não sorria nem dava qualquer outro sinal de afeição, porém sua voz não estava carregada de toda aquela severidade e desgosto de quando se dirigia a Sirius. Régulo agia como um perfeito cavalheiro, respondendo educadamente e também não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Eles pareciam mais dois sócios em um jantar de negócios do que mãe e filho entre as quatro paredes de seu próprio lar.

- Eu não pretendo passar dois meses inteiros nessa mansão - Sirius finalmente manifestou-se fazendo ambos voltarem-se a ele. A verdade era que já estava quase dormindo sentado e a conversa dos dois parecia que não tinha pressa para terminar. Então ele achou que já estava na hora de fazer alguma provocação e, quem sabe assim, ser "obrigado" a recolher-se.

- O que você disse, moleque? - inquiriu a Sra. Black com rudeza.

- Eu disse que não vou passar as férias inteiras em tão nobre companhia. Por mim eu nem teria vindo.

Régulo arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto a Sra. Black dava um sorriso desagradável e ameaçador.

- E posso saber para onde você tem tanta confiança que vai?

- Vou passar duas semanas na casa dos Potter.

Uma risada debochada foi a primeira reação da distinta senhora.

- Nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai deixar essa mansão para se misturar àqueles imundos, nojentos. Filho meu não se rebaixa dessa maneira.

- Ótimo. Então faça um favor a nós dois e me deserde de uma vez, me ponha para fora de casa. Eu não me importo, muito pelo contrário. Não pedi para ser seu filho - retrucou Sirius mantendo o tom de voz baixo e venenoso.

- Cale-se, insolente - cuspiu a Sra. Black estreitando os olhos e inclinando-se perigosamente para frente. - Por mais que eu me sinta tentada a fazer exatamente isso que você está sugerindo, seria um escândalo para o nome honrado de nossa família. Onde já se viu um Black ser expulso de casa? Já chega aquela sua ex-prima desnaturada que casou-se com um trouxa asqueroso.

- Então eu fujo e a senhora fica livre para queimar meu nome naquela tapeçaria idiota e jogar toda a culpa nas minhas costas; pra me xingar à vontade na frente dos outros; pra dizer a todos o quanto me odeia por ser um grifinório rebelde e desrespeitoso - Sirius tinha jogado a colher da sobremesa com estrondo na mesa e aumentado o tom de voz sem que percebesse, ao que sua mãe teve que gritar para superá-lo.

- Não ouse afrontar sua mãe dessa maneira! Você nunca conseguirá escapar do meu alcance, moleque tolo. Eu te desafio a tentar fugir.

- E eu te desafio a tentar me impedir - Sirius achou-se gritando com fúria em pé, inclinado sobre a mesa.

- _Accio_ varinha! - a varinha de Sirius voou de suas vestes para a mão estendida da Sra. Black.

Sirius tentou apanhá-la, mas a mulher foi mais rápida e empunhava a própria varinha apontada diretamente para sua testa.

- Monstro! Monstro, criatura imprestável, onde está você, seu verme?

Houve um estampido alto e o velho elfo doméstico surgiu ao lado de sua mestra.

- A senhora chamar Monstro?

- É claro que eu te chamei, elfo estúpido. Leve as coisas desse ingrato para o porão. Assegure-se que sua varinha esteja no malão, amarre-o e acorrente a vassoura. Eu mesma me encarrego de trancar a porta com magia. Tranque a gaiola da coruja e pode deixá-la em seu quarto para que ele a alimente. Régulo, é desnecessário dizer que você está proibido de ajudá-lo. Daí sim, eu quero ver ele fugir sem suas coisas ou sua varinha!

- Sim, senhora. Mostro fazer agora mesmo.

- NÃO! - Sirius avançou contra o elfo, que desviou-se com certa lentidão, deixando-se agarrar pelo tornozelo.

- _Impedimenta_! - gritou a Sra. Black fazendo Sirius ser arremessado imóvel contra o chão, com Monstro contorcendo-se para escapar do aperto. - Suma da minha frente, elfo. Eu te dei uma ordem e quero que seja cumprida imediatamente!

- Sim, senhora - Monstro sumiu com outro estampido alto.

Sirius teve que morder a língua para não sair gritando impropérios e piorar ainda mais sua situação. Limitou-se a lançar um olhar de fúria para sua mãe, que ainda o mantinha imobilizado e ria venenosamente.

- Parece que alguém está em desvantagem por aqui - ela soltou outra risada maléfica. - Fuja agora, rapazinho!

Ela ergueu a varinha e Sirius finalmente pôde colocar-se de pé. Régulo tinha a cabeça baixa e mexia com as mãos.

- Vá para seu quarto - ordenou a Sra. Black e Sirius obedeceu em silêncio, embora sua expressão amarga dissesse muito mais do que palavras.

Marchou estrondosamente escada acima e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta com tanta brutalidade que um quadro despencou da parede com um grito de susto. O garoto começou a chutar tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho despejando maldições e palavras rudes até se jogar na cama de qualquer jeito. Sua coruja Kitha, castanha de olhos grandes e amendoados, tinha encolhido-se na gaiola e piava assustada.

- Se ela pensa que eu vou aceitar a derrota, está muito enganada. Ela ainda vai desejar que eu nunca mais ponha os pés nessa casa, Kitha. Escreva o que eu digo.

Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um banho bem demorado, aproveitando para esfriar as idéias e pensar no primeiro passo que daria. Assim que despiu-se das vestes de Hogwarts, percebeu um peso extra e vasculhou os bolsos. Encontrou dois sapinhos de chocolate e o canivete que seu melhor amigo Tiago Potter lhe dera no Natal. Se pelo menos ele tivesse colocado o espelho de comunicação nos bolsos...

Entrou na banheira e mergulhou a cabeça para relaxar um pouco. Emergiu quando a necessidade de ar falou mais alto e apanhou o canivete. Um sorriso torto muito charmoso formou-se em seus lábios finos e seus olhos se desfocaram enquanto ele brincava com o canivete entre os dedos.

Depois de algum tempo de meditação, quando os olhos já começavam a pesar de sono, lavou cuidadosamente os cabelos e o corpo, então saiu, enxugou-se e vestiu somente cuecas pretas para dormir. Suas melhores roupas e o pijama novo de seda dos elfos estavam em seu malão. Adormeceu assim que acomodou-se na cama, com o pensamento reconfortante que sua mãe não perdia por esperar.

--------------------------

Foi um pouco mais difícil do que ele imaginara que seria, mas o desafio só tornava as coisas mais interessantes. Na manhã seguinte Monstro aparecera em seu quarto logo que amanhecera para checar se estava tudo em ordem e parecia que tinha feito vistorias periódicas em seu quarto durante toda a noite, porém Sirius estava tão cansado que nem se dera conta disso. Tomou café como o menino comportado que ele estava longe de ser e passeou dissimuladamente pela casa toda enquanto procurava por algum resquício de Pó de Flu. Porém, como ele já esperava, sua busca foi infrutífera. Aparentemente sua querida mãe providenciara para que todo o Flu fosse escondido de seu alcance. Monstro seguira-o pela casa toda pretendendo não ser notado, entretanto o elfo resmungava tanto para si mesmo que seria impossível não perceber sua presença ou seus grandes olhos sangrentos à espreita.

O garoto preparou duas cartas, uma para seu melhor amigo Tiago Potter e outra para Rúbeo Hagrid, o guardião das terras de Hogwarts. Ele pensava em libertar Kitha para fazer ambas as entregas, mas demoraria muito e sua mãe podia suspeitar. Teria que mandá-las durante a noite.

Passou o resto do dia em seu quarto jogando uma bolinha pequena e barulhenta na parede e tornando a pegá-la; de volta à parede e apanhando-a novamente... Recebeu visitas periódicas de Monstro, que não se deixava enganar por sua aparência entediada e inofensiva.

- Esse garoto impertinente tramar alguma coisa... sim, Monstro saber que sim... Ele pensar que engana Monstro... Monstro descobrir o que é e contar tudo para sua senhora - ele resmungava para si mesmo antes de sumir com um alto estampido.

Sirius deixou o quarto brevemente para as refeições e deitou-se após um longo banho. Tiago não tentaria escrever-lhe antes do terceiro dia sem ter notícias suas, como eles já tinham combinado nos anos anteriores. Apagou as velas e permaneceu imóvel na cama empenhando-se em não adormecer antes da hora. Alguns minutos depois ele ouviu o estampido novamente e os costumeniros resmungos de Monstro. O elfo andou pelo quarto todo, verificou se a coruja ainda estava na gaiola, checou a tranca da janela e espiou debaixo da cama antes de se dar por satisfeito.

Assim que Monstro saiu, Sirius apressou-se em abrir a gaiola de Kitha com seu canivete especial. A coruja piou e esticou as asas agradecida enquanto Sirius prendia um dos bilhetes em sua pata.

- Kitha, nós não temos muito tempo, não demore e espere por uma resposta do Pontas, ok?

A coruja piou novamente empoleirando-se no ombro do rapaz enquanto este abria a tranca da janela. Sirius assistiu Kitha sumir na escuridão antes de encostar a janela e deitar-se mexendo-se com nervosismo até mergulhar em um sono leve e agitado.

-------------------------

Kitha encontrou o caminho livre para o quarto que desejava. A janela estava aberta, como se esperando por ela. Entrou e pousou na cabeceira da única cama do aposento, sendo saudada pelos pios agitados da coruja avermelhada de Tiago, Willbe, que estava presa em sua gaiola tirando um cochilo. Na cama, um amontoado de lençol, pijama branco com várias bolinhas douradas que agitavam asinhas prateadas, além de pernas e braços, apontavam a presença de um garoto magricela de cabelos negros que dormia de lado com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Kitha piou para acordá-lo.

- Não quero mingau, mãe... - resmungou o garoto virando para o outro lado.

Kitha piou mais alto e bateu as asas, sendo ajudada por Willbe até que o garoto sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. Ele tinha olhos castanhos - no momento inchados de sono - e cabelos extremamente rebeldes.

- Ahn? Willbe? - ele tateou o criado-mudo até encontrar seus óculos de aros redondos, encaixando-os no rosto fino. - Kitha! Você demorou, já estava ficando preocupado! O que houve com o Almofadinhas? Ele não responde no espelho de comunicação...

Ele conversava com a coruja - que piava como se tagarelasse com ele - enquanto desprendia o pergaminho de sua perna, quase derrubando a ave de tão sonolento que estava. Ele empurrou novamente os óculo no nariz antes de ler a mensagem em uma caligrafia fina, floreada e inclinada para a direita.

_Caro Pontas,_

_Minha mãe trancou todas as minhas coisas no porão (roupas, varinha, espelho e vassoura!) e estou sendo vigiado dia e noite por Monstro._

_Seus pais me aceitariam em sua casa se eu fugisse?_

Se sim, me mande um punhado de Pó de Flu imediatamente - eu disse imediatamente - por Kitha. Como disse, estou sendo vigiado e não tenho hora para aparecer por aí, mas eu me viro, não se preocupe nem tente se comunicar. Depois te conto tudo com direito a detalhes e palavrões, mas agora preciso de uma resposta!

_Abraços,_

_Almofadinhas._

_P.S. Por que você ainda está parado? CORRA pegar o Flu!_

Tiago deu um salto na cama e pareceu um pouco perdido. Virou o verso do pergaminho esperando encontrar algum "Te peguei, bobão!", mas não havia nenhum recado, nada que indicasse alguma brincadeira.

- Espere um minutinho, Kitha - ofegou antes de abrir a porta e precipitar-se como um raio escada abaixo, escorregando pelo corrimão. Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma vasilha pequena com tampa, fazendo mais barulho do que seria prudente. Em seguida correu até a lareira derrapando, despejou um punhado do pó brilhante de um vaso para a vasilha e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus enquanto fechava corretamente o recipiente.

De volta ao quarto, o garoto pegou o primeiro pedaço de pano que alcançou - uma camiseta jogada no chão - e fez uma trouxinha com a vasilha dentro, estendendo-a para Kitha.

- Aqui... puf... está - ofegou.

A coruja apanhou a trouxa com o bico imediatamente e saiu voando pela janela. Tiago jogou-se na cama respirando com dificuldade pela corrida, então releu a carta.

- Humpt! Ele nem disse o que fazer caso a resposta fosse não.

"E você só reparou nisso agora." Respondeu uma vozinha sensata dentro de sua cabeça que lembrava muito a de seu amigo Remo Lupin. Ele sorriu colocando a carta no criado-mudo e acomodando-se novamente na cama. Felizmente seus pais não tinham acordado com todo o barulho que fizera, mas no dia seguinte ele teria que conversar com eles a respeito de seu futuro hóspede.

- Sossegue, Willbe - resmungou para a coruja, que calou-se e aquietou-se obedientemente.

-----------------

Assim que Sirius terminou de trancar a janela, fechar Kitha e esconder a trouxa debaixo dos lençóis, só houvera tempo para mergulhar em sua cama antes que Monstro voltasse e encontrasse tudo em ordem. Ele teria que pensar em outra maneira de mandar a carta de Hagrid, pois Hogwarts era bem mais distante.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do café-da-manhã em que seu pai finalmente resolvera comparecer e juntar-se ao coro de insultos de sua mãe, Sirius subiu as escadas para seu quarto mudando de rumo no último momento. Entrou furtivamente no quarto de Régulo. Martha, a coruja cinza-chumbo de seu irmão, era ligeiramente menor que Kitha, porém muito ligeira e dócil. Ela permitiu que Sirius afagasse suas penas brilhantes e amarrasse a carta em sua pata, mas antes que ele pudesse levá-la até a janela, Régulo entrou e encarou-o ressabiado.

- O que está fazendo, Sirius?

- Pegando sua coruja emprestada - respondeu Sirius sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

Eles se encararam por um momento antes de Sirius dar as costas a ele e dirigir-se à janela com Martha encarrapitada em seu braço aguardando por instruções.

- Você não pode mandar corujas. Mamãe proibiu - disse Régulo com firmeza.

- Ela não precisa ficar sabendo.

- Eu terei que dizer a ela.

- Ok, conte que eu mandei uma coruja e eu digo que você não me impediu. Digo que você até me ajudou - provocou o mais velho mirando-o com descaso.

Régulo hesitou antes de retrucar:

- Ela não vai acreditar em você.

- E você não vai contar nada a ela - Sirius deu um sorriso sarcástico voltando-se novamente para a coruja ansiosa em seus braços. - Entregue a Hagrid em Hogwarts e espere por resposta.

Régulo abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra. Ele se odiou por isso, mas já era tarde para tentar impedi-lo. E se sua mãe descobrisse ele estaria em problemas também. Sirius caminhou até ele conservando o sorriso zombeteiro.

- Valeu, irmãozinho - ele deu uns tapinhas nos ombros ainda estreitos do outro. - Se eu fosse você, ficaria longe do que sua coruja vai trazer. Acredite, é para seu próprio bem.

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso antes de virar as costas e caminhar até seu quarto com as mãos nos bolsos e assobiando, deixando um Régulo desamparado para trás.

-------------------

Martha só retornou na manhã seguinte com um caixotinho barulhento e trepidante que Régulo - conhecendo o gosto excêntrico do meio-gigante pelas criaturas mais perigosas - não ousou tocar. Ele chamou Sirius em seu quarto antes do almoço e entregou-lhe nervosamente a caixinha com uma pergunta muda.

- Não se preocupe. Logo, logo você vai saber do que se trata - e o sorriso maroto que ele ostentava só fez o estômago de Régulo dar cambalhotas de apreensão.

Sirius deixou-o com seus pensamentos e carregou o caixote barulhento rapidamente até seu quarto. O banheiro era o único local que Monstro não vistoriava, por isso ele levou-o até lá e fechou a porta antes de abri-lo. Dentro havia um criatura que não podia ser definida com outra palavra que não "fofo". Era negro e peludo com um longo focinho e pés que mais pareciam pás. Um pelúcio. O animal piscou várias vezes para o garoto antes de empinar-se todo em direção ao relógio prateado que ele usava e lutou para sair da caixa, porém seus esforços foram em vão já que duas mãos o seguravam com determinação. O animal ficou entretido em cheirar o relógio enquanto Sirius sorria enviesado analisando-o.

- Calma aí, amiguinho. Melhor poupar esforços. Logo, logo você vai ter muito trabalho, mas nós teremos que aguardar o momento certo, ok?

E a ocasião ideal chegou com o almoço de sábado. Sirius precisou de muita determinação e autocontrole para não fazer logo o que tinha em mente e ruir com todo o plano, porém repetia para si mesmo que em breve não teria mais que aturar as provocações de sua mãe, o olhar frio e desgostoso de seu pai - quanto este resolvia dar o ar de sua graça - ou os resmungos insultuosos de Monstro.

Régulo preocupava-se em manter-se imparcial já que todos naquela casa lhe inspiravam respeito - exceto os elfos domésticos, é claro. Seu pai por trabalhar incondicionalmente, por ser o respeitável e temido chefe de família; sua mãe por sua autoridade e força incomensuráveis; e seu irmão por fazer justamente o que ele nunca teria coragem de fazer: contrariar a todos eles, enfrentá-los com determinação em favor de suas próprias crenças. Régulo não aprovava a atitude do irmão, mas admirava e se achava a pior das criaturas por isso. Por idolatrá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele pisaria em seus sentimentos na primeira oportunidade, se isso fosse necessário para alcançar seus objetivos.

Estavam todos reunidos almoçando na sala de jantar, exceto o Sr. Black por motivos mais do que óbvios, quando a Sra. Black resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Essa noite, como vocês já sabem, será a cerimônia de casamento de sua prima Bellatrix com o menino Lestrange e...

Ela interrompeu-se ao ouvir um bufo desdenhoso de Sirius. Ele já tinha se contido demais durante toda a semana e estava achando cada vez mais difícil engolir as besteiras que presenciava naquela mansão.

- O que significa isso, garoto?

- Significa, resumidamente, todo o desprezo que tenho por esses dois, além do quão ridícula é essa história de casamento.

- Ridícula? Você acha que constituir uma família é ridículo? - disse a mulher com uma placidez enganosa na voz possante.

- Ora, por favor, eles acabaram de se formar! Constituir família, pffff - desdenhou novamente.

- Eles estão comprometidos desde que nasceram. Está mais do que na hora de se casarem - sentenciou a Sra. Black ainda aparentemente desprovida de emoções.

- Ri-dí-cu-lo - provocou com uma expressão de puro asco.

A Sra. Black expirou o ar com força pelas narinas dilatadas, como um dragão tentando conter as chamas dentro de si. Encarou seu filho mais velho com firmeza e falou, dessa vez venenosamente:

- Então eu sugiro que você comece a mudar sua atitude quanto a esse assunto, para o seu próprio bem, _querido_ - ela voltou a atenção a seu prato e continuou falando. - Eu pretendo passar a tarde fora. Sua tia pediu que eu a ajudasse a receber os parentes e demais convidados de fora do país, que chegarão algum tempo antes da cerimônia, naturalmente. Quero que vocês dois não esperem por mim para se prepararem. Meus filhos devem estar impecáveis, principalmente...

- Eu não vou nesse casamento nem amarrado em uma coleira - cortou Sirius com um estranho sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

Finalmente chegara a oportunidade perfeita. Sua mãe passaria a tarde inteira fora e ele se sentia tentado a alfineta-la o quanto pudesse. Porém não era o único persistente daquela mesa.

- Não me interrompa, moleque - Sirius riu com descaso, mas calou-se esperando que ela desse mais brechas para insultos. - Como eu ia dizendo, quero que vocês estejam impecáveis, principalmente você, garoto. Eu e seu pai trataremos de seu compromisso com a filha mais nova dos Avery.

Seguiu-se silêncio à essas palavras. Régulo arregalou os olhos e olhou para sua mãe, em seguida para seu irmão. Ambos encaravam-se com os olhos estreitos até que Sirius quebrou o contato jogando a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada sem emoção.

- Eu não tenho compromisso com ninguém, mulher - ele disse com divertimento.

- Mas isso muda hoje à noite.

Sirius já ia gargalhar novamente quando percebeu o sorriso triunfante e malévolo de sua mãe. Voltou-se para Régulo:

- Quem é essa garota?

- Ambrosy Avery. Vai começar o segundo ano em setembro.

- Segundo ano? Isso é patético. Se quer casá-la com alguém, que seja com Régulo, pois seria menos absurdo!

- Seria o cúmulo casar o irmão mais novo primeiro que o primogênito! Uma vergonha! Pensa que foi fácil conseguir uma pretendente digna de um Black para um maldito grifinório? A Régulo chovem pretendentes de famílias nobres e você não sabe como é humilhante para mim ter que dispensá-las por ter que casar você, vergonha da minha carne, primeiro.

Sirius soltou o punho com força sobre a mesa, fazendo os copos e pratos tremerem.

- Eu não vou me comprometer com ninguém e a senhora não pode me obrigar.

O sorriso da Sra. Black tornou-se ainda mais repulsivo, com um brilho malicioso.

- Você vai se surpreender como eu posso, sim, obrigá-lo. Tenho maneiras que você classificaria no mínimo como ilegais, mas que são muito eficazes.

Incapaz de conter-se, Sirius levantou-se fazendo com que sua cadeira desabasse com estrondo atrás de si.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_(eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)_

_Feeling so faithless_

_(me sentindo tão incrédulo)_

_Lost under the surface_

_(perdido nas profundezas)_

- A senhora NÃO vai me obrigar a fazer NADA. A senhora pensa que sabe alguma coisa sobre uma família, mas isso que se passa debaixo desse teto é pura encenação, um teatrinho de quinta categoria que vocês chamam de família. Eu não vou me casar nunca, com garota nenhuma, seja ela nobre ou não. Essa é a minha escolha a partir de agora e não há absolutamente nada que a senhora possa fazer quanto a isso. Se depender de mim, a família Black morre junto comigo, pois eu nunca vou te dar netos para colocar esse sobrenome odioso, para perpetuar esse sangue desprezível que eu carrego em minhas veias...

- Já chega, moleque! Cale-se! Eu nunca fui tão insultada em toda a minha vida, não admito que fale assim comigo. Eu não estou te perguntando nada, se você ainda não reparou. Vou dar ordens a Monstro para arrumar suas roupas e cortar esse cabelo decentemente...

- NINGUÉM VAI ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO MEU CABELO!

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_(eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim)_

_Put under the pressure_

_(me colocando sob a pressão)_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_(de estar no seu lugar)_

_- Silêncio_! - Sirius continuou mexendo a boca, mas nenhum som saía dela e ele decidiu-se por jogar sua taça no chão para extravasar sua fúria já que não podia gritar. - Eu disse pra se calar! Monstro vai cortar seus cabelos nem que tenha que te amarrar numa cadeira para isso. E ele não precisa encostar nenhum dedo em seu cabelo, permitirei que use sua magia própria pra te deixar mansinho, moleque. Agora suma da minha frente antes que eu lhe amaldiçoe de verdade!

Sirius chutou a pesada cadeira para longe e, ignorando a dor no pé, saiu pisando duro. O feitiço já fora quebrado e ele pôde xingar as paredes e as cabeças de elfos até chegar em seu quarto e bater a porta assustando Kitha, alem de fazer o quadro desabar novamente com um grito enfurecido.

- Nós vamos embora hoje, Kitha. Pra nunca mais voltar.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_(pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você)_

A coruja agitou-se na gaiola e ele pediu silêncio, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios, ao que a coruja atendeu obedientemente. Ele encostou o ouvido na porta, com a respiração ainda alterada pelo descontrole e ouviu passos leves e hesitantes. Abriu a porta assustando Régulo.

- Ela já foi? - questionou.

- Sirius...

- ... ELA JÁ FOI? - só o palavrão que ele soltara antes de repetir a pergunta aos gritos foi o suficiente para deixar o garoto escandalizado.

- Já, mas Sirius...

Mas o garoto já tinha sumido para dentro do quarto e voltou instantes depois com o caixote que sua coruja trouxera de Hagrid.

_I've_

_(Eu)_

_Become so numb_

_(me tornei tão entorpecido)_

_I can't feel you there_

_(eu não posso sentir você aí)_

_Become so tired_

_(me tornei tão cansado)_

_So much more aware_

_(muito mais consciente)_

- Sirius o que você...

- Suma, Régulo, ou vai sobrar pra você.

- Mas eu...

- Eu avisei - Sirius marchou até o fim do corredor, parando em frente a uma grande porta.

Forçou a maçaneta para comprovar que ela estava trancada. Tinha que agir rápido antes que Monstro aparecesse. Tirou o canivete do bolso e destrancou-a com facilidade.

- Sirius, o que vai fazer no quarto da mamãe...?

- Você ainda está aí, Régulo? Fique calado, imbecil.

Régulo franziu o cenho com indignação, mas não disse mais nada. Só observou o irmão abaixar-se e retirar o pelúcio de dentro do caixote. Arregalou os olhos quando viu o animal agitar-se só por vislumbrar os ornamentos brilhantes do quarto de sua mãe: os detalhes prateados no papel de parede, nos desenhos dos móveis, as jóias sobre a penteadeira...

- Oh, céus!

_I'm become in this_

_(eu estou me tornando isso)_

_All i want to do_

_(tudo que eu quero fazer)_

_Is be more like me_

_(é ser mais como eu)_

_And be less like you_

_(e ser menos como você)_

- Shhhhh! - Sirius soltou o pelúcio, que saiu em disparada e voltou a fechar a porta. - Saia da frente.

Sirius correu até seu quarto e bateu a porta enquanto Régulo, encostado à parede do corredor, fitava a porta fechada do quarto de sua mãe, horrorizado com os barulhos que vinham de dentro. Ouviu passos na escada.

- Monstro! Monstro, depressa!

Enquanto isso, Sirius recolheu algumas das poucas roupas que ele gostava, fora as que já estavam em seu malão, pegou a gaiola de Kitha, o embrulhinho com o Pó de Flu e abriu a porta para espiar por uma fresta. Podia ouvir os berros e prantos desesperados de Monstro no fim do corredor. Saiu e pôs-se a descer as escadas. Deixou suas coisas na sala de estar, onde havia a lareira, e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, alcançando mais um lance de escadas escondidas em um canto.

Estava escuro, mas ele conhecia muito bem o local. Desceu e correu pelo corredor escuro até dar um encontrão numa porta. Tateou a fechadura e enfiou o canivete, abrindo-a. Uma parca luz vinda de uma minúscula abertura na parede iluminou o local onde estavam suas coisas. Desfez o nó que amarrava o malão com facilidade com a ajuda do canivete e soltou as correntes que prendiam sua Silver Arrow. Voltou pelo corredor tão rápido quanto pôde e logo chegou na sala de estar, onde Régulo o aguardava parecendo surpreso e bravo.

- O que você está fazendo, Sirius?

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_(você não consegue ver que está me sufocando?)_

_Holding too tightly_

_(apertando muito forte)_

_Afraid to lose control_

_(temendo perder o controle)_

Eles ainda podiam ouvir os guinchos desesperados de Monstro no andar de cima e o barulho da mobília de sua mãe sendo destruída.

- Não é obvio? Estou indo embora!

- Você não pode...

- Nem minha mãe me diz o que fazer, agora saia do meu caminho - Sirius caminhou até a lareira, onde reuniu todas as suas coisas.

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_(porque tudo o que você pensava que eu poderia ser)_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(desmoronou na sua frente)_

Régulo se viu de repente tomado por uma onda de fúria.

- Você vai para a casa daquele sujeitinho amante de trouxas, não é?

Sirius encarou-o com os dentes cerrados.

- Vou para a casa dos Potter sim, vou para um lar de verdade, onde eles me aceitam como sou, pensam como eu e não me obrigam a fazer nada que eu não queira! Onde tenho uma família de verdade!

- ELE NÃO É SEU IRMÃO! EU SOU!

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_(pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza)_

_Every step that i take is another mistake to you_

_(cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você)_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_(pego pela correnteza / apenas pego pela correnteza)_

_And every second i waste is more than I can take_

_(e cada segundo que eu gasto é mais do que eu posso perder)_

- Tem razão - disse Sirius simplesmente. - Você é meu irmão. Um irmão que tem vergonha de mim por ser um grifinório, que não aceita meus amigos e que é um covarde entorpecido, só sabe dizer "Sim senhora! Sim senhora!". Quando você crescer e resolver viver a SUA vida, quem sabe EU possa me orgulhar de ser seu irmão.

Régulo fechou os punhos e mergulhou a mão nas vestes apontando sua varinha para o irmão. Aproximou-se dele até quase tocar seu peito com a varinha.

_And I know_

_(mas eu sei)_

_I may end up failing too_

_(que eu posso acabar terminando caindo também)_

_But I know_

_(mas eu sei)_

_You were just like me_

_(que você era assim como eu)_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_(com alguém desapontado com você)_

- Eu posso te azarar aqui mesmo, sabia? - disse com os olhos estreitos enquanto Sirius parecia não ter se abalado, pelo contrário, tinha as mãos nos bolsos em um gesto displicente tão... grifinório. - Eu posso te amaldiçoar e mamãe me apoiaria. O Ministério jamais suspeitaria de magia utilizada na mansão Black, não investigariam cada feitiço para saber se foi praticado por alguém autorizado ou não, somente sob denúncia, e você acha que mamãe me denunciaria? Você não tem idéia do quanto eu odeio aquele Potter por encher a sua cabeça de m...

- Já chega - Sirius tirou uma das mãos do bolso e apanhou a varinha de Régulo com facilidade, virando-a para o peito do outro, que pareceu ainda mais inconformado. - Você tem razão novamente. Sua mãe jamais te denunciaria. _Petrificus Totalus_!

_I've_

_(Eu)_

_Become so numb_

_(me tornei tão entorpecido)_

_I can't feel you there_

_(eu não posso sentir você aí)_

_Become so tired_

_(me tornei tão cansado)_

_So much more aware_

_(muito mais consciente)_

Régulo caiu no chão duro como pedra.

- _Incêndio_! - ele apontou a varinha para a lareira, que imediatamente se acendeu.

Sirius largou a varinha bem ao lado do corpo imobilizado do irmão, que o encarava com uma mistura de choque e raiva.

_I'm become in this_

_(eu estou me tornando isso)_

_All i want to do_

_(tudo que eu quero fazer)_

_Is be more like me_

_(é ser mais como eu)_

_And be less like you_

_(e ser menos como você)_

- Sinto muito, mas você me obrigou a fazer alguma coisa, porque já estava mais do que claro que você não iria me amaldiçoar - desdenhou enquanto recolhia novamente suas coisas e desamarrava a trouxinha do Flu. - Estou fazendo um favor a vocês, agora você vai ser o filho único, como ela sempre sonhou. Diga a ela que eu nunca mais ponho os pés nessa casa e... - ele deu um sorriso maroto enquanto atirava o pó nas chamas da lareira, que imediatamente tornaram-se altas e verdes. - ... diga a ela que eu sinto muito pelo quarto. Não deixe que ela mate o pelúcio se puder. Ele é um bichinho simpático...

Segurando seu malão, vassoura e a gaiola de Kitha, Sirius avançou para as chamas e disse claramente:

- Mansão dos Potter!

_I've_

_(Eu)_

_Become so numb_

_(me tornei tão entorpecido)_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_(eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)_

_I've_

_(Eu)_

_Become so numb_

_(me tornei tão entorpecido)_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_(eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)_

-------------------------

**N.A.** A música é _Numb - Linkin Park_ e eu achei simplesmente perfeita para esse momento.Foi muito difícil pra mim, que tenho uma relação mais que perfeita com minha família, escrever todas essas discussões. Mas eu gostei do resultado. Nesse capítulo vocês conheceram o outro Sirius Black, aquele rebelde, revoltado e indomável tão diferente de quando está com os marotos. Acredito que eles trazer à tona o que Sirius tem de melhor, enquanto os Black fazem justamente o contrário. Quem já leu Half-Bood sabe que eu não inventei a questão do Ministério sobre magia praticada por menores.

Bem, eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar no próximo sábado, mas infelizmente não posso garantir nada dessa vez... conto com o incentivo de vocês, ok? Beijos! Até breve!

-------------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Lílian Evans era uma garota muito curiosa e perspicaz. Até mesmo em seus sonhos. Estava começando a se habituar com o sonho que vinha tendo, e isso trazia uma certa confiança, um sentimento de familiaridade e instigava ainda mais sua curiosidade. Tanto, que ela ansiava pelas horas de sono e torcia para mergulhar novamente naquele mistério. Só então se arrependia, ao sentir o primeiro calafrio. Estava mais uma vez naquele aposento mal iluminado, sujo e assustador. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas nem isso bastava para aquietar seu coração desenfreado. Parecia muito real enquanto acontecia. Não precisava olhar pelas frestas da janela para saber que a Lua Cheia estava encoberta por nuvens, nem precisava olhar para trás para saber que havia uma cama ali no fundo e que alguém ofegava sobre ela.


	2. Adoção

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Adoção

-----------------

Tiago Potter estava deitado de bruços na beira do sofá da sala com um lado da cabeça afundado em uma almofada, os óculos tortos no rosto e a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, formando uma pequena mancha úmida no tecido almofadado. Apesar de suas sobrancelhas se contraírem eventualmente e seus músculos darem leves repuxões, ele estava adormecido, imerso em um sonho inquieto, pelo que parecia. Logo ele começou a soltar alguns resmungos e de repente, em um movimento incrivelmente rápido, ergueu um dos braços fechando os dedos sobre o ar, como se tivesse apanhado algum objeto pequeno e arisco.

- Peguei! – gritou o garoto em meio a seu sonho.

O próprio grito e o fato de ele não ter pego nada na realidade, bastaram para fazer com que dois olhos castanhos se arregalassem, porém o movimento brusco fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse com estrondo no tapete.

- Ai... droga – o garoto deixou-se ficar na mesma posição, de olhos fechados.

Tinha adormecido no sofá novamente. Já fazia quase uma semana que ele passava os dias e noites naquele sofá encarando a lareira, esperando que seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, irrompesse dela com o sorriso mais safado e arrogante que ele conhecia.

Tiago definitivamente detestava esse sentimento de impotência, não conseguia se conformar em simplesmente aguardar a chegada do amigo, imaginando as barbaridades às quais ele estava sendo obrigado a se sujeitar naquele ninho de serpentes que era a Mansão Black.

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir passos vindos da cozinha. Provavelmente era sua mãe, que fora atraída pelo barulho de sua queda. Tratou de levantar-se do chão e alisar um pouco suas vestes, para não somar mais esse ridículo à cara patética de sono que ele imaginava apresentar no momento. Sentou-se no sofá, propositalmente em cima da almofada babada, a prova de seu crime. Assim que se acomodou, tentando parecer descontraído, sua mãe apareceu na porta da sala, encarando primeiramente a lareira intacta e só depois o filho.

Nindiely Potter era uma senhora baixa, nem gorda, nem magra demais, com cabelos grisalhos e feições cansadas. A primeira impressão que se tinha dela era de uma avó bondosa, paciente e amorosa. E essa impressão era acertada em todos os pontos, exceto que ela não era avó, mas sim mãe do garoto de dezesseis anos.

- O que foi esse barulho, querido? – perguntou ela enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental, deixando à mostra uma varinha de comprimento médio em um bolso especial no lado direto de seus quadris. Tinha acabado de arrumar a louça do almoço e limpar a cozinha, com alguma ajuda de magia, obviamente.

- Nada, mãe – Tiago conteve-se para não esfregar os olhos ou bocejar, denunciando-se, porém de nada adiantou.

Os olhos escuros da gentil senhora analisaram os olhos inchados do filho, as marcas em sua bochecha que pareciam dobras vermelhas na pele clara e os óculos tortos no rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos e largou o avental, pousando ambas as mãos na cintura.

- Você estava dormindo de novo, não é?

Se não soubesse que seria inútil, Tiago teria protestado, porém ele limitou-se a encolher as pernas no sofá e esfregar os olhos com força. A Sra. Potter suspirou e foi sentar-se ao lado do filho.

- Querido, por que não vai descansar um pouco? Vá para seu quarto, descanse, já faz quase uma semana que você não sai desse sofá!

- Mas, mãe... – choramingou o garoto, sua voz grossa contradizendo com a postura de garotinho mimado que ele sustentava no momento. – Eu não agüento mais essa espera, essa falta de notícia! Queria fazer alguma coisa! Se fosse eu quem estivesse em apuros, Sirius já teria tomado alguma providência, não ficaria esperando que as coisas acontecessem.

A Sra. Potter meneou a cabeça e fez cara de reprovação.

- Sim, no seu lugar, Sirius já teria feito alguma besteira e piorado ainda mais a situação– então seu tom de voz voltou a ser doce e preocupado. – Anda, rapazinho, suba e tome um banho para despertar um pouco. Eu te chamo se acontecer algo, prometo.

Ela deu um beijo carinhoso na testa do filho, que se inclinou um pouco para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela então acariciou seus cabelos rebeldes com movimentos avessos, de trás para frente, de modo a arrepiá-los ainda mais, aproveitando-se de sua momentânea vulnerabilidade.

Tiago, como qualquer garoto de sua idade, era esquivo aos carinhos da mãe, acreditando que demonstrar afeto publicamente era sinal de fraqueza. Nindiely Potter respeitava essa necessidade de parecer maduro e forte em frente aos amigos, porém ele não precisava disfarçar sua carência entre as quatro paredes de sua casa, mesmo que só por alguns breves instantes.

- Queria poder ajudar, mamãe – voltou a choramingar Tiago.

A mulher sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de "mamãe". Ela queria que esse momento se eternizasse, que ele nunca crescesse, entretanto já se esquecia que ele já era quase um homem. Faltava pouco para Tiago se tornar um bruxo formado, procurar por emprego, e quem sabe até formar uma família!

- A senhora não pode convencer o papai? – a voz manhosa do filho chamou-a de volta aos fatos.

- Convencê-lo de que, meu bem? De invadir a mansão que nem mesmo os aurores têm acesso? Sem contar que eles não têm idéia de onde fica a mansão! Ou quem sabe você espera que seu pai encurrale o Sr. Black em seu serviço e mande-o para Azkaban por manter o próprio filho dentro de casa?

Tiago abriu a boca, talvez para dizer que era exatamente isso que ele esperava que o pai fizesse, ou que não achava uma má idéia, porém ele desistiu do que quer que fosse falar e a Sra. Potter podia até imaginar o bico de frustração que ele fazia, apesar de só vislumbrar cabelos negros em desalinho.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então – propôs ela sentindo seu coração apertado por deixar o único filho, seu filho precioso, contrariado. – Se Sirius não der notícias até amanhã à noite, eu convenço seu pai a pelo menos tentar investigar os Black.

Tiago ergueu a cabeça e voltou-se para encarar a mãe com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo por trás das lentes.

- Eu disse _tentar_, ouviu bem? – enfatizou a senhora.

- Um-hum! – Tiago concordou com a cabeça sem perder o entusiasmo e por alguma razão, a Sra. Potter lembrou-se do garotinho de cinco anos que encarava o pai com admiração, como se ele fosse algum tipo de super herói que os trouxas inventavam para suas crianças.

- Agora suba, meu bebê. Eu vigio a lareira pra você...

- Hey! Eu não sou seu _bebê_, mãe! –e lá estava o menino arisco novamente, esquivando-se do carinho da mãe, julgando-se crescido demais para algo tão careta. – Eu vou subir, mas me chame se ouvir sequer um estalo – disse ele em tom de aviso, pondo-se de pé.

- Está bem, filho.

Assim que se virou, Tiago lançou um último olhar à lareira, esperando vê-la tão apagada quanto suas esperanças de encontrar algo diferente. No entanto, surpreendeu-se com a repentina explosão de chamas verdes que irrompeu no local, causando um deslocamento de ar quase violento. Nos instantes seguintes algo negro materializou-se rodopiando em meio às chamas, parecendo grande demais para permanecer ali por muito mais tempo. E realmente não permaneceu, caindo no chão e dividindo-se em dois: de um lado um malão com uma gaiola e um bolinho de penas empoleirado; e de outro lado um garoto alto, de cabelos compridos e negros que lhe cobriam a face, vestido completamente de negro puro. Poderia muito bem se passar por um homem formado.

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Tiago.

- Siri... heim? – a Sra. Potter encarou o filho com confusão estampada no rosto.

Tiago ignorou a indagação da mãe, correndo ao encontro do amigo. Este afastava os cabelos da face, cuspindo alguns fios que lhe invadiam a boca e abriu dois belos olhos cinzentos para fitar a mão estendida de Tiago e seu sorriso radiante.

A mudança nas feições do jovem Black era notável. E não se tratava só da fuligem que escurecia alguns pontos de seu rosto e mãos. Os olhos, que antes pareciam frios e até mesmo cruéis quando ele se encontrava na casa de sua família, agora adquiriam um brilho encantador e quente. Quem disse que felicidade não é visível?

- Irmãozinho – gracejou com um sorriso enviesado que poderia ser confundido com zombaria, aceitando a ajuda para levantar-se, e cambaleando em seguida, tornando um simples abraço em um choque violento entre os dois corpos.

- Ai! – exclamaram os dois, sem contudo livrarem-se do abraço saudoso e gargalhando em seguida.

- Hum, acho que vou vomitar – disse Sirius, com sua voz rouca e profunda, fazendo Tiago empurrá-lo para longe com uma expressão enojada.

- Irc! Não vai vomitar em mim!

Sirius não teve oportunidade de retrucar, uma vez que foi abraçado pela cintura com força pela Sra. Potter.

- Oh, querido, estávamos preocupados! Você está bem? Está machucado? Eles maltrataram você, filho?

O garoto puxou o ar com força para os pulmões assim que se viu livre do aperto, passando por uma inspeção minuciosa pelos olhos da bondosa senhora. Ela executou um rápido feitiço de limpeza em suas vestes e em sua pele.

- Você está pálido, querido! Está com fome? Tem febre? Diga algo, por favor!

- Ele é pálido, mãe! – Tiago rolou os olhos, puxando o amigo pelo braço até o sofá com uma careta. Não por ciúme do tratamento que ele recebera de sua mãe. Já estava mais do que acostumado com ela chamando Sirius de filho, mas achou que ninguém merecia um interrogatório daqueles depois de uma viajem de Flu.

- Eu estou bem, Sra. Potter, só estou enjoado – assegurou Sirius com tanta gentileza que nem parecia o mesmo garoto rebelde que gritara com a própria mãe e fugira de casa. – Pensa que foi fácil atravessar tantas lareiras com uma mala imensa como essa?

Os três voltaram os olhos para o malão e só então repararam na coruja que se agitava indignada em cima do mesmo.

- Oh, pobrezinha! – a Sra. Potter foi até o malão, abrindo a gaiola e libertando a ave, que fez um vôo raivoso ao redor da cabeça do dono e disparou para o andar de cima em busca de sua companheira.

- Anda logo, Almofadinhas! Desembucha! – Tiago bateu os pés no chão, atraindo a atenção para si de um modo infantil.

- Do que você o chamou, Tiago? – perguntou a Sra. Potter antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- Ora, é só um apelido, mãe – Tiago dispensou o comentário da mãe com um gesto displicente, sem deixar de encarar o amigo. – Então? Como você conseguiu fugir?

Sirius sorriu e colocou os cabelos para trás da orelha, estufando o peito, porém sentiu o olhar da dona da casa sobre si e achou-se desconfortável. Voltou-se para ela mordendo o lábio inferior, aguardando alguma palavra, fosse de repreensão ou felicitação.

- Você fugiu mesmo, criança? – perguntou ela, porém não parecia zangada, somente preocupada.

- Eu... será que posso ficar aqui, senhora? – perguntou Sirius, encarando-a de baixo, com os olhos brilhando e uma perfeita expressão de cachorrinho abandonado que só não convencia quem não possuía um coração pulsando dentro do peito.

Tiago conteve-se para não revirar os olhos e enterrar o rosto nas mãos diante do teatro todo do amigo, ou poderia estragar o momento. Afinal, já sabia o que viria a seguir. Era sempre assim!

- Oh, meu querido... – a Sra. Potter sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e puxou-o para que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peito, fazendo-lhe um carinho, assim como tinha feito com o filho, alguns instantes atrás. E sabia que Sirius nunca se esquivaria dela, como Tiago fazia. Talvez por consideração, por educação, ou mesmo por carência, mas o fato é que o garoto se deixou acariciar, fechando os olhos e contendo um sorriso. – Eu queria muito poder te adotar, mas você sabe que isso é impossível. Se seus pais entrassem por essa porta agora, eu teria que deixá-lo ir, ou seria presa!

- Os Black nunca pisariam em nossa casa, mãe – Tiago não conseguiu impedir outro revirar de olhos, cruzando os braços e escolhendo olhar para qualquer outro lugar da sala que não os dois. Sabia que era embaraçoso para Sirius, assim como era para ele. Isso poderia render muitas gozações se não fosse um assunto tão delicado para seu melhor amigo: família, carinho maternal. Ele teria outras oportunidades e outros motivos para zoar com o amigo, mas certamente não se usaria desse.

A Sra. Potter suspirou e afastou-se, fazendo com que o garoto a encarasse. Mesmo sendo maior do que ela, Sirius parecia totalmente indefeso no momento.

- Eu nunca vou te colocar para fora de minha casa, Sirius, você sabe disso. Mas também não posso te manter aqui se seus pais quiserem você de volta...

Os olhos de Sirius tremelicaram de um jeito tão triste que ela não teria coragem de terminar aquela frase nem mesmo se Tiago não a tivesse interrompido.

- A senhora entregaria ele para aquela gente, mãe? – revoltou-se o rapaz, levantando o volume da voz e ajeitando os óculos nervosamente.

- É claro que não, meu filho. Mas nós teríamos que arrumar um jeito de escondê-lo, entende? O primeiro lugar que eles procurariam seria aqui! Aliás, eles já sabem que você fugiu? – perguntou, voltando a encarar Sirius, seriamente.

- Não sabem. Mas eles não virão atrás de mim – respondeu Sirius em uma voz aparentemente desprovida de emoções.

- Por que diz isso, querido? Eu imagino que eles não aceitariam que alguém da família fugisse de casa para viver com... com pessoas como nós, que... você sabe... que aprovam o ingresso de trouxas para o mundo da magia!

- Eu não pertenço mais àquela família – dessa vez ele não conseguiu segurar a amargura na voz. – Fiz um favor à minha mãe, livrei-a da vergonha que causo ao nobre sangue Black. Ela nunca colocaria o próprio filho para fora, mas eu saí de casa e dei toda a liberdade a ela para me deserdar, além de me mostrar extremamente agradecido por isso. Eu também azarei o filho querido dela e ainda fiz um belo de um estrago em seus aposentos – ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, encarando Tiago de relance e constatando a empolgação que suas palavras causavam no maroto de cabelos arrepiados. – Acho que depois disso ela quer distância de mim. E terá. Eu não volto para aquela casa nem dentro de um caixão!

- É claro que não – disse a Sra. Potter, com os olhos marejados pela emoção. Ela acariciou uma das bochechas do garoto – Você é um Potter agora, mesmo que não possua nosso sobrenome. É meu filhote, de coração, viu? Sempre foi.

- Quer dizer que ele pode ficar? – Tiago arregalou os olhos, com um sorriso imenso no rosto fino. Um aceno de cabeça como resposta fez com que ele saltasse em pé com uma das mãos erguidas. – Yohooo! Vamos Almofadinhas, vamos para _nosso _quarto!

Sirius, também ostentando um sorriso verdadeiro - que incomumente arqueava ambos os cantos de sua boca e deixava dentes brancos e retilíneos à mostra – lançou um último olhar a Sra. Potter, como se educadamente pedisse permissão para deixar a sala.

- Ande! Vá logo tomar um banho e arrumar suas coisas! – incentivou ela. – Eu vou providenciar sua cama e um guarda-roupas para que você acomode melhor suas roupas.

- Não precisa se incomodar, senhora – disse Sirius, que provava saber ser encantadoramente educado quando queria. - Eu não trouxe muita coisa...

- Ora, nesse caso temos que ir às compras! Vão se aprontar vocês dois, nós daremos um pulinho na Madame Malkin ainda hoje.

Sirius levantou-se e já ia em direção ao malão, quando ouviu novamente a voz de sua "mãe de coração":

- Não se preocupe com isso, meu filho, eu levo suas coisas num instante – ela agitou a varinha em uma das mãos, depois gesticulou indicando o alto da escadaria. - Agora se apressem, meus amores.

Sirius alcançou Tiago e ambos colocaram-se a subir os degraus, dois de cada vez, quase correndo.

- Cara, você azarou Régulo? – admirou-se Tiago durante o percurso até seu quarto, no fim do corredor.

Sirius acenou positivamente, com o meio sorriso arrogante de volta ao rosto.

- Petrifiquei ele com a própria varinha – gabou-se, fazendo queixo do outro desabar.

- Wow! E o que você fez com o quarto da sua mãe? Por que você demorou tanto? Me conte tudo! De quais nomes você xingou a bruxa carcomida?

- Putz, me esqueci do "bruxa carcomida"! – Sirius deu um tapa na própria testa. – Mas lembrei de todos os outros nomes feios que você pode imaginar.

- Legal!

Tiago abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou primeiro, ainda gesticulando e tagarelando, misturando suas palavras à algazarra que as corujas faziam. Por isso não reparou no suspiro que o amigo deu, nem viu quando ele tocou a própria face rapidamente, no local em que a Sra. Potter o tinha acariciado. Porém no instante seguinte Sirius voltava a ser o maroto de sempre, vangloriando-se por seus feitos brilhantes com seu jeito sarcástico e caindo na gargalhada com seu melhor amigo. Seu irmão. Naquele momento eles não pareciam mais que duas crianças entusiasmadas, mas quem se importava?

-----------------

Régulo já não sentia suas pernas nem braços. Era horrível estar sob esse feitiço, sentir-se preso em sua própria mente, em seu próprio corpo, incapacitado, enquanto cozinhava toda a raiva que sentia e concentrava-a em uma única pessoa: Tiago Potter. Ele se vingaria daquele garoto ou não era um Black. Ele tinha praticamente roubado seu irmão! Ah, mas ele teria uma lição...

Sua mãe já tinha chegado havia alguns minutos, ele podia ouvir os gritos possantes, os insultos dirigidos a Monstro, os lamentos quanto ao estado de seu quarto, as indagações por ele. Mas Monstro não sabia onde ele estava e levava mais maldições por isso.

Régulo estava impossibilitado de gritar, ou já o teria feito, apesar de sua mente já estar cansada e ele já estar se conformando a esperar que ela o encontrasse. Fechou os olhos. Até suspirar era doloroso, já que sua caixa torácica estava impossibilitada de expandir-se. Finalmente soaram passos apressados escada a baixo e para dentro do cômodo onde se encontrava estirado no chão, de frente para a lareira, levemente chamuscado de fuligem. Sua varinha jazia ao lado, ao alcance de sua mão. Tão perto e tão intangível.

- Régulo! – exclamou a Sra. Black com preocupação mal-disfarçada na voz grave. O garoto abriu os olhos, para encontrar sua mãe levemente descabelada, com um ar inconfundível de fúria quase palpável. Percebeu as próprias bochechas quentes pela humilhação de ser encontrado nesse estado de impotência. – _Finite Incantatem_!

O garoto sentiu seus braços e pernas novamente libertos e esparramou-se ainda mais no chão, com os músculos doloridos e preguiçosos, os membros dormentes. Tornou-se subitamente mais fácil respirar e ele sorveu o ar com vontade. O olhar duro de sua mãe fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais envergonhado.

- Levante-se – ordenou ela severamente e Régulo obedeceu, mesmo sendo difícil fazer com que seu corpo reagisse. Recolheu sua varinha, ao que sua mãe olhou-o longamente. – Suponho que ele tenha usado sua varinha.

- Sim, senhora.

- Muito esperto da parte dele. Nessas horas ele se mostra muito astucioso, mas somente quando se trata de desobedecer minhas ordens. Se ele usasse todo esse potencial para atitudes mais dignas, seria – disse ela com o queixo erguido, parecendo indiferente às próprias palavras enquanto inspecionava a lareira. Então voltou a encarar o garoto desconcertado e submisso à sua frente. - Você devia tê-lo amaldiçoado primeiro.

Ele abriu levemente a boca, mas não porque quisesse se justificar ou indignar-se. Assustou-se por ela ter empregado a palavra "amaldiçoar" em vez de "azarar". Ele nunca tinha praticado maldição alguma! Nem nunca praticaria no próprio irmão. Porém não achou prudente dizer isso no momento. Conformou-se em somente abaixar os olhos em respeito à repreensão de sua mãe.

- Bem, não importa agora – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se tentasse ajeitar os fios que se desprendiam de seu coque, antes impecável. Então se virou para deixar a sala.

- Mamãe – chamou Régulo antes que ela se afastasse. – Posso ir com a senhora?

A Sra. Black voltou-se para o filho com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mantendo a pose altiva e o queixo erguido.

- Ir aonde, Régulo?

O garoto piscou algumas vezes.

- Buscar Sirius – respondeu simplesmente e nada o prepararia para a gargalhada fria que sua mãe soltou.

- Eu nunca colocaria meus pés naquele lugar imundo, meu filho!

- Então a senhora vai mandar que o busquem? – intrigou-se Régulo, ainda desconcertado pela atitude debochada da mãe. Não estava acostumado a receber aquele olhar frio dela. Aquele olhar que antes era dirigido somente a Sirius.

A imponente senhora caminhou até ele com olhos estreitados, a fúria novamente emanando de seu corpo em ondas perceptíveis de calor.

- Ouça bem, Régulo, pois eu vou repetir somente uma vez o que já instruí aos elfos domésticos. Aquele desnaturado nunca mais porá os pés nessa casa – o tom de voz exaltado fazia com que Régulo se encolhesse cada vez mais, apesar de não se afastar. - Ele nunca foi um Black. Fui uma tola em desperdiçar tanto tempo e esforço com repreensões e castigos, tentando torná-lo um, quando era óbvio que ele já nasceu irremediavelmente grifinório! Tão emotivo, tão fraco, tão ridiculamente revoltado, defensor de "causas nobres"! Nunca valeu um nuque sequer do que gastei com ele durante todos esses dezesseis anos. Ele é escória como aquela gente com quem divide o dormitório! Foi um favor o que ele fez, deixando essa casa sagrada, que sempre pertenceu ao mais puro sangue de todos! Ele merece a companhia daqueles sujos! Eles que façam bom proveito!

Régulo estava levemente ofegante ao final daquelas palavras. A Sra. Black ergueu a varinha em um movimento rápido e ele arregalou os olhos antes de apertá-los com força. Sua mãe nunca apontara a varinha para ele! Não sabia exatamente o que esperar.

Porém um jato de luz cinza chumbo passou diretamente acima de sua cabeça, atingindo a tapeçaria atrás dele, pulverizando um pequeno pedaço onde antes se encontrava o belo nome de seu irmão. Régulo virou-se em tempo de ver o buraco recente fumegar, então voltou a encarar a mãe, ainda ofegante. Assustado. Chocado. Horrorizado.

O brilho das emoções despejadas por sua mãe sumiu rapidamente, enquanto a nobre senhora se recompunha e continuava seu discurso, sua voz retomando o mesmo tom gélido de sempre.

- Você não tem mais irmão, Régulo. E está proibido de lamentar-se por isso. Não admitirei nem mesmo que o nome daquele ingrato seja mencionado debaixo desse teto. Nem o dele nem o daquela gente que o acolheu. Agora vá se aprontar para a cerimônia de casamento de sua prima Bellatrix. Terei que te prometer àquela garotinha dos Avery, humpt! – a mulher ergueu desgostosamente um dos cantos da boca. – Sinceramente, eu poderia arrumar coisa mil vezes melhor para você, mas aquele grifinório ainda conseguiu mais essa para a coleção de desgosto que me causou nesses dezesseis anos! Sinto muito, meu querido, mas vamos ter que nos conformar com aquela infeliz, ou torcer para que ela sofra algum acidente lamentável... – ela pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes. - Sim, isso seria interessante! Mas agora suba e tome um banho, enquanto eu castigo Monstro. Aquele elfo imbecil nunca mais vai se atrever a ser descuidado. Aquele garoto trouxe um pelúcio para dentro de casa, o que indica que Monstro não inspecionou a coruja corretamente.

Depois de despejar tudo isso, a Sra. Black deu-lhe as costas e saiu majestosamente. Régulo voltou a encarar a tapeçaria. Um sentimento incômodo preenchia-o no momento. Ele acabava de ter sepultadas todas as suas esperanças de ter o irmão de volta. E era tudo culpa de Potter.

O garoto estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, pisando duro ao subir as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Ou será que sua mãe se zangaria se ele tomasse banho no banheiro de Sirius? Ou melhor, no banheiro que _fora_ de Sirius. Nunca tinha mencionado isso para ela com medo de sua reação, mas gostava mais do banheiro do outro quarto. O seu era muito grande. Dava-lhe calafrios, fazia-o sentir-se solitário ou mesmo febril. Chegava a ter pesadelos quando adormecia na banheira. Pegou seu roupão e os chinelos verdes. Gostava mais dos chinelos de Sirius, que eram azuis e mais gastos, mas confortáveis. Será que ele os tinha levado?

Bem, com um pouco de sorte sua mãe nem saberia que ele tomara banho no outro aposento. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, relaxando instantaneamente. Monstro provavelmente estava recebendo castigos por um crime que não cometera, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade se tratando de um elfo doméstico. Então um pensamento ocorreu-lhe. Que fim Monstro teria dado ao pelúcio? Sirius tinha pedido que ele poupasse a vida do animal, se possível...

--------------------

Lílian Evans era uma garota muito curiosa e perspicaz. Até mesmo em seus sonhos. Estava começando a se habituar com o sonho que vinha tendo, e isso trazia uma certa confiança, um sentimento de familiaridade e instigava ainda mais sua curiosidade. Tanto, que ela ansiava pelas horas de sono e torcia para mergulhar novamente naquele mistério. Só então se arrependia, ao sentir o primeiro calafrio. Estava mais uma vez naquele aposento mal iluminado, sujo e assustador. Sabia que estava sonhando, mas nem isso bastava para aquietar seu coração desenfreado. Parecia muito real enquanto acontecia. Não precisava olhar pelas frestas da janela para saber que a Lua Cheia estava encoberta por nuvens, nem precisava olhar para trás para saber que havia uma cama ali no fundo e que alguém ofegava sobre ela.

Porém não olharia agora, ou o sonho se desfaria rápido demais. Era sempre assim. Quando ela estava prestes a ver de quem se tratava, tudo se misturava em um borrão de cores e ela acordava. Por isso se recusava a olhar agora. Passou os dedos pelas marcas na quina da velha cômoda. Arranhões. Ou seriam mordidas? Provavelmente os dois. Pedaços e farpas de madeira ao lado eram tudo o que restara de uma cadeira. Ouviu um gemido e levantou os olhos para a janela. Ainda estava escuro, mas logo os raios prateados invadiriam o aposento, dando maior visibilidade. E, ao mesmo tempo em que ela ansiava, também temia por esse momento.

Ouviu o barulho dos lençóis e conteve a vontade de virar-se. Ele estava se contorcendo agora. Sim, ela sabia que se tratava de um homem. Um homem jovem, um garoto talvez, e só essa perspectiva já era terrível. Já tinha ouvido resmungos o suficiente para constatar isso. E ouvia novamente. Aproximou-se da janela a passos lentos, sentindo as pernas bambas e as mãos trêmulas. Qualquer movimento brusco a levaria de volta para sua cama, porém estava disposta a confirmar suas suspeitas dessa vez antes que tudo terminasse mais uma vez. Agarrou-se à borda saliente da janela coberta de tábuas e apertou os lábios com determinação. Não sairia dali até ter a confirmação que precisava, não importava o quanto isso era assustador.

Um tímido raio de luz passou pela fresta maior, acompanhado de um gemido mais forte. Lily espiou para fora, piscando ao receber a luz diretamente nos olhos. Sua silhueta finalmente ficou mais nítida, revelando cabelos cor de fogo, uma bochecha pálida com sardas bem destacadas pela luz que tocava sua face e olhos extremamente verdes. Conforme a luz ia ganhando força, os gemidos contidos transformaram-se em um grito terrível de dor, que por sua vez logo se transformou em um uivo animalesco. Lily apertou os olhos com força, sendo sacudida por outro arrepio e agarrou-se à janela com mais vontade. Até quando resistiria?

Ouviu outro uivo mais baixo e então um fungar. Ela tinha sido farejada. O som de garras batendo contra o chão fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, ainda encarando a fresta da janela. Um rosnado baixo, porém medonho foi quase encoberto por sua própria respiração ruidosa e pesada. Os passos da criatura aproximaram-se, fazendo "cliques" no chão e um rosnado contínuo a alertava para o perigo. Seus olhos estavam marejados e as pontas de seus dedos já estavam brancas, tamanho o seu desespero. Moveu-se lentamente para o lado, de modo que a luz não atrapalhasse sua visão em vez de ajudá-la, e só então se voltou para trás lentamente.

Pêlos castanhos, assim como os olhos, caninos afiados e brancos arreganhados. Uma fera sobre quatro patas, com a cabeça abaixada, pronta para atacá-la. Lily cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos, abafando um soluço. A criatura ergueu a cabeça, esticando o pescoço para cima e soltando outro uivo que arrepiou cada pêlo de seu corpo. Um lobo. Criatura bela e mil vezes assustadora.

As lágrimas já escorriam como rios por sua face e seu rosto de contorcia. De dor, de medo, de tristeza. Uma tristeza imensa, maior do que ela mesma. Provavelmente parte desses sentimentos pertenciam ao lobo, e ela os estava roubando.

Ele voltou a encará-la. Não parecia nem um pouco comovido com seus soluços desesperados, suas lágrimas, seus murmúrios incompreensíveis.

- Oh, não, por favor, não... – murmurou, escorregando pela parede até o chão.

Um latido, um salto para a frente e Lily deu um sobressalto, jogando a cabeça para trás em seu momento de terror. Bateu-a com força na parede e imediatamente tudo se apagou bem em frente a seus olhos, aquelas grandes presas a centímetros dela. Tudo se tornou escuro e foi como se ela tivesse piscado demoradamente.

- ... Lily! Lily, acorde! Responda, Lily, por favor!

Ao tornar a abrir os olhos, teve que piscar várias vezes para desfazer a névoa que tornava sua visão turva. Sentiu a pele repuxando levemente os cantos de seus olhos, por causa das lágrimas secas e finalmente os olhos azuis cheios de lágrima de sua mãe entraram em foco.

- Oh, minha querida! – ela segurou o rosto da filha e beijou-a, apertando-a em seguida em um abraço desesperado. – Você me deu um susto! Nunca mais faça isso comigo, nunca mais! Está se sentindo bem, minha filha?

A mulher soltou-a para encará-la novamente e só então Lily pôde ver sua irmã, Petúnia, encostada na parede, de braços cruzados, com uma expressão azeda no rosto comprido, meio cavalar.

- Diga alguma coisa, meu bem! O que você está sentindo?

Lily estava estranhamente calma. Seus braços e pernas pareciam pesar toneladas, seus olhos custavam em permanecer abertos, mas sua respiração estava normal e sua mente vazia. Ou pelo menos estava havia segundos atrás, pois começava a ser preenchida pelo desespero da mãe. Então sentiu a necessidade de acalmá-la.

- Eu... – Lily limpou a garganta, que também estava preguiçosa. – eu estou bem, mamãe.

- Mas você estava desmaiada, querida! Pedi para Petúnia te chamar, pois já passa das dez horas, e então ela disse que você não acordava! Você... você mal respirava, Lily! Tem se alimentado direito, minha querida? Está tão magrinha...

Lily bocejou e esfregou os olhos, constatando que seus músculos ainda se moviam se ela assim desejasse. Lembrava-se de seu sonho, mas a compreensão do que vira parecia custar a tomá-la por completo. E de qualquer forma não era como se ela desejasse pensar nisso no momento.

- Eu só estou com sono, mãe...

- Sim, existem muitas causas para sonolência exagerada! Tanto pode ser uma gripe quanto uma doença grave...

- Oh, que drama! – Lily sentou-se na cama. - Está bem, chame o Dr. Emmens para me examinar então. Eu me submeto a qualquer tipo de teste que a senhora quiser. Mas será que tem alguma coisa para comer antes da consulta?

- Petúnia, traga algumas frutas e suco para sua irmã – disse a mulher, sem tirar os olhos da filha, verificando sua temperatura. – E não discuta comigo agora.

Petúnia paralisou-se com o indicador em riste e a boca semi-aberta, a meio caminho de protestar, porém limitou-se a bufar, mostrar a língua para a irmã e sair resmungando. A Sra. Evans continuou examinando a filha.

- Eu vou chamar o Dr. Emmens sim! E não me olhe desse jeito de "eu já sei que ele não vai encontrar nada de anormal com minha saúde". Só vou me aquietar com o diagnóstico dele, ouviu bem, mocinha?

Lily revirou os olhos, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

- E sabe qual será o diagnóstico dele, mamãe?

- Ora, não comece com essas gracinhas! – repreendeu a mulher, ainda preocupada.

- Está bem, vá chamá-lo então! Já disse que vou me submeter a qualquer exame para acalmá-la!

A Sra. Evans meneou a cabeça, mas sorriu por fim, colocando os cabelos despenteados da filha para trás da orelha.

- Já volto, meu anjo. Não se levante, está bem? – Lily acenou positivamente e sua mãe elevou o volume da voz. - E se Petúnia _acidentalmente_ derrubar suco em você, me avise.

Lily riu e acompanhou a mãe com os olhos, enquanto ela saia em direção à sala, de onde ligaria para o médico. Quando ela já não estava mais à vista, a ruiva soltou o ar dos pulmões devagar, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na parede. Sentiu-a levemente dolorida, mas já estava acostumada a voltar de seus sonhos com sensações ainda frescas na mente e no corpo. Uma vez ela se arranhara na mobília da casa e acordara com um vermelhão no braço exatamente no local onde havia se arranhado.

Era estranho, no entanto ela começava a se acostumar. Estava descobrindo muita coisa sobre si mesma, porém não queria contar para sua mãe. Sabia que ela se preocuparia demais. Ela gostava de ter uma bruxa na família, mas ainda assim não entendia muito sobre esse mundo fantástico. Além de que sempre fora extremamente superprotetora com as filhas.

No momento, as únicas coisas que Lily sabia era que o exame médico não constataria nenhuma anormalidade e que ela não queria ter esse sonho novamente. No entanto era impossível refrear sua mente para que ela não se voltasse àquela visão aterradora uma vez mais. No mesmo instante, pareceu que seu coração foi apertado, espremido entre dedos impiedosos.

Suas suspeitas haviam se comprovado, afinal. Era um lobisomem que ela via todas as noites! Mas nunca conseguia ver de quem se tratava... mas será que queria realmente saber? Que maldição terrível essa infeliz criatura carregava! E pelo menos tinha consciência de seu perigo, transformando-se em um local isolado para não colocar outras pessoas em risco. Oh, que angústia isso trazia para ela! Em lembrar de todo o sofrimento que sentira ao estar cara-a-cara com o meio-animal. Não sentira a raiva, a fome, não sentira nenhum dos instintos do animal, somente a dor da transformação e o sofrimento do ser humano involuntariamente inconsciente a partir do momento em que ele deixava de ser homem para ser lobo. Que tormento terrível o destino reservara para essa pessoa. Um tormento infindável, incurável, desesperador.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar isso de lado por enquanto. Ainda estava curiosa, mas a experiência fora por demais assustadora e estava muito fresca em sua memória para que ela se sentisse suficientemente tentada a se aventurar novamente.

Lily soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos, permitindo mais lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente.

- Pobre criatura... - sussurrou.

------------------

**N.A. **Não sei se já deu pra reparar, mas eu tenho uma certa fixação pelo Régulo XD. E meu Régulo tem uma certa fixação pelo Sirius rsrsrs. Pois é, ele idolatra o irmão. Espero que isso tenha ficado bem claro (principalmente depois dos chinelos do Sirius), mas faz isso à sua maneira, não sabe demonstrar. Além do que sua mãe desaprovaria totalmente tal atitude.

Respostas por e-mail para: **Tete Chan**, Cute Lily, **Luana**, Cherryx, **Tata Black**, Silverghost, **Mione Lupin**, MiLaChaN, **aRTHuR BLaCK**, Luthien Elessar, **Miss.H.Granger.**, LeNaHhH, mandoca, **Grace Black**, Nessa Reinehr, **Larissa**, Lucca BR, **jokka potter**, Lika Malfoy, **LeLeCa SaPeCa**, Lunnafe, **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Juh. Se alguém não recebeu, comunique-me, por favor!

E para quem não deixou e-mail: **Rodrigo Black Potter** (ohh, então você estava um pouco atrasado nos capítulos! Ufa! Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim :(( Valeu! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic dos marotos! Pois é, eu sei que elas tendem a ser repetitivas, mas eu vou tentar ao máximo ser original, ok? Não esqueci da ajudinha que você me deu em DM, viu? beijo) **Eu **(oh, com toda a certeza! James é maravilhoso! Mas não só ele, não é mesmo? Nosso Sirius também é uma graça! E o Remus... uma fofura!) **Mazinha Black** (ohh que bom que você gostou! Também gostei da definição que você deu ao Sirius: um rebelde por uma boa causa. Certamente, é assim que eu o vejo! Hey, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo XD beijooos)

Ainda nem acredito que vocês gostaram tanto desse começo! Eu tenho 26 reviews e isso é um recorde delicioso para mim! Estou tão emocionada! Até **sábado** que vem (eu espero).

--------------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Os dois garotos se trocaram, espalhando roupas para todos os lados durante o processo. Depois disputaram uma curta - e desonesta - corrida até o banheiro, que Tiago só ganhou por puxar os cabelos de Sirius até tomar a dianteira. Depois de devidamente arrumados, eles saíram para o corredor e já se encaminhavam para o andar de baixo quando ouviram um estrondo.

Ambos estacaram e se entreolharam, trocando sorrisos igualmente malandros. Então, com muito cuidado para não fazerem barulho, eles retrocederam um pouco e tomaram um outro corredor, parando em frente à uma tapeçaria.


	3. Coisas de irmãos

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Coisa de irmãos

-----------------

Passava das oito horas da manhã de domingo e a Mansão Potter já estava repleta de ruídos. Totalmente alheios à esses sons, Tiago e Sirius dormiam profundamente num quarto amplo e escuro. Era óbvio que o quarto pertencia a uma família rica e renomada, pois toda a mobília era fina, de muitíssimo bom gosto, apesar de simples. A porta do aposento foi aberta silenciosamente por uma criatura pequena, de vestes surradas (se é que podia-se chamar aquilo de vestes), orelhas grandes de morcego e nariz fino e comprido. A luz da manhã inundou o quarto, fazendo Tiago resmungar e virar-se para a criatura, apertando os olhos.

- Meu senhor, a Senhora pediu para que levantassem. Chegou correspondência para o senhor e seu amigo. Posso ser útil em algo? – disse o elfo domestico, numa voz esganiçada.

- Não, Péricles, nós sabemos nos vestir e escovar os dentes, não se preocupe – respondeu o garoto, mal-humorado, com a voz pastosa de sono.

- Com licença, meu senhor.

Tão silenciosamente quanto se aproximou, o elfo se retirou, fazendo reverências exageradas, quase tocando o chão com o nariz. Tiago espreguiçou-se ruidosamente, batendo com vontade no rosto do garoto da cama ao lado enquanto esticava os braços. Sirius resmungou algo incompreensível e virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para a janela.

Tiago sorriu marotamente. Tateou o criado mudo em busca de seus óculos, encaixou-os no rosto e levantou-se derrubando as cobertas. Dirigiu-se para a janela e abriu-a de uma só vez com estrondo. Então debruçou-se na janela dissimuladamente, como se admirado com a paisagem do lado de fora. Tiago usava pijamas de um tecido sedoso e mole, que caia suavemente por seu corpo magro e comprido. Apesar de serem de manga comprida, eram muito confortáveis, mesmo sendo uma manhã de verão. A veste era repleta de bolinhas douradas que agitavam as asas com uma rapidez incrível. Presente de Natal que ganhara de Sirius no ano passado. Seus cabelos, naturalmente bagunçados, pareciam ainda mais rebeldes que o usual e um sorriso zombeteiro brincava em seu rosto.

Um travesseiro o atingiu em cheio na cabeça, fazendo-o virar-se para encarar o amigo, que estava sentado na cama, esforçando-se para acostumar-se com a claridade.

- Vai caçar sapos, Pontas. Por que você tem que me fazer madrugar todos os dias? Inclusive aos domingos? – perguntou ele com a voz embargada pelo sono. Uma mão postada acima dos olhos cinzentos tentava filtrar um pouco da claridade. Os cabelos totalmente negros e sedosos ocultavam-lhe parcialmente o rosto levemente inchado. Nem mesmo uma noite inteira de sono era capaz de despenteá-los. Ele vestia uma samba-canção repleta de pegadas caninas negras e o peito estava nu, exibindo seu físico invejável. A peça de roupa também fora presente de Natal, apesar de não se tratar exatamente de pijamas.

- Ora, Almofadinhas, eu não pedi para você fugir de casa... – respondeu Tiago, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ótimo. Tem razão, sabe, no próximo verão acho que vou pedir para o Aluado me deixar ficar na casa dele. Os Lupin devem ser muito mais hospitaleiros do que um certo Potter...

Sirius recebeu uma travesseirada em resposta dessa vez e uma careta de ciúmes mal disfarçado.

- Vamos, levante! Temos que tomar café. Mamãe já deve estar arrancando os cabelos lá embaixo, sabe como é... Péricles disse que chegou correspondência para nós.

- Seriam os NOM's? – questionou Sirius, deixando a mão cair, desistindo de lutar contra a luz solar.

- Não, ainda é muito cedo para isso.

Sirius resmungou novamente e levantou-se, ficando de frente para o espelho largo pendurado na parede.

- Vá lavar o rosto, moleque! – esganiçou-se o espelho. Sirius mostrou a língua para o próprio reflexo enquanto Tiago se acabava de rir do comentário.

- Há há! Eca, melequento! – mas em meio a seu ataque de riso, acabou por colocar-se em frente ao espelho também, recebendo também um comentário intrometido.

- Penteie os cabelos, garoto! – foi a vez de Sirius cair na gargalhada.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, seu espelho intrometido. – respondeu Tiago, com um gesto de impaciência, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos. Na verdade, não havia sentido em tentar pentear os cabelos. O que ele podia fazer, se eles simplesmente cresciam para todos os lados, espetando-se na parte de trás?

Os dois garotos se trocaram, espalhando roupas para todos os lados durante o processo. Depois disputaram uma curta - e desonesta - corrida até o banheiro, que Tiago só ganhou por puxar os cabelos de Sirius até tomar a dianteira. Depois de devidamente arrumados, eles saíram para o corredor e já se encaminhavam para o andar de baixo quando ouviram um estrondo.

Ambos estacaram e se entreolharam, trocando sorrisos igualmente malandros. Então, com muito cuidado para não fazerem barulho, eles retrocederam um pouco e tomaram um outro corredor, parando em frente à uma tapeçaria. Como toda mansão antiga que se preze, a Mansão Potter possuía diversas passagens secretas. E como perfeitos marotos que eram, Tiago e Sirius conheciam todas elas. Inclusive aquela minúscula que se escondia por trás da tapeçaria em que eles se encontravam parados. Era um atalho baixo e estreito, que Tiago costumava usar quando criança, porém agora só era utilizado pelos elfos domésticos para facilitar o acesso às despensas.

Os dois garotos abaixaram-se e espiaram por uma fresta da tapeçaria. Imediatamente o cheiro da cola que os trouxas usavam invadiu suas narinas. Mesmo diluída em água, a substância ainda era tinha um cheiro marcante. Eles se viram encarando Péricles coberto pela substância gosmenta e pegajosa. Ambos sufocaram risadinhas ao assistir o pequeno elfo resmungar e escorregar ao tentar ficar em pé. Eles tinham preparado essa armadilha na noite anterior, só não esperavam assistir a brincadeira se completar diante dos olhos deles.

O elfo doméstico já estava mais do que arisco com relação às brincadeiras dos dois e se prevenia ao máximo, usando da magia característica dessas criaturas para detectar artefatos mágicos nos lugares mais improváveis. Isso tinha forçado os dois marotos a recorrerem a táticas trouxas, incluindo armadilhas com linhas esticadas rente ao chão.

Depois de muito esforço, Péricles finalmente conseguiu colocar-se em pé e ensaiar alguns passos à diante, ainda resmungando. Porém não deu nem dois passos e já estava no chão novamente. Mas dessa vez não tinha escorregado. Tinha tropeçado em uma corda fina e esticada, fazendo com que esta se partisse. A figura pequena do elfo foi coberta por uma nuvem de pó colorido e brilhante, que caiu sobre sua cabeça, grudando em cada parte visível de seu corpo melecado.

Sirius e Tiago soltaram sons estranhos pelo nariz, com dificuldade para conter o riso.

- Ora, aquelas duas pestes! – resmungou o elfo em meio à um acesos de tosse por inalar um pouco daquela poeira brilhante.

- Pestes? - Tiago finalmente fez-se notar, tendo cuidado para manter somente indignação na voz, o que era muito difícil já que Sirius estava praticamente rolando de rir logo ao lado. – Quem você está chamando de peste, Péricles?

O elfo arregalou os olhos para o jovem mestre e então começou a bater a própria cabeça contra a parede lateral da passagem em que se encontrava, a poeira brilhante agitando-se ao seu redor.

- Perdão, meu senhor! Péricles mal! Péricles mal!

- Humm... sim, acho que isso responde minha pergunta – disse Tiago pensativo. – Está bem, eu te perdôo, Péricles. Mas você não vai contar nada pra mamãe, vai?

O elfo parou de se agredir e concordou com acenos enfáticos, fazendo com que alguma poeira brilhante levantasse ao seu redor.

- Assim está ótimo então! – Tiago sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Gostei do seu novo estilo, bastante moderno! Mas receio que mamãe não goste muito desse tipo de inovação. Ela acha meio rebelde. Ainda mais para um elfo doméstico. Então não deixe que ela te veja assim, ok?

Outro aceno de cabeça e o elfo virou-lhes as costas andando apressado. Os dois garotos finalmente abaixaram a tapeçaria, mas ainda mantiveram os ouvidos grudados nela. Instantes depois ouve um barulho parecido com vidro se entrechocando, um gritinho estridente de Péricles e outro "BAM!" que indicava que o elfo estava no chão novamente. Sirius e Tiago desabaram cada um para um lado no corredor, segurando a barriga de tanto que riam.

- Caracoles, amei esse pozinho trouxa! – Sirius enxugou uma lágrima que escorria no canto dos olhos. – Como se chama mesmo?

- Purpurina – respondeu Tiago, tentando normalizar a respiração, porém ainda mantendo a face contorcida pelo riso silencioso.

- Cada coisa que esses trouxas inventam, né! Essa _purpurinha_ e aquelas _bunicas_!

- O que você disse? - Tiago arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido. Era impressionante como Sirius tinha dificuldade para articular palavras tão simples simplesmente por serem de origem trouxa! Devia ser herança do ódio que os Black tinham pelas pessoas sem sangue mágico correndo nas veias.

- Ah, você sabe! – impacientou-se Sirius, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas no chão. – Aquelas bolinhas coloridas de vidro que nós espalhamos pelo chão!

- Oh, sim, as buricas! Ou bolinhas de gude, não é?

- Isso mesmo, as bolinhas de _grude_ – Tiago revirou os olhos, porém Sirius não se deu conta de que falara errado novamente. – Nós poderíamos pedir mais para seu pai, né? Aquele amigo dele que trabalha no Departamento de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas poderia conseguir mais pra ele, né!

- Arthur Weasley?

- Isso mesmo, aquele ruivo. Nós poderíamos estudar algum modo de enfeitiçá-los em Hogwarts!

- Verdade! A gente podia testar no Sebosão, né! – sugeriu Tiago com os olhos brilhando por trás das lentes.

- Com toda certeza, meu caro! – disse Sirius, pondo-se em pé e estendendo uma mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar. – Agora vamos, pois se sua mãe pegar a gente na cena do crime, vamos ficar sem sobremesa.

- Oh, sim, vam'bora.

Os dois desceram para o café da manhã com carinhas inocentes, parecendo dois anjinhos educados pedindo "Por favor, mamãe, me passe o cereal?" ou "A senhora poderia, por favor, me emprestar o Profeta Diário para que eu faça as cruzadinhas, Sra. Potter?".

A bondosa senhora ficou mais do que desconfiada com toda essa educação dos dois. Certamente estavam tentando desviar sua atenção de alguma de suas travessuras. Mas achou melhor continuar na ignorância, pois era péssima quando se tratava de punir seus filhos adoráveis. Afinal, toda aquela energia e inteligência que eles empregavam em travessuras era sinal de que ambos eram bastante saudáveis! Bem, pelo menos ela pensava assim e não gostava de ter que repreender o filho por nada nesse mundo. Conhecia o filho que tinha, sabia que Tiago, como seu pai, sabia ser responsável quando a situação assim exigia. Não queria fazê-lo desperdiçar sua vivacidade, fazê-lo crescer rápido demais.

Depois do café da manhã, a Sra. Potter finalmente entregou a correspondência para os dois garotos, que sentaram-se na mesinha da sala e começaram a ler.

- De quem é? – perguntou Tiago esticando o pescoço para o pergaminho meio amassado que Sirius segurava em frente aos olhos.

Sirius demorou ainda um pouco para responder, enquanto seus olhos corriam de um lado a outro.

- Meu tio, Alphard Black.

- Quem é esse? – questionou Tiago, intrigado.

- Sei lá! – Sirius deu de ombros sem desviar os olhos da carta. - Pelo menos ele diz que é meu tio!

Tiago cansou de esperar por mais alguma palavra e juntou sua cabeça com a de Sirius, de modo a poder ler também.

_Caro Sirius,_

_Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, pois a última vez que fui visitar seus pais você tinha pouco mais que cinco anos (e devo acrescentar que já parecia bastante rebelde, tocando fogo na cortina da sala com um simples olhar enraivecido)._

_No momento em que pus os olhos em você, acendeu-se uma esperança de que finalmente alguém dessa família teria coragem o suficiente para ir contra todos os princípios mesquinhos dessa família que ainda carrego o nome. Coloquei minhas esperanças em você, uma vez que nunca tive coragem para tanto. Mas ainda assim consegui colocar alguma coisa do que sentia para fora._

_Nesse dia eu fui convidado a me retirar da sua casa por aprovar seu comportamento e também por dizer algumas verdades a seu pai. Também fui avisado de que não era bem-vindo na mansão pelo resto dos dias dos Black, mas realmente estou me lixando para isso._

_Qual não foi minha alegria quando a jovem Andrômeda renunciou seu dote e sua herança para casar-se com um trouxa muito honesto e gentil (apesar de um tanto quanto porcalhão, devo admitir). E agora também você veio reascender minhas esperanças se rebelando e fugindo daquele antro de loucos que é a Mansão Black._

_Expresso por meio desta o meu regozijo em receber tal notícia de muito longe, apesar dos esforços de sua família para contê-la e evitar escândalo. Esforço inútil, é claro._

_Ficarei grato em ajudá-lo no que se fizer necessário, meu caro sobrinho. Qualquer dia demonstro meu contentamento com algo muito mais palpável do que meras palavras de congratulações e desejos de felicidade com essa nobre família que o acolheu._

_De seu orgulhoso tio,_

_Alphard Black._

Tiago tinha a sobrancelha franzida ao terminar a leitura.

- Algo mais palpável do que palavras? O que ele quis dizer com isso, Almofadinhas?

- Não sei, Pontas. Não sei – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça para expulsar o leve torpor que o tomara, como um cachorro que sacode a água do corpo, e voltou-se então para as cartas que Tiago ainda segurava. – Vamos, abra logo essas aí!

Tiago ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira, empurrou os óculos com o dedo médio e analisou melhor o pergaminho que tinha em mãos.

- É do Rabicho – informou, já desenrolando-o e posicionando-o de modo que os dois pudessem ler a caligrafia grande e garranchosa de seu amigo, Pedro Pettigrew.

_Caros Pontas e Almofadinhas,_

_Por todas as tortinhas de abóbora da Inglaterra! Eu não acredito que você fugiu de casa, Almofadinhas! Eu imagino a cara que sua m... quero dizer, que a Sra. Black deve ter feito quando descobriu, e... oh, é assustador mesmo em meus pensamentos!_

_E... uau! Que coragem!_

_Ora, vocês sabem que não sou muito bom com palavras, né..._

_Parabéns! Imagino que você deve estar feliz na casa dos Potter. Também, quem não ficaria feliz podendo comer todos os dias as tortinhas deliciosa que só a Sra. Potter sabe fazer?_

_Falando nisso... será que vocês poderiam me mandar algumas? Minha mãe cismou que eu estou precisando fazer regime, dá pra acreditar? Oh, por favor, sim?_

_Pontas, eu já pedi para minha mãe e ela me deixou passar as duas últimas semanas de agosto na sua casa. Espero que Aluado também possa ir... Ele ainda não me escreveu... deve estar passando por maus bocados, se é que vocês me entendem..._

_Não vejo a hora de ir para sua casa, Pontas! É tão chato aqui, sozinho... os vizinhos me acham esquisitos, sabe..._

_Não se esqueçam de escrever,_

_Rabicho._

Sirius nem sequer chegara ao fim da carta e já estava gargalhando.

- Rabicho de regime? Caramba, a Sra. Pettigrew está tentando torná-lo ainda mais pirado que o de costume! Ele já não fala três palavras seguidas que não tenha muito açúcar e ela inventa essa agora?

Tiago acompanhou o riso do outro, embora estivesse bem mais comovido com o estado do amigo.

- Eu vou pedir para mamãe fazer algumas tortinhas para ele – assegurou, enrolando novamente o pergaminho.

Sirius pegou o outro, meio amassado e começou a desenrolar.

- Esse é do Aluado, com toda a certeza – disse, terminando de abri-lo sobre a mesa e alisando-o.

Ambos tentavam parecer descontraídos, mas estavam mais apreensivos por essa carta. Naquela semana, estava acontecendo a primeira transformação que o amigo lobisomem sofria sozinho, depois de meses com a companhia dos amigos animagos. Eles tinham medo de que Aluado voltasse a ficar violento e agressivo.

_Meus caros Almofadinhas e Pontas,_

_Em primeiro lugar, quero assegurá-los de que estou passando a semana muito bem, não há motivo para se preocuparem. Não é nada com que eu já não esteja acostumado. Meus pais estão me dando bastante apoio._

_De qualquer forma, agradeço a preocupação de vocês. Também estou com saudades de nossas aventuras pelos terrenos de Hogwarts (Aluado também, se é que vocês me entendem...), mas de qualquer forma eu lhes asseguro que estou bem e não haverá problema nenhum ao completar o próximo ciclo lunar._

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, apreensivos, um tanto incrédulos. Porém continuaram a leitura.

_Em segundo lugar, é claro que meus pais me deixaram passar as duas últimas semanas de férias em sua casa, Pontas! A princípio eles ficaram um pouco relutantes em me deixar ir logo no segundo dia depois das transformações, porém eu consegui convencê-los de que a Sra. Potter cuidará muito bem de mim, estou enganado?_

- Certamente que não! Mamãe adora o Aluado! – exclamou Tiago e Sirius concordou com um resmungo que poderia até parecer meio enciumado.

_Ainda não escrevi para o Rabicho, mas tenho certeza que não haverá problemas para que ele também consiga autorização._

_Em terceiro lugar, Almofadinhas! Céus! Como você pôde fazer isso? Que audácia!_

Sirius deu um meio sorriso arrogante para o pergaminho e Tiago meneou a cabeça, também sorrindo.

_Em parte estou feliz por você se ver finalmente livre daquela casa que te inspira tanto rancor, mas também tenho medo da reação deles!_

_Bem, de qualquer forma isso não me impede de te apoiar em sua decisão. Tenho que admitir que não estou de todo surpreso. Já esperava que você não permanecesse muito tempo com sua família. Achei até que você agüentou as pontas por muito tempo! (me desculpe pelo trocadilho, Pontas... não resisti!)._

- Humpt! – fungou Tiago. – Esse monitorzinho de araque está me saindo muito maroto mesmo!

- Melhor para nós! – Sirius deu de ombros. – Mas por que ele tem sempre que parecer tão onisciente? Caramba, nada o surpreende! Tudo ele "já sabia", "já esperava por isso", humpt! – desdenhou. - E ainda insiste em ser um poço de modéstia! A quem ele pensa que engana?

- Talvez ele tente enganar a si mesmo – sugeriu Tiago.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Oh, claro... complexo de inferioridade...

_O tempo custa a passar por aqui, vocês sabem... Ainda não pude ir ao Beco Diagonal compras meus materiais, e já li todos os livros da biblioteca de meu pai, então não me resta muito o que fazer senão ajudar minha mãe a cuidar da casa._

Sirius desatou a gargalhar.

- Pombas! Você também imaginou o Aluado fazendo tricô agora?

- Oh, não! Eu não precisava ter imaginado isso, Almofadinhas! - Tiago seguiu-o nas gargalhadas.

_Espero que estejam aproveitando bastante as férias de vocês. E eu me refiro a diversão saudável, viu? _

_Pobre Sra. Potter!_

- Ora essa! Nossas diversões são as mais saudáveis possíveis! – indignou-se Sirius.

- Sim, para nós é muito saudável, mas eu não diria o mesmo para Péricles... – ponderou Tiago.

Então eles se entreolharam e riram, lembrando-se da recente travessura.

_Agora estou num impasse. Sei que quanto mais eu desejar que as férias cheguem ao final, maior será meu remorso quando elas finalmente terminarem. E eu sei que o tempo que eu passar em sua casa, Pontas, vai passar em um piscar de olhos!_

_De qualquer maneira, até breve. Não deixem de escrever, por favor._

_Abraços,_

_Aluado._

- Só ele mesmo pra desejar que as férias acabem logo! Aposto que está com saudade da McGonagall! – caçoou Sirius.

Porém Tiago não acompanhou-o no riso debochado.

- Você teria saudades até do Snape se ainda estivesse sozinho na casa de seus pais – disse, sério.

Sirius fechou a cara e Tiago suspirou um tanto arrependido por suas palavras.

- Pobre Aluado, deve estar entediado... queria poder visitá-lo. Queria poder fazer companhia para ele na Lua Cheia...

- Ora, nós teremos bastante oportunidade para isso em Hogwarts – Sirius tentava ignorar o aperto em seu coração causado pela comparação que o outro fizera, mascará-lo em desprezo. – Além disso, o Aluado é forte, sabe se cuidar. E a Sra. Lupin não é nenhuma megera, que eu saiba. Ele tem os pais dele lá! Tem pais de verdade!

Tiago achou melhor mudar de assunto, vendo o quanto Sirius começava a se alterar. No entanto, assim que abriu a boca, ouviu um berro de sua mãe, vindo de algum lugar próximo à cozinha:

- Tiago Potter! Aqui! Agora!

- O-ow – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, encolhendo-se instintivamente

----------------

A Mansão Potter possuía em torno de sete elfos domésticos responsáveis por cuidar da ordem e limpeza de todos os seus aposentos – que não eram poucos, obviamente, tratando-se de uma Mansão antiga como aquela. Nindiely Potter não era uma pessoa exigente, mas se havia uma coisa que ela era intransigente era quanto à ordem de seu lar. Ela fazia questão que tudo fosse limpo diariamente, apesar de poucos aposentos serem realmente usados constantemente. Todos os sete elfos domésticos eram responsáveis pela limpeza. Porém de uma coisa ela não abria mão: cozinhar. A cozinha era um lugar sagrado para ela. Ela se encarregava pessoalmente de deixá-la sempre organizada de acordo com sua preferência e preparava todas as refeições com as próprias mãos (e a varinha!). Só solicitava a ajuda de algum elfo quando recebiam visitas, ou quando tinha algum compromisso com o marido, mas ai da criatura que guardasse um talher no lugar errado! Não era à toa que todos gostavam de visitar a família, uma vez que a culinária da Sra. Potter era muitíssimo saborosa.

Nessa manhã, depois de limpar a louça do café da manhã, a Sra. Potter tinha resolvido que já estava na hora de organizar novamente a despensa, pois não encontrara alguns ingredientes que ela tinha certeza que não estavam faltando. Já fazia algum tempo que estava lá, cantarolando junto com o rádio - que flutuava a uma distância segura dela, acompanhando-a onde quer que fosse. Estava estranhando Péricles não ter aparecido por lá ainda, já que ele sempre ficava encarregado de limpar o porão depois de acordar os garotos e costumava ficar passando pela dispensa com baldes e panos a todo o momento. Mas talvez o elfo já tivesse limpado, ou talvez não estivesse tão sujo a ponto de precisar ficar trocando a água dos baldes...

Depois de terminada a organização do primeiro armário – em ordem alfabética – ela deu uma espanada no pó da roupa e limpou o suor da testa. Então desceu da cadeira em que estava em pé, arrastando-a até o segundo armário. Não gostava muito desse armário, era mais alto e mais fundo. Deu uma espiada na última prateleira e bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Lá estavam os ingredientes que ela procurara de manhã!

- Ora essa, quem foi a criatura infeliz que socou minhas compras lá no fundo! Eu não alcanço! – disse ela para si mesma, irritada.

Teria que pedir a ajuda de algum elfo. Desceu novamente da cadeira e foi até o alçapão que levava ao porão, erguendo a tampa e abaixando-se para espiar. Estava tudo escuro, o que era muito estranho.

- Péricles? Hey, Péricles, você está aí?

Ninguém respondeu, e ela voltou a levantar-se, com uma ruga na testa e as mãos novamente na cintura. O que teria acontecido com Péricles? Será que estava antevendo a bronca que levaria por ter bagunçado os ingredientes? Caso tenha sido realmente ele, obviamente...

A Sra. Potter acenou a varinha para o rádio, que aquietou-se e pousou cuidadosamente no chão a seu lado. Então ela pôde ouvir um barulho fraco, parecido com o som de vidro se entrechocando. Aguçou os ouvidos e o som parou, como se de repente tivesse percebido o silêncio carregado. Mas ela já tinha identificado de onde vinha o barulho.

Caminhou até uma portinha estreita de madeira junto ao chão, que ela sabia ser a saída de uma das passagens de acesso ao segundo andar. Puxou a madeira, mas a porta estava emperrada. Não gastou mais seus esforços, apontando a varinha para o trinco, que se abriu de uma vez com um estampido. De dentro, rolou um punhado de bolinhas coloridas de vidro esquisitas e um embolado brilhante de trapos que se parecia muito com...

- Péricles? – intrigou-se a Sra. Potter.

O elfo estava completamente coberto por uma camada de pó brilhante e quando se levantou parecia ter certa dificuldade para se movimentar, como se seus músculos estivessem enrijecidos.

- Péricles! O que aconteceu com você!

- N-nada! Nada, minha senhora! – o elfo pareceu apavorado e já começou a olhar para os lados, aparentemente a procura de algum objeto para se punir. A Sra. Potter estreitou os olhos, começando a entender. - Péricles muito burro, minha senhora! Péricles tropeçar em bolinhas e... e rolar em sujeita e...

- Já chega! – interrompeu ela, levantando a varinha, ao que o elfo se encolheu.

Porém a Sra. Potter tocou a própria garganta com a varinha e sua voz magicamente ampliada reverberou pela despensa:

- Tiago Potter! Aqui! Agora! – então ela abaixou novamente a varinha e apontou um dedo ameaçador a Péricles, que esticava os dedos para uma lata vazia ao lado. – Não ouse se mexer, ouviu bem?

O elfo congelou no mesmo lugar, ainda com o braço esticado e os olhos esbugalhados. Segundos depois, ouviram-se passos e dois garotos risonhos apareceram da cozinha.

- Chamou, mamãe? – perguntou Tiago, tremelicando as pálpebras de um jeito angelical.

Sirius acompanhou-o de perto, com o rosto parcialmente escondido pelos cabelos e as mãos nos bolsos das vestes de bruxo. Só faltavam as auréolas e as azinhas nas costas.

- É claro que chamei! – ralhou a Sra. Potter apontando para Péricles, que tremeu levemente. – Como você explica isso?

- Isso o q...? Hum? Péricles? – dissimulou o garoto, olhando para o elfo com curiosidade. – Você andou mexendo nas coisas do papai, Péricles? Tsk tsk, que coisa feia... Papai não vai gostar nada, nada...

Sirius pigarreou, disfarçando uma risada.

- Ora, rapazinho! – a Sra. Potter cruzou os braços diante do corpo. – Pensa que consegue enganar a própria mãe? Por acaso você ainda pensa que vai ter sobremesa hoje?

Tiago pareceu verdadeiramente chocado. E então indignado.

- Ora, e ele? – apontou para Sirius, que limitou-se em arquear uma sobrancelha, despreocupadamente. - A senhora nunca tira a sobremesa dele!

- Ora não seja infantil, mocinho! – ralhou a Sra. Potter.

- Ai, como você é infantil, mocinho – caçoou Sirius em um sussurro grave que só Tiago ouviu e rangeu os dentes.

- Sirius nunca se atreveria a fazer uma coisa dessas se você não aceitasse! – continuou a exaltada senhora. - Além disso ele não seria capaz de mexer nas coisas de seu pai sem permissão.

- Mas papai me deu essas coisas! – Tiago estava lutando com todos os recursos para não perder a sobremesa dessa vez, mesmo sabendo que Sirius dividiria a sua com ele. Bem, pelo menos ele sempre fazia isso, mas não estava certo de que isso aconteceria novamente depois desse seu ataque de ciúme infantil.

A Sra. Potter abriu a boca para continuar, porém impediu-se, franzindo o cenho.

- Ele te _deu_?

- Bem, ele não me deu, na verdade... – sua mãe já ia recomeçar a bronca quando Tiago resolveu ser mais claro. - Mas falou que eu podia usar se quisesse! Verdade! Até me disse onde estavam!

A Sra. Potter estreitou os olhos, desconfiada e Tiago bufou.

- Ora, pergunte a Sirius! Ele não é o menino exemplar? O garoto bem-comportado da casa? – disse, zombeteiro. – Pergunte a ele!

A mulher desviou seu olhar desconfiado para Sirius, que murmurou um inocente "um-hum", reforçado com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que Howard tenha feito isso! Como ele p...

Porém ela foi interrompida por um barulho metálico, fazendo com que ela se virasse. Tinha-se descuidado do elfo doméstico, e ele agora atirava a lata vazia contra a própria cabeça repetidas vezes. Arregalou os olhos e correu segurar a lata.

- Hey, pare com isso! Eu disse para não se mexer, elfo tolo! – ela levantou o objeto, mas Péricles recusava-se a largá-lo, agitando os pezinhos descalços ao ser erguido do chão. – Ora, solte isso!

A Sra. Potter começou a chacoalhar lata e elfo. Péricles fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios, resmungando baixinho. Tiago e Sirius tentavam conter as risadas, tapando a boca com as mãos, entretanto se dobravam e soluçavam, emitindo alguns fracos sons nasais.

No instante em que a mão do elfo finalmente escorregou pelo objeto, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, outra criaturinha pequena vestida de trapos apareceu na porta da despensa, fazendo reverências e desculpando-se por interromper o que quer que estivesse se passando.

- Minha senhora, Welly pedir perdão, minha senhora, mas tem uma pessoa querendo falar com a senhora na lareira. Ela também chamar pelo menino Black, minha senhora.

Tiago e Sirius, que recuperavam a compostura, arregalaram os olhos e trocaram um olhar curioso, antes de se voltarem ao mesmo tempo para a Sra. Potter, que tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

- Quem é, Welly? – questionou, com a voz mais aguda que o normal.

A pequena elfa torceu as mãos nervosamente, fazendo círculos no chão com um dos pés.

- Welly não saber, minha senhora... achar falta de educação perguntar...

A Sra. Potter ignorou as marteladas metálicas - que indicavam que Péricles tinha voltado a se agredir – e aproximou-se de Sirius, preocupada. Segurou o queixo do rapaz de maneira firme, porém carinhosa. Toda a irritação de momentos atrás tinha-se esvaído.

- Meu querido, é melhor você não se mostrar até nós termos certeza de que está tudo bem, ok?

- Sim, senhora – respondeu roucamente Sirius, com todo o respeito que tinha por aquela mulher.

Ainda assim, a mulher abriu a boca algumas vezes, com os olhos ligeiramente estreitos em desconfiança.

- Tiago, você segura ele, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhora - o garoto bateu continência, ao que sua mãe ignorou e deu-se por satisfeita, saindo apressada.

Sirius trocou outro olhar significativo com Tiago e ambos viraram-se para segui-la. Porém, Tiago voltou-se mais uma vez para o elfo, que já tinha os olhos vesgos de tanto que batia na própria cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, Péricles. Nós três nos safamos da bronca! Não precisa se punir, ok?

O elfo abaixou a lata lentamente, acenou positivamente e cambaleou, estirando-se no chão logo em seguida. Tiago meneou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, pronto para fazer algum comentário com o amigo, porém sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao perceber que ele já não estava mais na despensa.

Saiu correndo, passando pela cozinha e agarrando a manga das vestes de Sirius, fazendo-o levar um tranco.

- O que você está fazendo, Almofadinhas! - sussurrou reprovadoramente, não se amedrontando com a cara de poucos amigos do mais alto.

- Só quero ouvir, oras! - impacientou-se Sirius puxando o braço com força para soltar-se. - Não vou fazer nenhuma besteira!

Tiago meneou a cabeça e apertou os lábios, sem outra alternativa que não seguí-lo na ponta dos pés através do corredor que levava à sala. Assistiram a Sra. Potter entrar na sala, apreensiva, e encostaram-se na parede do corredor, para que pudessem escutar tudo o que se passava.

- Andrômeda?

Sirius arregalou os olhos e apertou, inconscientemente, a manga das vestes de Tiago. Seu coração pareceu perder um compasso enquanto aguardava a resposta com expectativa.

- Olá, Nindiely! – ouviu-se a voz grave, apesar de bastante feminina, de Andrômeda Tonks, prima de Sirius.

- Andy! - sussurrou Sirius de um jeito meio sonhador que fez Tiago ficar intrigado.

Desde seus doze anos de idade que Sirius não via Andrômeda Black - ou melhor, Andrômeda Tonks agora. Ela tinha se formado quando ele acabara de cursar seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Só guardava boas recordações da prima, que estava sempre com um livro de romance ou aventura - bruxo ou trouxa - nas mãos. Enquanto suas outras irmãs mais novas, Narcissa e Bellatrix, ficavam brincando de duelar ou maltratando os elfos domésticos, Andy sempre ia até seu quarto ler ou contar histórias de aventura que o deixavam fascinado! Ela também gostava de fazer cafuné em seus cabelos, tentando bagunçá-los.

Sirius tinha ficado muito feliz pela prima ao saber que ela tinha renunciado seu dote e seu sobrenome para se casar com um trouxa, porém também lamentou-se por perder o contato com ela, já que nem em Hogwarts eles se veriam mais. Na mansão Black, ninguém tocava no nome dela. Nem mesmo suas irmãs se davam ao trabalho de mencioná-la.

Esses pensamentos fizeram com que Sirius se impelisse para frente, ansioso por ver a prima mais uma vez, entretanto sentiu-se ser puxado pelas vestes, trombando com a parede novamente.

- Me solta, Pontas! - rosnou, tentando desvencilhar-se, porém Tiago colocou uma mão sobre sua boca.

- Shhh! Quieto! - sussurrou Tiago, aguçando os ouvidos para tentar ouvir o que se passava na sala. - Mamãe disse para esperar! Nós ainda não sabemos o que sua prima quer! E se ela quiser te delatar?

Sirius mordeu a mão do amigo, que abafou um grito.

- Uhh, qual é, Almofadinhas?

- Eu é que pergunto! - trovejou com sua voz grave, fazendo a conversa das duas mulheres cessar. - É a Andy, Pontas! Ela é tão bem-vinda na minha família quanto eu!

Dizendo isso, Sirius arrumou as vestes, que tinham se entortado com o puxão de Tiago, e não deu tempo do amigo dizer mais nada, entrando no outro cômodo. Tiago examinou irritado a marca vermelha dos dentes de Sirius na palma da sua mão antes de segui-lo.

- Sirius! - exclamou a cabeça flutuante sobre as chamas verdes da lareira.

- Olá, Andy! - o garoto deu um sorriso genuíno e correu até a lareira, sentando-se no chão para encará-la ao mesmo nível.

Andrômeda Tonks tinha os cabelos compridos, negros e sedosos como os seus. Seus olhos, porém, eram castanhos escuros e seu rosto já apresentava algumas poucas rugas precoces. Sirius sabia que ela batalhava muito para ajudar o marido a sustentar a casa. Tinha ouvido sua tia comentando horrorizada com sua mãe, certa vez, que ela lavava roupa e fazia outros serviços domésticos para trouxas.

Tiago procurou o olhar da mãe, encolhendo os ombros com uma expressão sem-graça no rosto, no entanto recebeu um sorriso tranqüilizador da Sra. Potter, que chamou-o para sentar-se no sofá.

- Tem certeza que não quer vir para cá, Andrômeda, querida? - questionou ela docemente assim que acomodou-se.

- Não, obrigada, Nindiely. Ninfadora está dormindo, tenho que ficar de olho nela. Só queria dar uma olhada em você, Sirius! - ela voltou-se para o primo, que voltara a adquirir a postura confiante de sempre, mesmo sentado no chão como estava, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto. - Você está tão crescido! Tão bonito!

O garoto empertigou-se, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha charmosamente. Um comentário desse tipo: "Puxa, mas como você cresceu!", sempre deixava-o irritado. Mas vindo de Andrômeda, ele aceitaria até alguns apertões nas bochechas. Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando e então seu olhar adquiriu um ar mais grave.

- Oh, Sirius! Você sabe que eu quase não tenho mais contato com o mundo bruxo, mas estive no Beco Diagonal ontem à noite e encontrei alguns conhecidos. Só então fiquei sabendo que você tinha fugido de casa! Fiquei tão preocupada! Achei que você poderia estar perdido por esse mundo, se escondendo sabe-se lá onde! Oh, tive tanto medo por você! Mas então resolvi investigar mais e descobri que você era o melhor amigo do filho dessa pessoa maravilhosa que é Nindiely Potter, o que me acendeu uma fagulha reconfortante de esperança! Tive que vir perguntar por você! - ela lançou um olhar agradecido à Sra. Potter e voltou-se para o primo novamente, já voltando a sorrir com emoção. - Agora já posso ficar tranqüila! Sei que você está em boas mãos...

- Ora, bondade sua, minha cara - agradeceu a Sra. Potter.

Andrômeda abriu ainda mais o sorriso, com os olhos ainda brilhando de emoção.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, rapazinho! - acrescentou, sinceramente.

E por mais incrível que isso parecesse aos olhos de Tiago, Sirius pareceu levemente encabulado, mordendo o lábio inferior e tornando a mexer nos cabelos, dessa vez por falta de reação.

- Como está a pequena Ninfadora? - questionou a Sra. Potter.

Tiago torceu o nariz para o nome. Da primeira vez que ouvira o nome, achara que não tinha ouvido direito, ou talvez se tratasse de alguma cadela, uma coruja, algum bichinho com muita falta de sorte. Mas não! O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, tentando encontrar algum sinal de distúrbio psicológico nessa tal prima de Sirius. Que tipo de mãe colocaria um nome desse na filha? Então olhou para Sirius, esperando aquela troca de olhares significativa entre eles, mas o amigo parecia não ter se abalado com o nome da infeliz criança.

- É mesmo! - exclamou Sirius, parecendo genuinamente entusiasmado. - Como está minha priminha? Queria tanto conhecê-la...

Tiago nunca imaginou que viveria para ver o dia em que Sirius Black ficaria tão entusiasmado por causa de uma criança! Mas essa visita estava trazendo à tona um lado desconhecido de seu melhor amigo. Nunca tinha-no ouvido comentar sobre essa prima dele, apesar de saber que era a pessoa com quem mais tinha afeição de sua família - ou talvez a única - pelos poucos momentos em que eles se encontravam em Hogwarts durante o primeiro e segundo ano deles.

- Ela está uma gracinha! Você tem que vê-la!

- Qual a idade dela, Andy? - Sirius não teve vergonha em demonstrar sua falta de conhecimento a respeito da vida e da família da prima, pois tinha certeza que ela entenderia as razões disso.

- Três anos - informou Andrômeda.

- Tudo isso? - admirou-se Sirius. - Eu só fiquei sabendo que você teve bebê nas férias do ano passado!

- Pois é, muito poucas pessoas sabem dela. Mas isso é minha culpa mesmo, eu não tenho saído de casa e, principalmente, não saio com ela. Ela chama muita atenção. Além disso, eu admito que talvez seja um pouco protetora demais com meu bebê...

Sirius tinha franzido a testa, intrigado com o comentário da prima.

- Por que ela chama muita atenção?

- Oh... - Andrômeda pareceu pensar um pouco sobre o que dizer. - Bem, como eu disse, muito poucas pessoas sabem dela, mas ela é um tanto especial, sabe. É uma metamorfomaga - contou, sem esconder seu orgulho e preocupação.

- Wow! - exclamaram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. Por estudarem muitos livros de Transfiguração, pesquisando sobre animagia, eles já conheciam bastante sobre a implicação de ser um metamorfomago. Significava que a pessoa podia alterar a própria aparecia sem muito esforço, de acordo com sua vontade.

- Puxa, isso é fantástico! - admirou-se também a Sra. Potter. - Ora, essa ou não sabia, querida! - Andrômeda deu um sorrisinho culpado e ela continuou, tentando não deixá-la sem jeito por seu comentário. - Você poderia trazê-la aqui qualquer dia, o que acha? - convidou. – Howard adoraria conversar com Ted também!

Andrômeda pareceu um pouco sem graça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Eu... não sei se devo... Ted tem trabalhado muito ultimamente, sabe... E Ninfadora... bem, ela não está acostumada a sair de casa, sabe...

- Então esse é mais um motivo para você vir trazê-los! – insistiu a Sra. Potter. – Ora, Andrômeda, querida, você precisa se divertir um pouco! Venha passar uma tarde conosco! Um domingo, quem sabe?

- Por favor, Andy – pediu Sirius, aproveitando o momento para usar de sua mais que perfeita carinha de cachorro pidão, encarando-a com o rosto baixo, deixando os cabelos caírem parcialmente sobre os olhos e fazendo um biquinho adorável.

Andrômeda pareceu ainda mais sem graça depois desse pedido.

- Oh, eu... sinto muito... Ted tem trabalhado inclusive nos finais de semana, esses últimos meses. Não sei se será possível – o bico de Sirius ficou ainda mais pronunciado e ele inclinou ainda mais a cabeça para baixo, sem deixar de encará-la. – Mas eu posso pedir que ele arrume alguma folga, afinal já faz tempo que ele não tira nenhuma mesmo...

E num piscar de olhos Sirius estava radiante e exultante novamente, colocando os obedientes - e úteis - cabelos para trás da orelha.

- Então está ótimo! – comemorou a Sra. Potter. - Vou contar a Howard, ele vai ficar satisfeitíssimo!

- Obrigada, Nindiely. Pelo convite e por hospedar esse garoto adorável – Andrômeda sorriu docemente para Sirius, que fez uma careta.

- Garoto! – reclamou. – Você diz como se eu ainda tivesse 5 anos! Quando é que vão começar a me tratar como homem?

- Talvez quando você _for_ um? – ironizou Tiago, recebendo um olhar fulminante do amigo.

- Ora, _crianças_, não briguem – foi a vez da Sra. Potter levar olhares fulminantes.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir – informou Andrômeda com certa urgência. – Só espero que Ninfadora ainda esteja encima do berço! Eu aviso quando puder vir, Nindiely. Ah, e comporte-se, Sirius. Adeus!

Sirius já se preparava para protestar, porém não houve tempo. As chamas verdes engoliram totalmente a cabeça flutuante de Andrômeda Tonks, extinguindo-se logo em seguida.

A Sra. Potter soltou um suspiro resignado voltando a se levantar.

- Meninos – ela sorriu com as caretas dos dois garotos e então continuou. – Alguém tem que fazer almoço por aqui...

- E a sobremesa! – provocou Tiago, falsamente inocente, muito interessado nas próprias unhas.

Sua mãe abriu a boca várias vezes antes de soltar os ombros em uma atitude derrotada e menear a cabeça.

- E a sobremesa – concordou, fazendo os dois garotos trocarem sorrisos vitoriosos.

------------------

**N.A. **Demorei mais que o usual dessa vez, né... mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu queria ter colocado uma cena da Lily, mas ia ficar muito extenso o capítulo, então ficou para o próximo. Gostaram de Péricles? XD Palmas para Andy!

Respostas por e-mail para: **Alice**, Nessa Reinehr, **Mione Lupin**, Lunnafe, **LeNaHhH**, Mazinha Black, **Larissa**, aRTHuR BlaCK, **Jeh Tonks**, Rodrigo Black Potter, **.Miss.H.Granger.**, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, **LeLeCaSaPeCa**, Cherryx, **Luthien Elessar**, Lucca BR, **MiLaChaN**, Thiago Potter First, **Washed Soul**, Juh Radcliffe. Me avisem caso não tenham recebido!

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Eu** (ok, vou me usar de suas palavras então: James é gostoso! Fazer o que? XXD) **Miri** (Sim, eu concordo plenamente com você, o Sirius foi muito duro com Regulus. Eu até acredito que Sirius poderia ter ajudado o irmão a não se tornar um comensal da morte se tivesse se empenhado nisso, mas nós conhecemos o temperamento de Sirius Black, não é mesmo? Ele faz muitas besteiras com sua impulsividade... Valeu por comentar!) **Lena lupin** (wow! Que bom que você está adorando! Espero que continue sempre gostando, valeu!)

Espero não ter me esquecido de ninguém... estou amando os comentários de vocês! Valeu! Espero poder postar no próximo **sábado** novamente...

-----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Muito prazer, Ninfadora, eu me chamo Sirius!

Remo observou maravilhado a adorável garotinha fazer um gesto discreto com a outra mãozinha e Sirius abaixou-se, chegando mais perto dela, como ela dera a entender pelo gesto. Ninfadora aproximou-se de seu ouvido e disse, num sussurro que foi ouvido por todos na sala:

- Me chame de Tonks – disse graciosamente em sua vozinha infantil.

- Ninfadora! – ralhou Andrômeda, parecendo indignada.


	4. Metamorfomaga

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Metamorfomaga

-----------------

Era um dia particularmente quente de agosto e Lily estava dando graças aos céus por estar bem fresquinho dentro do supermercado. Mas já sofria por antecipação ao pensar nas 3 quadras que teria que caminhar sob aquele sol de rachar até chegar em sua casa.

Tinha-se oferecido para fazer compras para a mãe por já não agüentar mais nem um segundo sob o mesmo teto que Petúnia e aquele leão-marinho, namorado dela. Tudo bem que beleza não é essencial para se ter um relacionamento amoroso, mas Walter Dursley, além de gordo e bigodudo, era particularmente insuportável! Se bem que os dois faziam um belo par... Ela, magricela e fofoqueira, ele, gordo e chato, ambos insuportáveis. Sim, eles tinham futuro!

E agora, lá estava ela, segurando aquela cesta pesada, aguardando em uma fila imensa para o caixa. Será que não tinha nenhum cavalheiro por perto para ajudá-la com a cesta, pelo menos?

Cavalheiro... isso fez com que Lily sorrisse ao se lembrar de Remo Lupin, seu melhor amigo em Hogwarts. Ele era a gentileza em traços agradáveis e gestos suaves. Sabia dizer as coisas certas quando necessário, ou simplesmente criar um clima agradável mesmo estando em silêncio. Ah, como ela tinha saudades de suas conversas, ou dos momentos em que dividiam a mesma mesa de estudo, apreciando a presença um do outro, mesmo sem se falarem. Era tão bom tê-lo por perto!

No entanto, provavelmente Remo estava em Londres nesse momento, mais especificamente no Beco Diagonal, comprando os materiais escolares com seus amigos. E não havia naquele supermercado nenhum ser disposto a ajudá-la com a cesta.

Resignada, a garota pousou a cesta no chão para descansar o braço, onde permaneciam as marcas de suas alças. Remo vinha escrevendo para ela todas as semanas desde que deixaram Hogwarts. Ele dissera que iria ao Beco Diagonal naquela manhã e pedira, se possível, para que eles se encontrassem por lá e tomassem um sorvete juntos, porém Lily tinha recusado o convite com toda a educação. É claro que ela adoraria ver Remo, conversar pessoalmente com ele a respeito dos progressos que vinha tendo com seu dom e os sonhos estranhos, entretanto não queria ter o desprazer de encontrar-se com os amigos inseparáveis do garoto - sim, pois certamente eles estariam juntos, os quatro marotos.

Suas férias já estavam sendo um fiasco sem mais essa para piorar ainda mais a situação. Lily esperava que Marlene e Alice, suas melhores amigas e colegas de classe, fossem visitá-la, ou então que combinassem de se encontrar, no entanto elas mal escreviam duas linhas em pergaminhos cada vez mais raros. É claro que elas estavam ocupadas com os _namoradinhos_ delas. Humpt!

A fila do caixa andou um pouco e Lily empurrou a cesta com os pés, para não ter que levantá-la novamente. Ao posicionar-se mais à frente, alguma coisa chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que ela esticasse o pescoço e encontrasse um par de olhos azul-piscina encarando-a. Um rapaz alto de aparentemente 18 ou 19 anos, cabelos amarelos e lábios finos parecia dividir sua atenção entre empacotar as compras dos clientes e observá-la. Pego desprevenido, o rapaz desviou os olhos rapidamente, porém voltou logo a encará-la, com um bonito sorriso nos lábios rosados e finos. Oh, sim, o rapaz era muito bonito! E dessa vez foi Lily quem desviou os olhos, desconcertada pela intensidade daquele olhar. Porém sorriu e começou a observá-lo de esguelha.

Talvez ela pudesse brincar um pouco com suas habilidade, só para treinar, é claro... Com esse propósito em mente, Lily aguçou seus sentidos, concentrando sua atenção - não para as revistas que observava no caixa cada vez mais próximo, mas para o rapaz de bonitos olhos azuis. Não precisava mais olhá-lo para saber de seus movimentos. Podia senti-los, quase adivinhando cada reação dele.

O garoto observava-a a todo instante, procurando-a entre o mar de pessoas que se espremiam nas filas, tendo sua vista dificultada tanto pela multidão quanto pela baixa estatura da ruiva. Lily sorriu. Faltava pouco agora para sua vez e o rapaz não parava de olhá-la. Talvez, se ela tentasse ir um pouco além disso, se ela conseguisse mais um contato visual, talvez alcançasse a linha de pensamentos dele...

Ela já tinha praticado isso algumas vezes com seus familiares. Não fora uma experiência de todo ruim, até que - em um momento de completo tédio - ela se aventurou a invadir os pensamentos de Dursley. Até que ela se divertiu bastante ao saber o quanto incomodava o namorado da irmã, mas não era uma experiência que ela ansiava por repetir. Ele tinha a pior impressão possível a respeito de sua "condição especial". Provavelmente Petúnia tinha enchido sua cabeça com histórias terríveis depois que ele acidentalmente presenciou uma das conversas de Lily com seus pais, a respeito de Hogwarts, mas Lily suspeitava que a maioria daquele preconceito não precisou do empurrãozinho de sua irmã para criar raízes na mente daquele pançudo. Era incrível o fato como ele se recusava a dizer palavras simples como "magia" ou "bruxa" até mesmo em seus pensamentos!

Lily obrigou-se a voltar a mente para o presente novamente, já faltando somente uma pessoa para que chegasse sua vez no caixa. Deixou seus belíssimos olhos verde-esmeralda encontrarem-se quase casualmente com aquelas piscinas límpidas de um azul-celeste. "Que olhos maravilhosos!" ela escutou o pensamento invadir sua mente, como se sussurrado em seus ouvidos por uma voz suave e masculina. Então sentiu as bochechas corarem, novamente desviando o olhar para a própria cesta e começando a colocar suas compras na esteira do caixa, sem impedir os comentários de circularem livremente em sua mente.

"Nunca vi uma garota tão linda! Que cabelo lindo! Aposto como é cheiroso também..."

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior impedindo-se de sorrir estupidamente. Estava achando o garoto cada vez mais interessante!

"Será que eu arrisco um elogio? Será que ela olharia para mim novamente? Ahh, aqueles olhos! Que perfeição! Vamos, olhe para mim mais uma vez, bonequinha!"

Lily já não sabia como conter o rubor de suas faces. Será que arriscaria olhar para ele mais uma vez? Seria capaz de fazê-lo novamente? Sem querer - ou talvez querendo muito - ela deixou que seu olhar passasse casualmente pelas pessoas que transitavam no lado de fora e então encontrar-se com as íris do rapaz, que aproveitou a oportunidade para sorrir encantadoramente mais uma vez.

"Isso! Que coisa divina!"

Lily teve consciência de que retribuiu o sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para a atendente do caixa, que perguntou a forma de pagamento.

"Essas sardinhas são mais charmosas vistas de perto! Eu tinha razão, o cabelo é mesmo muito cheiroso! E esse jeitinho doce é encantador! E se eu tocasse nela?"

- Oh, me desculpe - disse o garoto e Lily só percebeu que ele tinha realmente dito isso por causa do leve esbarrão de suas mãos, que fez com que ela o encarasse por um breve segundo.

- Não foi nada - respondeu sem jeito, colocando uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha.

Ainda conseguia perceber cada movimento do rapaz, cada olhar furtivo, mesmo sem encará-lo. Observou - com a atenção dividida - sua compra ser registrada e separada em sacolas pequenas pelo rapaz. Lamentou-se por ter comprado tão poucos itens, pois em um piscar de olhos já estava tudo somado e ensacado e a moça informou-lhe a quantia. Lily se viu um pouco perdida.

Oh, é claro, tinha que pagar, não é mesmo? Meio atrapalhada por ter-se distraído, Lily deu as costas ao garoto e abriu a bolsinha que carregava no cós da saia e retirou o dinheiro para pagar. No entanto, enquanto aguardava o troco, sentiu alguma coisa muito estranha e... desconcertante! Voltou a atenção novamente para o garoto, sem contudo se virar, e finalmente percebeu aonde os olhos do rapaz estavam fixados! Sentiu-se ficar roxa de vergonha.

"Hummm que delícia! Tenho que ganhar essa garota! Essa ruivinha é mesmo muito gost..."

Antes que a sentença se completasse, entretanto, a vergonha tinha dado lugar à raiva e ela expulsou aquela voz intrometida e _descarada_ de sua mente. Então era como se a razão tivesse voltado à ela depois de uma longa viagem. Ora, onde ela estava com a cabeça ao dar atenção a um garoto! Só faltava essa agora! Onde já se viu?

Teve consciência de que pareceu um pouco rude ao tomar o troco da mão da moça do caixa sem sequer dar ouvidos às frases de agradecimento que ela recitava - conforme as normas do supermercado - e ainda mais rude na hora de tomar os pacotes da mão do rapaz, que ficou até mesmo um pouco assustado diante da mudança brusca na atitude da garota.

Saiu para a rua bufando e pisando duro.

- Garotos! - disse para si mesma. - São todos iguais, Lílian Evans! Todos iguais!

Lily não conseguia acreditar na própria estupidez. Tinha realmente dado bola para aquele rapaz só por causa de um par de olhos claros e um sorriso bonito?

- Ah, mas isso não vai se repetir jamais! Nesse buraco eu não caio duas vezes, não mesmo!

Então ela continuou o caminho até sua casa, decidida. O nome Tiago Potter oportunamente lhe veio à memória depois desse incidente, o que só fez com que ela reafirmasse que nenhum garoto no mundo prestava! Exceto, é claro, Remo Lupin. E seu pai, é claro, mas ele era um homem, não um garoto... Seu priminho de 5 anos também era bem engraçadinho, mas ele ainda era uma criança...

-------------------

Depois de rodopiar por diversas lareiras, Remo finalmente sentiu o movimento cessar e teve que se agarrar em algum lugar para não cair. Realmente, Sirius e Tiago tinham toda razão em reclamar das viagens via Pó de Flu. Arrumou os finos cabelos castanhos - que atingiam os ombros - atrás das orelhas e ergueu a cabeça com calma para não piorar a tontura que sentia.

Remo Lupin era um garoto reservado, do tipo que não chama muita atenção para si. Suas feições eram suaves e agradáveis e as roupas um pouco gastas indicavam sua condição simples, apesar de ele ser bastante determinado.

O garoto respirou fundo, consciente da fadiga de cada músculo do seu corpo. Ele devia estar repousando durante todo esse dia - de acordo com o que sua mãe tão sabiamente instruíra, relutante em deixá-lo sair de casa logo na primeira manhã de lua Minguante. Ele tinha passado a noite em forma de uma fera sedenta de sangue e agora sentia certa dificuldade para sustentar seu próprio corpo maltratado.

Ao contrário do que dissera a seus amigos, essa última transformação fora bastante violenta. Ele quase não se lembrava do que acontecera, pois os instintos da besta tinham praticamente extinguido sua consciência, tal a sua fúria e dor. Sim, dor. A solidão doía ao lobisomem.

- Oh, aí está você, Remo, querido - o garoto piscou seus olhos castanhos para focalizar a Sra. Potter, que amparou-o e rapidamente removeu a fuligem e os chamuscados de suas vestes e da pouca pele que as vestes de bruxo não cobriam. - Você está bem, querido? Parece um pouco enjoado...

- Estou bem, obrigado, Sra. Potter.

- Ótimo - ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso bondoso.

Estavam na espaçosa sala de estar da Mansão Potter. Já fazia mais de um ano que Remo não entrava naquele lar aconchegante e ele passou os olhos pela mobília com um pequeno sorriso nostálgico nos lábios. Pedro já tinha se sentado no sofá e dava pequenos pulos, como se para comprovar o quão macio ele era. Ele era o mais baixo dos quatro, gordinho, de cabelos loiros curtos cortados em formato de cuia. Seus olhos eram azuis e lacrimosos, e o nariz era fino e pontudo, dando-lhe um certo ar ratinheiro.

Sentado elegantemente no sofá ao lado, Howard Potter observava a diversão do maroto mais gordinho com um sorriso contemplativo nos lábios. O Sr. Potter tinha os cabelos completamente grisalhos, apesar de suas feições serem bastante joviais, sem nenhuma ruga acentuada. Era alto e magro, mas sua postura irradiava disposição.

Sirius e Tiago... bem, onde estavam Sirius e Tiago?

- Hey, vocês dois! Voltem já aqui! - ralhou a Sra. Potter com as mãos na cintura, parecendo ter sido assaltada pela mesma dúvida que Remo. - Eu ainda não terminei com vocês!

- Ah, mãe - choramingou Tiago, voltando a descer as escadas, emburrado.

Sirius desceu logo atrás, com as mãos no bolso, jogando o cabelo para trás em uma atitude descolada.

- Nem "A", nem "B", rapazinho! Eu e seu pai estamos muito decepcionados com o que você fez, não é mesmo, Howard? Howard?

- Como? - o Sr. Potter piscou, perecendo finalmente acordar de seu torpor.

A Sra. Potter bufou e repetiu contrariada:

- Eu estava dizendo para seu filho que o que ele fez nos deixou muito desapontados!

- Ora, querida, todo mundo sabe que aquela loja já está falida, e...

- Howard! - interrompeu a Sra. Potter, com um quê de desespero. - Ele explodiu a loja!

- Hey, eu não fiz isso sozinho! - defendeu-se Tiago, indignado.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, cuidando para permanecer impassível.

- Está vendo, Howard! - a Sra. Potter apontou um dedo ameaçador para o filho. - Ele admite que fez essa barbaridade! E você ainda passa a mão na cabeça dele?

- Mas, querida... foi só uma brincadeirinha saudável...

- Saudável? - agora ela estava realmente histérica. - Você acha que explodir uma loja lotada em pleno Beco Diagonal é uma brincadeirinha saudável? Você está querendo que seu filho se torne um vândalo?

- Que exagero, meu bem - respondeu o homem placidamente. - Ninguém se machucou...

- Oh, graças aos céus que ninguém se machucou! Eu nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria caso isso tivesse acontecido...

- É bom ter o papai em casa, não é mesmo? - Remo ouviu Tiago cochichar para Sirius, que acenou positivamente, piscando um olho enquanto os donos da casa continuavam discutindo.

- Eles não vão fazer mais isso, querida, não se preocupe - garantiu o Sr. Potter voltando-se agora para o filho, fazendo uma cara cômica que indicava "problemas" ao empurrar os discretos óculos encaixando-os melhor no rosto. - Não é meu filho?

Tiago adquiriu uma postura de anjo, unindo as mãos atrás de si e encarando-os por cima dos óculos redondos.

- Sim, papai - ele reforçou com acenos de cabeça.

- Oh, eu desisto!

A Sra. Potter bufou e saiu em direção à cozinha, dando-se por vencida.

- Papai? - Tiago saltitou até o pai apoiando-se no braço do sofá e inclinando-se para frente de um modo infantil. - Será que nós podemos brincar na piscina hoje?

- Bem, deixe-me pensar... - o Sr. Potter fez cara de concentração. - Talvez você não mereça, mas... eu vou deixar só porque você tem visitas, ok?

Ele piscou um olho para o filho, que pulou, exultante.

- Yeah! Valeu pai! Vamos, marotos! Trajes de banho!

E correu feito um furacão escada acima, sendo seguido pelos outros - que caminharam educadamente até o topo da escada e então, longe da vista do dono da casa, apostaram corrida até o quarto de Tiago. Remo não resistiu à brincadeira. Seus amigos tinham essa influência sobre ele. Faziam-no se esquecer de qualquer dor e segui-los nas brincadeiras mais infantis possíveis.

Ao chegarem no quarto - Pedro por último, respirando com dificuldade - encontraram Tiago revirando seu guarda-roupa, atirando algumas bermudas em cima da cama.

- Uma... duas... - ele ia contando conforme encontrava-as no que Remo só poderia definir como um embolado de roupas. - Três e... quatro!

- O que exatamente é isso? - perguntou Sirius com cara de nojo apontando a última peça, uma bermuda frouxa, gasta e _florida_. - Pelas espinhas do Rabicho, Pontas, não acredito que você tenha uma fantasia dessas!

- Hey, eu não tenho espinhas! - retrucou Pedro, indignado.

- Nem eu tenho uma _fantasia_ dessas! - respondeu Tiago risonho. - Essas duas bermudas são minhas - ele apontou para uma preta sedosa e outra azul, de aparência mais pesada e um pouco mais comprida. - Essa aqui é do meu pai - ele apontou para uma terceira, de um marrom desbotado e aparência mofada. - E essa aqui - enfim, com os sobrancelhas arqueadas diabolicamente ele apontou para a maior, com imensas flores vermelhas e amarelas. - É da minha mãe!

Tiago deu uma gargalhada estrondosa, esperando ser acompanhado por Sirius, porém o maroto mais alto tinha uma expressão ainda mais travessa no rosto, e agilmente apossou-se da melhor bermuda - a preta.

- Essa é minha! - e sem se demorar sequer um segundo a mais, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

- Hey, hey, hey, Almofadinhas! Volte aqui! - gritou Tiago correndo atrás dele o mais depressa que pôde. - Essa é minha! Me dááá!

PAM! A porta do banheiro bateu a centímetros de seu nariz.

- Seu cachorro, filho da mãe! - Tiago socou a porta, mas então alguma coisa muito mais urgente passou por sua mente.

Ele disparou até a cama novamente, arrancando a bermuda azul da mão de Pedro, que colocava-a em frente aos quadris medindo-as. Remo limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha, observando Tiago berrar como um garotinho mimado.

- Não cabe em você, seu gordo! - disse, zangado. - Vou me trocar no quarto da mamãe. Esse cachorro me paga, ah se me paga! - e saiu bufando.

Remo olhou para a bermuda marrom, depois para a florida e então para o quadril de Pedro.

- Oh, sinto muito, Rabicho... - disse, pesaroso. - Eu não me importaria em usar a florida se coubesse em mim - ele não convencia nem a si mesmo com essas palavras, mas Pedro parecia não ter notado isso, portanto continuou: - E, você sabe, não posso usar a varinha para encolhê-la...

- Tudo bem - Pedro deu de ombros pegando a "fantasia" e alargando o elástico experimentalmente.

Remo tinha a impressão de que a peça ainda ficaria apertada, porém achou melhor ficar calado. Nesse momento, Sirius saiu do banheiro teatralmente.

- Ta-ran! - ele apoiou uma mão no batente, estufando o peito nu. A bermuda parecia mais um shorts em seu corpo comprido, cobrindo-o somente até o meio das coxas.

Só então Remo reparou que havia algo faltando.

- Espere aí, Pontas esqueceu de nos emprestar camisetas.

- É mesmo! Eu não tenho camisetas velhas - lamentou-se Pedro. - Se eu estragar uma das minhas, minha mãe me mata!

- Bahhh! - Sirius fez um gesto como se espantasse um mosquitinho do nariz. - Pra quê isso? Não precisa!

- Almofadinhas! - repreendeu Remo. - Por mais que a Sra. Potter insista que você é da casa, você tem que mostrar um pouco de educação, ora essa! Onde já se viu andar praticamente nu na casa dos outros!

- Eu não faço isso nem na minha própria casa! - Pedro arregalou seus olhinhos lacrimosos e encolheu as mãos como um ratinho acuado.

- Então, estão prontos? - Tiago apareceu na porta chamando a atenção de todos. Só pelo tom descontraído de sua voz, Remo confirmou o que já suspeitava: a discussão de momentos antes estava totalmente perdoada e esquecida.

Voltando-se para trás, Remo teve que suspirar e menear a cabeça. Lá estava Tiago, com a bermuda azul que lhe atingia os joelhos. Só a bermuda. Tiago colocou as mãos na cintura de um modo muito familiar - o mesmo modo com que a Sra. Potter demonstrava seu descontentamento.

- Como vocês são moles! Ainda nem se trocaram! Vamos, vamos! Vistam-se de uma vez!

- Pode ir primeiro, Rabicho - ofereceu Remo gentilmente, ignorando a risada zombeteira de Sirius ao ver o loiro trancar-se no banheiro com a bermuda florida.

- Vamos, Almofadinhas, vamos descendo. Péricles disse que sua prima acabou de chegar.

- Andy! - gritou Sirius, excitado.

Remo franziu o cenho. Andrômeda Black? Na casa dos Potter?

- Essa mesmo - disse Tiago, impaciente, gesticulando exasperado com a mão para que ele se apressasse. - Vamos logo, sua mula!

- Mula é a vovoz... ora, deixa pra lá - Sirius atravessou o quarto em passos largos e saiu para o corredor, dirigindo-se com Tiago para o andar de baixo.

- Hey, Pontas! Pontas, espere - Remo correu até a porta também, mas eles já estavam muito longe, correndo escada a baixo. Suspirou novamente. - Vou ter que arrumar alguma camisa pra vestir...

Sua bagagem já tinha sido trazida pelos elfos, então ele vasculhou suas roupas em busca de alguma coisa para usar. Sim, pois ele definitivamente desaprovava a falta de respeito dos outros dois marotos. Eles estavam recebendo visitas daquele jeito! Enfim encontrou duas camisetas velhas grandes que ele detestava. Nunca ficou tão grato por sua mãe sempre enfiar mais algumas roupas em seu malão sem pedir licença. Então ouviu o barulho da tranca do banheiro.

- Erm... - a cabeça loira de Pedro surgiu por uma fresta. - Será que você não pode encontrar uma camiseta por aí, Aluado?

Remo sorriu e estendeu uma camiseta cinza, que não combinava muito com a bermuda florida, mas em todo caso...

- Aqui está. Pode usar uma das minhas.

- Valeu!

Pedro voltou a se trancar e só saiu totalmente vestido. Remo podia adivinhar que ele estava murchando a barriga - por causa do inchaço incomum na altura do estômago - mas novamente achou melhor ficar calado. Apossou-se da bermuda marrom-manchado e entrou no banheiro depois dele. Ao contrário do que parecia, o tecido era bastante confortável. A aparência mofada era só por causa da cor esquisita da peça, mas a camiseta preta que ele jogou por sobre o peito cheio de feridas não totalmente cicatrizadas acabou quebrando um pouco a má-impressão causada pela cor. Remo sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao pensar no que seus amigos diriam se vissem suas feridas. Pelo menos as mangas não eram tão curtas a ponto de deixarem alguma das marcas para fora. Apenas um arranhão ficara exposto na parte interna de seu braço esquerdo, porém não era um lugar muito visível.

Por fim, deixou o banheiro e Pedro acompanhou-o em direção à sala de estar da Mansão Potter, onde provavelmente todos estariam reunidos. Remo sentiu uma contração no estômago de vergonha por estar tão parcamente vestido, tendo metade das pernas à mostra e os braços parcialmente nus. Pedro não parecia tão desconfortável quanto ele em seus calções floridos. Não pode deixar de achar aqueles trajes um abuso à boa vontade da hospitaleira Sra. Potter. Considerou por alguns instantes voltar para o quarto de Tiago e pegar suas vestes de bruxo, mas então descobriu-se já de frente para as escadas e desceu antes que se arrependesse.

Ouviu uma voz grave e feminina que não podia ser de outra pessoa que não uma Black. E lá estava Andrômeda Black - ou melhor, Andrômeda Tonks - abraçando carinhosamente o primo, do jeitinho que ele se lembrava dela dos tempos que ela ainda freqüentava Hogwarts. Alta e esguia, com os cabelos negros compridos e escorridos. Havia um ar cansado em suas feições, mas isso não fazia com que ela se tornasse menos agradável a seus olhos. Era muito bonita, como qualquer uma de suas irmãs.

Estendendo um dos braços para o lado, Remo barrou a passagem de Pedro e pediu silêncio levando um dedo aos lábios e então - diante da expressão confusa de Pedro - apontou para as pessoas ao centro da sala.

- Oh, que saudades eu estava de você, garotinho! - disse Andrômeda com ternura, finalmente largando o primo para encará-lo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos elegantes. - Continua maravilhoso, como sempre... - seu olhar então passeou pelo peito nu do garoto e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho divertido - Hum, e extremamente charmoso! Suponho que as garotas não te dão sossego, não é mesmo?

- Supõe corretamente, Andy - gabou-se o moreno, ainda que em tom de brincadeira. - Sempre tão observadora!

Andrômeda deu uma risada gostosa, jogando a cabeça para trás do mesmo jeito que Sirius costumava fazer.

- Tenho tanto orgulho de você, Sirius.

Ela bagunçou os cabelos do primo e só então Remo reparou no visível contentamento que seu amigo sustentava em seu sorriso confiante. Eles pareciam uma família feliz, apesar de tudo e Remo se sentiu um intruso, mesmo não sendo o único a presenciar aquela demonstração de carinho. A Sra. Potter e Tiago estavam meio abraçados, assistindo de longe e sorrindo satisfeitos. Pedro era o único que não parecia muito interessado na cena, tentando tirar alguma coisa dos bolsos. E pelo barulho, Remo podia apostar que eram balinhas de caramelo que ele tinha afortunadamente descoberto nesse compartimento.

- E você, mocinha? - a atenção de Remo voltou para o centro da sala novamente, onde uma nova personagem acabava de se mostrar, presa firmemente na barra das vestes de Andrômeda como um acessório de seu figurino e ele se admirou quando aquela coisinha pequena se mexeu levemente.

- Vamos, Ninfadora, deixe de ser vergonhosa, cumprimente seu primo!

A garotinha, que parecia uma miniatura da mulher - inclusive com uma miniatura de vestes negras de bruxo - largou a barra das vestes da - mãe? - e estendeu uma mãozinha rechonchuda para Sirius, que cobriu-a quase até o pulso com sua mão enorme.

- Muito prazer, Ninfadora, eu me chamo Sirius!

Remo observou maravilhado a adorável garotinha fazer um gesto discreto com a outra mãozinha e Sirius abaixou-se, chegando mais perto dela, como ela dera a entender pelo gesto. Ninfadora aproximou-se de seu ouvido e disse, num sussurro que foi ouvido por todos na sala:

- Me chame de Tonks - disse graciosamente em sua vozinha infantil.

- Ninfadora! - ralhou Andrômeda, parecendo indignada.

Tiago se esforçou para conter uma risada daquelas escandalosas que só ele sabia dar; A Sra. Potter deu um beliscão sem muita vontade no filho, apesar de parecer prestes a rir também; Pedro ergueu os olhos confuso, tentando entender o que se passava já que estivera muito concentrado com seu achado caramelado; e Remo sorriu deliciado, agradecendo por ainda não ter sido notado na sala.

Sirius, contrariando a tudo o que se esperava, deu uma gostosa gargalhada e num movimento fluído ergueu a Ninfadora nos braços fortes, girando-a. A pequena gritou, primeiro de susto e então divertida, aproveitando o delicioso vôo, os cabelos escorrendo para frente do rostinho rosado. Então Sirius segurou-a com uma habilidade que impressionou Remo. Aliás, só o fato de Sirius estar se dando tão bem com aquela criança já era algo surpreendente. Ele nunca imaginara que aquele maroto arrogante podia demonstrar tamanho afeto por uma criaturinha pequena como aquela. Julgava que ele achava crianças irritantes e impertinentes. Mas pelo visto, estava muito enganado.

- Então, mocinha - Sirius preferiu não chamá-la nem de Tonks nem de Ninfadora para não contrariar nenhuma delas. Uma sábia escolha, Remo tinha que admitir. - Fiquei sabendo que você é muito especial, é verdade?

De onde estava observando a cena, Remo não notou que as íris castanhas escuras que encaravam Sirius de repente tornaram-se de um cinza tempestuoso que era exatamente o espelho dos olhos do primo. Os olhos do maroto se arregalaram em espanto e deleite. Então Ninfadora, que parecia não ter nem notado o que acabara de fazer, levantou uma mãozinha rechonchuda e tocou a face de Sirius com um interesse curioso de um cientista diante de uma nova descoberta.

- O que é especial, Sir... Siru...

- Sirius, meu bem - ajudou Andrômeda com um tom inesperadamente gélido, diante da dificuldade da garota em pronunciar o nome do primo, e em um movimento rápido, ela tirou-a dos braços do maroto dando as costas a ele. - Onde está Ted, Nindiely?

Remo franziu o cenho, intrigado e percebeu que Sirius também parecia um pouco perdido com a atitude da prima. O lobisomem não tinha entendido o que Sirius queria dizer por "especial", mas adivinhou que a reação de Andrômeda devia-se exatamente àquilo.

- Está com Howard - respondeu a Sra. Potter. - Acho que eles foram para o jardim. Você quer ir para lá? Ou talvez queira um chá, querida?

- Sim, sim, eu aceito um chá - ela continuou com seu tom frio, colocando a pequena Ninfadora no chão.

- Mãe, nós vamos para a piscina - informou Tiago, já afastando-se da mãe em direção a uma das inúmeras portas do aposento.

- Tudo bem, querido. Juízo, heim?

- Está bem, mãe - Tiago revirou os olhos. - Vamos, Almofadinhas.

- Espere - rosnou Sirius, sem sequer olhá-lo e Tiago enterrou o rosto nas mãos, incrédulo. Quanto mais eles demorariam para _se divertir_?

Enquanto isso, subitamente, Remo sentiu como se seus olhos tivessem sido atraídos para outra direção, e ele viu-se encarando - e sendo encarando de volta - por Ninfadora Tonks. Mas antes que sequer um sorriso pudesse se formar corretamente em seu rosto, o que ele viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem. Conforme a menina se afastava mais, temerosa, de encontro ao corpo da mãe, seus olhos - antes... cinza? - tornaram-se castanhos em um piscar de olhos, assim como os cabelos adquiriram uma cor mais clara - _exatamente como os seus próprios_ - e mais estranho ainda, eles estavam ficando mais curtos!

Seu queixo caiu diante dessa transformação. Andrômeda, atraída pela atitude da filha, voltou os olhos para baixo e encontrou-a daquela maneira.

- Ninfadora! - exasperou-se ela, abaixando-se e dando um chacoalhão na filha. - Você está fazendo de novo! O que eu disse pra você antes de sair de casa?

A garotinha finalmente desgrudou os olhos de Remo, vendo-se obrigada a encarar o rosto severo de sua mãe. Então, depois de um momento de hesitação ela finalmente pareceu entender e num piscar de olhos seus cabelos voltaram ao comprimento e cor originais, assim como os olhos voltaram ao tom escuro de sempre. E Ninfadora estava graciosamente envergonhada.

- Desculpe, mamãe. Foi sem querer...

- Oh, que falta de educação, a minha - a Sra. Potter bateu na própria testa e atravessou a sala em direção às escadas, onde Remo e Pedro ainda permaneciam congelados. - Andrômeda, esses são os amigos de Tiago e Sirius. Eles dividem o dormitório na Grifinória e são inseparáveis - ela sorriu, infiltrando-se no meio dos dois e passando os braços em suas costas, gentilmente incentivando-os a se adiantarem. - Vamos, queridos, não sejam tímidos!

E no instante seguinte ambos estavam no meio da sala, apertando a mão de Andrômeda. Porém Remo não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da criatura pequena e adorável que teimava em se esconder nos volumosos gomos das vestes negra da mãe.

- Oh, me desculpem, rapazes - desculpou-se Andrômeda. - Ela não está acostumada com estranhos, vocês compreendem...

O sorriso que Remo estava guardando para si finalmente apareceu. E junto com ele a compreensão. Ele estava diante de uma _metamorfomaga_! Isso era esplendido! Como o grande apreciador de livros que era, Remo Lupin já tinha lido muito a respeito dessa habilidade raríssima. Uma garotinha especial, sem dúvida! Um verdadeiro tesouro!

- Posso levar Ninfadora conosco, Andy? - seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz irritada de Sirius, que já não conseguia mais se conter. Ainda não tinha se conformado com a reação de Andrômeda. Tudo bem que ela estivesse protegendo a filha, mas Sirius não era ameaça alguma! Nem ninguém daquela sala, ora essa!

E a reação de sua prima deixou-o ainda mais irritado.

- Não! - ela gritou, puxando a mãozinha da filha, trazendo-a mais perto do próprio corpo, então pareceu arrependida diante da evidente mágoa que causara no moreno. - Quer dizer... ora, Sirius, não me entenda mal. Ninfadora não está acostumada a sair de casa e... e eu não me sinto segura em perdê-la de vista, entende? Mais tarde eu a levo na piscina para ver vocês nadarem, ok?

Sirius limitou-se a bufar. Toda a mágoa mascarada em desprezo. Então marchou para fora sem esperar por Tiago. Este levantou as mãos para o teto, como se agradecesse aos céus por um milagre concedido e seguiu-o. Não sem antes chamar os outros dois autoritariamente.

Remo lançou um último olhar para a pequena, que deu um sorrisinho tímido, e então obrigou-se a seguir os amigos para fora. Enquanto dirigiam-se para a piscina, aos fundos da propriedade, Remo meditava ainda maravilhado com a conclusão a que chegara. _Uma metamorfomaga_! Que esplêndido! Lily ficaria espantada quando ele contasse o que presenciara! _Prima de Sirius Black_!

----------------

**N.A.** Olá pessoal! Acho que tenho que me explicar pra vocês: eu panejava que o capítulo 5 seria já a volta para Hogwarts, mas o capítulo 4 estava ficando tão gigantesco que eu tive que dividi-lo em dois! O.O Bem, na verdade, eu planejava que eles voltariam para Hogwarts no capítulo 3, mas as cenas foram aumentando, crescendo, surgindo... e enfim, o que era pra ser o 2º capítulo ainda nem aconteceu! Afff, confundi vocês? o.O

É por isso que eu não vou me comprometer com vocês, porque sempre sai de outra maneira totalmente diferente do que planejei... hunf... Espero que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo tem mais Ninfadora. Ops! Quer dizer... Tonks XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Washed Soul**, Rodrigo Black Potter, **Thiago Potter First**, Larissa, **.Miss.H.Granger.**, Alice, **Lucca BR**, LeLeCa SaPeCa, **Sara Potter**, aRTHuR BlaCK, **Luana**, Tata Black, **Jeh Tonks**, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, **LeNaHhH**, KiNe Evans, **Nessa Reinehr**, Lunnafe.

Epa! Respondi pra todo mundo por e-mail dessa vez! Que legal! Vocês já sabem, se alguém não receber a resposta, me avisem e eu mando novamente! O presente de Natal de vocês já está aí, agora... e o meu? Estou esperando os comentários de vocês, ok? Feliz Natal e até **sábado** que vem!

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Remo apontou a porta, mas quando todos olharam, já não havia mais nada. Remo correu até lá e observou Ninfadora Tonks já longe, correndo desabalada. Os outros três logo se juntaram a ele - Sirius novamente na forma humana.

- Oh, não! Não me diga que...? - lamentou-se Tiago.

Remo limitou-se a lançar um olhar acusador a Sirius, que estava lívido.

- Ai, que mancada! Vocês acham que ela viu Sirius se transformando em Almofadinhas? - Pedro colocou em palavras a dúvida de todos.


	5. Brincadeiras

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Brincadeiras

-----------------

A piscina da propriedade era cercada por paredes de pedra não muito altas, sendo que eles podiam ter uma ampla visão da paisagem à volta. A mansão ficava de fundo para um vale verdejante, sendo que não havia necessidade de um muro mais alto uma vez que havia um grande barranco logo abaixo. Isso garantia também que não haveria trouxas bisbilhotando-os por aquele lado.

O acesso aos fundos era feito por um longo corredor que saía da mansão como um túnel que desembocava numa parte coberta com cadeiras de todos os tipos, algumas mesas, aparelhos estranhos entulhados em um canto e um cômodo fechado – o banheiro.

A cobertura lançava sombras até a metade da imensa piscina, sendo que a outra metade ficava diretamente exposta ao sol – uma vantagem tanto em dias de chuva quanto de sol, já que o aquecimento da água era feito por meio de feitiços simples e duradouros.

Novamente eles apostaram corrida até a piscina. Sirius e Tiago chegaram ao mesmo tempo, pulando na água de uma só vez. Remo foi o terceiro a chegar, porém freou bruscamente ao chegar na borda, invadido subitamente por um medo de a água estar gelada demais – ilusão causada pela sombra. Apoiou-se nos joelhos, tentando normalizar a respiração. Seu corpo ainda dava mostras de fadiga, mas ele teimava em não entregar-se a ela.

- Oh, esqueci de pedir para mamãe enfeitiçar meus óculos... olhem só, a lente fica cheia de gotinhas! – reclamou Tiago, então olhou para a borda da piscina. - Ando logo, Aluado! – chamou se agitando euforicamente. – A água está uma delícia!

- É, tira logo essa camisola e pula! – Sirius apontou para a enorme camiseta preta que lhe atingia o meio das coxas parecendo realmente uma camisola.

Remo ainda respirava pesadamente com dificuldade, mas esforçou-se por responder:

- Eu não vou tirar a camis... aaaaaahhh! – ele gritou ao ser empurrado por Pedro para dentro da água.

O loiro, como sempre, chegou por último e não resistiu ao ver o lobisomem junto à beirada da piscina, apoiando-se nos joelhos. Ainda correndo, Pedro empurrou-o, caindo logo em seguida na água e levantando ondas nada modestas ao fazê-lo.

Então começou a algazarra. Remo convenientemente esqueceu-se de seu cansaço, uma vez dentro da água com seus melhores amigos. Estava se divertindo tanto que não havia espaço para isso. Sirius pareceu se conformar com os trapos que os dois usavam – ou talvez tivesse se esquecido momentaneamente. Depois de muito pularem e gritarem, organizaram-se em pares para começarem as brincadeiras, como de costume. Tiago subiu nos ombros de Sirius, preparando-se para derrubar Remo, que por sua vez tentava se ajeitar conforme podia nos ombros de Pedro. Aproveitando-se disso, Tiago cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sirius e os dois avançaram, derrubando Remo sem esforço nenhum, já que Pedro simplesmente encolheu-se diante da cara sapeca dos outros dois.

- Hey! Não valeu! – protestou Pedro depois de o estrago já ter sido feito.

- Seus trapaceiros! – ralhou Remo jogando os cabelos molhados para trás. – Pedro, será que você não consegue ficar quieto um segundo?

- Erm... – Pedro coçou a cabeça. – Me desculpe...

- Deixa que eu vou com o Pedro agora – Tiago bateu com os calcanhares nos lados de Sirius, que dobrou-se instintivamente, permitindo que ele descesse com facilidade.

Sirius fez uma careta de ciúme, mas não disse nada, mergulhando para que Remo se sentasse em seus ombros e então emergindo com o maroto firmemente acomodado. Ainda estava de cara feia quando percebeu Tiago tentando chamar sua atenção.

Tiago já estava acomodado em cima de um estranhamente quieto Pedro – isso se devia ao fato de que o moreno segurava firmemente os cabelos do loiro, como rédeas, e que este não ousava se mexer. Então reparou mais uma coisa: Tiago estava piscando e apontando para Remo silenciosamente, com o tão famoso sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- O que foi, Pontas? – perguntou Remo, desconfiado.

Mas Sirius já tinha entendido. Sem dar tempo do lobisomem reagir, ele empurrou suas pernas para a frente com força, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse para trás com outro grito.

Remo emergiu respirando com força, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe completamente a face, e antes que os arrumasse para trás foi saudado por mais montes de água sendo jogados contra ele pelos outros três. E começou uma deliciosa guerra, que durou por vários minutos.

Depois eles ainda apostaram em várias modalidades de nado – até do tipo "cachorrinho", que Sirius ganhou por muito pouco de Remo; viraram cambalhotas; plantaram bananeiras, e finalmente chegou a hora de disputar no salto.

Havia dois trampolins em extremidades opostas da piscina. Eles escolheram o que estava do lado que batia sol e então fizeram fila para saltar. Remo e Pedro saltaram primeiro, sem muita técnica, na verdade. Tiago era o próximo, seguido diretamente por Sirius. Sirius já estava mais do que impaciente aguardando Tiago preparar-se.

- Anda logo, Pontas! – impacientou-se Sirius. - Caramba, parece uma garota se arrumando pra sair!

- Ta com pressa pra ser humilhado, Almofadinhas? – provocou Tiago, virando a cabeça para trás.

- Há-há, essa eu quero ver.

- Pois então veja! Tome, segure meus óculos! – Tiago passou os óculos para ele e flexionou levemente as pernas para tomar impulso.

Antes, porém, que saltasse, Sirius avançou rapidamente e segurou ambos os lados do calção do maroto, de modo que quando Tiago saltou, a peça de roupa ficou nas mãos de Sirius. Este se preparou para cair às gargalhadas, no entanto não esperava que Tiago tivesse outra peça de roupa por baixo da bermuda.

Depois de uma queda precisa e silenciosa na piscina, Tiago emergiu com a cara mais sapeca do mundo, rindo de se acabar.

- Que foi, Almofadinhas? Você me parece... desapontado? - Sirius deu uma olhada torta para a bermuda que tinha em mãos, provocando risos nos demais. - Você realmente não achou que eu viria para a piscina com mais três marotos sem usar mais nada além de bermudas?

Sirius puxou o elástico de sua bermuda para frente, olhando para seu conteúdo, e então deu de ombros, emburrado.

- Ora, e o que há de errado nisso?

Os outros três caíram na gargalhada. Sirius bufou e finalmente pulou ruidosamente, espalhando água para todos os lados.

- Ihhh, péssimo, péssimo – Tiago zombou de sua performance.

- Vocês arruinaram minha concentração.

- Ta bom, Almofadinhas, mas agora você poderia por favor me devolver meu calção? – pediu Tiago, lá de baixo.

Sirius deu um sorriso torto e segurou a peça mais no alto, devolvendo apenas os óculos do maroto, que os vestiu imediatamente, pulando para tentar alcançar o calção.

- Está com vergonha de mostrar as coxas, Pontas? – provocou, querendo virar o jogo.

- Suas pernas são bonitas, meu querido – os quatro garotos voltaram-se para a única porta de acesso, por onde a Sra. Potter acabava de entrar acompanhada por dois elfos domésticos com bandejas.

Pedro agitou-se, empinando o nariz como se farejasse o ar.

- É claro que minhas pernas são bonitas, mãe, mas eu não estou interessado em ficar me exibindo para um bando de peludos!

A Sra. Potter riu e indicou a mesinha na qual os elfos colocavam as bandejas.

- Hora do lanche!

- Onde estão Andy e a pequena? – perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se da borda.

Tiago aproveitou-se da distração do amigo e puxou o calção de suas mãos, vestindo-o em seguida.

- Estão na sala tomando chá. Andrômeda está um pouco relutante em trazer Ninfadora para cá, você sabe...

- Tudo bem – não parecia que estava nada bem mesmo, mas a Sra. Potter deu um sorriso compreensivo e tratou de encerrar o assunto.

- Meus queridos, é desnecessário dizer que vocês devem aguardar alguns minutos para voltar a entrar na água, sim?

- Bem, se é desnecessário, então por que a senhora disse? – alfinetou Tiago, já deixando a piscina.

- Só para lembrá-los – explicou ela, severamente, lançando um feitiço nos óculos do filho, que se secaram imediatamente. – Agora eu vou voltar para a sala, se precisarem de qualquer coisa, chamem Péricles. Vou deixar umas toalhas bem aqui – ela acenou a varinha no ar e quatro toalhas macias se materializaram no encosto de uma das cadeiras. – Ah, não se esqueçam de beber todo o leitinho, ok? E não faça essa careta, Tiago Potter!

Ela sumiu mansão a dentro deixando Tiago com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Odeio quando ela faz isso – rosnou o maroto, apossando-se de uma toalha e começando a se enxugar. Remo e Pedro logo o seguiram – ou melhor, Pedro nem se enxugou, foi direto para as tortinhas de chocolate.

- Você não vem, Sirius? – perguntou Pedro, com a boca cheia enquanto Tiago e Remo começavam a se servir.

Sirius não respondeu. Ele aproveitava a calmaria da água para boiar com os braços e pernas estendidos, ouvindo as vozes dos amigos como se estes estivessem muito distantes.

Tiago encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse e resolveu ignorar a atitude do outro, porém Remo tinha uma ruga na testa. Ele caminhou até a beirada e abaixou-se, mergulhando as pernas na água, com o tronco envolto por uma toalha laranjada.

- Por que você nunca contou que sua priminha é uma metamorfomaga?

Seguiu-se silêncio, então Tiago respondeu por ele:

- Ele não sabia. Ficou sabendo mês passado e nós esquecemos de dizer nas cartas.

- Almofadinhas – recomeçou suavemente, determinado a arrancar alguma reação do maroto. – Eu não quero fingir que sei tudo o que se passa com sua prima, mas pelo que pude entender, ela só não está acostumada a ter tanta gente olhando com tanto interesse para a filha. Imagino que ela só esteja agindo instintivamente, protegendo Ninfadora da curiosidade dos outros. O que é uma atitude sábia, já que a garotinha é especial. Isso não significa que ela não confie em você.

Por um momento, Remo achou que Sirius não responderia novamente, porém de repente ouviu-se seu murmúrio rouco, sem que ele se movesse.

- Pois é o que parece.

- Tente entendê-la, Almofadinhas. Tenha paciência e deixe que ela se sinta à vontade. Garanto que isso não demora a acontecer. Agora venha comer alguma coisa antes que Pedro devore tudo, venha.

Isso pareceu surtir algum efeito no maroto, que finalmente levantou-se e deixou a piscina, num movimento ágil. Então lançou um olhar para a única toalha seca que restava e deu um meio sorriso, que precedia as melhores travessuras.

POC!

E no instante seguinte, no lugar em que antes havia um garoto seminu completamente molhado, agora havia um imenso cão negro peludo – igualmente encharcado.

- Almofadinhas! – gritaram os três garotos, apesar de usarem entonações diferentes.

Pedro estava espantado, Tiago divertido e Remo... bravo, é claro! O lobisomem levantou-se de um salto, porém a reação do cão foi muito mais rápida. Ele sacudiu os fartos pêlos com vontade, espantando a água do corpo e consequentemente encharcando Remo, que tentou cobrir-se com a toalha, mas não obteve tanto êxito nisso.

Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada, enquanto Almofadinhas latia e abanava o rabo para eles, aparentemente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Quando Remo achou seguro levantar os olhos da toalha, voltou-os imediatamente para a entrada, e o que viu fez seu sangue gelar. Parada ali no batente da porta, estava uma garotinha de olhos arregalados, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

- Almofadinhas! – gritou Remo, dando um passo para frente e um tapa na coxa do animal, que ganiu e voltou-se para ele instintivamente. – Olhe!

Remo apontou a porta, mas quando todos olharam, já não havia mais nada. Remo correu até lá e observou Ninfadora Tonks já longe, correndo desabalada. Os outros três logo se juntaram a ele – Sirius novamente na forma humana.

- Oh, não! Não me diga que...? – lamentou-se Tiago.

Remo limitou-se a lançar um olhar acusador a Sirius, que estava lívido.

- Ai, que mancada! Vocês acham que ela viu Sirius se transformando em Almofadinhas? – Pedro colocou em palavras a dúvida de todos.

- Bem, isso nós vamos ter que esperar para saber – suspirou Remo, cansado demais para fazer algum sermão para Sirius. Além disso, pelo que parecia, Sirius não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse o tamanho da besteira que ele tinha feito.

- Ora, ela não deve ter visto muita coisa – Tiago tentava se convencer de suas próprias palavras. – Quer saber? Eu acho que mesmo que ela tenha visto alguma coisa, ninguém vai acreditar. Quero dizer, a menina tem três anos! Não é mesmo?

- Talvez, Pontas... talvez – ponderou Remo, coçando o queixo. – Bem, agora nós só podemos esperar e agir normalmente enquanto isso.

- Isso! Vamos comer! – Pedro esfregou as mãos uma na outra e correu para a mesa, voltando a atacar as tortinhas.

Os outros três sentaram-se ao redor da mesa e serviram-se também de algumas frutas e doces. O resultado daquelas horas na piscina era que eles estavam famintos. Provavelmente teriam que aguardar bem mais do que alguns minutos, dada a quantidade que estavam comendo. Sirius estava silencioso, o que não era nada normal, e Remo já não sabia o que fazer para quebrar aquele clima tenso. Observou o conteúdo de uma jarra ainda intocada. Tinha alguma coisa leitosa e rosada dentro e o cheiro não sugeria muita coisa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Leite com morango – informou Tiago, fazendo pouco caso.

Remo revirou os olhos. Estava explicado então por que ninguém tinha tocado na jarra – nem mesmo Pedro! Que coisa mais infantil! Só porque era o tal "leitinho" de que a Sra. Potter tinha falado! Será que era tão mal assim para a reputação de um garoto gostar de leite?

O lobisomem serviu-se e bebeu um gole para experimentar. Costumava beber leite puro a maioria das vezes. Não tinha costume de bater frutas ou qualquer outra coisa junto.

- Hummm que delícia! – disse sinceramente, embora fizesse isso também para atiçar os outros. – Humm, muito bom mesmo! – Remo tinha consciência de que havia se formado um bigodinho de espuma em sua boca, mas não se importou com isso, para o deleite dos outros três, que começaram a caçoar. De qualquer modo, isso tinha servido para distrair um pouco Sirius.

No entanto, depois de algum tempo, tirando sarro deles, Pedro resolveu se render. Serviu-se também da bebida e tomou um copo inteiro de um só gole, limpando a espuma do bigode na toalha da mesa. Remo deu um tapa em sua mão.

- Ora, seu afobado! Assim você não aprecia o sabor de nada! – reprovou Remo. – E veja se tenha mais modos, por favor? Pra isso existem os guardanapos, sabia?

- Hum, mas está muito bom mesmo!

Ele encheu o copo mais uma vez. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e então resolveram se arriscar também. Não deu outra! No momento seguinte eles tinham secado a jarra de leite e estavam todos com bigodes espessos e rosados de espuma.

O clima tornou-se novamente mais descontraído e eles esparramaram-se nas cadeiras, confortavelmente, depois de saciados – o que demorou um tempo considerável. Um longo silêncio seguiu-se até que Tiago finalmente juntasse coragem para perguntar o que não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

- Aluado? – chamou.

Remo estava um pouco sonolento, limitou-se a resmungar um "Hum?" para assegurá-lo de que estava ouvindo.

- Você tem se correspondido com a Evans?

Remo abriu os olhos e encarou o céu um pouco, antes de voltar-se para o amigo a analisar sua expressão. O garoto tentava parecer indiferente, alisando as dobras da bermuda azul, porém notava-se que ele estava apreensivo, ansioso pela resposta, por notícias da ruiva. Sirius deu uma olhada de esguelha para o amigo, mas fingiu não estar prestando atenção, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Sim, nós temos nos correspondido – respondeu e aguardou pela próxima pergunta, que não demorou a vir.

- Então... como... como ela está? Como tem se virado com a... as habilidades dela, você sabe...

- Bem, ela acabou de descobrir sua condição! É claro que está curiosa, está explorando suas capacidades, já evoluiu bastante em algumas habilidades.

- Sério? – Tiago já não tentava mais disfarçar seu interesse. Até mesmo Sirius e Pedro tinham se voltado para eles agora.

- Quais habilidades? - perguntou Sirius, virando-se na cadeira para participar da conversa.

- A de sentir as emoções dos outros, por exemplo - começou a explicar, com toda a paixão que lhe era característica nesses momentos em que tinha total atenção dos amigos voltada para si. - Ela diz que de vez em quando é assaltada por algumas emoções, mas que consegue bloqueá-las facilmente. E mesmo assim, é difícil isso acontecer. Geralmente ela é quem convoca essa habilidade. Sobre ouvir pensamentos, esse ela diz que já dominou completamente. Vem treinando com a própria família ou quem quer que apareça.

- Quer dizer que a qualquer momento ela pode ouvir o que estamos pensando?

- Basicamente... sim - respondeu Remo.

- Oh, isso é terrível! O que vamos fazer - exclamou Pedro, roendo as unhas logo em seguida.

- Nós vamos ter que pensar em código agora? - questionou Tiago.

Antes que Remo respondesse, porém, Sirius manifestou-se novamente:

- Eu não acho que seja necessário mais do que nós já fazemos - disse, dando de ombros. - Nós já temos nossos apelidos. Além disso, ela é certinha demais pra ficar bisbilhotando nossos pensamentos. Nós sabemos sobre ela. Não que isso ajude, porque de acordo com o que Aluado pesquisou, nem o mais poderoso oclumente poderia ser cem por cento vitorioso em bloqueá-la, mas ainda assim, acho que ela pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer isso. O que realmente me preocupa - ele fez uma pausa dramática, então encarou Remo nos olhos. - São os sonhos dela. Ela continua tendo sonhos?

Remo engoliu ruidosamente, lembrando-se do último sonho que Lily tinha descrito em suas correspondências.

- Sim.

Pedro soltou uma exclamação e Tiago umedeceu os lábios.

- Até onde ela já sabe, Remo? Ela descobriu sobre animagia? Sobre você?

- Ela não teve mais sonhos com Pontas e Almofadinhas, mas já sonhou com o Aluado sim - respondeu Remo, sabendo que eles entenderiam perfeitamente a que ele se referia.

- Então ela já sabe! - esganiçou-se Pedro.

- Não - assegurou o lobisomem. Então, diante da apreensão dos outros, ele continuou: - Lily sonha com minha transformação na casa dos gritos, apesar de não ter idéia de quem seja a pessoa. Ela diz que não consegue ver de quem se trata e que sempre que tenta fazê-lo, o sonho se interrompe. Já deduziu que é um garoto, mas nada mais que isso. A última vez que teve esse sonho foi no meio de julho, e achou tão assustador que ela resolveu abandoná-lo.

- Ou talvez só esteja dando um tempo - sugeriu Sirius.

- Caracoles, seu segredo está com os dias contados, Aluado - Tiago esfregou os olhos por debaixo das lentes. - Agora ela não tem idéia de quem seja, mas quando nós voltarmos para Hogwarts, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela var perceber que você some na Lua Cheia! Não sei como ela ainda não percebeu isso! Nós reparamos logo no primeiro ano!

- Não que ela não seja esperta, Pontas, mas nós somos marotos - desdenhou Sirius. - Evans só começou a notar realmente o Aluado no ano passado, quando eles se tornaram monitores. Caso contrário ela ainda nem se tocaria para a existência dele.

Remo não se machucou com essas palavras. Sabia perfeitamente que era verdade. Ele sempre cuidou para ser invisível, insignificante. Quanto menos pessoas reparassem nele, menor a chance de notar sua falta em determinada fase da lua.

- Mas ela vai descobrir então, não é mesmo? - disse Pedro, com os olhinhos arregalados.

- Sim, eu sei disso.

- E você pretende fazer o que? - questionou Tiago, seriamente. - Não acha que é melhor contar a ela antes que ela descubra?

- Bobagem - desdenhou Sirius. - Ele não contou pra gente, por que contaria a ela?

- Isso é Remo quem decide, Sirius - como se não bastasse o olhar profundo e o tom sério empregado em sua voz, Tiago ainda usou seus _nomes_ para ressaltar que o momento não era para brincadeiras nem crises estúpidas de ciúme.

- Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer - suspirou Remo, sentindo subitamente todo o cansaço da transformação tomar seu corpo novamente. - Talvez... talvez eu conte... eu não sei... tenho medo da reação dela.

Sirius estalou a língua, desdenhosamente, porém permaneceu calado.

- Pois não devia ter medo, Aluado - disse Tiago, severamente. - É obvio que ela não vai se afastar de você! Nós não fizemos isso! Se ela se considera tão sua amiga quanto você se considera amigo dela, então ela vai ter a mesma reação que nós, vai se sentir traída por você não ter contado seu segredo, por você não ter confiado nela antes que ela descobrisse! _Eu realmente acho_ que você devia contar a ela.

Remo olhou nos olhos de Tiago longamente, imaginando o quão difícil fora para ele dizer tudo aquilo. O monitor imaginava o quanto Tiago o invejava por ter tanto da atenção da ruiva para si. Tinha consciência que despertava um certo ciúme no outro - talvez não totalmente sem razão... Remo sentiu como se tivesse engolido um tijolo, tamanho o peso em seu estômago. Não sabia o que pesava mais, se o medo ou o remorso. Talvez ele realmente não estivesse valorizando a amizade de Lily o quanto ela merecia. Mas e se ela se afastasse dele? O que seria dele sem todo o carinho de Lily?

Remo suspirou longamente, finalmente quebrando o contato visual, porém antes que esboçasse qualquer reação, eles ouviram vozes e viraram-se para a entrada.

- Ali mamãe! - disse a vozinha de Ninfadora Tonks, que apontava para a borda da piscina, mas agora corria os olhinhos para todos os lados procurando alguma coisa. - Ué, cadê?

Tonks trazia a mãe pelo braço e a Sra. Potter vinha logo atrás. Andrômeda também procurava por todos os lados, parecendo um tanto assustada.

- Viu só, Ninfadora? Não tem nenhuma cachorrão preto aqui! Você deve ter imaginado...

- Não, mamãe! Eu vi! - a garotinha bateu o pé no chão para reforçar o que dizia. - Ele estava bem ali! Ele se sacudiu e molhou... - então ela abaixou a voz para um sussurro. - Ele molhou aquele moço ali de camisa preta.

Ambas as mulheres voltaram-se para os quatro garotos, que pareciam um tanto curiosos. O coração de Remus batia acelerado no peito, mas ele já estava acostumado a mentir, não seria problema nenhum. E a julgar pelas expressões convincentes de Tiago e Sirius, não haveria o que temer. Bem, somente Pedro parecia assustado, mas isso era normal. Bastava que ele ficasse calado e tudo correria bem.

- Meus queridos - a Sra. Potter caminhou até eles com o cenho franzido, sendo seguida pelas duas visitantes. - Vocês viram algum cachorro preto por aqui?

- Cachorro? - Tiago fez uma expressão incrédula e deu de ombros. - Claro que não, mãe! Onde nós esconderíamos um cachorro aqui em casa?

Ela lançou um olhar inquisidor para cada um dos rostos e parou um pouco ressabiada tentando encontrar o olhar de Pedro - que olhava para todas as direções menos para a Sra. Potter.

- Ninfadora está dizendo que viu um cachorro por aqui - Remus achou ter ouvido um resmungo infantil que soava como "É Tonks!". - Vocês não são de alguma maneira responsáveis por isso, são?

- Não! - responderam os quatro em uníssono e isso só fez os olhos da senhora se estreitarem perigosamente.

- Têm certeza que não?

Tiago deu uma olhada avaliativa para a garotinha grudada na barra das vestes da mãe e fez um gesto para que sua mãe se abaixasse, sussurrando:

- E _como_ nós poderíamos ser responsáveis por isso, mãe. A senhora acha que nós conjuramos algum cachorrão de pelúcia sem nossas varinhas? Ou quem sabe o Sirius aqui tenha se transformado em um Sinistro depois de um soluço e voltado ao normal depois de latir três vezes? - Sirius e Remus tiveram que se conter para manterem-se sérios depois dessa, mas Pedro pareceu não ter ouvido direito. - Está claro para mim que essa garota está tendo alucinações.

A Sra. Potter sustentou o olhar do filho - incrivelmente sério - por mais alguns segundos antes de finalmente dar-se por satisfeita. Ela suspirou e voltou-se para Tonks.

- Bem, Andrômeda querida, eu acredito que não há o que se preocupar. O cachorro já deve ter ido embora, certo?

Disse ela com delicadeza olhando para Tonks, que agora fazia um bico enorme e se soltava da mãe, encarando-a chateada. Seus cabelos ficaram subitamente roxos, de uma cor intimidadora.

- A senhora não acredita em mim, não é? Ninguém acredita em mim! Eu vi! - ela olhou então para Remo, com os olhinhos brilhando. - Eu vi... não estou inventado nada...

- Nós acreditamos em você, filha - Andrômeda tentou aproximar-se dela, estendendo as mãos para segurá-la, porém Tonks se afastou ainda mais, dando a volta na cadeira de Sirius e escondendo-se atrás dela. - Oh, Nindiely, o que eu faço?

A Sra. Potter segurou um dos braços de Andrômeda e puxou-a para duas cadeiras mais afastadas, fazendo-a se sentar.

- Não se preocupe, querida, ela deve ter imaginado. Crianças são assim mesmo...

Andrômeda segurou a cabeça nas mãos, parecendo ainda mais assustada.

- Se ela me dissesse que viu um elefante cor-de-rosa, eu poderia até não me preocupar, Nindiely. Mas foi um Sinistro que ela viu! Um Sinistro! Nós duas sabemos o que isso significa, certo?

- Ora, isso é bobagem! - Nindiely fez um gesto de desaprovação. - Nunca leve essas coisas à sério, Andy. Se você começar a acreditar nessas besteiras de sinais e adivinhações, você vai ver agouros de morte por toda parte! Isso são histórias de gente que não tem nada pra fazer, não há o que se preocupar - assegurou.

- Eu espero que não, Nindiely. Não sei o que seria de mim se perdesse minha filha!

- Não pense mais nisso, Andy - ela deu um aperto confortante em seu ombro e levantou-se. - Vamos, eu vou levá-la para ver o jardim aqui ao lado. É um pouco menor que o da frente, mas não menos bonito, venha!

Andrômeda levantou e procurou pela filha, encontrando-a nos braços de Sirius, ouvindo atentamente o que ele dizia.

- Ninfadora! - chamou, mas nenhum dos dois ouviu. Já ia chamar de novo quando sentiu novamente Nindiely segurar seu braço.

- Ora, querida, deixe ela com o primo! Veja o quanto ele é cuidadoso com ela!

- Eu sei, Nindiely, mas é que...

- Você não confia em Sirius?

Andrômeda olhou novamente para o primo, segurando sua filha com tanto cuidado, parecendo tão feliz em observá-la e conversar com ela. Suspirou.

- Eu confiaria minha vida a Sirius, Nindiely.

- Então, por que tanto medo?

- Ela puxou ao pai, sabe - explicou, mesmo que agora sorrisse. - É meio desastrada... bem, na verdade ela é totalmente desastrada...

A Sra. Potter sorriu e voltou a puxá-la para fora.

- Vamos, é logo aqui ao lado.

Sem ter mais como argumentar, finalmente Andrômeda deixou-se conduzir para fora.

---------------

Remo estava se sentindo muito mal por ter contribuído para que Tonks se sentisse desacreditada. Afinal, aquele olhar cheio de lágrimas não derramadas não era mais que um pedido de socorro. Tonks esperava que ele confirmasse o que ela dizia, afinal Almofadinhas tinha se sacudido nele e fora tudo muito real na verdade.

Ele assistiu Sirius levantar-se da cadeira e abaixar-se para ficar da mesma altura que a garotinha.

- Hey, eu acredito em você.

Remus franziu o cenho. Tonks levantou os olhinhos úmidos, segurando os soluços enquanto as lágrimas corriam livres por seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam violeta, tempestuosos.

- Você acredita?

- Sim, eu acredito! É claro que acredito! Porque eu também vi o cachorro.

- Viu? Mas... eu não vi você... seus outros amigos estavam, mas eu não te vi...

- É que eu estava no banheiro quando você apareceu - explicou, enxugando o rosto da garotinha com as costas das mãos.

- Mas... então por que ninguém disse que viu?

Sirius ergueu-se e apanhou-a nos braços, erguendo-a e voltando a encará-la do mesmo nível.

- Por que esse é o nosso segredinho, está bem?

- Sim! - seus olhos brilharam novamente, mas dessa vez de excitação. - Então onde está ele?

- Oh, ele já foi embora. Ficou assustado por você ter visto ele e foi embora.

- Por onde? Eu não vi ele me seguir pelo corredor!

- Ah, mas ele não foi pelo corredor. Ele pulou por ali - Sirius apontou o muro de pedra, que dava para o imenso vale logo abaixo. Aproximou-se do muro para que ela pudesse ver melhor.

- Oh! - Tonks levou as mãozinhas à boca enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. - Ele pulou? Mas ele não se machucou?

- Não, ele é muito forte!

Remus sorriu e ouviu o riso de Tiago, que também assistia à conversa atentamente.

- Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo - disse Tiago, risonho.

Porém Sirius não pareceu ter ouvido. Continuou falando com a priminha, apontando para um ponto qualquer em meio ao verde lá embaixo.

- Olha lá ele correndo, consegue ver?

- Onde?

- Ali, olha só!

- Não... não consigo ver... ele deve estar muito longe!

- É, deve ser por isso então - Sirius coçou o queixo.

- Ele mora sozinho lá no vale? - perguntou Tonks.

Ao encará-la novamente, Sirius observou que seus cabelos voltaram a ser negros e os olhos agora eram cinzas como os seus.

- Não, ele vive com os amigos dele. Um cervo, um rato e um lobo.

- Um lobo? - Tonks arregalou os olhinhos. - Como o Lobo Mal da Chapeuzinho Vermelho?

- Heim? - perguntou Sirius, confuso.

Remo sentiu um aperto no coração, mas mesmo assim levantou-se e aproximou-se deles.

- É um conto de fadas trouxa, Sirius - explicou, então se debruçou no muro, voltado para Tonks. - É sim, como o Lobo Mal da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e dos Três Porquinhos. Você conhece essas histórias?

- Conheço - Tonks acenou com a cabeça várias vezes, olhando-o com atenção. Novamente ela copiou a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos do maroto, então disse, inesperadamente: - Você tem os olhos tristes.

Remo piscou e franziu o cenho. Sirius voltou-se para ele também com interesse e só então reparou nas olheiras, os olhos opacos, algumas cicatrizes pequenas mas visíveis de... arranhões. Remo virou-se para frente, desconcertado.

- Hey, Tonks, você quer comer alguma coisa? - Sirius resolveu mudar de assunto, sem esquecer de fazer uma anotação mental. - Tem umas tortinhas de chocolate que estão uma delícia!

- Você quer dizer _tinha_, não é mesmo, Almofadinhas?

- Quem é Almofadinhas? - questionou Tonks.

- Sou eu - esclareceu, antes de colocá-la no chão novamente e voltar-se para Pedro com um olhar fulminante. - Não acredito que esse rato gordo do Rabicho comeu tudo!

- Erm... só tinha mais cinco! - Pedro tentou justificar-se, apesar de não conseguir suavizar a expressão de Sirius. - Mas ainda tem algumas frutas.

- Ah, é claro, só sobreviveram porque são frutas, não é mesmo? - rosnou Sirius agora caminhando em direção à mesa. - Venha, Tonks, eu vou dar algumas frutas pra você.

- Tem morangos? - perguntou a garotinha antes de sair em disparada atrás do primo.

- Tem sim! Tem morangos, banan... ooops! - Sirius interrompeu-se ao sentir um puxão em seu calção.

No breve espaço em que Tonks correu para alcançar o primo, ela tropeçou a centímetros dele, agarrando a primeira coisa que alcançou - a parte de trás de sua bermuda. Isso, porém, não impediu que ela caísse no chão e puxasse o elástico do calção, expondo seu traseiro. A parte da frente foi segurada a tempo pelo maroto.

Tiago e Pedro explodiram em gargalhadas enquanto Remo adiantava-se rapidamente e levantava Tonks com todo cuidado em seus braços. Sirius tratou de ajeitar a bermuda rapidamente, lançando um olhar assassino para os dois marotos que assistiram a cena de camarote. Pedro tinha se dobrado para a frente e segurava a barriga, se acabando de rir, enquanto Tiago tinha se deixado cair da cadeira e dava soquinhos no chão para extravasar.

- Você está bem? - Remus dirigiu-se a Tonks, preocupado.

Primeiro achou que ela estava chorando, então, ao levantá-la, percebeu que ela ria deliciosamente como os outros.

- Eu vi! Eu vi o bumbum do Almofadinhas! - e ela caiu na risada novamente.

Remus levantou os olhos para Sirius e tentou morder os cantos da boca para não rir diante da cara carrancuda de Sirius.

- Ah, é? É assim então? - Sirius aproximou-se da priminha atacando-a covardemente com cócegas na barriga e nos lados do corpo.

Tonks contorceu-se nos braços de Remus, gritando e rindo até quase perder o fôlego. Foi sacudindo os pezinhos, escorregando, virando, torcendo até que seu pé atingiu com força, sem querer, uma parte muito sensível da anatomia de Remo.

- Ummmmpt! - Remo arregalou os olhos e deixou que Tonks escorregasse para o chão, antes de desabar para o outro lado, dobrando-se com a mão entre as pernas.

- Uhhh! - exclamaram Sirius e Pedro ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai! - Tiago levou a mão entre as pernas também como se sentisse a dor do outro.

- Oh - Tonks parou de rir imediatamente e levou a mão à boca novamente. - Moço! Eu te machuquei, moço?

Ela correu até Remo e abaixou-se, observando-o. O maroto tinha o rosto contorcido de dor e prendia a respiração. Tonks ficou completamente sem ação, assistindo-o finalmente soltar o ar dos pulmões.

- Está... está tudo bem - ele tirou uma mecha dos cabelos da frente dos olhos, sentindo o rosto corar. Porém, ao fazê-lo, expôs o arranhão mal cicatrizado de seu braço, de modo que não passou despercebido por Tonks.

- Olha! - ela apontou para o machucado. - Você se machucou! É por isso que estava triste?

Tiago ficou de pé num salto e Pedro seguiu-o para perto de Remo, que se sentou rapidamente e tentou esconder o ferimento. Abaixou os olhos para os próprios joelhos, para não ter que encará-los, apesar de adivinhar a cara de espanto de Pedro, a expressão indignada de Tiago e o olhar duro de Sirius. Porém nesse momento Andrômeda e a Sra. Potter apareceram, conversando. Remo pôs-se de pé ainda relutando em encarar os amigos.

Ao ver a filha no chão, Andrômeda correu até ela, segurando-a nos braços.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou, examinando a filha.

- Eu cai e ele me segurou - ela apontou para Remo, com uma expressão um pouco culpada. - Mas daí eu...

- Ela não se machucou - Remo interrompeu-a, achando que morreria de vergonha se ela contasse onde o tinha acertado.

- Oh, então está tudo bem. Mas agora nós temos que ir, filha. Papai está chamando.

- Ah... já? - choramingou ela.

- Sim, papai tem que sair de madrugada hoje, então tem que dormir bem cedo.

- Antes de a noite chegar?

- Isso mesmo. Antes de a noite chegar - ela sorriu e colocou-a no chão novamente. - Anda, despeça-se de seu primo.

Sirius abaixou-se e Tonks jogou-se em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Então deu um beijo em sua bochecha e encarou-o. Seus cabelos encurtaram-se no mesmo instante, tornando-se rosa-chiclete e ela ostentou um sorriso travesso - que foi retribuído por Sirius. Andrômeda abriu a boca para repreendê-la, porém impediu-se ao contemplar o sorriso do primo.

- Tchau, Almofadinhas - disse Tonks e piscou um olho.

- Tchau bonequinha - ele bagunçou os cabelos dela e levantou-se.

- E você não vai agradecer ao moço que te segurou? - Andrômeda voltou-se para Remo. - Me desculpe, esqueci seu nome.

- Remo Lupin - respondeu o maroto timidamente.

Tonks adiantou-se e estendeu a mãozinha para ele.

- Muito obrigada, Remo Lupin.

Remo apertou sua mão de leve com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não foi nada, Ninfadora Tonks.

- É Tonks. Só Tonks - enfatizou ela e todos caíram na gargalhada dessa vez, a despeito da expressão reprovadora da mãe da garotinha.

Andrômeda abraçou o primo mais uma vez - sem se importar com os cabelos molhados e a bermuda úmida - e então as três mulheres deixaram os garotos sozinhos mais uma vez. Remo torceu as mãos, voltando a encarar os pés, sentindo os olhares dos outros sobre si.

Antes que pudesse sequer se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, teve a camisa arrancada com certa brutalidade por Sirius, que jogou a peça longe e os três garotos puderam ver os diversos ferimentos de seu peito, abdome e até nas costas.

- Você tem muito que se explicar, Aluado. Pode começar agora - sentenciou Sirius.

Remo sentiu-se completamente exposto. Deixou-se cair sentado no chão, com um suspiro e encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas diante do corpo.

Tiago sentou-se também, sendo seguido por Pedro. Sirius ainda permaneceu de pé, andando de um lado para outro como um tigre enjaulado.

- Por que você não nos contou? - questionou Tiago brandamente.

- Para que eu contaria? - defendeu-se Remo, contendo as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos, fazendo-os arderem. - Para que vocês perdessem o sono? Para que ficassem morrendo de dó de mim sem poder fazer nada?

- Mas nós _podemos_ fazer alguma coisa! - disse Sirius, irritado.

- É claro que vocês podem, mas não sempre! A quem você pensa que engana? - retrucou Remo, exasperado. -Eu não posso esperar que vocês _sempre_ estejam comigo nas minhas transformações! Não posso! Sempre vão existir contratempos. Eu não posso deixar que vocês se exponham mais do que fazem! E se alguém descobrir sobre a animagia? Isso é ilegal, vocês são foras da lei e a culpa é minha! - Remus soltou tudo de uma só vez, enfim parando para esfregar o rosto com as mãos. - Eu tenho que passar por isso sozinho de vez em quando, sabe... pra não criar ilusões... sempre vão existir situações em que vocês vão _precisar_ me deixar sozinho e eu não quero que vocês se culpem por isso. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Esses ferimentos não são diferentes do que aqueles que eu tinha quando vocês ainda não se transformavam. Meu corpo já está acostumado com eles.

- Mas não tem Madame Pomfrey por aqui - observou Pedro, analisando o fato de que algumas feridas pareciam prestes a se abrir novamente.

- Tem minha mãe - disse Tiago levantando-se e estendendo uma mão para Remus, que a aceitou. - Vamos, eu vou pedir para que ela trate pra você...

- Não - Remo não se deixou carregar.

- Deixa de ser teimoso, Aluado - rosnou Sirius, já se preparando para empurrá-lo se fosse preciso.

- Eu não sou o único teimoso por aqui - argumentou Remo, com a voz branda. - Eu só quero aproveitar um pouco mais essa piscina, será que dá?

- Mas... e esses machucados? - insistiu Pedro, levantando-se também.

- Minha mãe já tratou deles, apesar de não parecer. Ela não tem todos os recursos que Madame Pomfrey tem, mas fez um bom trabalho. Não está doendo, acreditem! - Remo suspirou diante dos olhares incrédulos dos outros. - Olha, eu prometo que deixo sua mãe tratar de mim hoje à noite, mas vamos, por favor, voltar a nadar? Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu desejei muito que esse dia chegasse logo e não quero que ele acabe tão cedo.

Os outros se encararam e então concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

- Está bem - Tiago concordou e deu um sorriso maroto. - Então, quem pular por último é um hinkypunk!

Ele se atirou na água e Pedro seguiu-o exultante. Remo sorriu, olhando para a água, mas antes que pulasse, Alguma coisa negra tapou sua visão.

- Tome - Sirius sacudiu a camisa em frente a seus olhos. - Achei que você ia preferir continuar vestido, sabe...

Sirius pareceu meio sem jeito e esse era o modo como ele encontrava de se desculpar pela sua brutalidade de alguns minutos antes.

- Obrigado - Remo sorriu e aceitou a camisa, vestindo-a.

Só então pulou na água, logo depois de Sirius.

- Hinkypunk! - gritaram os outros três, jogando a maior quantidade de água nele que podiam.

---------------

Protegidos pelas sobras do entardecer, Howard e Nindiely Potter estavam abraçados, encostados no batente da porta observando a algazarra dos garotos na piscina.

- Está feliz, meu bem? - perguntou Howard.

- Feliz? - A Sra. Potter soltou um suspiro longo e deixou que mais um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto nesse dia. - É o que nós queríamos, não é? Ter a casa cheia de filhos, cheia de vida... e mesmo que não sejam todos nossos filhos de sangue, ainda assim são nossas crianças, certo?

- Crianças? - o Sr. Potter riu, divertido. - Eles já são quase adultos, querida!

Foi a vez da Sra. Potter rir.

- Olhe os seus adultos, Howard!

Ela apontou para a piscina. Sirius era o único que permanecia dentro da água, gritando para os outros três que corriam na beirada. Remo e Pedro estavam perseguindo Tiago, que segurava o que parecia ser a bermuda de Sirius, porém o apanhador era rápido demais para eles.

- Pontas, você me paga!

- Lero-lero!

- Por ali, Pedro! Vamos cercar ele.

- Peguei! - eles jogaram a bermuda _e_ Tiago em cima de Sirius, que praguejou e vestiu a peça, apressado.

Então os três empurraram Tiago para baixo d'água e seguraram por um tempo calculado antes de libertá-lo.

O Sr. Potter suspirou e meneou a cabeça.

- É, são as nossas crianças sim... sempre serão...

-----------------

**N.A. **Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de me desculpar com vocês por não ter postado ontem. Fiquei muito triste por isso, mas espero que vocês compreendam... De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que se divirtam com ele! No próximo capítulo tem Lily, com certeza XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Lunnafe**, Lucca BR, **LeNaHhH**, .Miss.H.Granger., **Tete Chan**, MiLaChaN, **Thiago Potter First**, aRTHuR BlaCK, **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**, Alice, **Nessa Reinehr**, Melina Black, **Lika Malfoy**, jokka potter, **Isa Potter**, Jeh Tonks, **Luana**.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **Nick Black Potter** (hey, que bom saber que você gostou! Eu entendo sua preocupação em ter que esperar capítulos agora, mas eu tento cumprir as atualizações semanais, apesar de Ter falhado dessa vez... :( mas no próximo capítulo eles já vão para Hogwarts ;) e tem muita Lily daqui para a frente! bjus)

Eu prefiro não prometer atualização dessa vez, ok? Espero conseguir atualizar no Sábado, mas ainda não tenho o capítulo pronto. Mas posso desejar a todos um feliz 2006! Beijos!

--------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Potter – ofegou a ruiva, esquivando-se rapidamente daquele abraço, sem dar-se oportunidade de perceber o frio na barriga que aquele sorriso bonito tinha-lhe causado. – Seu... seu atrevido!


	6. Boa viagem!

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Boa viagem!

-----------------

Régulo chegou muito cedo na Plataforma 9 e 3/4, como de costume. Sua mãe preferia trazê-lo mais cedo para evitar o transtorno que era se mover na aglomeração de pessoas afobadas que chegavam em cima da hora. Era sempre mais difícil evitar esbarrar em mestiços e sangue-ruins nessas situações. Diferente dos outros anos, Régulo tinha lado-aparatado pela primeira vez, direto para a Plataforma. E essa mudança era um dos indicativos de que nesse ano seria tudo diferente. Afinal agora - como a Sra. Black tinha insistido em afirmar o verão todo - ele era filho único. Oficialmente não tinha mais irmão.

A Sra. Black, que segurava firmemente sua mão para lado-aparatar, puxou-o para que ficasse bem em frente a seus olhos, então o analisou de alto a baixo. As vestes impecáveis, o porte elegante e alto para sua idade, o cabelo recém cortado e a expressão séria - apesar de os olhos pecarem ao brilharem um pouco demais. Mas Régulo nunca seria tão eficiente em mostrar-se frio quanto... Aquele traidor do sangue que ela tinha jurado não ser mais seu filho.

- Você já sabe como se comportar, certo? - Régulo acenou afirmativamente. - É claro que sabe. Eu sempre me orgulho de você. Suas notas são excelentes, seu comportamento é exemplar e você sabe muito bem escolher suas companhias. Mas sempre pode melhorar.

A verdade era que Régulo não tinha companhia. Havia seus colegas de casa, mas não passavam de colegas. Ele não possuía amigos. Era extremamente calado, tímido, gostava de ficar em seu canto somente observando, assistindo às conversas sem sequer participar, apenas estudando a personalidade de cada um. Era muito aplicado nos estudos, mas suas notas nunca foram melhores do que as de Sirius. Em matérias teóricas, talvez, mas nas matérias práticas ele não tinha tanto domínio.

A Sra. Black deu um beijo rápido em sua testa - tendo que se abaixar levemente para isso - e soltou-o.

- Vá - ordenou com sua voz possante. - E não me decepcione.

Essa sentença resumia todos os princípios que ele tinha aprendido durante seus quatorze anos e não era nada flexível. Régulo acenou afirmativamente, murmurou um "Adeus" e afastou-se refletindo sobre como ele sempre seria o filho de quem sua mãe se orgulhava, mas nunca conseguiria ficar orgulhoso de si mesmo. Não da maneira que ele ficava do... Como o chamaria? Não poderia nem pensar nele como irmão? Ora, isso seria impossível...

O garoto entrou no trem, procurou uma cabine vazia mais para o fundo - que costumava ser ocupado em sua grande maioria por sonserinos. Deixou suas coisas lá e foi até uma janela, observando as pessoas que chegavam, esperando, procurando... E foi desse lugar que ele assistiu a cena mais tocante e revoltante de todas as que já tinha presenciado daquela família de amantes dos trouxas.

---------------

- Mãe, pare de me beijar na frente de todo mundo - resmungou Tiago em meio ao abraço da mãe e depois do terceiro beijo que ela pousava em sua face (sem contar o que ela dera em sua testa momentos antes).

- Ora, que mal há nisso? - A Sra. Potter finalmente libertou-o, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Garanto que se fosse alguma garota você não reclamaria!

- É claro, né mãe! Eu tenho dezesseis anos, que mal há nisso?

- Está bem, está bem - a Sra. Potter voltou-se então para os outros garotos. - E vocês, meus queridos, já sabem que são bem-vindos em casa quando desejarem.

Então, inesperadamente, ela puxou Pedro - que estava mais próximo - para um abraço maternal. Tiago rolou os olhos e assistiu a próxima vítima - Remo - ser abraçado também. A Sra. Potter tomou o rosto do lobisomem entre as mãos e analisou-lhe cada traço suave de seu rosto. Então sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso em resposta.

- Você parece ótimo, querido - ela beijou sua face ternamente.

Remo admirava incondicionalmente aquela bondosa senhora. Além de ser uma excelente cozinheira, ela era uma mãe exemplar, dedicada, amorosa, compreensiva, entre tantas outras qualidades! Mas outra coisa que lhe inspirava admiração era que, mesmo tendo sabido de sua condição logo nas primeiras férias de verão deles desde que entraram em Hogwarts, ela o tinha tratado como qualquer um dos outros. Não olhava para ele com pena, nem lhe lançava olhares de esguelha, pesarosos. Ela dispensava-lhe o mesmo carinho que aos outros amigos de Tiago, e falava com naturalidade de seu problema, quando o assunto era inevitável. Ele se sentia... _normal_, tanto com os Potter, quanto com seus três amigos inseparáveis. Sentia-se como se fosse a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo, esquecia-se de sua maldição, de seu sofrimento, ele era Remus Lupin. Só Remus Lupin.

- Obrigado, Sra. Potter - disse Remo com toda a seriedade e sinceridade que lhe eram características.

- Sempre que precisar - ela piscou um olho para ele e enfim soltou-o, dirigindo-se ao mais alto deles. - Você nunca precisou de convites, não é mesmo, filho? - ela estreitou Sirius em seus braços e foi correspondida no abraço. - Se tiver algum problema com sua família, me escreva e nós iremos correndo até Hogwarts, está bem? O Prof. Dumbledore já está ciente de que você está morando conosco, obviamente. E ele também já nos assegurou de que estaria tomando conta de você por nós.

- E de mim? Ninguém toma conta de mim? - Tiago emburrou.

Todos riram diante daquela atitude do maroto, então o Sr. Potter também abraçou o filho, porém de um jeito "menos vergonhoso", na opinião de Tiago.

- O Prof. Dumbledore já me contou várias de suas proezas, filho, então eu suponho que não é necessário pedir que ele cuide de você.

O Sr. Potter bagunçou os cabelos de Tiago e abraçou Sirius da mesma maneira. Depois apertou respeitosamente as mãos de Pedro e Remo antes que eles finalmente se afastassem em direção ao trem.

Porém, antes que chegassem, de dentro saiu uma criatura sorridente em vestes de bruxo com um distintivo no peito e cabelos soltos... flamejantes.

- Remo! - sorriu ela e dirigiu-se ao maroto, já se preparando para um abraço.

Tiago - cujo estômago tinha dado uma cambalhota ao vê-la e depois tinha se contraído ao ouvi-la chamar por Remo daquela maneira - agiu por impulso, colocando-se agilmente em frente ao monitor e recebendo o abraço da ruiva. E o que aconteceu em segundos pareceu levar uma eternidade. As mechas do cabelo de Lily tocaram sua face como uma carícia suave, seu perfume de lírios impregnou suas narinas, seus braços se fecharam naquela cintura delgada e, antes que ela se desse conta do que acontecia, ou sequer começasse a reagir, Tiago levantou-a do chão, dando um rodopio.

- Lily, meu bem, você demorou para se jogar em meus braços, mas eu tinha certeza que faria! - então ele voltou a colocá-la no chão, e afastou-se somente o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos incrivelmente verdes e arregalados. - Mas, meu amor, você se confundiu! Meu nome é Tiago, não Remo! Isso é o que dá ficar usando somente meu sobrenome, tsk, tsk...

A monitora, que tinha dado um grito de surpresa, tendo os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído, só assimilou aquilo que ouviu depois de ter os pés no chão novamente, com dois olhos castanhos a fitá-la de cima, por trás de lentes de aros redondos. Tiago Potter, cujo cabelo familiarmente apontava para todas as direções, sorria abertamente para ela, ainda enlaçando sua cintura firmemente.

- Potter! - ofegou a ruiva, esquivando-se rapidamente daquele abraço, sem dar-se oportunidade de perceber o frio na barriga que aquele sorriso bonito tinha lhe causado. - Seu... seu atrevido!

Remo, que também fora assaltado por emoções diversas em um curto espaço de tempo - um solavanco no peito seguido de um formigamento de expectativa, então espanto - agora, recuperava-se do estado de choque, sendo atraído para o lado pelos latidos de Sirius e as risadas de Pedro. Então se voltou para Tiago e Lily, assistindo-os apenas. Totalmente sem ação.

- Atrevido? Eu? - indignou-se Tiago. - Ora essa, foi você quem me abraçou primeiro!

- Hummm - provocou Sirius, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Eu ai abraçar Remo! E você simplesmente entrou na minha frente! - ralhou a ruiva, com os olhos faiscando.

- Ah-há! Então _você_ é a assanhada por aqui! - provocou o maroto, com uma pontinha de irritação mal-disfarçada.

Lily estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente e apontou-lhe um dedo acusador.

- Como você ousa, garoto insolente? Eu não sou assanhada coisa nenhuma! Só ia... só ia abraçar meu amigo... ora, quer saber? Eu não te devo satisfações - então ela virou-se para Remo um pouco mais brandamente, apesar de ainda estar furiosa. - Remo, estou na terceira cabine. Vou esperar você para a reunião de monitores. Só não se atrase, ok?

Ela nem deu tempo para que Remo concordasse, girando nos calcanhares e entrando no trem, que já começava a funcionar.

- Pontas, isso foi fantástico, cara - Sirius deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do amigo, que estufou o peito arrogantemente.

- É, foi fantástico! - ecoou Pedro.

- Eu sei, eu sei - gabou-se Tiago, alisando o peito.

- Pena que você não viu a cara dela quando a abraçou! - continuou Pedro. - Foi hilário! Os olhos dela estavam desse tamanho!

Remo, porém, lançou-lhes um olhar reprovador, antes de adiantar-se em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Vamos, o trem já está partindo.

Os três o seguiram para dentro da serpente vermelha - que já soltava nuvens espessas de fumaça cinzenta, e não demorou muito para começar a se mover. Então eles foram percorrendo o corredor, inspecionando cada cabine em busca de uma vazia. Mas para Sirius e Tiago, não bastava olhar através do vidro. Eles abriam a porta com um solavanco, assustando quem quer que estivesse dentro. Então olhavam para cada ocupante com o nariz empinado e saíam - muitas vezes sem nenhuma palavra. Por isso, Remo já estava bem mais a frente, mantendo certa distância dos demais. Ao atingir, porém, a primeira cabine de sonserinos, o monitor retrocedeu.

- Não há cabines vazias - informou. - Teremos que nos separar. Essa cabine adiante cabe dois e mais à frente...

No entanto, Sirius interrompeu-o com uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

- Há! Não meeeesmo, Aluado. Nós não vamos nos separar. Observe.

Remo abriu a boca para protestar, mas já sabia que seria inútil.

Sirius adiantou-se e escancarou a porta da cabine mais próxima com um solavanco, ouvindo um gritinho feminino assustado. Então analisou seus ocupantes. Havia um casal de garotinhos que pareciam ser da Lufa-Lufa, pelo que Sirius pode deduzir ao observar as expressões amedrontadas dos dois quando olharam para a porta. O maroto deu um sorriso afetado e rumou teatralmente para dentro.

- Olá, crianças - disse ele de um jeito assustadoramente doce. - Vocês são do segundo ano, eu suponho?

O garoto acenou timidamente, afirmando.

- Então suponho que já conhecem esse feitiço - ele retirou calmamente a varinha das vestes e apontou para o malão do menino. - _Vingardium Leviosa_!

O malão flutuou instantaneamente e Sirius guiou-o para fora da cabine, de modo que os outros marotos tiveram que abrir passagem.

- Almofadinhas! - surpreendeu-se Remo, porém Sirius não lhe deu atenção.

Pedro continha-se para não bater palmas, logo ao lado de Tiago, que assistia de braços cruzados, com um sorriso perverso no rosto, já entendendo a brincadeira. As duas crianças arregalaram os olhos e engoliram em seco.

- Então? Vocês conhecem?

Os dois se entreolharam e acenaram positivamente uma vez mais.

- Hey, Pontas, que tal mais uma demonstração, só pra garantir?

- Certamente, Almofadinhas! - Tiago entrou na cabine também e copiou a atitude do amigo, dessa vez apontando para o malão da garota. - _Vigardium Leviosa_!

Remo abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém Pedro fez uns sons estranhos, abafando seus risos e ele limitou-se a enterrar a cabeça nas mãos, descrente.

- Prontinho! - disse Tiago, eficiente.

- Excelente! - comemorou Sirius, arregalando um olho e estreitando o outro, parecendo um maluco ao fazê-lo. - Agora... o que vocês me dizem de praticarem o feitiço até a cabine seguinte? - ele alternou o olhar do menino para a menina, ambos parecendo assustados e sem ação. - Ou talvez vocês prefiram ficar? Vocês conhecem o encantamento que faz crescer pêlos no nariz?

Dessa vez o efeito foi imediato. As duas crianças saíram correndo para fora da cabine, sem nem mesmo tocarem seus malões, indo refugiar-se na cabine vizinha.

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada, já se acomodando e a seus pertences na cabine que agora lhes pertencia.

- Vocês viram a cara deles? - perguntou Pedro. - Parecia que os olhos deles saltariam das órbitas a qualquer momento!

- Não, Rabicho, melhor do que a cara de espanto deles, só mesmo a cara de maluco do Almofadinhas - gargalhou Tiago.

Sirius fez outra demonstração que arrancou risos dos outros e então latiu. Remo também não resistiu à careta do maroto, mas não deixou que os outros vissem seu sorriso. Afinal, fora uma brincadeira inofensiva, no entanto ele ainda era monitor e seu dever era impedir que coisas como essa acontecessem. Guardou seu malão e deixou a cabine novamente.

- Aonde vai, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago.

- Vou levar os malões que eles esqueceram - informou, revirando os olhos ao causar outro acesso de riso nos amigos.

Assim que ele saiu, Sirius voltou-se para Tiago com uma expressão que dizia claramente "Quero arrumar confusão, e quero agora!".

- O que você acha de deixar a capa de invisibilidade no jeito, Pontas? - sugeriu.

- Hum - Tiago retribuiu-lhe uma expressão "Conte comigo!" - Você já tem algum plano para quando os monitores estiverem ocupados?

- Oh, yeah! - Sirius esfregou as mãos.

- O quê vocês estão pensando em fazer? - perguntou Pedro, com sua expressão "Eu adoro quando vocês falam assim!".

- Hum, depois eu falo. Quando Aluado sair - explicou Sirius.

- Mas vocês pretendem fazer escondido do Aluado? - admirou-se Pedro.

Sirius coçou o queixo.

- Ora, ele não gosta de participar de operações "Humilhar o Sebosão", mas ele vai ficar sabendo... depois - ele arqueou as sobrancelhas travessamente e Tiago acompanhou-o em uma risada maléfica.

---------------

Cerca de uma hora depois, Remus já estava impecavelmente sério em suas vestes de Hogwarts ostentando seu distintivo de monitor no peito, a caminho da terceira cabine. Deu dois toques na porta antes de abri-la educadamente. Havia quatro ocupantes que interromperam a conversa animada para encarar o visitante. Marlene McKinnon e Benji Fenwick estavam sentados de mãos dadas, de frente para Alice Flaherty e Lily.

- Olá! - cumprimentou com seu jeitinho adoravelmente tímido, recebendo vários sorrisos e "Olá!"s em resposta.

- Remo! - sorriu Lily, colocando-se de pé no mesmo instante. - Hey, pessoal, nós vamos para a reunião, ok?

Ambos saíram para o corredor e, ao sentir o perfume de lírios que os cabelos da ruiva exalavam, Remo lamentou-se profundamente não tê-la abraçado. Agora, porém, a oportunidade tinha se perdido. Talvez pelas palavras de Tiago, ou talvez porque Lily já nem se lembrava mais do incidente, mas o fato era que ela não tocou no assunto nem parecia disposta a abraçá-lo. "Melhor assim" repreendeu seu lado racional. Afinal, durante as férias de verão, Remo tinha reafirmado para si mesmo seu propósito de aproximar Tiago e Lily. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, já que Tiago insistia em piorar a situação a cada minuto, porém ele se empenharia.

- Me desculpe, Lily - murmurou enquanto ela encostava a porta da cabine.

Lily encarou-o confusa.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo que Tiago fez... você sabe...

- Oh - Lily bufou e cruzou os braços. - Não foi culpa sua, Remo. Não peça desculpas por ele. Aquele garoto não presta. Agora, vamos? Estamos em cima da hora!

----------------

Severo Snape tinha chegado em cima da hora também para embarcar no trem, por isso ficara sem muitas opções para acomodar-se. Tinha percorrido toda a "parte sonserina" do trem, mas não encontrara nenhuma cabine vazia. Ele não gostava de se misturar com ninguém. Fazia suas viagens, suas refeições, estudos, tudo sozinho. Não tolerava a companhia de ninguém. Eles sempre o incomodavam, ficavam cochichando sobre ele, atrapalhavam sua concentração na leitura.

Porém não lhe restaram alternativas a não ser dividir uma cabine com Régulo Black. Snape não gostava do caçula Black, diferentemente do mais velho - que ele _odiava_. Ainda não sabia como Régulo tinha entrado para a Sonserina. Talvez seu sangue tivesse falado mais alto, quando o Chapéu Seletor não soubera o que fazer com ele. Ele não era tão inteligente para estar na Corvinal; não era nem um pouco leal ou companheiro para estar na Lufa-Lufa, apesar de ser sonso o bastante para isso; não era corajoso para ser colocado na casa dos leões; e tampouco era determinado para ser um sonserino. Mas era um Black, afinal, e provavelmente tinha implorado ao Chapéu para ser colocado na Sonserina só para não desapontar a família. Além de que Régulo, sendo a concha vazia que era, admirava pateticamente a força de caráter e rebeldia do irmão. Isso era óbvio aos olhos de Snape desde sempre.

Régulo - que estava sentado segurando uma das pernas dobradas em frente ao corpo, olhando a paisagem para fora da janela enquanto o trem se movia - virou-se lentamente para ele, com sua expressão vazia e triste ao mesmo tempo. "Oh, que comovente" pensou Snape, sarcasticamente. Deu um leve aceno de cabeça como cumprimento e acomodou seu malão no compartimento acima, sentando-se o mais longe possível do garoto mais novo. Abriu um livro de sua matéria preferida - Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - e enterrou o enorme nariz nele, seus olhos negros muito próximos das letras e os cabelos negros oleosos formando uma cortina em sua face.

Ele ficou assim, absorto na leitura, pelo que pareceram horas, apesar de só ter passado pouco mais de uma hora desde que o trem havia partido. Régulo estava ainda na mesma posição, olhando através da janela. Snape reprimiu um risinho sarcástico. "Garoto idiota" e voltou a sua leitura.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da cabine, três garotos - ou melhor, dois garotos e um rato - caminhavam silenciosamente, apesar de não poderem ser vistos. Estavam sob a belíssima capa de invisibilidade de Tiago. Porém, eles eram agora muito crescidos para ela, e Pedro era o que mais ocupava espaço. Por isso ele estava agora espiando furtivamente do bolso de Tiago, farejando o ar silenciosamente.

Eles caminhavam encostados em uma das paredes, para não haver perigo de ninguém esbarrar neles. Examinavam todas as cabines da "ala sonserina" do trem, até encontrarem o que procuravam. Mas não exatamente da maneira em que esperavam.

- Lá está ele! - cochichou Sirius, apontando o interior de uma das cabines.

Tiago adiantou-se um pouco mais.

- Hum, mas ele não está sozinho! O-ow! Veja quem está com ele, Almofadinhas.

Sirius atentou para o garoto de cabelos negros que olhava para a janela. Não reconhecera o corte de cabelo e o fato de ele estar com a face voltada para fora dificultou o reconhecimento. Mas o jeitinho, a pose... era seu irmão. Rabicho guinchou no bolso de Tiago.

- Droga - Sirius deu um soco na parede, pelo que recebeu um olhar duro do amigo. - Quer saber? Que se dane - Sirius deu de ombros e empurrou Tiago para frente.

Eles colaram as testas no vidro da cabine, espiando melhor, estudando o que fariam.

- Vamos - sussurrou Sirius.

Tiago posicionou as mãos no puxador da porta e abriu-a num solavanco. Ambos os rostos dos ocupantes voltaram-se para eles, porém pareceram passar diretamente para o corredor aparentemente vazio. Os dois marotos esgueiraram-se rapidamente para dentro, antes que Snape se levantasse para olhar ambos os lados do corredor.

Snape franziu o cenho, depois estreitou os olhos e voltou-se para dentro da cabine. Examinou cada pedacinho dela com seus olhos atentos, antes de finalmente fechar a porta, ignorando completamente a expressão intrigada de Régulo. Voltou a sentar-se e mergulhar o rosto no livro, observando pelo canto do olho que Régulo voltava a encarar a janela.

Porém, antes que ele terminasse de ler a primeira linha, a página esvoaçou e virou para a anterior. Snape arrumou-a com impaciência e tornou a concentrar-se. No entanto dessa vez esvoaçaram mais páginas. Snape fechou o livro instintivamente e então teve ganas de atirá-lo na própria cabeça. Não tinha marcado a página, que estúpido!

Mas então sua atenção voltou-se para um detalhe curioso. A porta da cabine estava trancada. E a janela, que Régulo abrira somente uma pequena fresta, estava do lado oposto ao movimento das folhas. Então como era possível... Snape voltou-se para um dos cantos da cabine, julgando ter ouvido um rumorejar.

Porém antes que pudesse sequer assimilar isso, seu malão caiu, errando sua cabeça por centímetros e caindo com estrépito bem em cima de seu sapato.

- Aaahrg! - Snape deu um berro, chutando o malão para longe e levando, furioso, a mão às vestes em busca da varinha.

Antes que conseguisse empunhá-la, no entanto, ouviu uma voz que ele reconhecia muito bem:

- _Expelliarmus_! - a varinha de Snape voou de sua mão, batendo na parede e aterrissando no acento ao lado de Régulo.

Este olhava embasbacado o canto da cabine de onde havia ouvido a voz de seu irmão. E assistiu-o materializar-se do nada ao lado de... seus punhos se fecharam ao ver o garoto de cabelos arrepiados e sorriso arrogante ao lado dele.

- Black! - cuspiu Snape, com os dentes apertados. - Potter!

Ninguém reparou num ratinho que guinchou fracamente no bolso de Tiago.

- Olá, coleguinha! - debochou Sirius, mantendo a varinha apontada diretamente para as fuças de Snape. - Viemos dar-lhe as boas vindas de volta a Hogwarts, não é mesmo, Pontas?

- Oh, sim, Sebosão! Ficamos com saudades, e você? - Tiago piscou angelicalmente. - Hey! Parado aí!

Tiago apontou a varinha para Régulo, que insinuara as mãos para o bolso da calça. Régulo encarava Tiago destilando ódio pelos olhos cinzentos.

- Não se dirija a mim, amante de trouxas - rosnou Régulo com os olhos estreitados.

- Não se meta, Régulo.

O tom frio do irmão, fez com que Régulo o encarasse com mágoa e rancor. Lembrou-se claramente de Sirius petrificando-o e o abandonando largado no chão da Mansão Black. Culpa de Potter. Seus olhos se voltaram novamente para Tiago, que sustentou seu olhar ainda que prestasse atenção em Snape.

- Vocês estão abusando da sorte, seus grifinórios idiotas - cuspiu Snape, avançando um passo, apesar de estar desarmado.

- Uhuhu! Isso foi uma ameaça, Ranhoso? - provocou Sirius. - Você não está em vantagem no momento, não acha?

Rabicho contorceu-se, excitado, no bolso de Tiago.

- Eu sou paciente, Black. Pode apostar que vou esperar o melhor momento para agir. - Snape voltou-se para Tiago, suas narinas se alargando, enterrando as unhas na carne. - E vocês vão se arrepender muito quando minha hora chegar, seus imundos. Pensam que o mundo gira em torno de vocês, não é? Seus covardes, estúpidos...

- Já chega! _Silêncio_!

Snape nem tentou continuar seus insultos, sabendo que era inútil. Em vez disso, ele deu um passo para o lado avançando para recuperar a varinha.

- _Impedimenta_! - Tiago e Sirius disseram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Snape fosse arremessado para trás, batendo as costas dolorosamente contra o banco.

Aproveitando-se da momentânea distração de ambos, Régulo levantou-se de supetão, empunhando a varinha, porém Tiago foi mais rápido que ele.

- _Relaskio_! - Régulo se desequilibrou, caiu estatelado no chão. Sua varinha escorregou de seus dedos, sendo recolhida por Sirius.

Rabicho, que tinha se enterrado no bolso de Tiago ao ter a varinha apontada para si, colocou o focinho para fora timidamente.

- _Incarcerous_! - Dessa vez, Sirius apontou para Snape, que foi completamente imobilizado por cordas que escaparam da ponta de sua varinha.

Snape agora movia a boca descontroladamente, xingando e blasfemando sem que nenhum som escapasse de sua boca.

- E agora, Almofadinhas? O que fazemos com ele? - Tiago apontou para Régulo, que permanecia no chão, olhando abobalhado para a forma raivosa de Snape, que se contorcia, tentando se livrar das cordas.

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para Régulo, ponderando sobre o que faria com ele. Então se decidiu. Recolheu também a varinha de Snape e segurou-as acima dos olhos, mirando o compartimento de bagagens.

- Sirius, o que está fazendo? - Régulo arregalou os olhos.

- _Waddiwasi_ varinhas**(1)**! - as varinhas foram arremessadas para o fundo do compartimento de bagagens, onde Régulo certamente não alcançaria. - Desculpe, maninho. É só pra ter certeza de que você não vai ajudar esse morcegão aí.

- Sirius, volte aqui! - Régulo tentou alcançar sua canela para puxá-lo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido, esgueirando-se para fora da cabine junto de Tiago. - Sirius!

- Boa viagem! - Sirius provocou com um aceno entusiasmado antes de sair.

Tiago bateu a porta da cabine, ainda incerto sobre o que eles tinham feito a Régulo. Ele não tinha nada contra o garoto, afinal, e até achara crueldade Sirius tê-lo incluído na brincadeira.

- _Colloportus_! - Sirius lacrou a porta, depois de olhar para ambos os lados do corredor, e sorriu exultante para Tiago.

- Você não acha que nós exageramos, Almofadinhas? - disse Tiago, estranhamente sério. - Régulo não tinha nada a ver com a brincadeira!

- Ora, não me venha com bobagens agora. Nós não fizemos nada de mais com ele. A não ser, é claro, trancá-lo com o Ranhoso. Oh, pobre Régulo - Sirius latiu, divertido, mas Tiago ainda parecia incerto. - Vamos, Pontas, deixe de ser ranzinza! Está parecendo o Aluado, credo. Dá pra calar a boca, Rabicho?

O ratinho gordo, que estava guinchando irritantemente no bolso de Tiago, calou-se no mesmo instante. Sirius saiu pisando duro pelo corredor de volta para a cabine.

- O que vamos fazer quando descobrirem? - Tiago alcançou-o.

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- Negar até a morte, oras - ele parou para encará-lo. - Pontas, o que há com você? Nós já fizemos isso tantas vezes, está lembrado?

- Certo, certo - Tiago bagunçou os próprios cabelos. - Você tem razão. Vamos então.

----------------

A reunião dos monitores demorou cerca de vinte minutos, e depois Remo e Lily já estavam patrulhando o corredor do trem e conversando enquanto isso.

- Hey, você! Pare com isso! - um garoto da Corvinal estava fazendo seu sapo inchar como um balão, sendo que ele estava a ponto de explodir.

Todos da cabine olharam para Lily culposamente e o garoto levantou a varinha, fazendo com que o sapo descrevesse um arco para trás enquanto esvaziava, até bater contra a parede e escorregar até o chão.

- Argh! Eu fico doida com essas coisas - ralhou a ruiva já se afastando rumo à próxima cabine.

Remo deu um pequeno sorriso e seguiu-a.

- Sobre o que nós falávamos então? - perguntou ela e antes que Remo pudesse abrir a boca para responder, continuou tagarelando: - Oh, sim, sobre os NOM's! Eles demoraram para chegar, não é mesmo? Mas sim, eu passei em todos. Tive "Aceitável" em Adivinhação, mas quem se importa? Eu não pretendo continuar essa matéria!

- Não seria prudente pensar melhor sobre isso, Lily? - sugeriu Remo, cuidadosamente. - Talvez a matéria te ajude com seus sonhos.

- Bobagem! - Lily fez um gesto impaciente enquanto examinava o interior de mais algumas cabines. - Pelo que eu andei "estudando" sobre meus sonhos, eles não seguem a lógica de significados simbólicos e essas coisas. Bem, talvez aquele dos animais seja realmente simbólico, mas não no sentido em que aqueles livros idiotas da Madame Gonfrey insinuam. Quero dizer, senão eu já teria morrido há meses não acha? Eu sonhei durante praticamente um ano inteiro com um Sinistro e não me aconteceu nada ainda!

Remo encolheu os ombros, derrotado.

- É, você deve ter razão.

- Mas e você? Conseguiu os NOM's que precisava? Espere, não precisa responder. É claro que conseguiu! Garanto que teve "Excelente" até mesmo nas matérias de que não precisa, não é mesmo?

- Bem, na verdade eu tive uma nota razoável em Poções, mas o resto... - as bochechas do maroto ficaram levemente rosadas. - Sim, eu fui muito bem no restante das matérias.

- Eu sabia - Lily ofereceu-lhe um sorriso doce e desconcertante, mas então o sorriso sumiu quando ela olhou para o interior da próxima cabine.

Sirius e Pedro jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo, e Tiago assistia, deliciando-se com um bolo de caldeirão. Havia embalagens de sapinhos de chocolate e de toda a sorte de doces espalhadas pela cabine. E Pedro mastigava alguma coisa borrachuda enquanto se concentrava em suas cartas. Ele escolheu uma delas e mostrou-a para Sirius, que deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e fez uma jogada bem elaborada.

- Rabicho, seu burro! - Tiago bateu na própria testa, então ele ergueu os olhos para Remo e Lily, que assistiam à cena. - Lily! Já está com saudades de mim?

Os outros dois garotos também se voltaram para os dois monitores. Lily estreitou os olhos para Tiago.

- Me chame de Evans, Potter! Eu nunca te dei essa liberdade, você sabe disso - ralhou ela, girando nos calcanhares novamente e afastando-se, depois de ter se certificado de que eles não faziam nada de errado.

Os três caíram na risada. Remo suspirou e seguiu-a sem nenhuma palavra aos amigos incorrigíveis.

- Então, como seus _amiguinhos_ se saíram nos NOM's? - perguntou Lily, se fazendo de desinteressada.

- Oh, eles foram excelentes! - orgulhou-se Remo, mas então seu orgulho vacilou. - Exceto por Pedro, que não teve notas muito satisfatórias. Principalmente em Transfiguração e Poções. Mas Tiago e Sirius foram realmente ótimos! Se houvesse nota maior que "Excede as expectativas", eles certamente teriam ganhado em Transfiguração. E você teria ganhado em Feitiços, certo?

- Certo - admitiu Lily, satisfeita consigo mesma. - Mas você também teria ganhado uma nota maior em DCAT, se fosse possível - retrucou.

- Obrigado. Eu realmente me esforço. Por falar nisso, você tem idéia de quem será o novo professor de DCAT? Pelo que eu li nos jornais, o Prof. Trimble continua desaparecido...

- Oh, sim, é verdade! Que triste! - Lily lançou um olhar sofrido aos próprios pés, mas então logo ergueu a cabeça, entusiasmada. - Mas Alice estava me contando sobre a nova professora pouco antes de você chegar.

- Professora?

Lily ia concordar, porém ouviu um barulho que lhe chamou a atenção. Alguém estava esmurrando a porta de uma das cabines mais à frente, e havia uns dois ou três sonserinos curiosos encarando-a com receio.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela correu até lá, examinando a porta. - O que vocês estão fazendo aí parados? Por que não abrem e vêm o que há de errado? - perguntou já se adiantando e agarrando o puxador.

- Acha que não tentamos? - desdenhou Edmund Avery, monitor da Sonserina que também estava no sexto ano.

Nada aconteceu. Lily puxou novamente.

- Está emperrada!

Remo puxou-a gentilmente e examinou o puxador.

- Não está emperrada. Foi trancada magicamente - diagnosticou, retirando a varinha das vestes e afastando-se levemente. - _Alohomora_!

A porta se abriu e Avery fez uma cara de desgosto, querendo se estapear por não ter tido essa idéia primeiro. Era o tipo de coisa tão simples! Enquanto isso, a porta foi puxada para trás com força pelo feitiço de Remo, e Régulo caiu sentado no chão. Os expectadores esticaram os pescoços para verem por cima do ombro do monitor grifinório, que ainda obstruía a passagem.

- Black! - admirou-se Lily.

- Snape! - Remo engoliu em seco. Um pensamento nada agradável passou por sua mente ao vê-lo totalmente amarrado ali no chão. Por um momento, a possibilidade de amordaçá-lo pareceu-lhe tentadora.

- O que houve aqui? - perguntou Lily, irritada.

Régulo, que já se levantara e sentara-se num dos bancos, abriu a boca para explicar, mas pareceu desistir, tornando a fechá-la e limitando-se a lançar um olhar de asco para a monitora.

- Oh, tenha a santa paciência! - a monitora rolou os olhos, pulando por sobre as pernas de Régulo. - _Evanesco_!

As cordas que prendiam Snape sumiram, e o rapaz de cabelos oleosos rapidamente pôs-se de pé, recompondo-se. Lançou um olhar furioso para os sonserinos que se aglomeravam, esticavam o pescoço, alguns segurando risadinhas. Então voltou seu olhar enraivecido para Lily que encarava Régulo.

- Foi você quem fez isso? - a monitora apontou para Snape.

- Claro que não, sangue-ruim - rosnou Régulo, ao que Lily não se alterou.

Snape, porém, voltou-se para ele à menção daquela palavra rude e qualquer um classificaria aquele olhar como assassino. Mas ele manteve-se calado. Remo, numa atitude muito sensata, entrou e já ia fechar a porta da cabine atrás de si, quando Avery adiantou-se.

- Hey, Lupin, eu sou monitor também! Tenho o direito de participar disso - empertigou-se. - Além do mais, eles são da minha casa, quem me garante que vocês não serão injustos com eles?

Remo abriu passagem para ele e fechou a porta em seguida, encarando-os com o semblante sério e uma ruga na testa.

- Onde estão suas varinhas? - questionou e Lily achou-se estúpida por ter acusado o sonserino sendo que ele nem empunhava sua varinha.

Régulo apontou o compartimento de bagagem acima e Remo murmurou um "_Accio_ varinhas" recuperando-as com facilidade e estendendo-as para que os sonserinos recolhessem suas respectivas armas. Assim que recuperou sua varinha, Snape apontou-a para a própria garganta, anulando o feitiço que o tinha silenciado.

Avery acomodou-se em um dos bancos, somente assistindo, lançando olhares nada pudicos à monitora. Snape alargou as narinas e estreitou os olhos ao perceber isso, mas ninguém mais pareceu reparar.

- Quem fez isso com vocês? - questionou Lily recebendo uma risada cínica de Snape em resposta.

Remo fechou os olhos, pesaroso, já adivinhando a resposta. Mas isso não impediu que seu estômago afundasse quando ouviu a resposta.

- Potter - rosnou Régulo. - Aquele maldito bastardo amante de trouxas...

- Potter _e_ Sirius Black - completou Snape destilando veneno, olhando para Remo acusadoramente. - Seus amiguinhos, monitor.

Régulo engoliu amargamente e abraçou as pernas diante do corpo. Por mais que estivesse profundamente magoado com a atitude do irmão, não teria sido capaz de delatá-lo. Mesmo agora, odiava Snape por tê-lo feito.

- Eu devia ter imaginado - Lily bateu o pé no chão. - Eles passaram do limite, está vendo Remo?

Snape bateu palmas, debochadamente.

- Parabéns, Srta. Evans. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória! Chegou a uma conclusão óbvia, pena que tenha demorado tanto, não é mesmo? Seu _namoradinho _já passou do limite há anos, caso você ainda não tenha percebido.

Lily abriu a boca, indignada, e Remo achou melhor intervir antes que ela explodisse.

- Nós iremos agora mesmo repreendê-los, Snape. Vamos, Lily.

- Repreendê-los? - todos se voltaram para Avery, que coçava o queixo. - Eu não acredito no tipo de repreensão que vocês possam dar a eles. São seus amigos, e se não funcionou até agora, é obvio que não têm eficácia alguma.

- E o que você propõe? - perguntou Remo, calmamente.

- Eu proponho que vocês façam uma queixa à diretora da casa de vocês. Caso não avisem McGonagall, eu mesmo providenciarei para que o diretor saiba disso diretamente.

Remo trocou um olhar com Lily, num pedido mudo para que ela o ajudasse. A ruiva parecia um pouco perdida - ao que Snape arqueou o lábio inferior para cima numa atitude de desprezo - mas logo se recompôs.

- Bem, nós vamos comunicar a Profª. McGonagall sobre isso, pode ter certeza - afirmou, já caminhando para a porta. - Vamos procurá-los, Remo.

Remo seguiu-a para fora e Snape acompanhou-os com o olhar impassível. Avery lançou um olhar de desgosto para Régulo, que tinha o olhar perdido, voltado para a janela. Ele não aprovara Sirius Black como partido para sua irmãzinha, mas tampouco aprovava Régulo. Antes de sair deu um aceno de cabeça a Snape, que não retribuiu. Também nunca fora com a cara de Snape. Um idiota que vivia com o nariz imenso enterrado em livros e que nunca se misturava com ninguém. Que dupla patética.

Snape arrumou o sobretudo preto que usava, mesmo sendo uma tarde quente, e largou-se no acento, já determinado a ignorar Régulo novamente pelo resto da viagem. No entanto, o garoto voltou-se para ele, sua voz grave e sua altura querendo fazê-lo parecer mais velho do que na verdade era.

- Eu quero me vingar de Potter. Mas não tenho idéia de como - ele fez uma pausa e Snape se perguntou por que ainda não tinha voltado a sua leitura. Já ia enterrar o rosto no livro novamente quando ele resolveu continuar. - Você me ajudaria, Snape?

Snape fechou o livro com estrépito e encarou-o nos olhos friamente, porém não disse uma palavra. Esperava que somente seu olhar já respondesse o quanto Snape o achava patético. Mas Régulo não se intimidou, ou talvez não tivesse entendido direito.

- Você disse que pretende se vingar deles e eu quero participar disso. Não consigo sozinho. Eu estou no quarto ano e eles são inseparáveis, não tenho chance contra Potter - ele fez outra pausa esperando uma resposta.

- Não - respondeu Snape, sem preâmbulos.

- Eu posso ser útil, prometo! - insistiu o garoto.

- Minha vingança envolve seu querido irmão. Você colocaria tudo a perder. Além disso, não tem coragem de levantar um dedo sequer contra quem quer que seja. Nem mesmo Potter.

Por um instante, Snape pensou ter visto um brilho de determinação nos olhos de Régulo, e isso o atingiu mais do que as palavras que se seguiram.

- Eu posso provar que tenho coragem para isso. Vou fazer como você disse, esperar o momento certo para agir. Mas eu vou provar.

Snape inclinou-se para frente.

- O que você pretende, exatamente, Black?

Régulo cerrou os punhos e apertou os maxilares.

- Quero afastá-lo do meu irmão.

Snape curvou o lábio em deboche.

- Mesmo que isso custe algum sofrimento a Black? Porque eu não pretendo deixá-lo de fora, será que isso ficou bem claro?

- Sim - confirmou Régulo, sem hesitar.

- Então que seja - Snape deu de ombros, voltando a abrir o livro. - Prove-me que é capaz e eu te incluo na _brincadeira_.

Régulo engoliu em seco, acenando positivamente. Essa atitude não passou desapercebida por Snape, que estava completamente cético sobre o sucesso dele, por isso concordara. Não gostava de se meter com ninguém, muito menos com um idiota daquele calibre.

----------------

- Grrrr eu mato aqueles dois!

Lily dava passos tão grandes quanto suas pernas permitiam - o que não era muito, já que ela era baixinha. Remo ia logo atrás, completamente conformado em não dizer nada a favor dos amigos agora.

Quando chegaram na cabine que eles ocupavam, Lily abriu a porta com tudo.

- Pott... - antes que ela sequer completasse, viu-se encarando Pedro. Somente Pedro. - Onde estão Potter e Black?

Pedro engoliu o que quer que estivesse em sua boca antes de responder.

- S-sei lá! - ele lançou um olhar temeroso e significativo a Remo. - Eles saíram. Estão... por aí... - ele encolheu os ombros e Lily deixou seus ombros caírem em derrota.

- Não acredito... Venha, Remo. Vamos procurá-los.

Remo achou ter visto alguma coisa se mexendo estranhamente no nada antes de ser puxado por Lily. Eles andaram pelo trem inteiro, perguntaram para quem quer que encontrassem e nada dos dois marotos. Por fim Lily disse que esperaria que eles voltassem papa a cabine. E foi lá que eles ficaram esperando. A essa altura do campeonato, Remo já tinha idéia do que acontecia.

----------------

Acabava de anoitecer, o que indicava que eles já estavam chegando. Sirius e Tiago estavam bocejando, lado a lado, sentados no banco de frente para Remo e Lily. Pedro estava dormindo de boca aberta sentado no chão, escorado no canto da cabine. Remo e Lily conversavam havia horas, como se eles não estivessem ali.

Na verdade, teoricamente eles não estavam na cabine nem em parte alguma do trem. Estavam cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, desconfortáveis por estarem na mesma posição desde que Lily resolvera esperar por eles na cabine. Ela tinha insistido para que Pedro se sentasse no banco, ao invés de ficar desconfortável no chão, mas Pedro tinha gaguejado e afirmado que estava tudo bem, que ele preferia o chão mesmo. Remo também já tinha inventado milhões de desculpas para que eles dessem uma voltinha pelo trem pelo menos, mas a ruiva estava irredutível.

- Hey, chega pra lá, Almofadinhas - sussurrou Tiago, empurrando Sirius, que se assustou e deu um pulo, quase fazendo com que a capa escorregasse. - Shhhhh! Não acredito que você estava _dormindo_!

- Ah, não enche, Pontas! - Sirius resmungou de volta, tentando mudar a posição das pernas. Porém, se o fizesse, esbarraria no pé de Lily. - Isso aqui tá apertado... Essa capa está encolhendo, Pontas? - Tiago ignorou-o. - Que droga! Por que a Evans não vai embora logo?

Tiago limitou-se em voltar-se para Remo e Lily, emburrado com a animação que os dois demonstravam na conversa interminável. Ele já estava todo dolorido de ficar na mesma posição. Tinha sufocado um berro quando Sirius meteu a botina no seu pé, momentos antes. Nem sequer Snap Explosivo eles podiam jogar, porque... oras, porque era explosivo!

Lily já tinha se acalmado bastante, mas quando eles pensavam que ela já tinha esquecido deles, ela se perguntava onde eles podiam estar. Remos encolhia os ombros e Pedro roncava.

- Mas você ainda não me contou sobre a professora de DCAT, Lily - eles pescaram da conversa dos dois monitores.

- Professora? - eles somente moveram os lábios ao mesmo tempo, depois deram de ombros e voltaram a prestar atenção no que eles diziam.

- Oh, sim! Esqueci de te contar! Bem, Alice disse que Frank conheceu essa mulher na Academia de Aurores nesse verão. Chama-se Kátia Lorenz, se não me engano.

- Da Academia de Aurores? - Remo deu voz a duvida dos outros marotos.

- Isso mesmo - confirmou Lily. - Frank ouviu dizer que Lorenz é bem enérgica. Parece que ela já teve diversos cargos lá, mas mais recentemente estava em um cargo burocrático mesmo...

- Hum, já entendi - sussurrou Sirius. - É daquelas velhas bem feias e chatas que ninguém suporta, então mandam pra mexer em arquivos.

Tiago e Sirius riram silenciosamente da piadinha. Nesse momento o trem começou a reduzir lentamente a velocidade e Lily se levantou, dando um suspiro. Os músculos de Tiago e Sirius formigaram em protesto diante da visão de Lily se espreguiçando.

- Bem, acho que já vou indo pegar minhas coisas.

- Ok - concordou Remo brandamente.

Lily saiu para o corredor e começou a caminhar rumo a terceira cabine, onde deixara suas coisas, porém de repente se deu conta de que não precisava pegar nada lá. As bagagens sempre eram levadas para seus dormitórios magicamente. Lily deu um tapa na própria testa, rindo de si mesma e voltando para a cabine que acabara de deixar.

- Oh, Remo, que cabeça a minha! Você acredita q... - ela interrompeu-se ao deparar-se com quatro olhares espantados.

Remo a encarava ainda sentado, sem ação; Pedro, que tinha os olhos inchados de sono, acabara de se levantar; Sirius congelara em meio a um espreguiçar, com os braços ainda para o alto; e Tiago tinha o queixo caído, empurrando a pontinha de alguma coisa prateada para dentro do bolso.

- Mas como...? De onde...? - Lily atrapalhou-se, piscando. Então fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços diante do corpo. - É, vocês estão encrencados.

----------------

**(1)** Eu achei esse feitiço em um site, mas não tenho certeza se ele aparece nos livros, nem sequer se ele realmente existe, mas de acordo com o site, é o aposto de _Accio_.

**N.A.** Eu ainda não acredito que esse capítulo saiu! Nem tinha planejado nada dele, exceto o abraço de Tiago e Lily, mas me obriguei a começar e as coisas foram acontecendo, acontecendo, até dar nesse capítulo imenso aí! O.O

Eu gostei da ação dos monitores, sinceramente. Achei que eles ficaram bem... digamos... justiceiros XD Sem comentários para Régulo, vocês já sabem o que eu penso sobre ele. E... bem, eu gostei da participação de Avery! Se alguém aí souber o primeiro nome dele, me avisem e eu mudo, mas eu não encontrei nos livros, por isso inventei.

Respostas por e-mail para: **Thiago Potter First**, Tete Chan, **Alice**, JhU Radcliffe, **MiLaChaN**, .Miss.H.Granger., **Lucca BR**, LeNaHhH, **Sara Black Potter**, Eowin Symbelmine, **Dany Ceres**, KiNe Evans, **Luciana Li**, Natalia Lima, **Larissa**, LeLeCa SaPeCa, **Lunnafe**, Nessa Reinehr.

Ohh, eu já tenho 100 reviews! Mas minhas reviews por capítulo estão diminuindo :( Será que vcs estão de férias? De qualquer maneira, valeu! Beijos para todos! E eu espero poder postar mais no **sábado**! Ajudaria se vocês me inspirassem com os comentários maravilhoso de sempre XD

---------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

- Hey, você aí! - Sirius ouviu uma voz feminina e voltou-se para averiguar a quem ela pertencia.

Definitivamente não era nenhuma aluna. A mulher de olhos cor de mel que o encarava com um ar provocante tinha os cabelos loiros muito lisos e soltos, atingindo a cintura fina, delineada pela fita do robe de seda vinho que ela usava. Suas formas arredondadas e bem feitas denunciavam uma idade já madura, provavelmente uns 25 anos. Ela calçava pantufas de coelhinhos cor-de-rosa, que destoavam com a seriedade de sua voz e maneira sedutora em que se encostava ao batente da porta da - sala de DCAT? -, segurando uma xícara em uma das mãos e tendo a outra na cintura. Era sem dúvida uma belíssima mulher!

- Será que você poderia me ajudar? - pediu ela e só então o maroto se deu conta de que a estava encarando imóvel, embasbacado.


	7. Professora?

CAPÍTULO SETE

Professora?

-----------------

Lily estava espremida entre Sirius e Remus em uma das carruagens, que sacolejava rumo ao Salão Principal - sim, pois ela se recusara a sentar-se ao lado de Tiago e... bem, convenhamos, um banco ocupado por Pedro não deixava muito espaço para outra pessoa além de Tiago.

A monitora já tinha passado metade do caminho fazendo um belo de um sermão, ao qual somente Remo parecia ter prestado atenção - vale acrescentar que ele era o único que não precisava ter ouvido.

A carruagem sem cavalos sacolejava e seguia numa velocidade constante em direção ao castelo iluminado ao longe. Tiago estava emburrado, olhando pela janela - ocasionalmente lançando olhares de esguelha para verificar se Sirius e Remo mantinham uma distância respeitável da ruiva na medida do possível. Mas o espaço era realmente pouco e eles se tocavam a todo o momento, ombros, coxas, aaargh! Tiago bufou, voltando a fitar a escuridão do lado de fora.

- Então, vocês não vão me contar onde se esconderam a viajem toda? - impacientou-se a ruiva. Essa já era a quinta vez que ela insistia nessa questão.

- É claro que não, Evans! - Sirius rolou os olhos. - Nós não revelaríamos um segredo tão precioso como esse pra _você_.

- Ótimo, vocês vão ter que explicar para a Profª. McGonagall então, e garanto que vai ser muito pior.

Sirius deu de ombros, voltando-se para a janela também.

- Ora, eu... eu poderia guardar segredo se vocês me contassem - continuou Lily, e todos voltaram-se para ela com olhos arregalados. - Bem, ponham-se no meu lugar! - explodiu. - Eu estava naquela cabine o tempo todo! Então, foi só eu me descuidar por alguns segundos e puf! Vocês se materializaram do nada! Vocês gostariam de ser enganados dessa maneira?

- Hum, isso se chama "maldita curiosidade", Evans - cutucou Sirius.

- Claro que não, Black! Estou apenas... apurando os fatos - disse Lily, com toda dignidade.

- Não, não - Sirius virou-se para a ruiva com um ar travesso e apertou o nariz dela com o indicador. - Você está bisbilhotando, senhora monitora!

Tiago conteve-se para não se levantar e tomar o lugar do amigo - de uma maneira bem grosseira, diga-se de passagem -, mas Lily resolveu a situação dando uma bela cotovelada nas costelas do maroto.

- Au! - uivou Sirius, fechando a cara e resmungando enquanto se afastava o máximo que podia, encolhendo-se contra a parede da carruagem. Os outros riram (Tiago gargalhou).

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.

- Vocês não vão me contar mesmo? Remo, diga algo! Eu sei que você sabe.

- Aluado não vai te contar, Evans - retrucou Sirius, ainda irritado. - Ele não é nenhum dedo-duro, se você quer saber.

- Aluado? - Lily encarou-o confusa.

Remo abriu a boca, ainda sem saber como sair daquela situação, porém Tiago agiu mais rapidamente, tentado mudar de assunto.

- Hey, Lily, se você trocar de lugar com Pedro eu conto como nós nos escondemos!

- Não! - gritaram Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele nos esmagaria! - concluiu Sirius, maldosamente.

- Hey! Como vocês são exagerados - resmungou Pedro, murchando a barriga.

- Ora, de uma olhada na largura de seu traseiro, Rabicho! Você não cabe entre eu e o Aluado.

- Rabicho? - Lily estranhou novamente.

- AU! - Sirius levou um pisão de Tiago. - Filho da mãe!

- Claro que sou! - respondeu Tiago, devolvendo-lhe um olhar acusador que Sirius não ousou contestar, pois sabia ter falado demais.

- Potter, por que você não troca de lugar com o Black aqui, heim? - Tiago levou alguns segundos para processar aquela pergunta.

- O quê? - admirou-se Sirius, porém ele teve o braço puxado bruscamente para frente por Tiago. - Hey!

Pego desprevenido, Sirius caiu sentado no chão, e Tiago mais do que rapidamente tomou seu lugar!

- Oi - disse Tiago num tom repentinamente mais maduro, dando um sorriso cheio de dentes para a ruiva.

Lily afastou-se um pouco para o lado oposto, ligeiramente assustada, e Remo discretamente cuspiu alguns fios do cabelo de Lily que invadiram sua boca. Não que ele estivesse realmente odiando essa proximidade, ou o fato de que estava sendo espremido pelo corpo da ruiva...

- Potter, é melhor se comportar, ou vai sair voando dessa cabine - ameaçou Lily, apontando a varinha para o garoto de cabelos arrepiados, que levantou as mãos em ato de rendição.

- Yo-hooo! - zombou Sirius, ajeitando a gola da camisa, com a expressão mais desgostosa do mundo enquanto tomava o lugar de Tiago. - Chega pra lá, seu rato gordo.

Pedro encolheu-se mais contra o acento, dando mais espaço para que Sirius - e seu ego imenso - se sentasse.

- Então, vai falar ou não vai? - pressionou Lily.

Tiago abriu a boca, mas Sirius explodiu primeiro.

- Cala essa boca enorme, Pontas! - depois de feita a besteira, Sirius soltou um palavrão, percebendo que tinha deixado escapar mais uma vez um dos apelidos.

Lily arregalou os olhos, surpreendida pelo palavrão.

- ALMOFADINHAS! - os outros três garotos gritaram em repreensão, mas então perceberam o que tinham feito e taparam as próprias bocas.

- Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui? - esganiçou-se Lily. - Por que vocês ficam se chamando desses nomes estranhos?

- Hey, Evans, por que você não pegou outra cabine menos lotada? - perguntou Sirius, grosseiramente, empurrando Pedro mais para o canto.

- Para cuidar que vocês não escapassem, ora essa! Tenho que levá-los até a Profª. McGonagall antes que Avery o faça, fui clara? Agora, isso me lembra... chega pra lá, Potter! - Lily empurrou o maroto, inclinando-se para o outro lado.

- Mas está apertado isso aqui, sabia? - defendeu-se Tiago. - Eu não consigo chegar pra lá!

- Faça um esforço - Lily deu um beliscão no braço do garoto, mas esse não recuou.

- Pontas - chamou Pedro, timidamente. - A Evans está espremendo Aluado contra a parede.

- O QUÊ? - Tiago arregalou os olhos.

- Olha eu aqui! - Remo ergueu a mão, e era só o que podia ser visto dele por trás da ruiva.

Tiago endireitou-se imediatamente, o que fez com que - milagrosamente - Lily e Remo pudessem se mover novamente. A ruiva bufou, ajeitou as vestes e os cabelos, voltando-se finalmente para o maroto, com os olhos estreitados.

- Como eu dizia, você ainda não me contou como fez para ficar invisível, Potter.

- Ahmmm, erm... - Tiago coçou a cabeça e olhou para Sirius, que permanecia calado, mas arreganhava os dentes como se rosnasse. - Bem, na verdade nós usamos uma... um... feitiço de desilusão! Isso! Você sabe o que é um feitiço de desilusão, Evans?

- É claro que conheço, Potter - Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha aguardando que ele continuasse, parecendo um tanto quanto incrédula.

- Pois é, foi isso que nós usamos. Eu enfeiticei o Sirius e o Sirius me enfeitiçou. Você passou por nós centenas de vezes e não nos viu! Nós estávamos...

- Na cabine de Mundungo - completou Sirius, socorrendo o amigo que não era muito bom quando o assunto era inventar histórias mirabolantes. - Ninguém arrisca ficar na mesma cabine que ele por causa do perigo de sair sem relógio ou algum outro pertence. Você mesma nem colocou os pés nela.

É claro que ele estava supondo isso, mas visto que ela não disse nada, Sirius concluiu que tinha suposto corretamente. Eles já estavam respirando aliviados quando Lily franziu novamente o cenho - aliás, ela não deixara de fazê-lo por um instante sequer.

- Mas... então por que Pettigrew não quis se sentar no banco? Não venham me dizer que ele estava confortável no chão, todo torto, imerso em embalagens de doces, porque nessa eu não caio. Aliás, eu poderia jurar que vocês estavam na mesma cabine que nós... não haveria tempo para que vocês mudassem de cabine! E um feitiço de desilusão não passaria despercebido durante tanto tempo, eu teria notado alguma coisa diferente!

Tiago estapeou-se mentalmente. Será que ele não poderia ter inventado uma mentira em algum outro ramo? Feitiços era a matéria preferia de Lily, é óbvio que ela saberia o quão impossível era sua mentira. Mas enfim, deram graças aos céus pela redução repentina da velocidade e parada. Tinham chegado ao castelo, finalmente.

Eles aproveitaram a balbúrdia que se formou para interromperem o assunto - e torcerem para que ele fosse esquecido eternamente. Saíram da carruagem, subiram os degraus para o Saguão de Entrada e já iam entrando no Salão Principal quando Lily puxou as orelhas de Sirius e Tiago, impedindo-os.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai - choramingaram os dois garotos, encurvando-se numa tentativa de aliviar o puxão.

- Vocês ficam aqui. Remo, cuide deles, por favor. Eu vou procurar a Profª. McGonagall.

- Me procurando, Srta. Evans?

Lily largou as orelhas dos dois, que imediatamente cobriram-nas com as mãos, gemendo. Os cinco voltaram-se para a professora de expressão severa que os observava com curiosidade.

- Sim, professora.

- Ora, não preciso nem perguntar o motivo, certo? - ela aproximou-se, lançando um olhar acusador a Sirius e Tiago. - Como de costume, vocês nem sequer esperaram chegar em Hogwarts para se meter em encrencas, estou enganada, Srta. Evans? Sr. Lupin?

Remo apenas acenou a cabeça timidamente e ruborizou levemente encarando os próprios sapatos, mas Lily foi logo contando com detalhes o que tinha acontecido. Tiago e Sirius pareciam muito interessados em observar as pessoas que entravam no Salão Principal e se acomodavam nas mesas das casas. Só então eles notaram a falta do quarto maroto. E lá estava Pedro, sentado na mesa da Grifinória esticando o pescoço para ver o que acontecia com eles.

- Que ratazana traíra, olha lá! - Sirius rosnou, apontando para Pedro, que convenientemente sumiu de vista. - Ah, esse gordo me paga. Tomara que tenha uma dor de barriga!

- E indigestão - completou Tiago. - Durante... uma semana, quem sabe.

- É! Toca aqui, irmão - Sirius estendeu a mão para Tiago que a apertou, depois eles deram um toque e uma leve trombada de ombros.

- Senhores! - ambos viraram-se para a Profª. McGonagall, que tinha as narinas ameaçadoramente alargadas. - Vocês confirmam o que a Srta. Evans contou?

- Bahh -Sirius fez um aceno desdenhoso. - Evans faz tudo parecer infinitamente cruel! Foi só uma brincadeirinha entre colegas e ela quer que nós passemos por vândalos desalmados!

Lily conteve-se para não dar um segundo puxão de orelha no maroto. Teve que se contentar somente em estreitar os olhos e bufar, cruzando os braços, enquanto a professora cuidava de repreendê-los.

- Ah, então quer dizer que se fosse o senhor a me relatar os acontecimentos, tudo pareceria uma brincadeirinha inocente, Sr. Black?

- Claro! Se a senhora me permite...

- Não, eu não permito - cortou ela secamente. - Essa confusão toda explica então o fato de vocês estarem sem o uniforme de Hogwarts?

Tiago e Sirius olharam para baixo e então olharam um para o outro. Só então se deram conta de que tinham realmente se esquecido de vestirem os uniformes de Hogwarts. E nem teria como vesti-los, já que Lily não tinha deixado a cabine sequer por um momento! Eles permaneciam com as roupas sociais novas que a Sra. Potter tinha comprado e pareciam jovens homens nelas, exceto por suas atitudes...

- Hum... erm... - Tiago bagunçou os cabelos. - Nós esquecemos...

- É claro! Têm tanta coisa mais urgente para pensar do que regras, não é mesmo? - ironizou a Profª. McGonagall, voltando-se para a monitora novamente. - Srta. Evans, leve esses senhores até a minha sala, eu cuidarei deles depois do jantar. Hagrid já deve estar chegando com...

- O quê? - indignou-se Tiago. - E nós? Não vamos participar do banquete de abertura?

- Não - sentenciou a Profª. McGonagall. - Não permitirei que vocês entrem no Salão dessa maneira.

- Nós podemos correr para o dormitório... - tentou Sirius, porém foi cortado pela professora.

- Que fica no sétimo andar, voltando suados no meio da Cerimônia de Seleção dos primeiranistas? Não senhor. Vocês vão ficar quietinhos e comportados no meu escritório, entenderam bem? Quietinhos e comportados. Caso contrário eu posso piorar muito a situação de vocês. A Srta. Evans irá levá-los e voltará para o Salão Principal. - Lily pareceu um tanto desapontada por não poder presenciar a bronca, mas não ousou protestar. - Vamos! O que estão esperando?

Sirius e Tiago saíram irritados, sendo seguidos de perto por uma eficiente Lily. Remo já ia acompanhá-los quando a professora impediu-o.

- Sr. Lupin, o senhor irá para a cozinha pedir para alguns elfos providenciarem o jantar de seus amigos no meu escritório. Vá até o corredor...

Remo ouviu atentamente a explicação da professora de como chegar à cozinha e a maneira como deveria fazer cócegas na pêra do quadro, sem dar nenhum sinal de reconhecimento. Afinal, ele vinha fazendo visitas noturnas à cozinha desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade junto com mais três marotos.

-----------------

- E o que exatamente é isso? - perguntou Sirius segurando alguma coisa em frente aos olhos.

- Sei lá, cada coisa estranha que tem por aqui - Tiago tomou o objeto nas mãos para examiná-lo melhor.

Eles já estavam no escritório da professora havia tempo demais para permanecerem "quietinhos e comportados" por mais tempo. Os pratos sobre a escrivaninha da professora pareciam não ter sido tocados, mas na verdade eles tinham se enchido magicamente pela quinta vez e os dois já não agüentaram mais esvaziá-los. Agora eles seguravam potinhos encantados de sorvete de chocolate e comiam devagar enquanto examinavam todos os objetos das estantes. Já tinham encontrado diversas miniaturas bonitas e até engraçadas, além de vários objetos de escritório trouxas. O que Tiago segurava agora era um apontador, nenhum dos dois conhecia a utilidade daquele estranho objeto.

- Caramba, há essa hora o jantar já deve ter acabado e nem sinal da Minie... - irritou-se Sirius, indo examinar outras estantes.

- O jantar já deve ter acabado faz é muito tempo! Aposto como já estão todos se preparando para dormir. McGonagall deve ter se esquecido de nós. Sabe, nós poderíamos fugir e ela nem se lembraria!

- Não se lembraria hoje, mas amanhã ela estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas - ponderou Sirius. - Hey, olha só isso aqui, Pontas - Sirius apontou para uma minúscula escultura de vidro de um peixe com escamas coloridas.

- Wow! - Tiago deixou o apontador de qualquer jeito na estante e correu até o amigo, não resistindo à curiosidade e segurando o objeto na palma da mão. - Que legal, olha só! - conforme ele o mexia, as escamas cintilavam graciosamente, mas então a peça escorregou por seus dedos. - Oooops!

Tiago ainda tentou alcançá-lo antes de tocar o chão, e realmente conseguiu, mas o objeto parecia escorregadio como um peixe de verdade e voltou a deslizar - dessa vez direto para o chão, espatifando-se.

- O-ow! - os dois garotos ficaram encarando os inúmeros pedacinhos do que antes fora uma bonita escultura de vidro ainda cintilando no chão, totalmente disforme.

Então Sirius soltou um risinho e logo ambos começaram a gargalhar totalmente sem motivo. Tiago derrubou sorvete no chão e Sirius sujou a própria roupa, mas eles não se importaram e continuaram rindo até que Sirius finalmente controlou-se e apontou a varinha para os cacos de vidro.

- _Reparo_! - os pedaços se juntaram no mesmo momento, reparando impecavelmente o peixe, que foi depositado com cuidado no mesmo lugar. - _Evanesco_! - Sirius apontou para a sujeira na própria camisa, que desapareceu.

Tiago fez o mesmo com o sorvete no chão.

- Eu ainda morro sem entender como os trouxas vivem sem magia - riu Sirius.

Então eles ouviram passos do lado de fora e rapidamente sentaram-se nas cadeiras de frente para a escrivaninha, depositando os potes na mesa e adquirindo expressões autênticas de tédio. Então ouviram a porta se abrindo e os resmungos da professora.

- ... que audaciosa, aquelazinha. Oferecida, humpt! - só então ela reparou nos dois garotos. - Hey, o que... oh, sim, sim, claro... eu tinha me esquecido de vocês dois.

- Não tem problema, professora, nós já estávamos de saída - disse Sirius se levantando, porém a Profª. McGonagall acenou a varinha e a cadeira foi empurrada para a frente, fazendo com que os joelhos do maroto se dobrassem e ele caísse sentando novamente.

- Nada disso, mocinho - ralhou ela tomando seu lugar em frente a eles. - Vejam bem, hoje eu tive um dia cheio, estressante e ainda tenho que dar um jeito em vocês dois, então por favor não me tirem do sério! Eu realmente não queria ter esse tipo de problema logo no primeiro dia, sabem? Mas vocês não me dão sossego! E o pior de tudo é que eu estou completamente sem idéias para detenções por hoje. Tirar pontos da Grifinória seria tão mais fácil! Mas vocês nem estavam em Hogwarts quando... oh, céus, eu preciso dormir! - os dois garotos se entreolharam furtivamente, empenhando-se em segurar o riso diante daquela exasperação indignada da professora. - Bem, o Sr. Potter vai polir as armaduras do sexto andar e o Sr. Black vai limpar a sala de troféus, está resolvido!

- Mas isso é serviço do Filch! - indignou-se Sirius, subitamente não achando graça nenhuma.

- Pois torçam para não o encontrarem no caminho para a Torre agora, ou ele vai acrescentar mais alguma coisa do gênero às detenções de vocês. Agora sumam da minha frente!

Os dois saíram mais do que depressa e a porta fechou-se com um baque que ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

- Credo, ela deve estar com distúrbios hormonais próprios da idade, se é que me entende... - disse Sirius assim que eles se puseram a subir escadas.

Porém Tiago não deu muita atenção. Estava intrigado com outra coisa.

- De quem será que ela estava falando, você ouviu?

- Sim, "algumazinha oferecida" eu acho, mas não tenho idéia de quem possa ser - Sirius deu de ombros.

- Puxa vida, ainda não me conformo em termos perdido o banquete de abertura - lamentou-se Tiago.

- Isso nem é o pior de tudo. Você sabe quantas vezes eu já limpei aquela sala de troféus? - Tiago acenou negativamente. - Nem eu! Já perdi as contas, sabe!

- Eu me pergunto qual é a utilidade de Filch se nós praticamente fazemos todo o serviço de limpeza... - reclamou Tiago.

Quando eles já tinham alcançado o terceiro andar e se preparavam para subir mais um lance de escadas, Sirius parou e olhou para os lados.

- Sabe, Pontas, McGonagall tem razão. Nós não devíamos ficar dando sopa por aí se não quisermos que o Filch piore nossas detenções. Vamos pegar algumas passagens secretas!

- É, tem razão - Tiago seguiu-o até uma tapeçaria, que Sirius afastou revelando uma passagem estreita e empoeirada, gesticulando para que ele fosse primeiro. Tiago entrou e já foi logo se afastando, resmungando. - Olha só pra esse pó todo! O que Filch fez durante as férias, eu me pergunto...

Sirius preparou-se para seguir logo atrás do amigo, mas antes que o fizesse, algo o deteve.

- Hey, você aí! - Sirius ouviu uma voz feminina e voltou-se para averiguar a quem ela pertencia.

Definitivamente não era nenhuma aluna. A mulher de olhos cor de mel que o encarava com um ar provocante tinha os cabelos loiros muito lisos e soltos, atingindo a cintura fina, delineada pela fita do robe de seda vinho que ela usava. Suas formas arredondadas e bem feitas denunciavam uma idade já madura, provavelmente uns 25 anos. Ela calçava pantufas de coelhinhos cor-de-rosa, que destoavam com a seriedade de sua voz e a maneira sedutora em que se encostava ao batente da porta da - sala de DCAT? -, segurando uma xícara em uma das mãos e tendo a outra na cintura. Era sem dúvida uma belíssima mulher!

- Será que você poderia me ajudar? - pediu ela e só então o maroto se deu conta de que a estava encarando imóvel, embasbacado.

Sirius franziu a sobrancelha, repreendendo-se pelo momento digno de Tiago - quando este babava por uma certa ruiva... Por falar em Tiago... O maroto deu uma última olhada para a tapeçaria, que tinha voltado a cobrir a passagem e achou que de qualquer modo não seria prudente revelar passagens secretas para uma desconhecida. Com essa resolução, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou charmosamente e em silêncio até a mulher, que o encarava com interesse um tanto descarado.

- Sou Kátia Lorenz, nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - ela passou a xícara para a outra mão e estendeu a direita para que Sirius a apertasse.

Porém o garoto deu um sorrisinho de lado, tendo uma idéia melhor. Nada como causar uma boa impressão para um professor! Ainda mais quando se tratava de uma professora tão... interessante!

- Sirius Black - disse ele com a voz mais rouca que o normal, então segurou delicadamente a mão da mulher e inclinou-se para beijá-la. - Encantado, Sra. Lorenz.

- Senhorita - ela miou em resposta, demorando mais que o necessário para recolher a mão. - Mas pode me chamar de Katie, afinal, somos colegas de trabalho, não é mesmo? Aliás, eu não vi você durante o banquete, nem fomos apresentados ainda! Oh, mas é tão bom ter alguém... jovem... nesse lugar - desdenhou ela, jogando calculadamente uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás e fazendo com que as mechas extremamente lisas reluzissem. - Esse castelo parece mais um museu, sabe. E o corpo docente... bem... - ela encurvou os lábios com desprezo, mas subitamente seus longos cílios tremelicaram docemente. - Mas então, o que você faz por aqui?

- Ahm... - Sirius abriu a boca, levemente surpreso. Então ela não percebera que ele era um aluno?

- Você é alguma espécie de ajudante do zelador, ou algo assim? - continuou ela, depois de passar um olhar nada discreto por todo o corpo do garoto, que parecia tão elegante em roupas aparentemente simples, mas que ela sabia serem caras. - Eu reparei que você estava analisando aquela passagem secreta ali.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha como único sinal de desagrado por ter deixado descobrirem uma das passagens secretas das que ele orgulhava-se tanto por ser um dos poucos conhecedores. No entanto isso era o que menos importava agora. Ele pigarreou e esforçou-se para parecer descontraído. Mas no instante em que ele ia dizer algo, Tiago saiu pela tapeçaria, irritado.

- Hey, Almofadinhas, eu fiquei falando sozinho até o andar de cima! O que você... - então ele notou a mulher que o encarava com desaprovação. - Oh... - ele não pôde se impedir de analisá-la de alto a baixo. - Olá!

Lorenz lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo antes de ignorá-lo completamente.

- Quem é esse, Sirius?

- Oh, bem, esse é...

- Tiago Potter, aluno do 6º ano da Grifinória, assim como o _Sirius_ aqui - gracejou o maroto.

- Como? - Lorenz encarou-o como se ele fosse algum louco.

- Há-há - Sirius forçou um riso, enquanto disfarçava um cutucão nas costelas do amigo. - Ele é muito engraçadinho, às vezes, sabe?

- Mas, Almof...

- Na verdade eu sou assistente do diretor, mas como encontrei esse aluno fora da cama há essa hora e ainda sem o uniforme de Hogwarts, estava cuidando de levá-lo para o zelador.

- Oh, entendo - ela lançou um olhar de cima para Tiago, que agora encarava Sirius como se ele fosse o louco por ali.

- Mas você disse que precisava de ajuda, Katie? - ofereceu Sirius, tentando mudar logo de assunto.

- Ah, claro. É que eu sofro de insônia e preciso tomar meu medicamento, mas não deixaram nenhuma jarra d'água em meus aposentos e como eu não sei onde fica a cozinha...

Tiago mudou de foco novamente, encarando Lorenz como se ela fosse algum ser extraterrestre.

- Você é um aborto por acaso, _Katie_? - perguntou

- Ora, você me respeite, garoto! Eu sou sua nova professora!

- Quê? - Tiago fez uma expressão de incredulidade para completar seu descaso.

Sirius percebeu que aquilo podia ficar bem pior, e resolveu mudar de assunto novamente.

- Permita-me - ele apontou para a caneca que Lorenz tinha em mãos.

- Claro - ela estendeu-lhe a caneca.

Sirius tomou-a nas mãos e segurou sua alça, apontando-lhe a varinha. Em um piscar de olhos, a caneca foi transfigurada em uma jarra, que ele encheu de água com outro feitiço e entregou para uma Lorenz embasbacada. Em seguida, estendeu a palma da mão e conjurou uma caneca igual à que havia transfigurado em jarra e estendeu esta também.

Lorenz corou levemente e ignorou os chiados que Tiago fazia ao segurar a risada.

- Obrigada, Sirius. Eu... bem, eu estou um pouco sonolenta, nem pensei em fazer isso... Mas você é muito habilidoso! Deve ter passado com louvor em seus N.I.E.M's de Transfiguração!

Sirius estufou o peito.

- Não só no de Transfiguração, é claro - gabou-se.

- Hey, eu sou tão bom quanto ele em Transfiguração, sabia? - enciumou-se Tiago. - Eu poderia dar um jeito nessas suas pantufas ridículas, por exemplo.

Ele apontou a varinha para as pantufas de coelhinho, que no mesmo instante adquiriram forma de duas bocarras de dragão, com olhos amarelos e pele escamosa.

- AAAAAH! - Lorenz gritou e sapateou, fazendo com que metade da água caísse para fora da jarra em seus pés. As cabeças de dragão fumegaram. - Tire isso de mim! Tire isso de mim!

Sirius teve que se esforçar muito para não rir também daquela cena. Tiago nem se esforçava, até apoiou-se na parede, segurando a barriga e gargalhando. Lorenz parecia tão descomposta que nem lembrava aquela mulher sedutora de poucos instantes atrás: descabelada, com o robe frouxo, quase desamarrando, revelando partes de uma camisola mínima de seda cor-de-rosa. Sirius conseguiu manter a pose séria, desfazendo o feitiço e puxando a gola da camisa de Tiago de maneira a dar a impressão de que puxava sua orelha.

- Hey, Almof...

- Colabora, Pontas, colabora - sussurrou Sirius de modo que só ele ouvisse, apesar de que no momento Lorenz tinha sumido para dentro da sala. - Nós já fizemos muito barulho, daqui a pouco o Filch aparece.

Lorenz apareceu novamente, devidamente recomposta e sem a jarra d'água, e Tiago fingiu resmungar pela suposta dor na orelha.

- Bem, Katie, eu já vou indo antes que esse garoto cause mais problemas.

- Faça com que ele tenha o que merece, Sirius - respondeu ela, enfurecida.

- Eu farei, não se preocupe. Boa noite.

- Boa noite - ela miou então, debruçando-se na porta com um meio sorriso safado.

Os dois garotos engoliram em seco, porém continuaram com a encenação, Sirius parecendo arrastar Tiago pelas orelhas. Eles alcançaram a passagem secreta e só voltaram a falar quando já estavam seguramente longe, no corredor de cima, tomando outra passagem secreta.

- É, parece que encontramos "aquelazinha oferecida", hum? - provocou Tiago. - E ela está gamadinha em você, _Sirius_ - ele imitou uma vozinha insinuante e fez biquinho para o amigo, que lhe deu um cascudo. - Au!

- Cala a boca, pontas. Você ficou é com inveja.

- Há, até parece. O que ela tem de bonita ela tem de ridícula e esnobe. Quero mais é distância dela.

- Não, você não quer. Você _precisa_ se manter distante dela, meu caro. Depois do que aprontou com ela, acho difícil que se de bem na matéria, humpt!

- Ah é? - Tiago apontou-lhe um dedo acusador. - Então nós dois estamos encrencados, meu caro. Ou você acha que ela vai ficar feliz quando souber que você enganou ela? Assistente do diretor? De onde você tirou isso?

- Ora, eu só me aproveitei da situação - Sirius deu de ombros. - Além do mais, eu duvido que ela resista ao meu charme depois de hoje - ele deu um sorriso convencido.

Eles já tinham saído no corredor do quinto andar e Tiago ia retrucar, quando eles ouviram um miado. Ambos voltaram-se para o outro lado do corredor e encararam os olhos amarelos da gata esquelética de Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra.

- Corre! - sugeriu Tiago e os dois saíram desabalados rumo à próxima passagem secreta.

Eles conseguiram despistar a gata, mas sabiam que não seria por muito tempo. Atingiram o sétimo andar e pararam derrapando em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que acordou com o barulho.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - resmungou ela, sonolenta.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e tiveram a certeza que a mesma coisa passou pela mente dos dois. Eles não tinham a senha.

- O-ow! - lamentou-se Tiago.

- Bem, pelo menos nós temos sua capa, Pontas - Sirius ofereceu uma saída.

- Vocês vão dizer a senha ou não? Eu quero dormir, sabiam? - irritou-se a Mulher Gorda, colocando as mãos na cintura. Porém os garotos a ignoraram.

- É, mas vamos ter que passar a noite do lado de fora? - choramingou Tiago.

- Pontas! - eles ouviram um sussurro.

Tiago franziu o cenho e olhou para ambos os lados do corredor, mas não havia ninguém.

- Sabe, eu vou ignorar vocês também, assim como estão fazendo comigo - indignou-se a Mulher Gorda, dando as costas a eles.

- Pontas! - eles ouviram novamente mais alto e Sirius olhou para Tiago com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Pontas, você está escondendo alguém nos bolsos?

- Claro que n... um momento - Tiago enfiou a mão num dos bolsos retirando um espelho retangular aparentemente simples, porém não refletia nada ao redor. - Aluado!

- Ufa, ainda bem que você está com o outro espelho! - disse o monitor, aliviado.

- Oh, você pegou meu espelho! - admirou-se Sirius, colocando-se ao lado de Tiago para analisar o objeto também. - Grande Aluado! Hey, espere um pouquinho... você fuçou nas minhas coisas!

- A senha é "gárgula" - informou Remo, ignorando completamente Sirius.

- Valeu, Aluado - Tiago agradeceu. - Gárgula.

- É a vovozinha - respondeu a Mulher Gorda, ainda de costas, porém a passagem se abriu e eles entraram.

A sala comunal estava vazia e a lareira quase apagada. Eles subiram os degraus silenciosamente e entraram no antigo dormitório, onde agora se via os dizeres ALUNOS DA SEXTA SÉRIE.

- Ufa! Que primeiro dia agitado em Hogwarts! - sorriu Tiago, parecendo empolgado com tudo que lhes acontecera.

- Primeira noite, você quer dizer, não é? - disse Remo, sentado em sua cama já de pijamas e com um livro fechado ao lado. - Não faz nem três horas que vocês chegaram a Hogwarts, sabia?

- E já temos detenção! - concluiu Tiago, parecendo orgulhoso consigo mesmo. - Não é mesmo, Almofadinhas?

Sirius, porém, estava olhando fixamente para a cama de Pedro, onde o maroto tinha se coberto completamente dos pés à cabeça. Porém, a respiração ofegante indicava que ele ainda não dormira e sabia o perigo que estava correndo com aquele olhar raivoso de Sirius.

- Almofadinhas - disse Remo, em tom de aviso. Mas, como já era de se esperar, foi inútil.

POC!

O cão preto gigantesco rosnou uma vez em aviso, depois latiu. O montinho que era Pedro na cama tremeu assustado, mas Almofadinhas não deu tempo para que ele reagisse, avançando velozmente e pulando sobre a cama, derrubando-o, porém, nesse instante Pedro tomou a forma de um minúsculo ratinho e saiu correndo para debaixo da cama.

- Almofadinhas - Tiago também o chamou, irritado com a perseguição. Também estava zangado com Pedro, mas nem por isso parecia disposto a devorá-lo, como o cão fazia agora.

Mas antes que Almofadinhas pudesse se mover, lampejos branco-azulados o atingiram, fazendo com que ele voltasse à forma humana.

Sirius olhou para si mesmo um tanto confuso, mas ouviu os guinchos de Pedro e voltou o olhar na direção deles. Com outro "POC!" tomou a forma do imenso cão novamente e deslizou para baixo da cama. Rabicho cruzou o quarto como um raio e Almofadinhas foi em seu encalço, porém novamente os lampejos branco-azulados o atingiram e ele se viu novamente humano, aterrissando estatelado no chão.

- Hey! - ele olhou na direção em que julgara ter vindo o feitiço e viu Remo ainda com a varinha apontada para ele e uma expressão séria no rosto. Tiago também encarava o monitor com cara de ponto de interrogação. - O que está havendo aqui?

Sirius lançou outro olhar ao montinho de pêlos cinza que tremia debaixo do armário.

- Não se atreva - avisou Remo.

- Ele nem se importou conosco, Aluado! - zangou-se Sirius pondo-se de pé. - Ele participou da brincadeira, mesmo que não ativamente!

- Ninguém viu ele, o que você queria? Dizer que ele era o rato que estava no bolso do Pontas?

- Queria que ele tivesse mais consideração pelos amigos - rosnou Sirius.

- Como você fez isso, Aluado? - Tiago já não se continha de curiosidade, aproximando-se da cama do amigo e sentando-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos.

E como sempre acontecia quando tinha um rosto voltado para si com tanta sede de saber, Remo colocou os cabelos para trás da orelha e voltou-se para ele, endireitando a postura.

- Eu aprendi em um dos livros de meu pai. Tem algumas coisas bem úteis por lá também.

- Mas você nem disse o feitiço! - admirou-se o maroto, encaixando os óculos melhor no rosto.

Sirius lançou um último olhar fulminante ao rato antes de juntar-se a Tiago no chão.

- Ah, bem... essa é uma das matérias para esse ano. Aprender a utilizar encantos não-verbais. E eu não tinha praticado ainda, mas... parece que funciona - ele sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente.

- Wow! - Tiago admirou-se.

- Ora, eu consigo fazer feitiços simples sem usar palavras - desdenhou Sirius.

- É claro, eu também - ponderou Tiago. - Um _evanesco_, por exemplo, é bastante fácil. Mas ele acabou de dizer que aprendeu o feitiço nas férias, Almofadinhas! Não tinha testado ele e já saiu fazendo sem nem usar o encantamento.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Eu vou mostrar alguns feitiços úteis que descobri. Rabicho, venha - o ratinho tremeu mais forte. - Venha, Almofadinhas já está mais calmo agora.

O ratinho colocou o nariz para fora e saiu timidamente. Em seguida voltou à forma humana, caminhando desajeitado até sentar-se no chão - deixando Tiago entre eles. Sirius latiu, fazendo Pedro dar um pulo, então caiu na risada junto com Tiago. Remo repreendeu-o mais uma vez, mas estava empolgado demais com a explicação para dar muita atenção às brincadeiras dos dois. E a noite ainda foi muito longa...

----------------

**N.A.** Ufa! Fazia tempo que um capítulo não me dava tanto trabalho como esse! Mas finalmente saiu. Talvez não exatamente da maneira que eu queria, mas espero que esteja bom, pelo menos.

Eu sei, eu sei, estou atrasada! Mas tive alguns contratempos...

Respostas por e-mail para: **LeNaHhH**, Nessa Reinehr, **Lucca BR**, JhU Radcliffe, **.Miss.H.Granger.**, jokka potter, **Amanda Poirot**, Liciinha, **mamai black**, KiNe Evans, **Sara Black Potter**, Mel, **Jeh Tonks**, Lílian EvansBabika!, **Lunnafe**, Cherryx, **Luciana Li**, Babika, **Mione Lupin**.

Prometo me esforçar ao máximo pra postar o próximo capítulo no **sábado**, ok? Mas não tenho absolutamente nada preparado ainda... Vou improvisar alguma coisinha aqui embaixo na cena do próximo capítulo, peraê... Ah, tchau! XD

------------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Eu vou dizer seus nomes e gostaria que vocês se levantassem para que eu possa conhecê-los - disse Lorenz, sentando-se com uma postura impecável detrás da mesa do professor.

O arrastar de sua cadeira foi o único som que se pode ouvir naquele momento - e uma tosse fingida de Tiago. Lorenz apanhou uma pena, mergulhando a ponta no tinteiro ao lado.

- Avery, Edmund.

O monitor sonserino levantou-se sem nenhuma palavra, olhando-a com indiferença. Lorenz examinou-o de alto a baixo.

- Pode se sentar, Sr. Avery - ela abaixou os olhos mecanicamente para o papel. - Black... - ela enrugou a testa para o pergaminho, então levantou os olhos ao ouvir um arrastar de cadeira.

- Sirius - completou o maroto roucamente enquanto retirava o cabelo dos olhos com graça, revelando assim um sorriso deslumbrantemente safado. - Olá, Katie!


	8. DCAT

CAPÍTULO OITO

DCAT

-----------------

Remo teve que se empenhar muito para conseguir tirar os amigos da cama. Ele mesmo tivera certa relutância em deixar a cama convidativa, mas um banho resolveu tudo. Porém, ao deixar o banheiro ele pode comprovar o que já imaginava: seus amigos não eram tão empenhados quanto ele quando o assunto era aulas. Voltou a acordá-los e trocou-se rapidamente. Cansado de ter que assisti-los sonolentos e relutantes - Pedro já tinha batido a cabeça duas vezes na porta do guarda-roupa; Sirius tinha se sentado na cama pelo menos três vezes, para voltar a cair deitado novamente; e Tiago tinha cambaleado até o banheiro - Remo disse um "até mais" que ninguém respondeu e desceu para o Salão Principal.

O Salão estava bastante movimentado àquela hora. Remo procurou por alguém conhecido - na verdade um certo alguém de cabelos compridos cor de cobre. Lily estava sentada em meio a outras garotas, entre elas Alice e Marlene. Não havia lugar para ele entre elas e nem se houvesse, não teria coragem para se infiltrar no meio de tantas garotas rindo e tagarelando. Escolheu um canto mais afastado da mesa, onde seus amigos poderiam se juntar a ele mais facilmente. Cumprimentou alguns velhos conhecidos e tomou um assento próximo a um grupinho bastante animado que ele reconheceu como sendo o time de quadribol da Grifinória.

- Olá Lupin! - cumprimentou um garoto loiro com várias sardas em torno do nariz e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. Remo experimentou uma pequena contração no estômago ao lembrar-se que parte da culpa por aquela cicatriz era dele, afinal ele era o motivo para o qual o Salgueiro Lutador tinha sido plantado nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Olá, Davi - respondeu ele, gentilmente.

Davi Gudgeon era quintanista e artilheiro do time. Era um garoto muito inteligente e carismático, fazia questão de ser chamado pelo nome - exceto, é claro, pelos sonserinos. Remo deu uma espiadinha para os demais jogadores. A simpática Eladora Hooper, também quintanista e artilheira, acenou alegremente e piscou os olhos amarelados para ele. Remo devolveu-lhe um pequeno sorriso constrangido. Magnólia Stimpson e Gilberto Wimple estavam entretidos em algum outro assunto.

- Onde estão Sirius e Tiago? - perguntou Davi chamando novamente sua atenção.

- Eles já devem estar descendo.

- Ok. Nós temos alguns assuntos urgentes para tratar sobre o próximo jogo.

Remo evitou um menear de cabeça. Esses jogadores de quadribol sempre achavam os assuntos relacionados ao esporte urgentíssimos! Mesmo uma partida que provavelmente aconteceria quase dois meses mais tarde. Acenou positivamente, logo em seguida voltando sua atenção para o próprio prato e servindo-se de bacon com ovos. Em breve seus amigos se juntariam à empolgação dos outros.

Porém, nesse momento ouviu-se o farfalhar de várias asas. Remo olhou para cima para ver várias corujas entrando no Salão, sobrevoando as mesas das casas à procura de seus donos. Ele não tinha o que esperar, então voltou a atenção para seu prato novamente. No entanto, alguns segundos depois, ele ouviu uma conversa animada e um rufar insistente de asas.

- Olha, Pontas, acho melhor você pegar logo esse jornal - Sirius ria enquanto uma coruja grande e marrom voava em círculos sobre a cabeça de Tiago. Eles tinham acabado de entrar no Salão e já chamavam toda a atenção para si, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

- Hey, calma aí! - Tiago abaixou a cabeça quando a coruja fez um vôo rasante, passando muito próximo de seu cabelo. - Ora, que desesperada! Segura pra mim, Rabicho - ele passou a mochila para Pedro, que já estava se afastando, então abriu um bolso lateral e tirou algumas moedas. - Tome!

A coruja tomou a moeda no bico, errando o dedo do maroto por pouco, e soltou o jornal em sua cabeça. Tiago bagunçou os cabelos, mal-humorado. Então caminhou até Remo, largando a mochila no chão e sentando-se ao lado do monitor. Pedro deu a volta na mesa para sentar-se do outro lado, quanto Sirius ainda cumprimentava algumas pessoas - em sua grande maioria garotas - com seu jeito arrogante e seu sorriso charmoso.

- Ah, estou faminto - disse Tiago. Pedro apenas acenou com a cabeça, uma vez que já tinha a boca completamente cheia. - Pega essa coisa, Aluado - ele passou o Profeta Diário para o colo de Remo com descaso e serviu-se de bacon com ovos.

Remo terminou de comer e abriu o jornal, porém a voz grave de Sirius fez com que ele levantasse os olhos para o outro lado da mesa.

- Grande Davi! - Sirius estendeu a mão para o quintanista, que aceitou o cumprimento com firmeza.

- E aí, Sirius! Beleza?

- Com toda certeza! Como vai, Gilberto? - ele estendeu a mão para o quartanista negro de cabelos rastafari, Gilberto Wimple, que também apertou a mão do companheiro. Ambos era batedores do time. - Dora - Sirius deu um sorriso safado e estendeu a mão para a artilheira de olhos amarelos, que sorriu e levantou-se para aceitar o cumprimento, já que estava do outro lado da mesa. Porém, ao fazê-lo, Sirius puxou-a para a frente e beijou sua face.

A garota deu um sorriso satisfeito e voltou a sentar-se. Então abaixou os olhos para a garota sentada logo ao seu lado. A goleira Magnólia Stimpson era uma quartanista de pele bronzeada, cabelos negros brilhantes até a cintura e bonitos olhos escuros emoldurados por cílios longos. Ela olhava para frente, tentando parecer indiferente, apesar de morder o lábio inferior nervosamente. Sirius aumentou seu meio sorriso e sentou-se ao lado dela aproximando a boca de seu ouvido.

- Magnólia, querida, ainda namorando? - sussurrou com a voz rouca.

A garota deu um sorriso tímido e ruborizou imediatamente. Murmurou um "um-hum" acenando positivamente com a cabeça e colocando o cabelo para trás da bochecha, evitando por tudo no mundo encarar o maroto.

- Que pena - lamentou-se Sirius beijando demoradamente a face exposta.

Remo rolou os olhos e voltou a abaixá-los enquanto Tiago se dava conta dos jogadores e os cumprimentava também, porém somente com calorosos apertos de mão. O mau-humor de minutos atrás tinha sido completamente esquecido.

- Está faltando um! - concluiu Tiago voltando a comer.

- Verdade! - admirou-se Sirius batendo na própria testa. - Mark se formou! Caramba, precisamos de um novo artilheiro.

- E de um novo capitão - completou Tiago.

Os outros jogadores se entreolharam, subitamente apreensivos. Davi engoliu em seco antes de se dirigir a eles:

- Bem, eu recebi uma notificação junto com a lista de materiais no verão...

- O quê? - exclamaram Sirius e Tiago, embasbacados.

Pedro engasgou com o suco.

- Erm... - Davi ficou totalmente sem graça, seu nariz cheio de sardas adquiriu uma coloração levemente mais forte.

- Eu pensei que... ora, nós somos os mais velhos do time, certo? - indignou-se Tiago, apontando para si mesmo e para Sirius.

- Eu sou o mais velho - disse Sirius. - Eu deveria ter sido escolhido para capitão!

- Você? Mas eu sou o melhor jogador! - exclamou Tiago.

- Pfff... você? - desdenhou Sirius.

- Claro! Quem mais?

Os jogadores mais novos voltaram a se entreolhar, constrangidos, e Remo achou que já era hora de entrar na conversa.

- Vocês são os mais velhos, mas nem por isso mais responsáveis - disse, recebendo olhares assassinos dos outros dois. Remo não se intimidou com isso, dobrando o jornal: - Ora, vocês dois vivem faltando aos treinos por causa de detenções! Vivem se metendo em encrencas! Ou será que eu estou enganado?

Sirius e Tiago desviaram os olhos para seus pratos, mantendo-se carrancudos. Não tinham como retrucar aquilo, afinal mal colocaram os pés em Hogwarts e já tinham detenções a cumprir. Remo recebeu olhares de admiração e gratidão dos outros jogadores. Pedro manteve-se sabiamente quieto, considerando que estava ao lado de Sirius e este não precisava de muita coisa para se enfurecer. Principalmente com ele.

- Além disso - continuou o monitor. - Seria difícil escolher um de vocês dois sem provocar essa competição infantil que vocês demonstraram há pouco! McGonagall foi muito sábia em dar essa responsabilidade para outra pessoa. Estou certo que Davi tem as qualidades necessárias para ser um bom líder.

- Já terminou de ler, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius, como se não tivesse acabado de levar um sermão do amigo na frente dos companheiros de time.

Tiago também parecia distraído, mas Remo sabia que eles só estavam fingindo não se importar, pois sabiam que ele estava com a razão. Passou o jornal para Sirius, que o dobrou e enfiou no bolso de trás da calça. E com certeza ele não estava interessado em mais nada além das cruzadinhas.

- Então Davi, como vamos fazer para selecionar o novo artilheiro? - Tiago voltou ao assunto, cuidando para parecer mais animado.

- Estou pensando em marcar o teste para sexta-feira, vocês estão disponíveis?

- Não - Tiago e Sirius tinham aberto a boca para responder que sim, mas quem negou foi a Profª. McGonagall, que tinha parado logo atrás de Pedro com pergaminho e pena nas mãos, além de um punhado de papéis, que ela começou a distribuir para os integrantes mais novos do time. - Esses dois senhores já tem compromisso com o Sr. Filch na sexta-feira à noite.

Sirius soltou um palavrão antes que pudesse se conter.

- Sr. Black! - ralhou a professora. - Mais respeito por favor?

- Me desculpe? - disse Sirius, sem desfazer a carranca. - Mas como assim? Cumprir detenção sexta-feira à noite?

- Sim senhor - respondeu a professora, empurrando os óculos com os lábios severamente comprimidos. - Algum problema?

- Todos! - continuou Sirius. - Primeiro, sexta-feira é véspera de sábado, que por acaso é dia de descanso. Nós geralmente nos divertimos às sextas-feiras à noite, sabe? Mas nem é por isso que eu estou indignado - a professora cruzou os braços, encarando-o por cima dos óculos e Sirius levou a mão ao peito teatralmente, sem se intimidar. - Pon... Tiago e eu já estamos mais do que acostumados a receber detenções em horas impróprias. Mas na verdade é porque nosso capitão Davi ia marcar a seleção do novo artilheiro da Grifinória para essa data! Será que a senhora acha isso não é um problema?

A Profª. McGonagall abriu a boca para responder, porém Tiago cortou-a:

- Como vamos selecionar um bom jogador com um time desfalcado? Mas de qualquer forma, é só quadribol mesmo - Tiago deu de ombros, voltando a comer.

- É verdade - concordou Sirius. - Quem liga para uma taça de quadribol, afinal? É só um troféu idiota.

Remo assistiu à hesitação da professora e ela voltou a arrumar os óculos, dessa vez com um quê de nervosismo.

- Bem, eu sinto muito, mas não posso remarcar a detenção de vocês. Então sugiro que vocês marquem a escolha do novo artilheiro para o sábado ou qualquer outro dia - disse, taxativa voltando a distribuir os papéis.

- É, nós tentamos - Tiago encolheu os ombros e Sirius fez uma careta para as costas da professora.

Pedro engasgou com o suco e Tiago tentou conter o riso tapando a boca. Remo mordeu as bochechas para não rir também. Assim que McGonagall se virou, Sirius já estava com a mais convincente carinha de anjo. Ela, porém, pareceu não notar nada. Posicionou a pena nas mãos e encarou-os com seriedade.

- Bem, deixe-me inscrevê-los nas matérias que vocês irão cursar. Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, vocês estarão inscritos em Transfiguração, Poções, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços e Herbologia, correto? - ela foi fazendo anotações enquanto falava.

Os dois marotos confirmaram. Remo reparou que Pedro encolheu-se no assento, parecendo amedrontado. Porém nesse instante ele sentiu duas mãos delicadas taparem sua visão. Surpreso, Remo levou as mãos sobre as que lhe tapavam os olhos e sorriu ao sentir a fragrância conhecida. Não ouviu uma palavra sequer, mas nem precisava para reconhecer.

- Lily! - exclamou Tiago, antes que o monitor o fizesse.

Remo sentiu-se ser liberto e virou-se para assistir Lily sentar-se a seu lado, dar uma olhada para a professora - que estava conversando com Sirius - e inclinar-se para encarar Tiago, irritada.

- Potter, por que você tem que ser tão estraga prazeres? E quem te autorizou a me chamar de Lily?

- Oh, me desculpe se eu estraguei a sua brincadeirinha idiota - desdenhou o maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

- Olha só quem fala de brincadeiras idiotas! - ralhou a monitora.

- Sr. Potter - chamou McGonagall, mal-humorada. - O senhor poderia fazer a gentileza de prestar atenção?

- Sim, senhora - Tiago bateu continência.

- Vou ficar quietinha - sussurrou Lily de modo que somente Remo ouvisse e a professora continuou:

- Eu estava perguntando se vocês desejam inscrever-se em mais alguma matéria? Vocês poderiam continuar todas elas, os resultados dos N.O.M's foram ótimos!

Tiago bagunçou os cabelos, empertigando-se.

- É claro, professora. Não podia ter sido diferente - ele virou-se, inclinando-se na mesa e piscando para Lily com um sorriso brilhante.

- Hunf! - Lily bufou, revirando os olhos.

Sirius estava transbordando arrogância também do outro lado da mesa.

- Não sei por que vocês ainda insistem em nos cobrir de detenções se nós somos, de longe, os melhores alunos de Hogwarts - gabou-se ele. - Nós deveríamos ganhar prêmios! Não limpá-los - ele torceu o lábio superior antes de encher a boca de bacon.

- Sei sim - a professora alargou as narinas. - Se existisse uma matéria que avaliasse comportamento, certamente as notas de vocês dois seria um grande "T" de Trasgo.

Os queixos de Sirius e Tiago caíram de indignação e Remo novamente mordeu as bochechas para não rir enquanto Lily dava soquinhos na mesa, rindo silenciosamente. Pedro ainda parecia amedrontado demais para achar graça da situação.

- Agora, por favor, vamos acabar logo com isso? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, sabiam? Vocês vão pegar mais matérias ou mão?

- Erm... - Tiago coçou a cabeça.

- Bem... - ponderou Sirius.

- Nós temos que nos dedicar mais às matérias essenciais, certo? - disse Tiago.

- E para isso precisamos de mais tempo livre para estudar... - disse Sirius.

Lily arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca as mãos. Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas, entre intrigado e divertido.

- Céus! - a professora pareceu igualmente assustada com a perspectiva dos dois encrenqueiros com mais tempo livre que o de costume, mas recompôs-se imediatamente. - Está bem, já entendi. Sr. Pettigrew? - Pedro deu um pulo de susto. - Oh, bem, você já é um caso a parte. Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitá-lo em minhas aulas com apenas um "Passável". Mas Flitwick aceitaria você em sua turma, e Lorenz também. Vejamos o que mais... Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação, História da Magia, Astrologia... infelizmente você não seria aceito em Poções... então? O que me diz?

Pedro tinha quase sumido debaixo da mesa.

- E-eu não gosto de Adivinhação - gaguejou. - Nem Astrologia... erm... nem Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

McGonagall meneou a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

- Ok, vai eliminar mais alguma?

- N-não... erm... não.

- Está bem - McGonagall fez algumas anotações e então se voltou para Remo por cima dos óculos. - Sr. Lupin? O senhor se encaixa no mesmo caso dos seus amigos? - ela apontou para Sirius e Tiago.

Remo observou pelo canto do olho, que Lily tinha cruzado os dedos e fazia algum tipo de prece.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de continuar Astrologia também.

- Yes! - comemorou Lily contidamente e Remo não pode evitar sorrir.

- Perfeito - disse a professora depois de terminar as anotações e estendendo alguns folhetos. - Aqui estão seus horários. Vocês terão algumas aulas vagas que vocês deverão aproveitar para acessar a Biblioteca ou permanecer na Torre. Evitem ficar perambulando pelo castelo. E nem pensem em atrapalhar as aulas dos outros. Estou de olho em vocês, entenderam?

- Sim, senhora! - Sirius e Tiago bateram continência.

Lily revirou os olhos, incrédula. McGonagall encarou-os ainda mais alguns instantes antes de finalmente avançar para o próximo grupo de estudantes.

- Pessoal, nós temos que ir - disse Gilberto Wimple já se levantando juntamente com os demais integrantes do time.

- E como fica a seleção - perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos deixar para sábado de manhã então, ok? - propôs Davi, colocando a mochila sobre os ombros.

Todos concordaram e eles se afastaram.

- E nós? Não temos que ir também? - questionou Pedro timidamente.

Remo, que estivera analisando o horário, já ia responder quando Lily se adiantou.

- Não, Pettigrew. Agora é Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Ahm - Pedro acenou afirmativamente e voltou a comer, satisfeito por poder ocupar-se com isso mais um pouco.

- Hey, Evans! - Sirius finalmente notou-a. - O que faz aqui?

Lily estreitou os olhos para o maroto.

- Quanta educação, Black! - ironizou. - Eu só vim ver quais matérias que vocês... que Remo vai fazer.- ela voltou-se para Remo animada. - E serão mas mesmas que as minhas! Não é ótimo?

- Sim, é magnífico - empolgou-se Tiago, mas foi completamente ignorado por Lily.

- Marlene não vai fazer Herbologia e nem ela nem Alice vão fazer Astrologia, mas você pode me fazer companhia...

- Oh, eu não vou fazer Astrologia - lamentou-se Tiago, então levantou os olhos para encontrar McGonagall, porém um guardanapo amassado atingiu-o no rosto.

- Você não se atreva - rosnou Sirius enquanto Lily e Remo continuavam conversando.

- Ora, e por que não? - desafiou o maroto.

- Você não precisa da matéria para se tornar auror, você não gosta de Astrologia, vive copiando os mapas do Aluado, só dorme em vez de observar as estrelas e eu não vou te acompanhar nessa, entendeu? Você vai ficar sobrando, porque a Evans vai fazer dupla com Aluado! Então não se atreva.

Tiago bufou e apoiou a cabeça na mão, revirando o resto dos ovos e do bacon. Tinha perdido a fome. Só de imaginar Remo e Lily observando as estrelas, fazendo mapas juntos, freqüentando as aulas noturnas sem que ele pudesse sequer vigiá-los já fazia com que ele desejasse se inscrever na aula nem que fosse só para ficar de olho neles.

- E você, Rabicho? Por que desistiu de tudo? - desdenhou Sirius limpando a boca, satisfeito.

- Eu não desisti de tudo!

- Ah, claro! Ficou com umas duas matérias só. Onde já se viu um... - Sirius lançou um olhar de esguelha para os dois monitores e então abaixou a voz apontando para si mesmo e para Tiago. - Um de nós se dar mal em Transfiguração! Qual é, Rabicho!

Os olhinhos de Pedro brilharam e ele desviou os olhar para o próprio prato.

- Eu só consigo... vocês sabem... por causa... por causa de vocês dois.

- Mas você se transforma sozinho, ora! - sussurrou Tiago. - Nós só demos as dicas! Além disso, você fez todas as aulas conosco, podia ter pedido nossa ajuda. Aluado sempre se ofereceu pra ajudar nessa matéria. E Poções! Poções você faz com Aluado e ele faz tudo direitinho!

- Pois é, Pontas - concluiu Sirius. - Aluado faz _tudo_. Rabicho nem se dignava a prestar atenção.

- Sirius - repreendeu Remo, ao entreouvir o que eles diziam.

- Eu não me importo - Pedro deu de ombros tristemente.

- Me desculpe, Lily, o que dizia? - Remo voltou a atenção para a monitora.

- Eu dizia - continuou Lily, empolgada - que queria continuar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas também, mas acho que vou precisar de todo o tempo livre que puder dispor para as outras matérias que escolhi.

- Ah, sim, isso é ótimo. Até porque não vai ser nada fácil quando estivermos às vésperas dos exames no ano que vem. E nós não queremos que você passe por maus bocados como no ano anterior, não é mesmo?

- Bem, quanto à isso eu acho que não há o que se preocupar. Eu aprendi bem a lição. Não vou deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto novamente. Além disso, já tenho bem mais controle sobre... você sabe...

- Sim, mas ainda tem que praticar muito, certo? E... - Remo engoliu em seco. - E os sonhos? Nada de novo?

- Não, não. Ultimamente eu tenho ido dormir com muita coisa na cabeça, acabo nem me concentrando devidamente para convocá-los. Eu vou tentar novamente em breve, talvez o clima de Hogwarts ajude a clarear um pouco as coisas. Mas por enquanto prefiro não me preocupar muito com eles... sabe, isso me lembra que eu queria procurar algumas coisas na Biblioteca, você vem? - ela perguntou já se levantando.

- O que? - Sirius fingiu-se de surpreso. - Evans indo à Biblioteca logo no primeiro dia de aula?

- Oh, céus! O mundo está de cabeça para baixo! - Tiago levantou as mãos para o teto encantado do Salão, teatralmente.

- Há-há, que engraçado, não? - ironizou a ruiva, depois voltou a encarar Remo.

- Talvez eu apareça por lá mais tarde, Lily. Senão, te vejo na aula de DCAT.

- Ok, até mais - ela fez um aceno junto com um sorriso meigo e girou nos calcanhares, afastando-se.

Tanto Remo quanto Tiago ainda observaram-na se afastar durante alguns segundos.

- Limpa essa baba, Pontas! - Sirius atirou outro guardanapinho de papel embolado, que Tiago devolveu carrancudo.

- Vá plantar bubotúberas, Almofadinhas!

- Ih, ficou nervosinho, foi? - Sirius teve que se encolher para desviar da outra bolinha de papel.

- Por falar em DCAT - Pedro manifestou-se, parecendo finalmente disposto a ficar algum tempo sem mastigar alguma coisa. Ele esticou o pescoço para a mesa dos professores e os outros acompanharam seu olhar, mas não havia mais professor algum nela. Aliás, não havia mais quase ninguém no Salão Principal. Então eles voltaram-se novamente para Pedro. - Vocês têm que ver a nova professora...

- Nós já vimos, Rabicho - Sirius alisou o próprio peito.

- Ah, claro, a Katie - Tiago biquinho para Sirius, piscando freneticamente.

- Ah, como eu sou invejoso - provocou Sirius e Tiago levantou-se para dar um cascudo em Sirius, porém esse se esquivou.

- Hey, hey, que história é essa? - questionou Remo, curioso.

- É, como vocês viram ela? - adiantou-se Pedro.

- Vamos sair daqui enquanto eu conto - Tiago levantou-se, pegando a mochila do chão.

- Não, _eu_ conto - disse Sirius e Remo rolou os olhos enquanto eles continuavam com essa discussão até entrarem num acordo.

Sirius contava e Tiago acrescentava alguns detalhes da impressionante narrativa enquanto eles se dirigiam para fora do castelo, debaixo da sobra de uma arvore próximo ao lago. Eles costumavam passar as horas vagas naquele lugar e o tempo estava bastante agradável naquela manhã.

- ... mas então o sem noção do Pontas transfigurou as pantufas dela em cabeças de dragão fumegantes e eu tive que dar um jeito de sair o mais rápido possível pra não atrair a atenção de Filch.

- Caramba, vocês tinham que ver o escândalo que ela deu! - empolgou-se Tiago. - Ela pulava e sapateava e... espera aí, eu não sou sem noção!

Tiago jogou um punhado de folhas nos cabelos Sirius, que soltou alguns palavrões e sacudiu a cabeça como um cão encharcado.

- Assistente de Dumbledore! - Pedro ainda estava admirado. - E ela acreditou?

- Aquela lá é uma tapada, Rabicho! - disse Tiago. - Onde já se viu uma professora passando sede com uma varinha nas mãos?

- Talvez ela só estivesse arrumando uma desculpa para pedir minha ajuda, Pontas - gabou-se Sirius.

- Nem por isso deixaria de ser tapada! Pra inventar uma desculpa dessas tem que ser muito idiota mesmo. E não sei se você reparou, mas ela disse que tem insônia e precisava tomar o medicamento para dormir. E depois, para se justificar, ela disse que estava sonolenta demais? Ora, poupe-me!

- Eu costumo deixar as mulheres desnorteadas mesmo, meu caro - Sirius ganhou outro punhado de folhas. - Hey, quer parar com isso? Que coisa mais infantil!

Remo teria rido dessa exclamação, mas no momento encarava Sirius com seriedade.

- Foi tudo de brincadeira, né Almofadinhas - perguntou, desconfiado. - Quero dizer, você não estava realmente dando em cima dela, certo?

- Claro que não - Sirius pareceu mais indignado do que o necessário. - Ela é minha professora, Aluado. Eu tenho noção de regras.

- Claro, você conhece todas as regras para poder descumpri-las, não é mesmo? - insistiu, perspicaz.

- Ora, qual é, Aluado? Eu sei o que estou fazendo, ok? Ela me confundiu com um ex-aluno e eu me aproveitei da situação pra tirar uma onda com a cara dela, algum problema?

- Se foi realmente isso que aconteceu, não há problema algum.

- Ihh, eu não me preocuparia com isso não, viu Aluado? - disse Tiago, arrancando alguns talinhos de grama distraidamente. - Ela não vai gostar nada de saber que o Almofadinhas fez ela de trouxa.

Sirius latiu e ele e Tiago começaram a supor quais as reações possíveis dela, com direito a algumas encenações. Pedro se dobrava de tanto rir. Remo logo entrou no clima de brincadeira, decidido a acreditar nos amigos.

----------------

Mais tarde, os quatro garotos estavam numa rodinha em frente à porta da sala de DCAT, aguardando a turma anterior sair quando Lily se aproximou com Marlene e Alice e as três se meteram entre Pedro e Tiago.

- Olá meninos! - disse Marlene, sempre sorridente. - Sentiram nossa falta durante as férias?

- Ah, claro - Sirius deu um sorriso galanteador. - Mas garanto que vocês sofreram muito mais sem nós quatro para arrumar alguma distração, heim?

- Pra destruir a paz, você quer dizer, não é Black? - Lily não parecia ter concordado com isso, já que tinha os braços cruzados e batia o pé no chão.

- Lil... - Tiago interrompeu-se quando teve um dedo apontado diretamente entre seus olhos, quase tocando na armadura de seus óculos, e ficou vesgo enquanto o focalizava.

- Não se atreva - rosnou a ruiva entre os dentes - a me chamar de Lily.

Em vez de responder, Tiago fez que ia morder o dedo de Lily, e esta o recolheu rapidamente. Pedro fez sons estranhos pelo nariz ao reprimir uma risada e Lily soltou faísca pelos olhos, mas antes que algo pudesse ser dito, o sinal que indicava o fim da aula soou e eles viraram-se para assistir ao rebuliço dos alunos arrumando os materiais e deixando a sala de aula.

Assim que estes acabaram de sair, um grupinho de alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal entraram já tomando lugares.

- Vamos? - perguntou Alice, já se adiantando.

Marlene e Lily seguiram-na no mesmo instante. Tiago virou-se para Sirius:

- Então, Almofadinhas, você vai deixar que ela te veja logo de cara?

- Não, quero pegá-la de surpresa - Sirius deu um meio sorriso, ajeitando a mochila nas costas de modo a ter as duas mãos livres. Então retirou os cabelos de trás das orelhas e deixou que eles escorressem para frente de seu rosto, lançando sombras às suas feições. - Vão à frente.

Remo meneou a cabeça, mas acabou adiantando-se junto com Tiago e Pedro, fazendo uma barreira humana. Sirius era mais alto do que eles, mas encurvou-se levemente para não chamar atenção por isso. A professora, porém, estava voltada para a lousa, apagando-a cuidadosamente e atraindo muita atenção por isso. Seus longos cabelos loiros ondulavam enquanto ela se movia atraía o olhar dos garotos, que estacaram fazendo Sirius trombar neles.

- Hey! - rosnou Sirius. - Vamos logo com isso! Vamos sentar aqui mesmo, está bem?

- Eu vou mais para frente - anunciou Remo e Sirius fez um "Tá, tá!" irritado, abanando com a mão para que ele se afastasse logo.

Tiago, porém, acompanhou o trajeto do monitor enquanto tomava um lugar próximo da porta, junto dos outros dois marotos. Remo ia se sentar mais para trás, porém Lily acenou para que ele se sentasse a seu lado.

- Olha só para ela, Remo - disse a ruiva assim que Remo se acomodou. - Você acha que precisa apagar a lousa manualmente? Um feitiço daria jeito em tudo! E você acha que precisa rebolar desse jeito?

Remo sorriu sem fazer nenhum comentário. Logo a professora virou-se de frente para a turma com uma expressão severa. Encarou-os de cima, com certa arrogância, e esperou que o burburinho terminasse - o que não demorou a acontecer - para, só então, começar com seu discurso enquanto avançava pelas primeiras fileiras de alunos.

- Bom dia, classe. Meu nome é Kátia Lorenz e eu fazia parte da Academia de Aurores até alguns dias atrás, quando deixei meu cargo para lecionar...

- Ela convenientemente esqueceu-se de acrescentar o detalhe que trabalhava na parte burocrática e nada interessante do departamento - cochichou Lily, disfarçadamente.

- Eu não tolero que conversem junto comigo - continuou ela, lançando um olhar significativo para a ruiva, que corou imediatamente, abaixando o rosto. - E já fui informada que tenho liberdade para expulsar alunos da sala de aula e/ou aplicar detenções. É claro que eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse - ela jogou algumas mechas de cabelo platinadas calculadamente para trás - mas não hesitarei em fazê-lo caso seja necessário.

Havia em torno de 30 alunos das quatro casas que tinham continuado a matéria e todos encaravam-na com interesse. Lorenz passou os olhos pelos rostos curiosos das garotas e percebeu alguns olhares masculinos cobiçosos e quase sorriu. Em vez disso, ela virou-se de costas num movimento rápido e caminhou de volta, o barulho de seus saltos ecoando da sala de aula.

- Eu vou dizer seus nomes e gostaria que vocês se levantassem para que eu possa conhecê-los - disse Lorenz, sentando-se com uma postura impecável detrás da mesa do professor.

O arrastar de sua cadeira foi o único som que se pode ouvir naquele momento - e uma tosse fingida de Tiago. Lorenz apanhou uma pena, mergulhando a ponta no tinteiro ao lado.

- Avery, Edmund.

O monitor sonserino levantou-se sem nenhuma palavra, olhando-a com indiferença. Lorenz examinou-o de alto a baixo.

- Pode se sentar, Sr. Avery - ela abaixou os olhos mecanicamente para o papel. - Black... - ela enrugou a testa para o pergaminho, então levantou os olhos ao ouvir um arrastar de cadeira.

- Sirius - completou o maroto roucamente enquanto retirava o cabelo dos olhos com graça, revelando assim um sorriso deslumbrantemente safado. - Olá, Katie!

Houve um burburinho pela classe, mas todos logo se calaram ao reparar na coloração exagerada da face da professora e o fato de seu queixo ter desabado. Porém ela recompôs-se rapidamente e lançou um olhar gelado ao maroto enquanto amaçava um pedaço de pergaminho entre os dedos inconscientemente.

- Eu exijo respeito, Sr. Black. Sou sua professora.

- Ora, mas eu pensei ter ouvido você me pedir para chamá-la de Kat...

- Certamente você ouviu mal - cortou a mulher com a voz letal - assim como eu devo ter me enganado quanto à sua posição aqui em Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

- É... - Sirius coçou o queixo. - É possível...

- Sente-se, Sr. Black - ordenou Lorenz.

- Como quiser... professora - Sirius fez uma reverência exagerada antes de se sentar novamente, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Quem quebrou o contato foi Lorenz, que respirou fundo e continuou com a chamada. Ela fez outra pausa significativa ao encarar o sorriso de anjo que Tiago Potter lançou-lhe. Logo que terminou, levantou-se novamente sem perder a postura, pondo-se a caminhar pelas fileiras novamente.

- Bem, apesar de vocês terem tido várias mudanças de professores durante esses cinco anos passados, vocês estão em dia com a matéria e obtiveram bons resultados nos N.O.M's. Agora, como muitos de vocês já devem ter notado no programa do livro que eu recomendei, nós vamos aprender encantamentos não-verbais. Alguém aqui já tem alguma experiência no assunto, somente por curiosidade - Lily já ia levantar a mão quando Lorenz completou: - Experiência prática, de preferência.

Lily deu um sorrisinho sem graça para Remo. Ela já tinha lido tudo a respeito, mas ainda não tinha praticado. Pouquíssimos alunos levantaram as mãos.

- Ah, e eu excluo também a possibilidade de magia descontrolada - sentenciou Lorenz e muitas daquelas mãos abaixaram-se timidamente.

Restou apenas as mãos de Severus Snape, uma aluna gordinha da Corvinal, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. Lorenz novamente ateve seu olhar nos dois garotos antes de continuar.

- Ninguém mais?

Remo quase pôde sentir os olhares dos dois amigos queimando-lhe as costas, por isso levantou a mão quase imperceptivelmente. Porém foi o suficiente para Lorenz notar.

- Muito bem, não existe muita teoria útil sobre o assunto - Lily pareceu ainda mais decepcionada. - O mais importante vocês só aprenderão na prática. Basta vocês saberem que precisam de muita concentração, mas acima de tudo, força de pensamento. Por mais concentrado que você possa estar nos encantamentos, se você não desenvolver força mental para tanto, não conseguirá concretizar os feitiços. Dividam-se em pares.

Enquanto a sala era rearranjada para prática de duelos, os alunos se organizaram em duplas. Para Lily, bastou lançar um olhar significativo a Remo, que logo acenou positivamente. Tiago e Sirius não precisaram de qualquer comunicação. Pedro sobrou, tendo que fazer com um garoto magricela da Lufa-Lufa.

- Vocês vão praticar duelos simples - Lorenz chamou a atenção da classe novamente. - Um de vocês tenta desarmar e o outro tenta bloquear sem utilizar palavras, então vocês invertem.

- Será que ela seria capaz de fazer alguma demonstração? - caçoou Tiago.

E enquanto ele se ocupava em rir com Sirius da própria piada, sua varinha voou de sua mão e ele olhou para os lados, espantado. Deparou-se com Lorenz ainda com a varinha apontada em sua direção com uma mão, segurando sua varinha na outra. Ela mantinha a expressão séria e ameaçadora.

- O que dizia, Sr. Potter?

- Eu? - exclamou o maroto, cinicamente. - Nada, professora!

- Claro - ela caminhou até ele e estendeu-lhe a varinha. - Agora quero que você e o Sr. Black façam uma demonstração para a classe.

Ela cruzou os braços aguardando. Tiago olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

- Eu ataco - disse Sirius, já se preparando.

Tiago também se posicionou e aguardou que Sirius se concentrasse. Nenhum dos dois tinha praticado um duelo dessa maneira. Os feitiços que realizavam sem palavras eram bem mais simples do que _Expelliamus_ ou _Protego_. Esperava que Sirius fosse óbvio sobre o momento de lançar o feitiço, pelo menos, para ter chance de repeli-lo. Enquanto isso, concentrou-se também no feitiço escudo. Assistiu Sirius respirar lentamente e então, num movimento rápido, fazer um discreto floreio com a varinha, de onde saiu um jato de luz. Tiago agiu por reflexo, sacudindo a varinha também, sem emitir som algum e até ele se surpreendeu por ter funcionado. O feitiço foi repelido e alguns alunos bateram palmas. Os Sonserinos vaiaram. Remo sorriu e reparou que Lily também estava admirada, apesar de ter tentando disfarçar isso.

- Já chega - Lorenz interrompeu a algazarra. - Começem! - ela caminhou até Sirius e parou a seu lado, olhando para uma dupla de lufa-lufas que estava um pouco mais atrás, enquanto murmurava entre os dentes. - Você se acha muito esperto, não é mesmo, Sr. Black?

- Eu sou muito esperto, Katie - Sirius piscou um olho para a professora, assim que ela virou-se para encará-lo.

- Pois saiba que vocês dois - ela apontou com a varinha para ele e para Tiago - estão na minha mira. Cometam algum deslize e vão se ver comigo. Ninguém me faz de palhaça.

Os dois garotos aguardaram que ela se afastasse e então começaram a fingir tremer de medo e bater os dentes. Então caíram na risada.

- Caramba, eu confesso que achei que ela não soubesse como usar uma varinha - disse Tiago.

- Pois é, eu disse que era efeito do meu charme ontem à noite - gabou-se Sirius.

- Cara, você é muito convencido - Tiago deu um falso soco no estômago de Sirius, que se afastou.

- Eu sou realista, meu caro - Sirius arrumou os cabelos para trás das orelhas. - Mas vamos praticar logo. Isso vai ser muito útil, se é que você me entende - ele lançou um olhar para Snape, que praticava mais à frente com Rabastan Lestrange e Tiago acompanhou-o em uma risada malévola.

Enquanto isso, Lily e Remo ainda estavam tentando entrar em acordo sobre quem atacava e quem defendia.

- Eu prefiro que você ataque, Lily - insistiu Remo, brandamente.

- Ora, você está insinuando que eu não sou capaz de me defender? - zangou-se Lily.

- Não, não é nada disso...

- Então me ataque! Vamos! Se eu falhar a única coisa que vai acontecer é que minha varinha vai escapar da minha mão, ora!

Remo suspirou, resignado.

- Está bem... - o monitor posicionou-se e concentrou-se.

Na noite passada isso tinha bastado para funcionar, então não devia ser diferente dessa vez. E realmente não foi, o jato de luz escapou de sua varinha no mesmo instante, porém ele nem sequer tinha feito movimento algum com a varinha, e por isso pegou Lily desprevenida. Sua varinha voou e caiu no chão, próximo a ela.

- Oh, me desculpe - lamentou-se Remo, adiantando-se para recolher a varinha. - Eu acho que não dei a entender o momento que lancei o feitiço...

- Ok, eu me distraí - Lily dispensou as desculpas dele com um aceno de mão. - Além do mais, em um duelo de verdade, eu deveria estar mais atenta a isso. Vamos tentar novamente - Lily respirou fundo e posicionou-se. - Pode atacar.

Dessa vez, Remo tomou cuidado para fazer um movimento fluído ao lançar o feitiço, mas Lily atrapalhou-se novamente e sua varinha quase lhe escapou entre os dedos novamente.

- Lily, você não está se concentrando corretamente. Quer tentar atacar primeiro? É mais fácil.

A ruiva bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem. Eu ataco então. Preparado?

Remo acenou e assistiu a ruiva concentrando-se. Ele não percebeu movimento algum dela também antes do jato de luz sair de sua varinha, mas defendeu-se a tempo, repelindo-o.

- Wow! - exclamou Lily, admirada. - Foi bem fácil! Eu ainda estava pensando em como fazer isso quando o feitiço escapou da minha varinha!

Remo sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu imaginei que você teria alguma facilidade, depois de - ele abaixou um pouco a voz - de treinar sua mente durante todo o verão. Deve ser bem fácil mesmo para você.

- Oh, bem, pois é - Lily sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. - Eu estou bem mais confiante agora! Pode me atacar.

Ela posicionou-se e aguardou. Remo achou que poderia desafiá-la um pouco mais, já que ela tinha finalmente se empolgado e não deu muito tempo antes de lançar o encantamento sem nenhum floreio. Lily defendeu-se no mesmo instante e Remo teve impressão de que o feitiço poderia ter voltado para ele com força total, mas ele desfez-se no ar.

- Excelente! - eles ouviram a voz da professora e só então notaram que ela observava-os de perto. - Vocês foram ótimos! - ela parabenizou-os, apesar de ainda parecer bem séria até mesmo para isso.

- Obrigada - agradeceu Lily, balançando-se feliz.

- Você já tinha praticado muito antes, senhor...

- Lupin - completou Remo.

- Sr. Lupin - repetiu Lorenz e aguardou a resposta.

- Nada verdade eu só pratiquei ontem à noite, quando chegamos a Hogwarts - confessou Remo, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. - Já tinha lido essa parte no livro e pratiquei meio sem querer. Bem, funcionou!

- Perfeitamente - Lorenz cruzou os braços atrás do corpo. - Você tem talento. Vocês dois e aquele rapaz sonserino - ela apontou para Snape. - Eu concedo cinco pontos a cada um. Agora continuem praticando, é sempre bom aperfeiçoar. Se vocês se sentirem seguros para passar para outros encantamentos, fiquem à vontade. Só usem o bom senso na hora de escolhê-los, é claro.

Os dois acenaram positivamente e ela afastou-se indo analisar o desempenho de outras duplas. Lily e Remo se entreolharam, elevando as sobrancelhas, ainda surpresos com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Bem, acho que começamos bem! - comemorou Lily.

- Parece que sim - concordou Remo. - Vamos continuar?

Eles ainda praticaram por algum tempo antes de passarem para outros feitiços. Lily tentou petrificar Remo e este lhe lançou o feitiço das pernas presas, porém nenhum dos dois conseguiu atingir o alvo.

Já próximo do término da aula, Sirius e Tiago estavam ansiosos para que a aula terminasse logo.

- Tá, nós somos bons - concluiu Tiago. - Não precisamos que ninguém diga isso. Se ela não quer admitir nem dar pontos para nós, quem se importa? Almofadinhas, você está me ouvindo? - Sirius estava lançando olhares intensos para o outro lado da sala e Tiago acompanhou seu olhar, vendo que se tratava de uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados da Lufa-Lufa. - Almofadinhas?

- Calmaê, Pontas, estou acertando alguns detalhes aqui - disse Sirius sem nem sequer voltar-se para ele.

Tiago franziu o cenho, curioso. A garota lançava olhares tímidos a ele de meio em meio segundo, mas nenhum dos dois estava mexendo a boca, nem fazendo sinal. Se Tiago não soubesse que Sirius não tinha experiência com oclumência, pensaria que eles estavam batendo um papo interessante em pensamento. Sirius abaixou a cabeça levemente, tornando seu olhar mais insinuante e deu um sorriso de lado safado. A garota corou até o último fio de cabelo antes de sorrir de volta e morder o lábio inferior.

- Pronto - Sirius finalmente virou-se para ele. - Tá no papo!

Tiago meneou a cabeça e só então reparou que não fora o único a observar essa troca intensa de olhares. Lorenz alternava olhares assassinos de Sirius para a garota lufa-lufa. No entanto Tiago achou que Sirius já estava se achando demais por hoje e resolveu não comentar nada. Além do fato de que ele também precisava arrumar companhia para a noite para não ser motivo de piadinhas do amigo. Com esse pensamento, Tiago deu uma última olhada para Lily, que ainda praticava com entusiasmo com Remo antes de o sinal bater.

-------------------

**N.A. **Demorou pra sair, mas finalmente aí está! Eu tentei colocar mais participação da Lily, mas não deu pra fazer mais do que isso. Então, essa parece uma Lorenz totalmente diferente daquela do capítulo anterior, não é mesmo? Humm interessante isso, vocês não acham? XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **LeNaHhH**, Lucca BR, **Alice**, KiNe Evans, **DD Black Malfoy**, LeLeCa SaPeCa, **Eowin Symbelmine**, mamai black, **Amanda Poirot**, Cherryx, **Dany Ceres**, Luciana Li, **Cacau Weasley**, Nessa Reinehr, **MutsumiChan**.

Bom, agora vamos à uma má notícia: como vocês já devem ter notado, eu não estou dando conta das atualizações. Eu preciso de um fim de semana para colocar tudo em ordem sem ter o compromisso de atualizar a fic. O próximo capítulo vai entrar em um assunto um tanto delicado e eu quero fazer tudo perfeito - ou pelo menos tentar. Então a atualização fica marcada para dia **4 de fevereiro**. Enquanto isso, deixem reviews para mim, ajuda bastante XD. Valeu pelo apoio que vocês têm me dado! Beijos e até breve.

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

Lily estacou, achando difícil manter-se de pé com as sensações que a invadiram. Apoiou uma mão na parede para não perder o equilíbrio.

- Lily! - Remo assustou-se e parou também para apoiá-la. - O que foi? Você está se sentindo bem? - perguntou preocupado e Lily achou dificuldade em falar.

- Eu... - ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando identificar todas as sensações. - Eu estou me sentido ótima, Remo, mas você não está nada bem!

Remo congelou ao som dessas palavras, arregalando os olhos e assistindo Lily se recuperar lentamente, respirando fundo e contorcendo levemente o rosto. Ela voltou a se apoiar nas próprias pernas e abriu os olhos encarando-o diretamente com aquelas duas esmeraldas mais brilhantes que o normal.

- O que está acontecendo, Remo?


	9. Percepção

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Percepção

-----------------

Era sexta-feira à noite e Régulo Black estava caminhando sozinho pelo castelo depois do jantar. Ele tinha as feições tranqüilas, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça enquanto caminhava, a capa esvoaçando levemente às suas costas. Seu andar chamava a atenção de muitos passantes, que não costumavam ver sonserinos passeando pelos corredores longe das masmorras - pelo menos não antes do toque de recolher. Porém Régulo não estava prestando atenção em nada nem em ninguém, muito menos no caminho que fazia.

Só não queria ficar nas masmorras, ignorando todos e sendo ignorado. Saíra com a intenção de ir até a Biblioteca, mas ao chegar lá, percebeu que não estava com vontade nenhuma de ficar em um lugar cheio de pessoas. Seu humor estava péssimo para qualquer tipo de companhia hoje. Então resolveu subir mais, até o sexto ou sétimo andar, que eram bem menos movimentados. Encontrou um ou dois casais se beijando, tentando passar despercebidos atrás de estátuas ou armaduras. Torceu o nariz para eles e continuou andando silenciosamente, como sempre fazia.

Régulo já tinha beijado duas garotas, mas não foram experiências tão inesquecíveis assim. Ele era comprometido agora, mas não era como se isso o impedisse de se envolver com alguém - desde que não fosse nenhuma sonserina, e que Avery não ficasse sabendo. Apesar disso, podia muito bem sobreviver sem ninguém. Garotas eram muito pegajosas, exigiam atenção, queriam exibi-lo para fazer inveja às amigas e ele simplesmente não suportava isso. Sua pretendente era menina demais para fazer algo do tipo, mas ele não se atrevera a se aproximar dela ainda. Somente a cumprimentava respeitosamente de uma distância segura.

Ao virar uma esquina, no entanto, estacou. Parado mais adiante, polindo uma armadura de costas para ele, estava um garoto magro, de cabelos negros em desalinho. Tiago Potter estava conversando sozinho, aparentemente. Ou talvez com a gata de Filch, que o assistia atentamente.

Com todo o cuidado para não ser notado por aquele bichano magro de olhos esbugalhados, Régulo deu dois passos para trás e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua, observando atentamente e apurando os ouvidos.

- ... e de repente você sumiu, Almofadinhas - disse Potter, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas ao pé da armadura para polir-lhe os pés, fazendo com que ela rangesse de uma maneira que mais parecia uma risadinha metálica. - Rabicho e eu procuramos você por toda parte. Então nós fomos até a biblioteca, onde certamente você não estava, mas com certeza Aluado estava. Então perguntamos a ele. É claro que ele não sabia também, mas deu a idéia brilhante de procurarmos no mapa. Sabe? - o garoto parou, pensativo, ajeitando os óculos com o indicador. - Às vezes eu me surpreendo com as idéias brilhantes do Aluado.

Mapa? Que mapa? Régulo ouviu uma risada abafada e teve certeza que não era a armadura rangendo dessa vez.

- Sabe, Pontas, às vezes eu me surpreendo com a sua falta de cérebro - Régulo franziu a testa ao ouvir uma voz abafada e familiar respondendo.

Observou a gata baixar os olhos para as vestes de Potter, parecendo intrigada também. E, pelas barbas de Salazar Slytherin, o que eram esses nomes? Pontas, almofadas, rabos e luas... alguma coisa do tipo... o que seria isso?

- Acho que você está me confundido com o acéfalo do Rabicho, Almofadinhas! Eu enganei o trouxa do... - Potter olhou para trás, encarando a gata de olhos amarelos, que miou desafiadoramente, então voltou a atenção para sua tarefa novamente. - Você sabe de quem eu me refiro.

- Não acredito que você está com medo de uma gata, Pontas - debochou aquela voz sem corpo e Régulo se perguntou como não tinha identificado antes.

Mas como? Como era possível que Potter estivesse conversando com Sirius Black? Régulo deu uma olhada ao redor para ver se o irmão não tinha passado despercebido a uma primeira vista, mas não havia ninguém. Será que ele estaria debaixo da capa de invisibilidade que Régulo o vira usando no Expresso de Hogwarts? E que raio de apelido era aquele?

- Ora, esse bicho parece que entende tudo que eu falo! Eu tenho que ficar aqui, fingindo que estou limpando só para que ela não descubra algum jeito de "contar" ao Filch que eu não estou fazendo absolutamente nada.

- Você está fingindo que está limpando? - perguntou Sirius, e Madame Nora novamente baixou os olhos para o bolso da capa de Potter.

Realmente, a voz de seu irmão parecia vir de dentro das vestes do garoto. O que será que estava acontecendo?

- É claro - Potter estufou o peito parando de polir a armadura por alguns momentos enquanto descansava. - Mas deixe-me terminar meu relato, por favor?

- Já fechei a boca!

- Excelente. Então, como eu dizia, o Aluado sugeriu que nós olhássemos no mapa e foi o que fizemos. Rabicho e eu corremos até o dormitório e procuramos até encontrar você com Patrice perto da...

- Patrice? Quem é Patrice?

Potter bufou.

- Ora, _eu_ vou saber? Você é quem estava agarrando uma tal de Joanne ou Gisele Patrice, sei lá, perto da torre de Astronomia.

- Ah, sei, sei... prossiga.

Potter rolou os olhos antes de perceber o olhar acusador da gata e voltar a polir, agora, as canelas da armadura.

- Então, como você estava aparentemente muito ocupado, eu resolvi pedir ajuda ao Aluado. É claro que ele não aceitou me ajudar a burlar a detenção, mas eu insisti, insisti e insisti de novo até que ele aceitou! Viu só, eu posso não saber fazer uma carinha pidona tão bem quanto você, mas sou persistente!

- Tá, tá. Pare de fazer propaganda de si mesmo e conte logo o que você fez.

Régulo mudou a perna de apoio para ver se diminuía o desconforto. Potter estava burlando detenções então? Será que ele poderia tirar vantagem disso?

- Aluado, Rabicho e eu percorremos os corredores do sexto andar inteirinho limpando todas as armaduras por magia e, através de um feitiço muito prático que o Aluado nos ensinou, deixamos elas apenas com a aparência de empoeiradas. Sendo assim, basta que eu passe um paninho por cima delas e já está tudo certo. Mas eu nunca pensei que Filch fosse deixar a gata dele me vigiando, é claro. Bom, mas é melhor assim, de qualquer forma. Pelo menos eu posso conversar com você - Potter voltou-se para a gata novamente em desafio. - Conte isso para seu dono, quero só ver - e finalizou mostrando a língua para o animal, que arrepiou os pelos e fez um ruído intimidador.

- Caracoles, nunca imaginei que você chegasse ao ponto de conversar com Madame Nora, Pontas. Tsk, tsk, que deprimente...

Realmente. Régulo teve vontade de vomitar. Que garoto mais estúpido! Gabando-se de alguma coisa tão idiota como essa, fazendo criancices... e o pior de tudo isso era que a voz de Sirius parecera _divertida_. Droga...

- É sério, cara. Essa gata tem algum tipo de ligação com Filch. E... ugh! - Tiago estremeceu ao encarar e ser encarado de volta pela gata. - É estranho! Pior do que esse olhar só o do Filch em pessoa.

Régulo tinha que concordar nesse ponto. O único motivo para ele não ter azarado Potter ainda de seu esconderijo, era que sabia que não poderia escapar do zelador se fosse pego por Madame Nora. Além disso, ele tinha que ser paciente, assim como Snape dissera. Tinha que esperar o melhor momento de agir, e definitivamente não era esse. Mas talvez pudesse tirar alguma vantagem do que descobrira.

Pff, como o quê, por exemplo? Provocar outra detenção estúpida como essa? Isso era o que ele definiria como "provar que era capaz" para Severo Snape? Que coisa mais ridícula. Ele tinha que conseguir algo muito pior do que isso, algo que fizesse esse garoto não se esquecer tão cedo. E detenções não tinham esse efeito nem em Potter nem em seu irmão, pelo que ele começava a perceber. Ambos levavam tantas detenções que já nem se importavam, além de não cumpri-las honestamente.

- Mas e você, Almofadinhas? Está cumprindo sua detenção direitinho? - perguntou Potter, com voz de falsa repreensão.

- Ah, claro - satirizou a voz abafada de Sirius. - Não sou trouxa, por que faria limpeza ao modo trouxa?

Ah, até que enfim um argumento sensato! É claro que Sirius Black não era trouxa, mas a maneira como se juntava a sangues-ruins e amantes deles era vergonhosa. Nada digna de um bruxo puro-sangue como ele. Régulo conteve-se para não cuspir no chão.

- Então? O que você fez? - Potter pareceu excitado.

- Bem, é claro que Filch tomou minha varinha antes de me trancar aqui nessa sala poeirenta, mas como ele é tapado, nem me revistou. E é claro que eu peguei a varinha de Rabicho emprestada. Ah, isso me lembra que eu esqueci de avisá-lo.

- Ah é? - indignou-se Potter. - Você pegou a varinha emprestada, mas nem sequer pediu? Isso para mim não se chama empréstimo, se chama furto.

- Ora, um rato não precisa de uma varinha - Régulo franziu a testa, ainda intrigado com aqueles apelidos e menções estranhas. Porém, talvez fosse algum tipo de código entre Sirius, Potter e os outros dois grifinórios que os seguiam feito cachorrinhos amestrados. - Além disso, ele realmente não precisa de uma varinha para se empanturrar de comida do modo que ele faz.

- Todo bem, mas e Filch?

- Ele até que ficou aqui durante uns cinco minutos, e durante esse tempo eu realmente tive que limpar esses troféus inúteis. Mas acho que bocejei tanto que Filch ficou tentado a tirar um cochilo. Saiu e não voltou mais. Os troféus estão brilhando desde então e eu estou aqui, deitado no chão duro, morrendo de tédio.

Potter deu uma risadinha desanimada, fazendo outra pausa para descansar e olhando para Madame Nora com desgosto.

- Pelo menos você não tem uma gata como vigia. Porcaria, só eu que me ferro.

Régulo poderia ter soltado uma gargalhada zombeteira no momento, mas limitou-se a fungar e torcer o lábio superior com asco. "Bem feito, infeliz" foi o pensamento mais animador que ele tivera até o momento.

- Cara, como você se lamenta! Você é insuportável às vezes, sabia? Com toda essa auto-piedade.

- Obrigado - Tiago estufou o peito. - Você também é insuportável na maioria das vezes. E egocêntrico. Acho que é a convivência que está me deixando cada vez mais parecido com você.

Régulo estava prestes a enterrar as unhas na palma da mão. Fazia cara de nojo para mascarar todo o ódio que sentia por aquelas palavras, pelo tom divertido com que elas foram proferidas, com a maneira óbvia como esses dois pareciam se insultar falsamente, só para deixar implícito o quanto eram incapazes de viver um sem o outro. Que patético! Só faltavam as juras de amor eterno.

Era tudo culpa da convivência mesmo. A convivência com Potter estava estragando Sirius. Ele nem sequer dava valor à própria família! Se Sirius lhe desse a chance de mostrar, de conviver mais com ele... mas não, ele nem sequer o notava.

O garoto ficou tão possesso que não prestou muita atenção ao que veio depois.

- Ah, eu não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada. Estou impaciente. Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido, queria que fosse Lua Cheia logo.

- Pois é, que o Aluado não me ouça, mas eu também não vejo a hora de fazer um de nossos passeios noturnos! Sabe, nós poderíamos ir a Hogsmeade amanhã, o que acha?

- E... é uma boa sim... - Sirius concordou, mas então gemeu. - Oh, não, amanhã tem a escolha do novo artilheiro...

- Ow... verdade... Cara, bem que o Aluado podia se inscrever, né? - sugeriu Potter.

- Quê? O Aluado não consegue parar de tremer em cima de uma vassoura! Você viu na sua casa, quando tentamos colocá-lo de goleiro em uma das nossas partidas. Ele ficou branco como giz e agarrou o cabo na vassoura como se sua vida dependesse disso, além de que ele fechava os olhos com força cada vez que soprava um ventinho mais forte.

Potter gargalhou, quase caindo para trás enquanto o fazia. Mas para a infelicidade de Régulo, ele apoiou as mãos no chão a tempo. Então Potter levou a mão ao bolso, retirando um objeto retangular que Régulo suspeitou ser um... espelho?

- Nossa, aquilo foi demais, cara! Almofadinhas, cadê você? - ele disse para o espelho.

Claro! Um espelho de comunicação! Por que não pensara nisso antes? E que apelidos mais ridículos! Almofadinhas?

- Tô aqui - Régulo ouviu a voz do irmão e esticou-se na ponta dos pés para tentar vê-lo, mas estava longe demais para conseguir.

- Eu lembro das caretas de pânico dele, foi muito engraçado! Pior do que ele só o Rabicho mesmo, que não consegue nem se equilibrar em cima de uma vassoura de tão gordo que é!

- Pois é, isso só comprova que somos imbatíveis em tudo - disse a voz arrogante de Sirius. - Aluado pode até ser ótimo nos estudos, mas nunca vai ser o melhor em tudo, como você e eu, meu caro.

- Isso é incontestável, meu irmão...

Régulo se cansou daquilo tudo. Rangeu os dentes ruidosamente ao ouvir as risadas gostosas dos dois garotos e conteve-se para não lançar alguma azaração bem dolorosa pelas costas de Potter. Girou nos calcanhares e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera antes, pisando duro, espumando de raiva, de revolta.

Aquilo lhe revirava o estômago: a maneira como eles se entendiam, como se davam tão bem, pareciam... pareciam irmãos mesmo. Ou pelo menos como dois irmãos deviam ser, na sua opinião.

"_...mas nunca vai ser o melhor em tudo, como você e eu, meu caro._" a voz de seu irmão ecoou em sua mente. "Meu. MEU IRMÃO, Potter" afirmou para si mesmo.

Sentiu algo molhado escorrendo por suas bochechas e estacou no mesmo instante, levando uma das mãos aos olhos para depois encará-la. Estava chorando. Tinha coisa mais humilhante que isso?

Na verdade tinha. Régulo percebeu um movimento a sua frente e levantou o rosto para encarar dois olhos castanhos escuros. Alguém tinha quase se chocado com ele e agora o olhava com algo muito parecido com consternação nos olhos. Era uma garota alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, de cabelos loiro escuros e levemente ondulados, com rostinho pequeno e fino. Ela levava as cores da Lufa-Lufa num distintivo costurado no peito das vestes.

- O que foi? - perguntou o garoto, mal-humorado.

Não costumava ser rude com ninguém, mas também não estava acostumado ser visto chorando e - principalmente - não gostava que o encarassem com pena como essa garota fazia agora.

- Oh, me... me desculpe. Eu só estava passando e... - ela deu um passo para o lado, dando-lhe passagem e desviando os olhos. - Me desculpe.

Régulo encarou-a por mais alguns instantes. Ela era muito bonita, delicada e ele só queria poder esquecer daquilo que presenciara havia pouco. Limpou qualquer vestígio de lágrimas dos olhos e deu um passo para mais perto dela, aproveitando-se do fato de que ela ainda permanecia parada, olhando para as próprias mãos.

A garota levantou os olhos, completamente sem ação e Régulo deu mais um passo para frente colocando as mãos em seus braços e aproximando o rosto do dela lentamente. Não queria ter que dizer nada, e se ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele simplesmente se afastaria. Porém a única reação da garota foi inclinar a cabeça levemente para trás e fechar os olhos, a respiração visivelmente acelerada.

Régulo passou os olhos novamente por aquele rosto bem feito, então pelos lábios finos, a boca pequena, antes de finalmente beijá-la, arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Percorreu as mãos por toda as extensão dos braços dela até deslizar para sua cintura e guiá-la gentilmente até que suas costas estivessem encostadas à parede, para então colar seu corpo ao dela. Provavelmente ela nunca tinha beijado ninguém, pois não parecia saber o que fazer. Mas ele foi paciente, levantando as mãos dela até que enlaçassem seu pescoço e passando a exigir cada vez mais do beijo.

Bem, pelo menos parecia estar funcionando. Ele concentrou-se naquela "aula" por algum tempo, até que a menina passou a buscar seus lábios toda vez que ele se afastava um pouco para respirar. Ela também passara a massagear sua nuca e seus cabelos com os dedos delicados e ele não podia reclamar disso. Estava mesmo precisando de um carinho, pra variar um pouco. Não que ele fosse admitir isso.

E os dois ficaram assim por longos minutos, até que ouviram passos e viraram-se para ver Tiago Potter caminhando sossegadamente. Régulo cerrou os dentes e afastou-se um pouco da garota.

- Opa! Não parem por minha causa - Tiago levou as mãos para o alto. - Só estou de passagem.

Régulo estreitou os olhos para ele e acompanhou-o com os olhos até que Potter virou-se novamente.

- Ah, só mais uma coisinha - ele falou, cauteloso e Régulo deu-lhe apenas um olhar gelado. - Eu não devia estar me preocupando, já que vocês não são da minha casa e eu não perderia ponto nenhum. Mas, já que vocês estavam tão... hum... _ocupados_, não devem ter reparado que já deu a hora de se recolher e o Filch está vistoriando as armaduras desse andar, então...

Potter encolheu os ombros e continuou andando, cantarolando. Régulo ainda seguiu-o com os olhos até que ele sumisse, então se virou para a garota que parecia nervosa.

- Hum... eu... preciso ir - murmurou ela, sem jeito.

Só então o garoto percebeu que ainda a segurava, então a soltou e, sem nenhuma palavra, virou-se para seguir pela direção oposta à que ela seguiria. Sua consciência pesou, dizendo-lhe que ele não estava sendo nem um pouco cavalheiro com a garota, mas... era uma lufa-lufa, afinal. E ele não tinha nada para dizer a ela.

- Hey! - Régulo parou e suspirou antes de voltar-se, impassível. - Como você se chama?

- Black - respondeu simplesmente e deu as costas a ela novamente.

Não, não queria saber o nome dela, nem queria se encontrar com ela novamente. Não queria descobrir que ela era alguma sangue-ruim ou coisa parecida. Correu as mãos pelos fios curtos e sedosos de seu cabelo antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e continuar caminhando silenciosamente rumo às masmorras.

--------------

A primeira semana de aula tinha passado muito lentamente, já que eles não estavam acostumados a ter tanto tempo livre assim. Se bem que não era tanto assim, mas para quem estava acostumado a ter o horário cheio, qualquer horinha vaga já fazia diferença. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro passavam o tempo livre da maneira mais esperada. Aprontando, paquerando ou comendo - a última opção se aplicava quase que exclusivamente a Pedro.

Remo, porém, intercalava essas diversões - exceto a paquera - com um pouco de estudo com Lily, é claro. As aulas estavam bem mais puxadas agora, e eles deviam saber aproveitar o tempo livre e administrá-lo. E era exatamente por isso que Remo estava sentado numa das mesas da Biblioteca durante a tarde de uma sexta-feira com um livro de Transfiguração na mão, aprontando a lição que McGonagall tinha passado para a semana seguinte.

Tiago e Sirius estavam no campo de quadribol treinando sozinhos, pois os demais jogadores estavam em aula. Tiago tinha insistido para que Remo se inscrevesse para a vaga de artilheiro, mas é claro que ele recusara. Quem ocupava a vaga agora era Edie Henderson, um segundanista alto para a idade, apesar de um pouco desengonçado. Mas o importante era que se dava muito bem em cima de uma vassoura e McGonagall estava muito mais calma que o de costume depois de assistir à seleção no sábado passado.

Lily, por incrível que pareça, não estava acompanhando Remo na Biblioteca. Marlene e Alice tinham convencido ela de que havia alguns primeiranistas em perigo perto do lago, mas ele suspeitava que era uma desculpa para convencer a monitora a descer com elas para se distrair um pouco. Bem, parecia que tinha funcionado, e Remo nunca pensou que agradeceria tanto por não ter Lily a seu lado agora.

O fato era que ele vinha evitando a companhia de Lily desde o dia anterior. Como eles estavam no sexto ano e as rondas pelo castelo geralmente ficavam sob a responsabilidade dos quintanistas, era bem mais fácil evitar Lily, se trancando seguramente no dormitório quando eles não estavam em aula. O motivo para tal comportamento? Essa noite seria a primeira noite de Lua Cheia do ano letivo e isso era suficiente para deixá-lo com dores por todo o corpo, além de esgotado mentalmente. Até escrever era penoso, pois suas juntas estavam doloridas, e a dor em suas costas não ajudava em nada. Remexeu-se inquieto na cadeira antes de desistir, largando a pena na mesa e esfregando os olhos, exausto.

Deu uma olhada no que já tinha feito e suspirou, resignado. Não tinha feito nem a metade do dever e já não conseguia mais a concentração necessária para continuar. Já fazia mais de vinte minutos que ele estava tentando ler um único parágrafo sem obter êxito algum, de tão sonolento que estava. Era como se o lobo quisesse poupar-lhe qualquer tipo de esforço só para estar bem-disposto quando viesse à tona. Remo apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, olhando através de uma das janelas para a tarde ensolarada lá fora. Ainda faltava muito para o anoitecer, e ele não sabia se temia isso ou se desejava que a Lua viesse logo e o deixasse parcialmente inconsciente por algumas horas, esquecendo-se de suas dores, de suas responsabilidades, então ele só se preocuparia em divertir-se com os amigos, passeando pela floresta.

Seus amigos... Eles estavam tão ansiosos pela proximidade da aventura noturna, que sequer cogitaram a idéia de descansarem por algumas horas, como Remo havia sugerido. Tinham ido para o campo, desperdiçar energias para que o tempo passasse mais depressa. Por mais que temesse esse período de transformação, Remo sabia que nunca convenceria seus amigos a temerem também. Para eles sempre seria mais uma maravilhosa aventura noturna, e para o lobo... bem, Remus sabia que aquela fera em que ele se transformava involuntariamente todos os meses estava saudosa pela companhia de Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho, pelo cheiro da liberdade, pela grama, a brisa fresca da noite...

Só então Remo reparou que tinha fechado os olhos e que sorria enquanto tentava farejar no ar o cheiro da noite na floresta. Seu sorriso morreu quando abriu os olhos de repente e surpreendeu-se sendo observado por dois olhos curiosos. Uma garota de olhos azul-elétrico também tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao encará-lo, porém seu sorriso morreu quando foi pega em flagrante. Ela abaixou os olhos rapidamente para o livro e Remo fez o mesmo, envergonhado.

Devia ter feito uma perfeita cara de bobo, droga. Tinha que voltar a estudar. Não, não, era inútil... Além disso, agora ele estava com muita vontade de olhar para a garota novamente, só para ter certeza de que ela tinha se esquecido dele novamente. Remo discretamente olhou para algum ponto à direita e percebeu pelo canto do olho que ela mantinha o rosto abaixado para o livro. Só então arriscou olhá-la novamente. Ela estava de perfil, permitindo que ele reparasse na trança frouxa que atingia um pouco abaixo dos ombros, o contorno delicado do nariz e da boca, a pele clara levemente corada... a garota virou-se de repente e ele foi pego em flagrante dessa vez, desviando o olhar para o livro.

Então sorriu para suas anotações, achando ter voltado aos onze anos de um momento para outro. Ora, que coisa mais infantil, esse esconde-esconde. Mas então se lembrou da cor intrigante dos olhos da garota e de repente achou sua aparência familiar. Bem, era natural achar alguém familiar numa escola grande comoHogwarts. Ele não conhecia metade dos alunos, mas ainda assim acharia muitos dos rostos familiares se topasse com eles no Beco Diagonal, por exemplo.

Ela não devia ser da Grifinória, ou Remo se lembraria. E pelo que parecia, devia estar no quarto ou quinto ano... mas aqueles olhos...

- Oh, aí está você - Remo deu um pulo e olhou para frente, onde uma ruiva de olhos verdes tinha acabado de se sentar. A garota de olhos azuis foi varrida da cabeça do maroto de um momento para o outro. - Oh, me desculpe, eu te assustei?

- Não... quer dizer, sim, mas não tem problema - atrapalhou-se o monitor.

- Ok então... - ela sorriu, colocando a mochila sobre a mesa e começando a tirar alguns livros de dentro. - Oh, finalmente eu fui liberta por aquelas duas doidas. Você acredita que aquela história de primeiranistas sendo atacados por sonserinos raivosos era tudo lorota? - Remo sorriu em resposta, apesar de estar ainda bastante desconfortável, porém Lily não percebeu e continuou tagarelando: - Elas me levaram para a beira do lago e apontaram suas varinhas para mim, veja se pode! Me ameaçaram, dizendo que se eu tentasse voltar para dentro do castelo elas me fariam de isca para a lula gigante! Então eu não tive escolha a não ser... Remo, o que você está fazendo?

Enquanto ela falava, Remo discretamente começou a arrumar suas coisas, juntar pergaminhos, fechar livros, recolher sua pena e tinteiro, porém isso não passou despercebido por mais do que alguns segundos.

- Eu... eu estou indo já... para o dormitório - disse, hesitante.

- Mas eu acabei de chegar, Remo! - lamentou-se Lily. - Eu nem comecei o dever de Transfiguração!

- Bom, eu também não tive muito progresso - Remo coçou a cabeça, colocando a mochila sobre os ombros e já se levantando. - Pode ficar à vontade, Lily. Eu estou cansado, vou ver se descanso um pouco... Até mais.

Antes que Lily pudesse protestar, Remo afastou-se, andando apressado. Estava tão atordoado, que esqueceu de informar Madame Pince do livro que estava levando, fazendo com que um alarme soasse ao tentar passar pelas portas. Todos na Biblioteca pararam para olhá-lo.

- Sr. Lupin aproxime-se, por favor - Madame Pince encarou-o por cima dos óculos atrás da bancada e fez um gesto com as mãos chamando-o.

Remo sentiu o rosto esquentar, enquanto voltava e estendia o livro para a bibliotecária, que o analisou, anotou algum código num grosso livro e desfez o feitiço que disparava o alarme antes de devolver o objeto com um sorriso que não era muito agradável naquela cara coberta de rugas.

- Muito bem, já pode sair.

- Obrigado - Remo agradeceu e virou-se para sair, porém ao fazê-lo, trombou com a pessoa que passava pela porta fazendo com que alguns livros se espalhassem pelo chão.

- Oh, céus! Deixe que eu... ahh - Remo lamentou-se, já se abaixando para recolhê-los, todas as suas juntas parecendo ranger com o movimento.

- Está tudo bem - ele ouviu uma voz feminina e reparou que a dona dos livros tinha se abaixado para ajudá-lo.

Suas mãos se trombaram quando tentaram pegar o mesmo livro e Remo levantou os olhos, intrigado, para encontrar os mesmos olhos azuis com os quais tinha brincado de esconde-esconde alguns minutos antes. Ela ofereceu-lhe um bonito e tímido sorriso, retirando o livro de sob sua mão e abraçando-o antes de levantar-se.

Remo levantou-se também e por um momento não sabia o que dizer, até perceber que ainda segurava os livros dela. Então os estendeu, sentindo o rosto esquentar pela terceira vez em uma única tarde.

- Me desculpe. Eu estou um pouco desastrado hoje - justificou-se.

- Não tem problema. Eu também estava um pouco desatenta - ela aceitou os livros, acomodando-os no braço esquerdo e estendendo a mão direita para que ele apertasse. - Lia Doane.

- Remo Lupin - ele aceitou o cumprimento, tentando sorrir em meio ao caos que se fazia dentro dele.

Na verdade, Remo queria arrumar algum buraco para se esconder de tudo e de todos, se encolher em algum cantinho e ficar quietinho para ver se tudo passava, mas é claro que isso não ia ajudar em nada. Sentiu-se culpado por não poder retribuir toda aquela simpatia que a garota lhe oferecia num sorriso.

- Você... - ela ia dizer alguma coisa quando alguém o alcançou do outro lado.

- Olá! Atrapalho? - perguntou Lily, também esbanjando simpatia, e isso só deprimiu o maroto ainda mais.

Remo estava tão preocupado com sua própria dificuldade em parecer sociável que não reparou na decepção que se apossou das feições de Lia, que abraçou os livros ainda mais forte.

- Não... erm... na verdade, eu já vou. Tchau - ela não esperou pela resposta, saindo da Biblioteca apressada.

Remo ainda ficou com a boca aberta, piscando, a meio caminho de se despedir.

- Hum... Remo, querido, o que você acha de nós sairmos da porta da Biblioteca? - disse Lily, gentilmente, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Oh, sim, claro - oh, sim, claro, ele devia estar parecendo um perfeito idiota hoje...

Seguiu para o corredor com Lily logo ao lado.

- Eu acho que atrapalhei, né? - disse a ruiva, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- O quê? - Remo realmente não tinha compreendido, não estava se fazendo de desentendido.

- Você e a Doane - explicou Lily.

- Ah, não, não... Você a conhece?

- Sim, ela é do quarto ano da Corvinal. Você não a conhecia? - Lily pareceu intrigada.

- Não. Bem, na verdade eu a achei familiar sim, mas não a conhecia.

- Puxa! Ela vive na Biblioteca! E considerando-se que você também a freqüenta bastante, achei que você já tivesse conversado com ela, sei lá... - Lily observou atentamente a reação do garoto, parecendo desconfiada, porém Remo simplesmente deu de ombros. - Remo, você tá legal?

Remo estacou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, Lily! Eu estou ótimo - ele disse, com a voz serena. - Só um pouco...

- Cansado, eu sei, você já disse - Lily revirou os olhos.

- É... acho que vou dormir um pouco, quem sabe passa...

Remo voltou a andar, e eles atingiram uma escadaria. Remo suspirou e começou a subir, degrau por degrau, penosamente. Percebeu que seu ritmo desacelerava e ele não suportaria por muito tempo, só não sabia como escapar de Lily ou justificar-se. E seu medo só aumentava junto com sua fadiga, afinal, ela já estava desconfiada e caminhava calada a seu lado, lançando-lhe olhares de esguelha.

Quando eles finalmente atingiram o andar seguinte, Remo respirou pesadamente e olhou para ambos os lados.

- Vamos pegar um atalho, Lily?

- Ok - a ruiva aceitou, seguindo-o até uma abertura bem camuflada atrás de uma estátua.

Pelo menos esses atalhos davam a impressão de serem bem menos íngremes, mas ainda assim, eles estavam subindo, ora, e era desgastante.

Lily estava achando o comportamento de Remo muito entranho desde o dia anterior. Ele estava evitando-a deliberadamente. Não sentara perto dela nas aulas, não esperara por ela nos intervalos, fora cercado pelos amigos durante todas as refeições e depois se trancara no dormitório masculino. É claro que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas o que poderia ser?

Ela tinha notado que o monitor parecia bem distante, desnorteado, com o pensamento longe. Remo tinha se assustado quando se aproximara, tinha disparado a alarme da Biblioteca, trombado com Doane... e agora parecia estar morrendo para subir escadas... o que estava acontecendo com ele? E como ela poderia descobrir?

Bem, na verdade, havia um jeito. E provavelmente essa era a razão para que o garoto estivesse evitando-a, justamente porque ela tinha meios para descobrir o que o incomodava. Mas então o que faria? Sabia que Remo não gostaria nada se ela usasse seu dom para com ele, afinal Lily já tinha perguntado qual era o problema e ele não tinha respondido. Ele devia ter um motivo para não contar, certo? Certo... mas... puxa vida, o que poderia estar acontecendo de tão grave? Remo estava pálido e cada passo que ele dava parecia mais penoso, além de que o garoto parecia curvado demais.

- Remo, tem certeza que está tudo ok? - tentou mais uma vez quando eles já estavam quase saindo para o corredor do sétimo andar.

- Sim, Lily. Não se preocupe, eu só estou com um pouco de dor nas costas, só isso...

Dor nas costas? Remo nunca tinha reclamado de dor nas costas antes! E de uma hora para a outra estava desse jeito! Aaaah não dava mais para se segurar! Ela tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo! E faria isso agora mesmo. Enquanto continuava caminhando ao lado do monitor, Lily concentrou-se, expandindo seu campo de percepção gradativamente, e o que começou com um leve desconforto cresceu até se tornar um emaranhado de sensações que eram difíceis de serem distinguidas: sonolência, náusea, dor nas articulações, dor nas costas, e a impressão de que tinha alguma força agindo de dentro para fora de seu corpo, fazendo com que seus ossos parecessem grandes demais para sua estrutura.

Lily estacou, achando difícil manter-se de pé com as sensações que a invadiram. Apoiou uma mão na parede para não perder o equilíbrio.

- Lily! - Remo assustou-se e parou também para apoiá-la. - O que foi? Você está se sentindo bem? - perguntou preocupado e Lily achou dificuldade em falar.

- Eu... - ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando identificar todas as sensações. - Eu estou me sentido ótima, Remo, mas você não está nada bem!

Remo congelou ao som dessas palavras, arregalando os olhos e assistindo Lily se recuperar lentamente, respirando fundo e contorcendo levemente o rosto. Ela voltou a se apoiar nas próprias pernas e abriu os olhos encarando-o diretamente com aquelas duas esmeraldas mais brilhantes que o normal.

- O que está acontecendo, Remo?

Remo engoliu em seco, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com um quê de desespero.

- Lily, não é...

- E não adianta me falar que não é nada, Remo! - ela finalmente achou forças para soar ameaçadora. - Eu senti... senti apenas um reflexo do que está se passando com você e só isso já foi suficiente para quase me fazer desabar, você viu! Vamos, vamos para enfermaria agora mesmo! Aliás, não, fique aqui enquanto eu peço ajuda...

- Não - Remo levantou uma das mãos para impedi-la, com toda a serenidade do mundo. - Não tem necessidade, Lily. Eu vou para a enfermaria sim, mas não agora. Agora eu vou para meu dormitório descansar um pouco.

- Remo! - choramingou Lily, já sentindo os olhos arderem e a garganta doer de vontade de chorar. - Como assim? Você está se sentindo mal, não vai passar se você for para o dormitório.

Remo soltou um suspiro pesado e dolorido, colocando os cabelos para trás das orelhas e umedecendo os lábios.

- Não vai passar se eu for para o dormitório e não vai passar se eu for para a enfermaria, então eu prefiro ficar no dormitório enquanto ainda posso - Remo notou o desespero de Lily e deu um passo até ela, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria. - Eu também não vou estar aqui durante algum tempo, Lily.

- Por que, Remo? Por que você não me conta?

Remo também sentia um nó na garganta ao vê-la chorar, mas engoliu-o e tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu... eu não consigo Lily. Já tentei te dizer várias vezes, mas...

- Você não confia em mim? - perguntou a ruiva, sua voz saindo magoada.

- Eu confio! Mas... tenho medo... - Remo baixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-la por mais tempo. - Você pode descobrir isso sozinha, Lily. Você já tem todas as pistas, não sei como ainda não descobriu.

- Ahh, Remo! - Lily inesperadamente jogou-se nos braços do maroto, que fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-os arderem e suprimindo um gemido dolorido quando ela abraçou-o. - Que pistas? Eu não quero descobrir nada, eu quero que você me conte! Por favor, eu não suporto não poder fazer nada por você.

Remo respirou o perfume dos cabelos de Lily uma vez mais antes de segurar seus braços, afastando-a. Sua vista estava embaçada pelas lágrimas e ele limpou-as.

- Lily, eu... - sua voz tremeu e ele respirou fundo para continuar, porém nesse momento eles ouviram uma conversa animada do lado de fora da passagem e Remo voltou a fechar os olhos.

- ... eu queria muito que ele tivesse visto minha manobra! Espera só até eu contar - eles ouviram a voz exultante de Sirius.

- É! - esse parecia ser Pedro, batendo palmas, excitado.

- Aluado deve estar cansado demais pra essas suas asneiras, Almofadinhas - desdenhou Tiago. - Afinal, pra ter deixado a Biblioteca ele deve estar mesmo esgotado!

- Ninguém nunca vai estar cansado demais para ouvir minha voz, Pontas - gabou-se Sirius.

Remo suspirou profundamente e encarou Lily uma vez mais. Ela tinha enxugado as lágrimas dos olhos e parecia estar tentando conter o choro. Recompôs-se e avançou até a tapeçaria, puxando-a e revelando o corredor do sétimo andar, para o qual saiu, sem dizer nada ao monitor.

- Lily - Remo seguiu-a, tentando consertar o que fizera, mas já era tarde. A ruiva provavelmente estava muito magoada com ele.

- Aluado está aqui - ela disse, com a voz ainda um pouco tremula e conformada, fazendo com que os três garotos parassem de andar e se voltasse para ela.

- Lily? - exclamou Tiago, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius exclamava um "Evans!" desconfiado. - Lily, você está...

- Remo está muito cansado - Lily interrompeu-o. - Cuidem bem dele - disse antes de passar por eles com passos firmes e dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda, desaparecendo pela abertura.

- Ela estava chorando, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago, ainda encarando o lugar por onde Lily tinha desaparecido.

- O que aconteceu? - Sirius aproximou-se, desconfiado, notando o brilho dos olhos do monitor.

Pedro e Tiago voltaram-se para Remo também, inquisidores. Remo apoiou-se na parede, encostando a cabeça.

- Ela ficou desconfiada e usou sua percepção pra saber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu mal conseguia subir as escadas. E... bem, ela sentiu toda a... a influencia da Lua, vocês sabem.

- Oh, pobre Lily! - Tiago arregalou os olhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ela descobriu então? - perguntou Pedro, amedrontado.

Sirius, porém, continuava encarando Remo duramente.

- Você contou a ela? - questionou.

- Não. Eu disse que ela podia descobrir sozinha, Sirius, satisfeito? - disse Remo, cansado. - Agora eu preciso chegar até o dormitório, se me dão licença. Tenho algumas horinhas de sono antes de ir para a enfermaria.

Ele passou pelos amigos calmamente, como se nada pudesse abalá-lo, apesar de tudo o que carregava dentro de si, as dores físicas, o desconforto, o cansaço mental... e a dor no coração. Disse a senha, passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda para a sala comunal e já ia subir as escadas quando sentiu ser amparado de ambos os lados. Tiago e Sirius tinham se postado um de cada lado, ajudando-o disfarçadamente a galgar os degraus em silêncio, com Pedro logo atrás.

- Nós não devíamos ter te deixado sozinho na Biblioteca - disse Tiago, quando alcançaram o dormitório.

- Se nós estivéssemos com você, não teríamos deixado a Evans se aproximar - disse Sirius, desgostoso, enquanto os dois levavam Remo até sua cama.

- Aluado! Você tinha que ver a manobra do Almofad... - começou Pedro, empolgado, porém recebeu olhares assassinos dos outros dois e calou-se.

Remo chutou os sapatos e deitou-se. Ia murmurar um "obrigado", mas a palavra perdeu-se em algum lugar pelo caminho.

--------------

Lily estava completamente impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Já tinha tentando fazer alguns deveres, já tinha sentado de frente para a janela, observando o gramado e as outras torres do castelo, já tinha tomado um banho para tentar relaxar, e nada tinha funcionado.

Agora a ruiva estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto, enquanto Alice e Marlene tagarelavam, lendo algumas revistas bruxas de fofocas. Porém Lily continuava tentando achar respostas para suas perguntas. Pistas? Quais pistas ela tinha? Os sintomas de Remo? Ela tentou repassar mentalmente tudo o que havia sentido e puxar pela memória alguma descrição desses sintomas nos vários livros que já tinha lido, nas explicações dos professores e... nada. Não conseguia se concentrar direito. Ficava lembrando do quão tranqüilo Remo parecia estar com tudo aquilo explodindo por dentro! Como era possível? Ele sempre parecera tão frágil...

Então Lily lembrou-se de ter sentido algo parecido logo no começo do ano passado, enquanto eles faziam uma ronda. Mas naquela época ela não sabia de suas habilidades ainda, tinha sido somente um acidente. E logo depois ele tinha sumido por alguns dias, como sempre fazia...

Marlene e Alice escolheram aquele momento para chamá-la para o jantar, já que começava a escurecer. Lily não tinha muita fome, mas resolveu descer só para ver se Remo apareceria para comer. Porém não havia nem sinal dele e Lily se perguntava como aqueles três garotos que se diziam melhores amigos de Remo podiam parecer tão descontraídos e excitados quando um deles estava faltando, provavelmente se consumindo de dor.

Com esse pensamento, Lily deixou metade da comida no prato e subiu novamente, sem dar atenção aos protestos de Alice e Marlene. Andou com passos apressados por alguns andares, até começar a correr, sentindo uma urgência crescente no peito. O que seria isso? O que seria essa angústia que a invadia de repente? Sua percepção parecia estar se expandindo como que por instinto!

Assim que chegou no dormitório, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, ofegante. Acalmou a respiração e tentou entender o que sentia. Uma inquietação que parecia chamar-lhe para um destino desconhecido. Lily levantou os olhos para o aposento escuro iluminado por velas, a noite escondendo-se por trás das cortinas. As cortinas. Tremulavam com uma leve brisa como se a chamassem para contar-lhe um segredo.

Lily engoliu em seco e caminhou até as grandes janelas, afastando as cortinas para observar o céu cada vez mais escuro lá fora, a não ser por uma luminosidade que surgia no horizonte, despontando bela e pálida, uma pontinha do que seria a Lua Cheia. Sim, essa noite seria a primeira noite de... Lua cheia.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Lily e ela segurou-se com força na borda da própria cama. As pistas. As sensações. Tudo começando a se encaixar como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Seus sonhos. Lily levou uma das mãos à boca, de onde escapou um soluço silencioso. Seus olhos encheram-se completamente de lágrimas e transbordaram, formando riscos em suas bochechas pálidas, iluminadas pela luz da Lua, que despontava cada vez mais.

A força que a Lua parecia exercer era quase palpável, comprimindo sua alma, trazendo um zumbido a seus ouvidos.

Os sumiços mensais de Remo... Ele ficava ausente por uma fase inteira da Lua! Voltava abatido, mas... aliviado. _Aluado_.

Por alguns momentos, Lily achou ter se esquecido de respirar, revirou os olhos, sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas e foi como se o mundo adormecesse ao seu redor, apagando-se lentamente enquanto seus dedos afrouxavam o aperto na cama e ela desabava no chão.

-------------

**N.A.** E lá vamos nós novamente judiar do Remo... nhai, eu sou incorrigível, admito... mas não adianta, agora que eu comecei, vou até o final! Bem, o Régulo nem era para aparecer nesse capítulo, mas então surgiu a idéia e... eu não resisti! XD

Respostas por e-mail para: **Nessa Reinehr**, Washed Soul, **LeLeCa SaPeCa**, V. A. Rosewood, **Lunnafe**, Luciana Li, **Lucca Br**, Dany Ceres, **Alice**, aRTHuR BlaCK, **Bruna Martins**, LeNaHhH, **.Miss.H.Granger.**, Cherryx, **Tete Chan**, DD Black Malfoy, **Amanda Poirot**, JhU Radcliffe, **simplesmente Gabi das Fadas**, Lika Malfoy. Se alguém não receber a resposta, verifique primeiro se ela não foi classificada como span, já que eu mando para todo mundo de uma só vez. Se ainda assim não tiverem recebido, mandem um e-mail para mim e eu envio novamente: mandinha.rc(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br.

Gente, é o seguinte... minhas aulas voltam agora, dia 6, então eu vou ter ainda menos tempo disponível para escrever. Estou dando prioridade para minha outra fic, mas somente porque ela já está na reta final. Prometo que assim que eu terminá-la, tentarei voltar a atualizar semanalmente. Enquanto isso, eu peço que tenham um pouca de paciência comigo. Vou fazer o possível para aprontar o próximo capítulo até dia **18 de fevereiro**, ok? Beijos, e obrigada pelos comentários!

----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Foi diminuindo os passos até alcançar finalmente o leito. Não dava para saber se ele estava realmente sendo ocupado, nem tinha como ter certeza se seria Remo do outro lado, mas só havia um jeito de descobrir. Lily umedeceu os lábios e estendeu a mão para a cortina, porém paralisou ao ouvir um suspiro baixo ressonante vindo de dentro. Sim, havia alguém lá e parecia estar adormecido.

A ruiva hesitou novamente, abaixando a mão. Será que queria mesmo abrir aquela cortina? Remo talvez não quisesse que ela o visse da maneira em que ele se encontrava. E se ele estivesse muito machucado? Ela suportaria a visão? Porém a curiosidade e a preocupação venceram o medo e a dúvida. Ela respirou fundo, erguendo novamente e mão e puxando lentamente a cortina, de modo que ela não fizesse ruído algum.


	10. Lobo

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Lobo

------------------

Por alguns momentos, Lily achou ter se esquecido de respirar, revirou os olhos sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas e foi como se o mundo adormecesse ao seu redor, apagando-se lentamente enquanto seus dedos afrouxavam o aperto na cama e ela desabava no chão.

Mergulhou na escuridão achando que perderia os sentidos, porém isso não aconteceu. Ela podia sentir a própria respiração irregular, apesar de não enxergar um palmo diante do nariz. Tentou se mexer, mas também não conseguiu. Limitou-se a acalmar a respiração enquanto ouvia um ruído sufocado. Aos poucos começou a distinguir formas, como se suas pupilas estivessem se adaptando a pouca luminosidade do quarto. Mas não, ela não estava mais em seu quarto na Torre da Grifinória. A luz fraca das estrelas passava por entre frestas de uma janela coberta de tábuas; os móveis arranhados; a poeira acumulada; a cama com lençóis revoltos e um vulto arfando sobre ela. Lily estava de volta a seu sonho! Mas... havia algo muito estranho.O garoto na cama se retorceu e abafou um gemido de dor.

Lily tentou se mover minimamente, porém não conseguiu mexer um só músculo. Também não conseguia gritar nem desfazer aquele nó que se formara em sua garganta. Ao contrário das outras vezes, ela não se fazia presente corporeamente no local. Era como se olhasse para o quarto do canto oposto ao da porta, meio de cima, num ângulo impossível para ela - que era baixinha -, portanto tinha uma visão panorâmica do aposento. Simplesmente assistia a tudo de camarote.

Percebeu que a cama clareava mais, porém dessa vez era a Lua que continuava a surgir no céu noturno, imponente e inevitável. O garoto soltou um gemido mais longo e remexeu-se na cama, se fazendo notar mais uma vez.

Lily voltou sua atenção a ele, sem perceber que seu peito arfava tanto quanto o dele. O fato de não acordar ao fitá-lo só comprovou o que ela já deduzira - que esse não era um sonho normal. Ela sentia como se fosse real dessa vez. Reconheceu pela primeira vez o cabelo castanho comprido, caído sobre a face empapada de suor, cobrindo-lhe as feições contorcidas, deixando somente a boca entreaberta à mostra. "Remo" lamentou-se em pensamento, e mais uma vez tentando avançar até, mas nada aconteceu. Ela estava presa em sua própria mente tendo aquela visão do que se passava com o monitor, sem poder agir, sem poder sequer chorar.

Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao vê-lo subitamente virar o rosto de encontro ao colchão para abafar um gemido mais forte, enquanto agarrava-se nos lençóis com força e encolhia uma perna depois da outra, voltando a esticá-las alternadamente em agonia. Lily percebeu que ele estava nu exceto pela roupa íntima de cor clara e esfarrapada. Sua pele estava brilhante de suor, os músculos das pernas, braços e costas enrijecidos pela força com que ele se retorcia na cama, enquanto a luz do luar se intensificava cada vez mais, exercendo uma pressão quase palpável no ar ao redor.

Lily sentiu seu desespero crescer, achando que a qualquer hora Remo sufocaria se continuasse dessa maneira, porém nesse instante o garoto deixou-se cair de lado no colchão, sorvendo ar violentamente para os pulmões uma, duas vezes, até que seus músculos faciais voltaram a se contrair e ele se encolheu numa posição fetal, apertando os maxilares com força para refrear outro ganido de dor.

A Lua saiu inteira no céu lá fora, mais cruel do que nunca. Horrorizada, Lily assistiu uma mudança muito rápida: pêlos grossos e longos brotando por todo o corpo, as unhas crescendo com tanta rapidez que atravessaram os lençóis e a carne das palmas das mãos antes que ele finalmente largasse o lençol machado de sangue e rasgado; o formato dos membros; a curvatura da coluna; a calda; a roupa de baixo se rasgando como papel; e por fim o rosto humano se tornando animalesco. Tudo isso aconteceu enquanto o grito reprimido finalmente escapava da boca da criatura - que já não era mais humana - na forma de um uivo sofrido e ele rolou, caindo com estrépito no chão em frente à cama, ganindo.

Um espirro. Com uma agilidade surpreendente - mesmo depois dessa terrível transformação - o lobisomem castanho e magro pôs-se de pé, voltando seus chamativos olhos dourados para a claridade da Lua, que infiltrava as frestas criando fachos de poeira luminosa. Ele farejou o ar e voltou um uivo medonho que gelou o sangue de Lily. Porém ela estava segura dessa vez. Não seria farejada pelo lobo porque simplesmente não estava presente no aposento.

O lobo moveu as patas dianteiras com desconforto e livrou-se do que restou da roupa de baixo, terminando de rasgar brutalmente com os dentes. Farejou novamente o ar antes de girar ao redor de si mesmo, parecendo procurar algo que não encontrou. Espirrou novamente. O movimento de suas patas espalhou manchas de sangue pelo chão e o animal misturou um rosnado com ganidos, terminando em outro uivo triste. O medo de Lily estava prestes a ser substituído por compaixão novamente ao vê-lo tão desamparado, porém o que se seguiu surpreendeu-a mais uma vez.

A criatura enterrou as garras no assoalho, rosnando e arrastando-as até formar mais sulcos profundos da madeira que forrava o chão. Sem deixar de rosnar, ele abaixou-se, passando a cabeça por baixo do estrado da cama e abocanhou um dos pés do móvel. Suas presas mortais dilaceraram as laterais da madeira, porém sua grossura venceu a determinação do lobisomem, que decidiu abandoná-la. Espirrou novamente antes de conseguir sair completamente de baixo da cama, fazendo com que a própria cabeça batesse dolorosamente na quina da cama. Isso só deixou-o ainda mais irritado e com um pequeno corte logo acima do olho esquerdo.

A dor nas patas dianteiras pareceu incomodá-lo, devido à maneira como ele mancava. Por isso, encarou a própria pata com raiva e - num movimento brusco que fez o sangue de Lily gelar novamente - ele tomou impulso e golpeou o próprio tórax de uma só vez, de maneira que as garras compridas arranhassem o lado de seu corpo, provocando outro uivo. "Não!" suplicou Lily, mas não tinha como ser ouvida.

A criatura rosnou novamente e preparou-se para outro golpe quando, subitamente, suas orelhas ficaram em alerta e ele silenciou-se por completo, apurando a audição. Lily fez o mesmo, mas não ouvia nada além das batidas desenfreadas do próprio coração. O lobisomem voltou seus olhos brilhantes na direção da porta e resmungou. Depois de algum tempo, Lily pôde ouvir ruídos do lado de fora.

No entanto, esses ruídos foram abafados por vozes que... pareciam não pertencer àquela cena.

"Lily! Lily, por favor! Por favor, acorde!".

O lobo ganiu e deu um uivo curto, agitando-se.

"Faça alguma coisa, Marlene!".

"Eu estou tentando! Eu estou tentando! Ela não reage, está gelada!".

Lily relutava entre voltar para o dormitório e a curiosidade em saber o que se passava. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo! O lobisomem estava abanando o rabo e latia em resposta a algo.

"Lily! Acorde! LILY!"

Ela foi sacudida no mesmo instante em que a porta se escancarou. Houve um borrão de cores indistinguível. Preto e castanho se misturando num rodamoinho até que ela voltasse a focalizar dois rostos preocupados.

"Lily! Oh, Lily! Responda, por favor..." o rosto de Alice estava lavado de lágrimas e Marlene estava completamente lívida.

A monitora tentou articular alguma palavra, mas nenhum som saiu. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de clarear sua visão, fazendo com que duas grossas lágrimas transbordassem, escorrendo por sua face, e ela já não conseguiu mais voltar a abrir os olhos. Os sons tornaram-se cada mais distantes e dessa vez ela perdeu completamente os sentidos.

------------------

Aluado tinha experimentado emoções diversas naquela noite, mas nenhuma delas era novidade. Tinha sentido a dor da transformação; aquela influência característica da Lua; o reconhecimento do velho local em que sempre se transformava; e o pior de tudo: a solidão.

Tinha tido uma fagulha de esperança ao se dar conta que podia reencontrar os amigos, mas então não encontrou sinal algum deles. Não havia odor nenhum reconhecível no ar, somente a poeira que o fazia espirrar. Não havia nenhum som e ele definitivamente não conseguia se lembrar de como sair daquele lugar fechado.

Não havia o que ser feito, não havia o que ser pensado. Havia somente o desespero que a solidão lhe causava, o medo de todos aqueles dias felizes não terem passado de sonhos, e um instinto violento mais forte do que ele, tentando-o, querendo extravasar, forçando passagem de dentro para fora. Era aquela aura de força que a Lua exercia sobre sua mente, nublando-a e aguçando seus sentidos. Ele tinha uma urgência em atacar, morder, arranhar, mas nada reagia a ele naquele quarto. Nada. Atacar aqueles pedaços de madeira só lhe trazia mais raiva e frustração. Seus instintos gritavam por reação, e isso ele só conseguia agredindo a si mesmo. Era um jeito doloroso de acalmar seu instinto e amortecer seus sentidos.

E foi isso o que ele começou a fazer. A dor em suas patas machucadas não era suficiente, por isso enterrou as garras na própria carne voluntariamente. Ganiu e já se preparava para se atacar novamente quando foi distraído por ruídos fracos do fado de fora. Outra fagulha de esperança se acendeu em meio ao vazio que era sua mente e ele se agarrou a esse sentimento com vontade, esquecendo-se da dor e da violência.

Uma lembrança do cheiro de liberdade, que ele associava com o cheiro de seus amigos, e das velhas brincadeiras despertou seu senso de reconhecimento para a direção para a qual olhar: a porta, que deveria se abrir a qualquer momento. Seus amigos estavam chegando! Outra emoção conhecida, mas quase esquecida, assaltou-o: a alegria pelo reencontro. Ele não sabia direito se uivava ou se gania. Queria dizer: "Eu estou aqui! Aqui! Vocês lembram o caminho?".

Sim, eles lembravam.

A porta se abriu e Aluado viu-se encarando seus velhos amigos: o cervo castanho e altivo, o cão negro e brincalhão, e o ratinho cinzento e comilão. Seu rabo comprido se balançava por vontade própria, demonstrando a alegria por revê-los. O cão latiu e Aluado tentou latir de volta, apesar de só conseguir resmungar incoerentemente.

Almofadinhas correu até ele, cheirando, latindo, pulando, brincando, abanando o rabo de um lado para o outro, tocando-o atrevidamente com seu focinho gelado. "É bom ver você, cara!" ele dizia por esses gestos. "Sentimos saudades!".

Aluado simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Alternava entre ganidos e rosnados, como se estivesse indeciso entre ralhar com eles ou dar-lhes as boas-vindas de volta. "Senti a falta de vocês, seus panacas! Por que me abandonaram? É assim que tratam os amigos, seus ingratos? Por que? Ah, tive tanto medo de nunca mais vê-los" ele choramingava.

Finalmente livrou-se da festa que Almofadinhas lhe fazia e foi até os outros, cheirando o pêlo de Pontas - que fez uma reverência respeitosa, exibindo a galhada perceptivelmente mais desenvolvida - e abaixou-se permitindo que Rabicho batesse as patinhas dianteiras em seu focinho, guinchando.

Depois das saudações, Aluado percebeu a inquietação de Almofadinhas, que ia até a porta e voltava para ele, chamando-o, convidando-o para mais uma aventura noturna. "Vamos! Esperei tanto por isso!" ele dizia e prometia milhares de diversões para a noite. Sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu-o escada a baixo, quase se esquecendo de seus machucados. Quase.

Estava tão afoito, contagiado pela ansiedade do cão, que não percebeu o interesse curioso que Pontas demonstrou ao perceber as pegadas com sangue e cheirá-las. Rabicho também desceu as escadas como um tiro. Já o cervo assistiu o andar manco do lobo e bufou, descendo elegantemente degrau por degrau, com cuidado para sincronizar seus movimentos, já que não era nada fácil para um antílope descer escadas. Subir era bem mais fácil. Mas ele o fazia com altivez.

Quando finalmente alcançou o andar de baixo, Aluado choramingou e parou, olhando para a abertura que o levaria para o túnel e para a floresta. Almofadinhas passou por ela e latiu, chamando-o novamente. O lobisomem tentou avançar, mas parou uma vez mais, lamentando-se. A poeira que grudava em suas feridas ardia e era doloroso apoiar o peso do corpo sobre elas. Ganiu, olhando para Pontas e pedindo ajuda. Rabicho espiou a meio caminho de sair ou ficar, guinchando e agitando os longos bigodes.

O cervo atingiu o chão e parou a seu lado, fitando longamente os olhos dourados do lobo, tentando passar-lhe segurança e compreensão. Porém nesse momento, Almofadinhas surgiu novamente, latindo impaciente.

O cão correu até Aluado e empurrou seu tronco com a cabeça, instigando-o a continuar. Quando não obteve resultado, deu a volta para o outro lado e - ignorando o barulho ameaçador dos cascos de Pontas sobre o assoalho - apoiou-se nas patas traseiras e empurrou o lado do corpo do lobisomem com as imensas e pesadas patas dianteiras. O resultado foi um ganido alto quando o lobo afastou-se dele na direção contrária à passagem, encolhendo-se num canto. Rabicho cruzou o aposento, abrigando-se junto às patas de Pontas.

Almofadinhas percebeu tarde demais os talhos abertos no tórax do animal, que ainda tinha filetes de sangue fresco e brilhante bem no local em que golpeara com as patas. Sentindo-se culpado, abaixou as orelhas, enfiando o rabo entre as pernas e olhando de soslaio para o cervo, que pateou o chão e ameaçou-o com a galhada.

"Veja o que fez, babaca!" repreendia ele. "Agora peça desculpas! E sossegue!" e terminou com outro movimento ameaçador com a galhada. Rabicho espiou e voltou a se esconder atrás das patas do animal maior.

Almofadinhas entendeu o recado e aproximou-se do lobo, que agora estava deitado no chão e lambia cuidadosamente as almofadinhas feridas de suas patas dianteiras. Aluado rosnou em aviso, mas o cão não se intimidou. Almofadinhas ganiu em solidariedade e mordiscou carinhosamente atrás das orelhas dele, aproveitando para lamber o corte acima de seu olho.

Aluado deixou, soltando resmungos de desconforto e examinando o estado do machucado entre uma lambida e outra. Almofadinhas analisou o estado do ferimento ao lado do corpo dele e constatou que não apresentava risco algum. Eram somente pouco mais que arranhões e o sangue já estava secando. Abaixou-se e tentou tocar a ferida com o focinho, mas Aluado voltou a rosnar, dessa vez mais enfaticamente.

Almofadinhas não teve escolha senão se afastar e observá-lo cuidando das próprias feridas. Pelo menos ele não se feriria mais. Lançou um olhar triste para a saída daquele quartinho empoeirado e resignou-se com a perspectiva de que ainda não seria essa noite que ele mataria a saudade do passeio na floresta. Pontas pareceu satisfeito com sua atitude e dobrou primeiro as patas dianteiras, depois as traseiras, sentando-se o mais dignamente possível, apesar de ainda assim parecer um tanto desengonçado ao fazê-lo.

Então Almofadinhas teve uma idéia para que a noite não fosse perdida. Iria importunar o cervo e perseguir o rato, criando um pequeno espetáculo para o amigo ferido. E foi o que fez. Acabou com a paz de Pontas e perseguiu Rabicho por todos os cantos - sem sequer notar que o ratinho tremia mais do que o necessário numa brincadeira.

Depois de limpar seus machucados, Aluado acomodou-se melhor de modo a assistir a tudo de camarote, sentindo-se atordoado de felicidade. Até permitiu que Almofadinhas brincasse com ele também, contando que mantivesse uma distância segura, já que era tão estabanado.

E foi assim que eles passaram a noite, até que a Lua já estivesse mais baixa, quase sumindo no horizonte. Então, exaustos, eles se reuniram em torno do lobo. Almofadinhas ofereceu-se gentilmente como travesseiro, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter sido perdoado. Adormeceram.

-----------------

Lily acordou lentamente, demorando algum tempo para entender por que motivo se sentia tão esgotada. Abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes antes de conseguir focalizar direito o teto logo acima de sua cabeça. A claridade mostrava que já era de manhã havia algumas horas. E ela não estava no dormitório, nem aquela era sua cama. Moveu a cabeça para o lado com certa dificuldade, já que seus músculos pareciam estar mais preguiçosos que o normal, e encarou vários leitos brancos enfileirados e vazios. Estava na enfermaria. Por que mesmo?

Em resposta a sua pergunta, Lily sentiu um aperto no peito e encolheu-se minimamente ao ser assaltada pelas lembranças da noite anterior, a visão da Lua Cheia da janela da torre, a revelação que tivera, a conclusão de seu sonho, a maneira como fora acordada pelas amigas e então tudo se apagara completamente. Marlene e Alice deviam tê-la carregado até a enfermaria.

Lily sentiu uma calma estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração doía. De certa maneira, ela já devia estar preparada para aquilo. Remo Lupin, aquele garoto gentil, cavalheiro, doce, calmo, compreensivo, de aparência tão frágil... era um lobisomem. Os olhos de Lily se encheram d'água ao lembrar de todo o sofrimento que ela tomara parte da tarde anterior, a terrível transformação que presenciara... injustiça, foi a primeira palavra que lhe veio à mente. Como isso podia ter acontecido com aquele garoto? Desde quando ele passava por isso? Desde quando ele escondia dos outros sua condição por medo da reação das pessoas?

"_Você não confia em mim?_"

"_Eu confio! Mas... tenho medo..._"

Ela lembrou-se de toda a tristeza que aqueles olhos castanhos traziam ao dizer aquilo. Como ele conseguia ser tão forte? Admiração, foi a segunda palavra que a assaltou. Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram pelos lados de seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos com força, entrando ainda mais fundo nas lembranças. Lembrou-se com nitidez do último dia antes das férias de verão, enquanto eles faziam a ronda pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. A imagem e presença confortante de Remo preencheram seus sentidos e ela pôde ouvi-lo dizendo novamente com brandura:

"_Você não imagina o que eles seriam capazes de fazer por um amigo. Digo isso por experiência própria. Sou tão grato a eles que me sinto quase obrigado a defender as criancices deles incondicionalmente. Se não fosse pela amizade pura e desinteressada deles, minha vida teria perdido o sentido. Acredite-me, eu poderia passar o resto do dia enumerando as qualidades daquelas duas pestes. Apesar disso, sei que você não vai se convencer somente com as minhas palavras._".

Ela realmente não tinha se convencido com aquelas palavras, mas agora entendia toda a gratidão que Remo tinha pelos amigos. Aqueles que tinham-no aceito de braços abertos, não negando sua amizade, tratando-o como um deles, como um igual. Ela nunca sentira tão profundamente a amizade daqueles quatro garotos como fazia agora. Eles não traíram o segredo do amigo para ela, mesmo diante de tantas vezes em que Lily insistira em saber o que se passava. E não tinham sido poucas vezes...

Então se lembrou de uma vez, no ano passado, em que tentara visitar Remo na enfermaria, mas os outros marotos não permitiram que ela entrasse. Tinham inventado várias desculpas para não deixar que ela o visse se recuperando... mas então... então ele devia ficar se recuperando na enfermaria depois das transformações? Estaria lá agora?

Lily limpou as lágrimas do rosto e sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor. Madame Pomfrey devia estar trancada no próprio escritório. A enfermaria parecia estar completamente vazia, a não ser por Lily. Afinal, era um sábado de manhã, e os alunos geralmente escolhiam os dias da semana para se acidentarem ou ficarem doentes. Ou talvez não estivesse sozinha...

Lily olhou novamente para os lados com atenção e reparou no último leito, próximo à parede, muito bem camuflado e totalmente envolto pela cortina branca. Seu coração acelerou-se enquanto ela descia cuidadosamente do leito. Hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente começar a atravessar as muitas camas vazias até a última. Deu outra olhada preocupada para o escritório de Madame Pomfrey, mas este continuava trancado e silencioso.

Foi diminuindo os passos até alcançar finalmente o leito. Não dava para saber se ele estava realmente sendo ocupado, nem tinha como ter certeza se seria Remo do outro lado, mas só havia um jeito de descobrir. Lily umedeceu os lábios e estendeu a mão para a cortina, porém paralisou ao ouvir um suspiro baixo e ressonante vindo de dentro. Sim, havia alguém lá e parecia estar adormecido.

A ruiva hesitou novamente, abaixando a mão. Será que queria mesmo abrir aquela cortina? Remo talvez não quisesse que ela o visse da maneira em que ele se encontrava. E se ele estivesse muito machucado? Ela suportaria a visão? Porém a curiosidade e a preocupação venceram o medo e a dúvida. Ela respirou fundo, erguendo novamente e mão e puxando lentamente a cortina, de modo que não fizesse ruído algum.

Viu primeiro os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, e conforme afastou mais as cortinas, seus olhos se encheram de água novamente ao observar as feições agradáveis e serenas de Remo. Ele parecia dormir tão tranqüilamente que era tocante demais! Lily deu um passo para dentro e deixou que a cortina cerrasse novamente com ela dentro, ainda observando-o. Ele estava coberto pelo lençol branco até o pescoço e isso já era tranqüilizador. Pelo menos o lençol parecia estar limpo, sem manchas de sangue visíveis, mas ela não tinha muita certeza do quão são estava o corpo do rapaz. Aquela transformação fora tão violenta, que parecia ter rasgado toda estrutura de Remo irreparavelmente. Lily levou as mãos à boca para abafar um soluço enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Ela aproximou-se, desejando tocar seu rosto, afagar seus cabelos, mas não queria que ele acordasse. Remo parecia tão relaxado que seria um pecado perturbar seu sono. Ficou ali, na beirada da cama, observando-o e chorando silenciosamente, até ser pega desprevenida por ver as pálpebras do garoto tremerem levemente antes de se afastarem somente o necessário para que o brilho dos olhos escapasse pela fenda aberta.

Remo suspirou fechando os olhos e voltando a abri-los um pouco mais, dessa vez. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Lily e ele pareceu despertar completamente, movendo-se para tentar se levantar, porém Lily impediu-o, colocando as mãos em seu peito e forçando-o para trás novamente.

- Não, não se mova - ela disse, abrindo-lhe um sorriso triste antes de enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos novamente. - Eu sinto muito se te acordei - lamentou-se.

Remo voltou a se largar na cama, parecendo ainda sonolento.

- Como... - ele limpou a garganta, para diminuir a rouquidão de sua voz. - Como me achou? - murmurou.

- Ah, é uma longa história - ela aproximou-se ainda mais com um sorriso doce e só então reparou num corte mal cicatrizado acima do olho direito do garoto.

Reconheceu o ferimento e passou o dedo de leve sobre ele, fazendo com que Remo suspirasse e voltasse a fechar os olhos. Lily nem precisou se usar de sua percepção para notar que ele estava nervoso. Passou a mão de leve pela bochecha do garoto enquanto mais lágrimas corriam por sua face. Remo apenas virou a cabeça para o outro lado, esquivando-se de seu toque.

- Hey, está tudo bem, Remo. Eu não posso culpá-lo por ter me escondido algo tão terrível - ela tentou acariciar sua face novamente, e dessa vez ele não ofereceu resistência. - Você não esperava que eu sentisse medo ou nojo de você, certo?

- Você nunca escondeu seu medo quando me contava sobre seus sonhos.

Lily engoliu em seco, lembrando-se do quão assustada e impressionada ela ficara com seus sonhos.

- Eu ainda tenho medo da criatura em que você se transforma, Remo. Seria uma tola se não temesse. Mas não há motivo para temer você, meu amigo, agora. Você é um doce de pessoa Remo! - Lily limpou uma lágrima que escorreu solitária do olho esquerdo do maroto. - Nada poderia mudar isso.

Lily enxugou os próprios olhos novamente, analisou as dobras que o lençol fazia e procurou pela mão do rapaz, descobrindo-a. Remo retesou os músculos e tentou puxar o braço, mas Lily segurou-o delicadamente. O garoto não tinha forças para resistir e permitiu que ela abrisse a palma de sua mão e observasse os sinais de ferimentos profundos que ainda cicatrizavam.

- Desde quando, Remo? - perguntou, ainda analisando a mão do garoto.

- Fui mordido com cinco anos de idade.

- Oh, céus! - Lily cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, em espanto. - Que crueldade! E você tem suportado isso desde tanto tempo!

Remo levantou os olhos para encarar os verdes marejados de Lily, esperando encontrar somente pena, mas acabou encontrando tanta admiração que achou ter corado. Não esperava que ela parecesse tão à vontade com o fato de estar segurando a mão e, eventualmente, acariciando a face de um lobisomem, porém ela o fazia. Estava emocionada sim, mas parecia que nada havia mudado entre eles. Não, na verdade tinha mudado sim. Eles pareciam muito mais próximos agora que não havia esse segredo entre eles.

- Remo, onde você passa as transformações? - perguntou Lily, interessada. - Eu não reconheci o local. Deve ser aqui perto, não é mesmo?

- Sim. É na Casa dos Gritos.

- Oh... oh, isso é tão obvio - ela deu um pequeno sorriso. - Tão evidente agora que você disse.

- Lily, você não me contou como me achou aqui. Meus amigos te disseram?

- Não - ela piscou algumas vezes e pareceu ficar um pouco sem jeito, largando sua mão para alisar as bordas do lençol. - Eles sempre souberam, não é mesmo? É por isso que você sente tanta gratidão por eles.

- Não é somente gratidão, Lily. Eles são leais, têm corações imensos, são incríveis - explicou o monitor, buscando seu olhar, mas Lily desviou o assunto.

- Eu te achei por acaso. Passei a noite na enfermaria, eu acho - Lily deu um sorriso culpado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Remo, preocupado.

- Sim. Você disse que eu descobrisse sozinha e... bem, foi o que eu fiz. Mas então aconteceu alguma coisa e... eu tive um sonho diferente.

- Como assim? - Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Das outras vezes, eu participava do sonho, interagia, mas dessa vez eu apenas assisti - ela fez uma pausa dramática. - Remo, eu assisti quando você fez esses machucados em suas mãos, o corte em seu supercílio e... sei também que você tem arranhões no lado de seu corpo - Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e apontou para o local escondido sob os lençóis e sua voz quase se partiu. - Aqui, não é mesmo?

Remo se encolheu instintivamente.

- Existem mais arranhões, Remo? Você estava se agredindo! Oh, foi tão assustador! Eu não podia fazer nada...

A garota escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, chorando copiosamente.

- Calma, Lily - Remo segurou-lhe um dos pulsos e puxou gentilmente para que ela abaixasse as mãos. - Está tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey já curou meus machucados. Eu estarei pronto para outra antes de anoitecer.

- Oh, Remo - a ruiva não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar. - Foi tão terrível! Eu tive tanto medo do que você poderia fazer a si mesmo...

- Shh, calma - Remo apertou a mão delicada com mais força e tentou se sentar.

- Não, não se mexa - Lily tentou acudir, mas o garoto não deu atenção.

Sentou-se sem muita dificuldade, já que quase não sentia mais dor alguma e o lençol escorregou um pouco, mostrando peito nu e sem cicatrizes - pelo menos nenhuma nova. Quando reparou o olhar da ruiva, Remo ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas resolveu deixar a timidez de lado se era para acalmar a amiga. Afastou o lençol até mostrar os arranhões ao lado da caixa torácica, já quase completamente cicatrizados.

- Veja, Lily. Eu estou bem, não há o que se preocupar. Já passei por momentos muito piores.

- Como você suporta isso? - Lily limpou as lágrimas uma vez mais. - Como você consegue suportar essas transformações? Céus! Desde os cinco anos de idade!

Remo voltou a se cobrir na medida do possível e afastou os cabelos dos olhos com um suspiro. Apontou para o banquinho ao lado da cama e a garota arrastou-o até a beira da cama, sentando-se.

- Meu corpo já se acostumou com as transformações, Lily. Aquelas sensações que você teve ontem à tarde são comuns em toda a véspera de transformação. Não se preocupe com isso. Assim como a maldição me condena a ser uma criatura nem humana nem completamente animalesca todas as noites de Lua Cheia, ela também me dá condições de suportar as mudanças que meu corpo sofre. A Lua me afeta sim, não há como escapar disso, mas o maior efeito é o psicológico, não o físico.

- Mas... você... você estava se agredindo, Remo! Eu tive tanto medo!

- Bem, como você pode ver, eu não me machuquei mais. Mas... - Remo subitamente foi assaltado por uma dúvida que fez a cor fugir de sua face. - O que mais você viu, Lily?

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas pensativamente. Seus olhos ainda avermelhados e brilhantes.

- Eu não sei, ficou tudo muito confuso... Depois de quase se arranhar novamente, você pareceu ter ouvido alguma coisa do lado de fora e eu tentei ouvir também, mas então Alice e Marlene começaram a me chamar e... as vozes se confundiram... eu não sei, acho que desmaiei antes de perceber qualquer outra coisa... - ela pausou por um momento enquanto Remo voltava a respirar aliviado. - Você consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu, Remo?

- Não. Não me lembro de nada.

Bem, essa era uma meia verdade, já que ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa mesmo que se esforçasse. Parecia que o tempo longe de seus amigos tinha feito com que ele regredisse na capacidade de recuperar a memória dos acontecimentos.

- Oh, puxa... - Lily fungou, tristemente, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e o queixo na palma da mão. - Deve ser melhor assim, pelo menos, né? Você parecia muito triste e solitário, trancado naquele quartinho...

Remo ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, que a garota retribuiu, contemplando sua face com curiosidade. Ela estava maravilhada com a capacidade de Remo de passar a impressão de paz e calma. Permitiu-se expandir fracamente sua percepção só para ter a garantia de que ele estava bem. Realmente, o garoto tinha a alma serena. Estava cansado e parecia desgastado emocionalmente, por isso disse a si mesma que precisava deixá-lo descansar. Mas antes que notasse, tinha se perdido nos olhos dourados do maroto. Era difícil imaginar aquela fera medonha dentro daquela estrutura inofensiva, instintos assassinos levando vantagem sobre uma mente tão estruturada quanto a daquele garoto doce e gentil.

A magia podia ser muito útil, bonita e cheia de encantos, mas também tinha seu lado assustador. Era fantástico ainda, mas terrível. Já fazia pouco mais de cinco anos que ela fazia parte desse mundo, mas nunca imaginou que seria surpreendida por uma realidade dessa tão próxima dela.

- Ele é lindo - acabou soltando em voz alta, em meio a seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe? - Remo pareceu confuso com o comentário.

- O lobo... O lobisomem... Você transformado... Enfim, não sei como chamá-lo! - ela atrapalhou-se.

- Meus amigos o chamam de Aluado - sugeriu Remo, compreensivo, mas ainda apreensivo.

- Ah, claro. O Aluado... Ele é... é assustador sim, mas é lindo. Você já se viu transformado? - perguntou curiosa.

Remo balançou lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tem os pelos castanhos num tom... - ela olhou ao redor, até apontar para a mesinha logo ao lado do leito. - Um pouco mais claro do que esse castanho aqui. O pelo é grosso e o focinho é diferente do de um lobo normal. Parece mais achatado...

Remo ajeitou-se melhor na cama, ávido por beber de cada palavra que ela dizia. Seus amigos nunca tinham-no descrito detalhadamente, da maneira que Lily fazia agora, com um jeitinho todo especial de tornar a situação descontraída, mesmo diante do fato de que era ele mesmo quem estava sendo descrito.

- Aluado tem um porte médio, tem o corpo magro, mas de aparência saudável, o rabo longo em escovinha e seus olhos ficam maiores e brilhantes, tão intensos que parecem encerrar toda a sua parte humana dentro deles. Ah, e ele espirrava muito também - Remo sorriu e ela acompanhou-o no sorriso. - É sério! Aquele lugar está muito empoeirado. Está precisando de uma faxina!

Eles riram mais descontraídos e Lily tornou a acariciar a bochecha de Remo carinhosamente.

- Você não deixou de ser o meu amigo monitor de sempre, Remo. Nada mudou. Fique tranqüilo, querido.

Remo suspirou tristemente e colocou a própria mão sobre a de Lily, sem ter palavras para expressar o quão aliviado estava por a ruiva ser tão compreensiva. Porém, nesse instante a cortina foi aberta bruscamente e ambos se sobressaltaram, virando-se para encarar três garotos.

- Lily! - espantou-se Tiago, com as sobrancelhas formando um "v" profundo e desgostoso ao reparar na posição em que eles se encontravam.

Rapidamente, Remo deixou a mão escorregar para debaixo dos lençóis e Lily recolheu a sua, parecendo surpresa e um tanto sem jeito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Sirius, desconfiado, passando o olhar de um rosto para o outro.

Pedro ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar espiar melhor por cima do ombro dos dois garotos maiores que barravam sua passagem. Por fim, acabou desistindo e escancarando mais a cortina para caber do outro lado de Sirius.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Lil... Evans? - Tiago tentou se recompor pela surpresa.

- Eu já estou voltando para meu leito, Potter - respondeu a garota, dignamente, porém sem aquela pontada de desafio com que sempre se dirigia ao maroto de óculos, então se virou para Remo. - Vou deixá-lo a vontade com seus amigos, Remo. Com licença.

E sem nenhuma outra palavra, ela se esgueirou por debaixo do braço de Tiago e se afastou.

- Voltar para seu leito? - resmungou Tiago, confuso, bagunçando os próprios cabelos. - Aluado, o que ela quis dizer com isso?

Remo abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius cortou-o, estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

- O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Bem, ela... - Remo tentou novamente, mas foi cortado por Tiago.

- Por que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos?

- Como ela te achou? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ela já sabe de tudo? - Pedro resolveu contribuir para o interrogatório.

- Será que eu posso falar? - pediu Remo, pacientemente, com o tom de voz baixo que sempre deixava os outros garotos curiosos para ouvir o que ele resmungava. Os três ficaram em silêncio, com os olhos cravados sobre ele. - Ela descobriu... shhh! - Tiago e Sirius tinham quase interrompido novamente, mas ele pediu silêncio. - Ela descobriu por si mesma e desmaiou, por isso passou a noite na enfermaria. Quando eu acordei ela já tinha me encontrado aqui.

- Ohhh - Pedro tapou a boca com a mão.

- Ah, mas ela não devia! - Tiago pareceu ultrajado. - Quero dizer, vir até aqui, invadir seu espaço, você... você está nu! Ela podia... - ele interrompeu-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas novamente. - Ela não te encontrou em uma situação constrangedora, não é mesmo?

- Não - Remo não pôde deixar de rir.

- E como ela reagiu? - sondou Sirius, disfarçando sua curiosidade com um ar de desdém característico.

- Bom, acho que isso é obvio, não é? - resmungou Pedro, atraindo a atenção dos outros três.

- Rabicho - começou Sirius, sarcástico. - Não sabia que você conhecia essa palavra com um grau de dificuldade razoável: "obvio" - Pedro encolheu-se. - É _obvio_ que Evans estava quase beijando Remo, mas eu quero ouvir os detalhes da boca do próprio, posso?

- Hey! Como assim? - Tiago voltou-se para Remo, aborrecido. - Você confirma o que esse cachorro está dizendo, Aluado?

Remo enterrou o rosto nas mãos, cansado.

- Não, ela não estava prestes a me beijar. Ela só ficou comovida... Mas, escutem... - ele tratou de mudar de assunto, abaixando o tom de voz. - Eu não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu. Não me lembro do passeio na floresta.

- Talvez porque não teve passeio na floresta - Sirius emburrou.

- Por que?

- Ih, não ligue para ele, Aluado. Nós ainda teremos muitas oportunidades para sair da Casa dos Gritos.

Remo suspirou e baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos feridas.

- Ah, entendo... eu estraguei o passeio, não é mesmo?

- Almofadinhas - Tiago virou-se ameaçador para Sirius, e o complemente "Faça alguma coisa!" ficou subentendido.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Tá, tá bom, não esquenta, Aluado - ele deu de ombros. - Nós podemos sair essa noite. Se você não se machucar de novo, é claro...

- Não vai mais acontecer... eu acho - Remo encostou a cabeça na parede, cansado.

- HEY! - Sirius berrou e empurrou Pedro fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. - Rabicho, seu idiota, você pisou no meu pé!

- M-me desculpe! Ooops - Pedro tentou recuperar o equilíbrio segurando-se na cortina, mas esta cedeu e ele caiu no chão, trazendo parte do tecido junto.

- Que bagunça é essa por aqui, heim? - Madame Pomfrey saiu de seu quartinho com dois frascos de medicamento e uma cara de poucos amigos que se agravou quando avistou os visitantes. - Ah, é claro que são vocês. Vocês nunca dão sossego a esse pobre rapaz!

- Sentiu saudades de nós, Madame Pomfrey? - Sirius piscou angelicalmente enquanto Pedro se levantava e tentava esconder a cortina arruinada atrás de si mesmo.

- Ah, claro! Estava chorando a falta de vocês no meu escritório, consegue ver a marca das lágrimas recentes? - ela aproximou-se, raivosa. - Agora saiam de cima, vocês três. Parecem urubus rodeando carniça, vamos, afastem-se! E falem baixo para não acordar... oh céus!

A enfermeira quase derrubou os frascos que carregava ao lembrar-se da outra paciente. Virou-se e avistou Lily deitada, virada para o outro lado, parecendo estar adormecida. Então abaixou o volume da própria voz para um sussurro.

- Fechem essa cortina, seus irresponsáveis! Nós não estamos sozinhos aqui! Vocês poderiam ter acordado a Srta. Evans, ou alguém poderia ter entrado intempestivamente na enfermaria e então nós teríamos que dar explicações! O Sr. Lupin está oficialmente fora do castelo, esqueceram-se?

- Ora, ela estava gritando mais do que nós três juntos - resmungou Pedro, enquanto os outros assentiam obedientemente.

- Nós só viemos deixar alguns docinhos para Aluado - disse Sirius, tratando de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e chacoalhar alguns sapinhos de chocolate em frente aos olhos da enfermeira.

- Ah, se eu pudesse proibir doces nessa enfermaria... - Madame Pomfrey revirou os olhos e depositou os frascos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, preparando-os. - Mas não, só porque o Diretor é fanático por doces de todos os gêneros, todos nós temos que assistir a alimentação pobre dessas crianças sem interferir. E os meus conhecimentos a respeito de uma alimentação saudável, para que valem?

Ela despejou uma medida de cada um dos frascos em copinhos e ofereceu-os a Remo.

- Vamos, Sr. Lupin. Primeiro tome seus medicamentos, depois se entupa de doces - Remo aceitou obedientemente e tomou o conteúdo dos dois frascos sem fazer nenhuma careta. - Ah, se todos os meus pacientes fossem tão educados quanto você... - Madame Pomfrey ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso ao tomar novamente os frascos em suas mãos, depois se virou para os outros sem qualquer vestígio de afabilidade. - E vocês, já fizeram o que tem que fazer? Vamos, o que estão esperando?

No mesmo instante, os garotos começaram a esvaziar os bolsos com toda a sorte de doces, depositando-os na mesinha ao alcance de Remo.

- Eu vou guardar essas poções. Quando voltar, não quero ver nem sinal de vocês aqui dentro, entenderam? Esse menino precisa repousar!

Ela empinou o nariz e virou as costas para eles, afastando-se rapidamente.

- Hum, Aluado? - Tiago retirou o último sapinho de chocolate do bolso e girou-o entre os dedos. - Você se importaria se eu desse esse para Lily?

Sirius bufou e Remo sorriu gentilmente.

- Claro que não, Pontas. Eu nem sei se dou conta de todos esses. Pode levar mais alguns se quiser.

Remo pegou mais três sapinhos e estendeu-os para o maroto, que acenou agradecidamente e afastou-se.

- Que cara patético esse aí está ficando, tsk, tsk... - desaprovou Sirius.

- Não diga isso, Almofadinhas - defendeu Remo, abrindo um pacotinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. - Deixe Pontas paquerar um pouquinho.

- Você quis dizer: deixe o Pontas levar mais um fora de livre e expontânea vontade, não é mesmo? Humpt - Sirius bufou novamente, pegando dois sapinhos de chocolate. - Tome, Rabich... - Sirius ia oferecer um deles para Pedro quando o flagrou com a boca completamente melecada de chocolate. - Oh, esqueça.

Enquanto isso, Lily tinha ouvido algumas partes da conversa dos marotos - pelo menos até Madame Pomfrey chegar e ordenar que eles abaixassem o volume da conversa - e estava agora imersa em seus próprios pensamentos a respeito da situação.

Era realmente tocante presenciar um momento como esse agora que ela podia entender um pouco mais os motivos que uniam aqueles quatro garotos tão diferentes e tão iguais ao mesmo tempo. Eles pareciam um grupo completo e equilibrado, se ela fosse analisar direito. Além disso, sabiam muito bem como levar uma amizade e fazer com que ela se fortalecesse durante mais de cinco anos. Era bonito de se ver, realmente. Não que, de uma hora pra outra - ela estivesse achando louváveis ou mesmo justificáveis as atitudes infantis deles na maior parte das vezes, mas não estava tudo perdido, afinal. Eles ainda possuíam uma lealdade admirável, compreensão e sabiam conviver com as diferenças entre eles.

Nesse momento, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém se debruçou sobre ela, ficando com os óculos pendurado e os cabelos arrepiados por estar de cabeça para baixo. Bem, na verdade não era bem por isso que os cabelos estavam arrepiados.

- Oi - sorriu o garoto e Lily deu um pequeno pulo de susto, fazendo com que ele se endireitasse novamente. - Você está acordada!

- É - Lily crispou os lábios e engoliu um "Conclusão brilhante, Potter!" enquanto se sentava na cama, tentando não parecer tão seca. Não estava no clima de discussões no momento.

- Você está melhor? - ele perguntou, tentativamente, parecendo um pouco perdido por não ter recebido nenhum olhar raivoso até o momento.

- Um-hum - afirmou, balançando a cabeça, sem encará-lo.

- Ah... erm... que bom - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, assanhando-os. - Eu estava pensando se você aceita um...

- Ah, não, Potter, por favor, não comece com isso agora - Lily suspirou, cansada, encostando a cabeça na parede. - Será que você não pode esquecer isso por um minuto?

- Heim? Começar com o que? - Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

- Ora, não se faça de cínico, garoto. Você não pode me ver que já começa a pedir que eu saia com você! Por que você tem que estragar o meu humor sempre, heim?

- Mas... mas... Evans, eu só queria te dar isso - ele sacudiu os sapinhos de chocolate, meio chateado e o queixo de Lily caiu.

Ela piscou várias vezes e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, tendo plena consciência da coloração forte que sua face adquiria, porém nesse momento Madame Pomfrey voltou a aparecer e olhou ao redor.

- Ora, vocês ainda estão aí? - ralhou, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Vamos, já para fora. Não vou esperar nem mais um minuto.

- Já estamos indo - Tiago evitou os olhos de Lily e deixou os chocolates sobre a cama, virando-se para os outros. - Vamos?

Lily não sabia onde esconder o próprio rosto. Estava morrendo de vergonha do que dissera e agora não tinha coragem nem sequer de agradecer pelos doces. Observou o garoto se afastar sem ter o que dizer.

- Sim, vamos. Até mais, Aluado - Sirius despediu-se e Pedro seguiu-o, acenando.

- A gente se vê.

- Tchau - Remo acenou de volta e então recebeu um olhar reprovador de Madame Pomfrey, que apontou para Lily sugestivamente.

- Eu já sei sobre o Remo, Madame Pomfrey - esclareceu a ruiva.

- Ora, mais uma para visitá-lo e tirar a minha paz, então? Sr. Lupin, o senhor tem que _descansar_ - a enfermeira caminhou até Remo. - Mas o que fizeram com essa cortina? Ora, que vândalos! - ela acenou com a varinha, restaurando e fechando as cortinas bruscamente, em seguida dirigiu-se à garota. - E a senhorita? Como está se sentindo?

- Eu estou ótima, Madame Pomfrey - disse, completando com um sorriso forçado e depositando os doces na mesinha ao lado.

- Por que será que todos dizem isso quando eu pergunto? - a enfermeira debruçou-se sobre Lily e examinou suas pálpebras de perto. - A senhorita desmaiou seriamente ontem à noite. Não tem nenhum vestígio de doença, então eu suponho que não está se alimentando direito, correto? - Lily abriu a boca, porém não soube o que dizer, e Madame Pomfrey interpretou isso como um "sim". - Ora, ora, essa juventude de hoje em dia, tsk... Vocês têm que parar de se preocupar com aparências, sabia? As pessoas magras parecem menos saudáveis que as fortes...

E Lily teve que ouvir mais muitos sermões do gênero enquanto a enfermeira ministrava medicamentos fortificantes e aconselhava-a sobre uma alimentação correta sem perigo de engordar, ameaçando jogar fora os chocolates sobre a mesinha - coisa que Lily não permitiu.

-------------------

**N.A. A**h fazia tempo que eu não escrevia sobre animagia! Estava com saudades...

Respostas por e-mail para: **Patricia Rezende**, V. A. Rosewood, **JhU Radcliffe**, LeNaHhH, **Lunnafe**, Tete Chan**Nessa Reinehr**, Alice, **Gabriela Black**, Moon's Girls, **Amanda Poirot**, Cherryx, **Luciana Li**, LeLeCa SaPeCa, **Jeh Tonks**, Lika Malfoy.

Valeu, gente! Vocês são incríveis! E mais uma vez eu peço a compreensão de vocês, pois só vou postar capítulo novo dia **4 de março**. Então até lá! Beijos!

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Enquanto eles praticavam, Lorenz pareceu muito concentrada observando e contando cada um dos presentes. Depois de alguns minutos analisando, ela finalmente caminhou até onde Lily estava.

- Srta. Evans, o Sr. Lupin faltou novamente? - perguntou, com sua pose intimidante, a postura correta e os braços unidos às costas.

Lily empalideceu levemente, mas tentou parecer normal.

- Sim, professora. Ele teve uma recaída, precisou ser afastado da escola novamente.

- Humm - a mulher segurou firmemente o olhar de Lily. - Sei... e vai passar mais alguns dias fora então?

- Sim, professora.

- Entendo - ela estalou a língua e girou nos calcanhares se afastando. Lily engoliu em seco.


	11. Complicações

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Complicações

-------------------

Os dois primeiros meses de aula passaram muito rapidamente, na opinião de Lily. Ao contrário do que ela imaginara, não sobrava muito tempo livre, nem mesmo durante as horas que eles não tinham aulas, pois o número de deveres de casa triplicou e os sextanistas precisavam de todo esse tempo que dispunham para manterem-se em dia com as matérias.

Lily sempre podia ser encontrada na Biblioteca ou na sala comunal da Grifinória, com um livro na mão e mais uma pilha deles ao lado. Algumas vezes ela era acompanhada por Marlene e Alice, outras por Remo, mas a maior parte do tempo ela ficava sozinha, já que Marlene tinha um namorado para dar atenção, Alice tinha sempre alguma desculpa para deixar os deveres para última hora e Remo geralmente ficava em mesas separadas com os demais marotos, ou debaixo da árvore na beira do lago, quando o tempo estava bom. Porém ocasionalmente o tempo fechava e eles eram obrigados a ficar esparramados na sala comunal ou no dormitório masculino do sexto ano.

No final da aula de Feitiços daquela manhã, ninguém estava mais disposto a praticar o que Flitwick tinha proposto. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew tinham se debruçado nas carteiras e pareciam cochilar enquanto a classe estava ruidosa e o minúsculo professor se entretinha conversando com uma aluna duas vezes maior do que ele. Lily tinha o olhar perdido para fora da janela, pensando em tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas.

A ruiva tinha demorado a se acostumar com a nova descoberta sobre o melhor amigo, Remo Lupin. Ela se esforçava para tratá-lo da mesma maneira de sempre, para que ele não pensasse que ela tinha pena dele. Lily já tinha chegado a um acordo consigo mesma de que essa não era a melhor maneira de mostrar que ela se importava com o amigo. A melhor maneira era agir como se nada tivesse mudado, apesar de que sempre acabava sendo mais carinhosa e atenciosa com ele, além de que sua rotina diária durante a Lua Cheia agora incluía visitar Remo na enfermaria. Ela escolhera visitá-lo antes de ir almoçar, já que os outros amigos de Remo tinham o hábito de visitá-lo depois do almoço, levando-lhe a sobremesa. Ela tentava convencer a si mesma de que fazia isso para evitá-los, mas na realidade Lily sentia-se um tanto intrusa presenciando os momentos alegres que eles compartilhavam.

Era... estranho tentar enxergar além das atitudes fúteis daqueles garotos, mas a cada dia ela se sentia mais tocada pela forma como eles tratavam o amigo. E era justamente como ela tinha decidido tratá-lo: normalmente. Era isso que deixava Remo feliz, se sentir normal, como qualquer outro garoto que tenha amigos valorosos e fiéis, que lhe traziam doces e faziam-lhe se esquecer do que o aguardava durante as terríveis noites de Lua Cheia.

Mas só porque ela não demonstrava, não queria dizer que ela não se preocupava. Além de perguntar se estava tudo bem com o amigo, ela se permitia usar de sua percepção para "checá-lo", mas o diagnóstico era sempre o mesmo: corpo dormente e preguiçoso, sem machucados ou dores pronunciadas. Aquela transformação que ela presenciara parecia ter sido a pior de todas e felizmente ele parecia tranqüilo e sonolento pela manhã. Lily ajudava-o com as matérias das aulas sempre que tinha aulas vagas durante a tarde e Madame Pomfrey se limitava a entortar o nariz antes de pedir que eles não fizessem barulho para não chamarem a atenção de outros pacientes.

Quanto às aulas, nenhum professor se preocupava em querer satisfações quanto à ausência do maroto. Bem, nenhum, exceto Lorenz, que tinha perguntado justamente para Lily o motivo de Remo não ter comparecido às aulas. Bem, ela sim sentia a falta dele, pois era notavelmente seu melhor aluno. Lily hesitou um pouco ante o questionamento, mas lembrou-se das várias desculpas que os outros marotos dirigiam a ela no ano passado e acabou dizendo que Remo estava doente e precisou se afastar por algum tempo para se recuperar.

Mas não foi só Lorenz que sentiu a falta de Remo. Lily tinha percebido que Lia Doane, a garota com quem Remo tinha trombado na véspera de Lua Cheia, estava sempre na Biblioteca e lhe parecera um tanto inquieta durante os dias que o maroto tinha passado na enfermaria. De alguma maneira, a porta da Biblioteca parecia ser mais interessante do que os livros que ela tinha abertos sobre a mesa.

Lily já tinha desconfiado que aquela freqüência notável da garota à Biblioteca desde o ano passado tinha algum motivo além de estudo e isso só a deixava mais desconfiada. Por ser de outra casa, a Biblioteca era o único lugar onde ela podia certamente encontrar Remo Lupin. E suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando, depois de passada a semana de transformação, o monitor voltou a freqüentar a Biblioteca. Lily não podia deixar de se divertir com a ignorância de Remo quanto aos olhares furtivos que a garota lhe lançava por cima do livro. E pensar que Remo nem sequer a conhecia antes de trombar com ela!

Outra coisa que Lily notou foram os olhares que essa mesma garota dispensava a ela. Não eram olhares de ódio ou inveja, mas de uma... curiosidade um tanto ciumenta, ela diria. Bem, e não era para menos, já que ela estava sempre fazendo companhia para Remo, conversando animadamente, tocando-o, eventualmente...

Oh, ela ainda não tinha se dado conta do quão íntimos ela e Remo estavam. Ela se sentia tão confortável com o amigo que já nem reparava quando tocava em seu braço para chamar-lhe a atenção, segurava sua mão para arrastá-lo onde quer que fosse, acariciava o rosto do maroto quando percebia que ele estava sonolento... Bem, a seu ver, não era nada de mais. Porém ela tinha que admitir que para quem os assistisse, poderia ser bastante sugestivo. E mesmo que Remo não tivesse notado o interesse de Doane, Lily não tinha o direito de continuar agindo dessa maneira e deixar que, não só ela, mas nenhuma outra garota se aproximasse de Remo por achar que eles tinham mais do que amizade. Por isso, a ruiva sempre evitava ficar na Biblioteca por muito tempo, apesar de que quase sempre Remo também não permanecia quando ela não estava...

Outubro já estava no fim, o Dia das Bruxas se aproximava e Remo tinha se afastado novamente. A noite anterior tinha sido a primeira de Lua Cheia e Lily estava ansiosa por visitar o amigo assim que a aula acabasse, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Lily sobressaltou-se, não só pelo sinal batendo, mas também pelos ruídos de cadeiras arrastando e um baque surdo. A classe toda parou para assistir Pedro se levantando do chão - onde tinha desabado junto com a cadeira- enquanto Sirius e Tiago se esticavam e bocejavam, esfregando os olhos. Lily bufou e recolheu suas coisas, saindo da classe rapidamente. Não era a primeira vez que ela notava essa exaustão dos três garotos durante o período em que Remo estava ausente. Eles sempre dormiam em classe, ou perdiam a hora para as aulas por tirarem cochilos no dormitório nos intervalos, e quando não estavam dormindo, estavam bocejando e piscando com lentidão. A monitora lembrava-se de ter pedido explicações quanto a isso mais de uma vez e sempre recebia respostas mal-educadas do tipo: "Não é da sua conta" ou "Você não acredita realmente que nós vamos te contar, não é mesmo, Evans?". A maioria delas partia de Sirius Black.

Enquanto todos rumavam para o Salão Principal, ela dirigiu-se à enfermaria. Entrou e encontrou dois alunos acidentados sendo tratados por Madame Pomfrey. Felizmente eles nem notaram sua entrada, então a garota rapidamente cruzou a enfermaria e parou por um instante, tocando nas cortinas brancas fechadas e sussurrando:

- Remo?

Lily ouviu uma agitação por detrás das cortinas e uma voz rouca resmungando seu nome em resposta.

- Posso entrar? - ela continuou sussurrando.

- Pode... pode sim... - veio a resposta, um pouco mais firme depois de Remo limpar a garganta.

Lily afastou o tecido pesado o suficiente para deslizar para dentro e suspirou, deixando a mochila cair no chão.

- Eu te acordei? - perguntou, preocupada.

- Não, eu já estava acordado há algum tempo. Meu estômago me acordou - o maroto sorriu.

- Ah, sim, eu também estou com fome. Mas não é nada desesperador - Lily sorriu e aproximou-se mais do leito, estendendo uma mão para colocar os cabelos de Remo para trás da orelha e inclinando-se para depositar um beijo delicado em sua bochecha. - Como você está, Remo?

- Bem, obrigado - o maroto respondeu, um pouco sem jeito, desviando o olhar.

No entanto, Lily só aceitou sua resposta porque já tinha verificado a condição do amigo simplesmente por tocá-lo. Ele estava em paz, sim, graças aos céus.

- Então, como foi a aula? - Remo perguntou, arrumando-se de modo a sentar-se no leito, encostado nos travesseiros.

- Ah, foi totalmente prática hoje... - Lily puxou um banquinho e sentou-se ao lado dele, contando tudo sobre a aula e explicando como fazer os feitiços, ao que o maroto ouviu com muito interesse. - Mas... sabe, tem uma coisa que me intriga, Remo...

- O quê?

- Sempre que você fica ausente, seus amigos parecem totalmente esgotados nas aulas! Por acaso você sabe o que seus amigos fazem quando você não está? - Lily não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade, perscrutando os olhos do maroto em busca de algo que o denunciasse.

Remo se remexeu desconfortavelmente, desviando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Lily suspirou, contrariada.

- Você sabe, não é? E não vai me contar.

- Lily, eu... eu não posso...

- É alguma coisa contra as regras da escola, Remo? É por isso que você não quer contar? - Lily esperou por uma resposta que não veio, então continuou, mais severamente. - Você está encobrindo eles, Remo? Eu não acho isso certo! Tudo bem você ter gratidão por eles, mas... puxa, eles estão se atrasando para as aulas e quase nem assistem à elas! Ficam bocejando e cochilando... você acha que isso é certo?

Lily não tinha como imaginar o conflito que se passava na cabeça do maroto. Remo estava novamente se sentindo culpado por ter concordado com aquela história toda de animagia. Uma brincadeira, na verdade. Uma brincadeira que foi longe demais... Ele se sentia egoísta prejudicando de certa maneira os estudos dos garotos, além do que não se tratava somente de burlar regras de Hogwarts, mas também era ilegal!

Bem, mas de qualquer forma, não era como se ele tivesse obrigado ninguém a fazer isso por ele... e ele não tinha coragem de repreender os amigos quando se tratava de um assunto tão delicado como este. Além do mais, Sirius e Tiago conseguiam se virar muito bem mesmo sem prestar atenção às aulas e copiando seus deveres de casa. O único que poderia ter alguma dificuldade era Pedro, mas Remo sempre se esforçaria para ajudá-lo no que fosse possível para compensar isso.

- Lily... você conhece esses três. Sabe que nada os impediria de fazerem o que desejam, seja de acordo com as regras da escola eu não - Lily começou a querer protestar, porém Remo pediu para ser ouvido, levantando a mão. - Eu não posso dizer do que se trata, nem mesmo para você, sinto muito. Prometi guardar segredo.

- Remo, eu entendo que vocês tenham seus segredos e que vocês prezem a lealdade para com seus amigos, mas aí já é demais, não acha? Se alguém descobrir, eles estarão com grandes problemas!

- Se alguém descobrir, então eu estarei com grandes problemas também, pois grande parte da responsabilidade pelo que eles fazem é minha. E nós dois sabemos que eles se dão bem nas aulas mesmo sem prestar atenção.

- Remo... - choramingou Lily, porém o monitor cortou-a novamente erguendo uma das mãos cansadamente.

- Lily, por favor, vamos esquecer isso? - Lily abaixou os olhos e Remo deixou a cabeça encostar na parede. - Me desculpe, Lily. É que eu realmente...

- Tudo bem - Lily segurou uma das mãos do maroto, chamando sua tenção novamente. - Eu não vou mais perguntar, ok? Eu já vou indo, quero passar na Biblioteca antes da aula de DCAT e ainda nem almocei... Ah! - Lily bateu na própria testa. - Eu já ia esquecendo de perguntar... Os professores sabem sobre sua condição?

Remo franziu a testa, pensativo.

- Bem, eu acredito que sim. McGonagall eu sei que sabe, agora os outros... Nenhum deles costuma pedir satisfações pelas minhas ausências, então eu presumo que sim. Por quê?

- Porque Lorenz não sabe... ela perguntou para mim durante a aula, com todo mundo ouvindo, então eu disse que você estava doente... hum... e fiquei em dúvida se devia ou não dar alguma satisfação depois da aula.

Remo coçou o queixo, ponderando o que deveria fazer. Por fim, encolheu os ombros.

- Eu acho que se o Prof. Dumbledore não comunicou a professora, talvez seja melhor dar uma desculpa qualquer mesmo... não sei... não me sinto à vontade com Lorenz ainda...

- Pois é - Lily fez uma careta. - Nem eu. Mulherzinha narcisista essa!

Remo sorriu diante da cara de reprovação que Lily fez.

- Bom, eu já vou. Seus amigos já devem estar terminando de almoçar, aproveite para comer alguma coisa também. Daqui a pouco chega sua sobremesa - Lily piscou para ele e levantou-se erguendo a mochila. - Não sei se posso voltar a te ver ainda hoje, senão, até amanhã.

Lily inclinou-se e beijou a face de Remo novamente.

- Tchau - Remo suspirou em resposta, observando-a sumir por detrás da cortina e suspirou novamente, levando uma mão à face no local onde ela o tinha beijado duas vezes.

Ah, se ela soubesse por tudo o que ele passava com todo esse carinho que ela lhe dispensava...

- Sr. Lupin, hora do almoço - Madame Pomfrey ofereceu-lhe um prato de sopa de legumes.

----------------

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro entraram na sala de aula por último e ficaram mais no fundo, deixando as mochilas no canto da sala, sobre as mesas que tinham sido amontoadas para que sobrasse bastante espaço no centro da sala. Aparentemente a aula seria prática novamente. Esse era o melhor consolo das aulas de DCAT do sexto ano, pelo menos eles não tinham teoria para copiarem.

- Então, o que vai ser? - perguntou Tiago em meio ao tumulto causado pela chegada dos alunos. Lorenz estava apagando o quadro negro e chamando a atenção dos alunos com isso.

- Humm eu estava pensando em um feitiço simples de mudar a cor do cabelo, o que você acha? - sugeriu Sirius, porém sem desgrudar os olhos das costas da professora. Bem, talvez não exatamente das costas...

- Oh, sim, é uma excelente idéia! - comemorou Pedro.

Os dois garotos olharam para ele e se entreolharam.

- E você vai nos emprestar sua varinha, Pedro - sentenciou Sirius, voltando a olhar para a professora, que tinha se abaixado para recolher alguma coisa no chão.

- Eu? - esganiçou-se Pedro.

- Sim - Tiago confirmou. - Mantenha-se por perto, Rabicho. E assim que nós fizermos o feitiço, você sai de perto, ok?

Pedro engoliu em seco e Lorenz finalmente voltou-se para a classe, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Boa tarde, classe - cumprimentou ela com seriedade, unindo as mãos às costas e caminhando por entre os alunos. - Hoje nós vamos passar para uma matéria nova, mas não pensem que a prática de feitiços não-verbais acabou. Eu vou continuar exigindo isso de vocês ao longo das aulas, então é bom que vocês continuem praticando. Porém, a partir de hoje, eu vou ensiná-los a conjurar um Patrono. Alguém sabe me dizer o que é um Feitiço Patrono? - Lorez não precisou esperar para continuar: - Srta. Evans?

Lily abaixou a mão e ergueu a cabeça, orgulhosa, ao responder:

- O Patrono é um guardião, um escudo de energias positivas que afasta seres das trevas que sugam sentimentos bons, como a esperança e a felicidade.

- Muito bem. Cinco pontos para Grifinória. E alguém sabe me dizer que forma um Patrono assume?

A mão de Lily voou para o alto novamente, porém dessa vez, Lorenz apontou para o fundo da classe.

- Sr. Snape?

Todos se voltaram para Severo Snape, que parecia inabalável no canto oposto ao que os marotos estavam.

- Ele assume a forma de um animal diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o caráter de quem o conjura - respondeu o sonserino, sem qualquer entusiasmo na voz, como se já estivesse cansado de saber aquilo.

Sirius cutucou Tiago e cochichou próximo ao seu ouvido, divertido.

- Quer apostar quanto que o dele vai se transformar em um morcegão?

Ambos tiveram que prender a respiração para não gargalharem.

- Exato. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina - continuou a professora. - Agora, eu quero que vocês fiquem atentos para a forma de conjurar o Patrono. Ele só assumirá uma forma identificável quando for muito bem feito e isso pode demorar algum tempo para acontecer. Já é difícil completar o feitiço sem ter nenhuma criatura das trevas por perto, e será muito pior fazê-lo frente a frente com uma delas - Lorenz fez uma pausa dramática para encarar os alunos. - É um feitiço avançado e requer muita concentração. Para conjurá-lo, é preciso que vocês se concentrem em um momento particularmente feliz de suas vidas e se agarrem a essa lembrança com toda a força de vontade. Quando estiverem prontos, vocês deverão dizer as palavras: _Expecto Patronum_. Ouviram bem? _Expecto Patronum_. Vamos, repitam comigo...

A classe começou a trabalhar, primeiramente memorizando as palavras e então escolhendo suas lembranças. Lily estava achando essa parte particularmente difícil. Ela tinha tido muitos momentos felizes em sua vida, sabia disso, mas era complicado escolher uma delas que fosse "particularmente feliz". Tentou se concentrar em quando recebeu a notícia de que iria para Hogwarts em vez de ser obrigada a freqüentar o mesmo colégio que Petúnia. Mas isso lhe lembrava do quanto fora difícil se acostumar a ficar longe dos pais por tanto tempo... Ela não era tão fã de quadribol para lembrar-se de uma vitória da Grifinória. Então buscou mais fundo em sua memória e recordou-se do Baile de Inverno do ano anterior. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como tinha se divertido rindo com suas amigas e dançando com Remo.

Concentrando-se com todas as suas forças nessa lembrança, de olhos fortemente cerrados, Lily começou a sussurrar o feitiço várias vezes seguidas até que sentiu a mágica fluir de suas veias e abriu os olhos para encarar uma fumacinha esbranquiçada saindo da ponta de sua varinha. Ficou tão excitada com seu progresso que acabou se desconcentrando e a fumacinha desapareceu. Mas ela tentou mais vezes.

Mais ao fundo da sala, três garotos estavam rindo se lembrando de inúmeros momentos felizes.

- Ah, e teve também aquela vez que nós fizemos o Seboso dançar enquanto equilibrava a mostra de sua poção para entregar para o Prof. Jigger, lembram? - lembrou Tiago e eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Hey, lembram de quando o Almofadinhas levantou a saia daquela antiga apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa bem no Salão Principal? - propôs Pedro, entre risos.

- Caramba, acho que essa é a parte mais complicada desse feitiço, não é? Escolher uma só lembrança - Tiago enxugou as lágrimas de riso dos olhos e Sirius finalmente se manifestou.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Por que nós não criamos um "momento particularmente feliz" agora mesmo, heim? Assim nós podemos ajudar nossos outros colegas indecisos também.

- Boa, Almofadinhas - Tiago estendeu a mão e Sirius aceitou-a, fazendo o toque característico deles. - Então, já pensou na cor?

Sirius coçou o queixo, observando a professora de alto a baixo.

- Eu acho que verde musgo cairia bem nela, o que você diz, Pontas?

- Sim! Com uma textura bem viscosa, blergh!

- Isso! Isso! - Pedro deu pulinhos, entusiasmado, porém parou ao ter a varinha arrancada da própria mão por Sirius.

- Fica esperto Rabicho. Assim que ela entrar na mira eu vou lançar o feitiço. Depois você some com essa varinha, entendeu?

Pedro engoliu em seco novamente, porém assentiu.

Enquanto os demais praticavam, Lorenz pareceu muito concentrada observando e contando cada um dos presentes. Depois de alguns minutos analisando, ela finalmente caminhou até onde Lily estava.

- Srta. Evans, o Sr. Lupin faltou novamente? - perguntou, com sua pose intimidante, a postura correta e os braços unidos às costas.

Lily empalideceu levemente, mas tentou parecer normal.

- Sim, professora. Ele teve uma recaída, precisou ser afastado da escola novamente.

- Humm - a mulher segurou firmemente o olhar de Lily. - Sei... e vai passar mais alguns dias fora então?

- Sim, professora.

- Entendo - ela estalou a língua e girou nos calcanhares se afastando. Lily engoliu em seco.

- É agora! - Sirius cochichou, assim que a professora virou de costas e caminhou até o quadro negro.

O maroto concentrou-se no feitiço e apontou a varinha para o cabelo da professora. No mesmo instante, as mechas loiras e soltas tornaram-se verde musgo com uma aparência mofada. A classe explodiu em riso e Lorenz virou-se novamente para os alunos, os olhos estreitos, procurando pelo motivo das risadas.

- Mas o que... - ela arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de que a atenção da classe estava voltada para ela mesma, e imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto, tateando, examinou se a cor de seus braços estava normal, abaixou os olhos para as próprias vestes, e assim que uma mecha de seu cabelo escorregou para frente, ela gritou horrorizada. - O que é isso... - ela imediatamente conjurou um espelho e mirou seu reflexo nele, de queixo caído. - Meu cabelo... meu lindo cabelo!

Lorenz segurou uma mecha com a ponta dos dedos e cheirou-o, com nojo, fazendo uma careta. Então abaixou o espelho, bufando, seu rosto contorcido em ódio, a cabeleira mofada tornando o efeito ainda mais espantoso e hilário.

- Quem. É. O responsável. Por isso? - Lorenz chiou entre os dentes cerrados, tentando se conter.

Os alunos mordiam as bochechas e cobriam as bocas para sufocarem o riso, exceto dois alunos que não se preocupavam em esconderem seu divertimento. Todos abriram caminho para uma Lorenz enraivecida, que voou até Sirius e Tiago, apontando um dedo acusador.

- Foram vocês, seus diabinhos!

- Quem? - Sirius olhou para trás, dissimuladamente, então colocou a mão sobre o peito, indignado. - Nós?

- Ah, mas vocês estão encrencados! - Lorenz aproximou-se do maroto ameaçadoramente, até seu nariz ficar a um palmo de distância do dele, as narinas dilatadas e os olhos estreitos. - Vou levá-los ao Diretor agora mesmo!

- Por que nós? - Tiago interveio, desafiador. - A senhora não sabe quem fez isso e já está nos acusando, só porque não foi com a nossa cara? Ora, leve-nos agora mesmo para o Diretor e prove que foi um de nós dois que fez esse feitiço!

- Seu cínico! - Lorenz mudou de alvo e Tiago tapou o nariz, com uma careta.

- Olha, eu dão sei quem foi que fez isso, bas caprichou, heim? - zombou o maroto, com o nariz tampado.

- Uh, realbente, Katie - Sirius também tapou o nariz. - Isso tá fedendo que é uba coisa! Eca!

- Ora, seus... seus... - Lorenz apontou a varinha para o próprio cabelo. - _Finite Incantatem_!

Sirius e Tiago respiraram aliviados quando o cabelo da professora voltou ao normal sem mau-cheiro, porém Sirius teve a varinha arrancada das mãos pela professora.

- Hey, hey, hey...

- Vocês querem me desafiar, não é mesmo? - Lorenz segurou a varinha firmemente, parecendo fora de si. - Pois eu vou provar que foi um de vocês dois quem fez isso. _Priori Incantatem_!

A varinha de Sirius expeliu um fantasma da fumacinha esbranquiçada que ele tinha conseguido ao tentar conjurar um patrono. Sirius bocejou e cruzou os braços diante do corpo enquanto Lorenz dispensava sua varinha e agarrava a de Tiago, repetindo o mesmo processo - e obtendo o mesmo resultado.

- Viu só - desdenhou Sirius, jogando os cabelos para trás, provocativamente diante da expressão embasbacada da professora. - Nós estávamos somente praticando o que você sugeriu que nós praticássemos, Katie. E você estava nos caluniando.

- É isso aí! - Tiago também cruzou os braços diante do corpo, desafiadoramente. - Então eu _exijo_ que a _senhorita_ verifique as varinhas de todo mundo, se está tão preocupada em achar um culpado, antes de sair acusando os outros.

Pedro prendeu a respiração, encolhido atrás de alguns lufa-lufas.

- Ora... ora... - Lorenz titubeou um pouco, desarmada, mas então ajeitou as vestes no corpo e empinou o nariz. - Quem o senhor pensa que é, Sr. Potter, para exigir alguma coisa na minha sala de aula? Eu não vou revistar todas as varinhas, mas quero que todos fiquem avisados que a próxima vez que algo do tipo acontecer, eu vou penalizar a classe inteira. Agora voltem à prática do feitiço.

Lorenz girou nos calcanhares e caminhou pomposamente até a mesa do professor, onde se sentou, ereta. Os dois garotos se entreolharam divertidos, então voltaram a praticar, agora com muito mais facilidade ao lembrarem-se do episódio recente. Tiago ainda pôde ver Lily apertando os lábios ameaçadoramente na frente da classe antes de menear a cabeça e voltar a praticar.

---------------

Lily acordou assustada com um ruído. Abriu os olhos, mas era quase como se não o tivesse feito, pois a sala comunal estava mergulhada na escuridão, exceto por algumas poucas brasas que ainda brilhavam na lareira.

- _Lumus_ - sussurrou a ruiva e quase caiu da poltrona ao notar dois olhos grandes e castanhos encarando-a de muito perto.

- Perdão, senhorita - o elfo doméstico afastou-se um pouco e ela respirou aliviada. - Puffy não querer assustar. Puffy só estar limpando a sala comunal e achar menina dormindo.

- Oh - Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos e esfregou os olhos para acordar. - Tudo bem, eu... devo ter cochilado enquanto lia. Que horas são?

- Já passa da uma da manhã, senhorita.

- Puxa... Bem, eu já vou subir para não atrapalhá-lo.

Lily levantou-se e subiu as escadas, porém não entrou no dormitório. Sentou-se num dos degraus e assistiu enquanto o elfo terminava de arrumar a sala comunal da Grifinória. Na verdade, não fora por acaso que Lily tinha adormecido numa das poltronas mais escondidas da sala. Ela tinha dito que esqueceria essa sua curiosidade a respeito do que os três marotos faziam durante as ausências de Remo, mas não era tão fácil assim. A ruiva pegou um livro e escolheu um lugar estratégico escondido da luz que as chamas da lareira lançava. Assistiu todos subirem para dormir, inclusive os três garotos, e ficou quietinha aguardando por algum sinal de movimento na escada do dormitório masculino. Ela achou ter ouvido o barulho do quadro girando em algum momento, mas quando se mexeu para ver se alguém tinha entrado, encontrou a passagem fechada e nenhum sinal de vida. Aparentemente tinha dormido durante sua vigília.

Ela devia desistir e voltar a dormir em sua cama confortável no dormitório, mas então teria perdido a oportunidade mais uma vez. E isso não ajudaria em nada para matar sua curiosidade, muito pelo contrário. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Remo que a perdoasse, mas se ele não podia tomar alguma providência, então ela tomaria. Aguardou pacientemente o elfo terminar seu serviço e desceu novamente com a varinha iluminando seus passos, já que a lareira estava completamente apagada. Subiu com cuidado a escadaria que dava para o dormitório masculino, sentindo um friozinho na barriga de apreensão. Não sabia se era prudente o que fazia, nem sequer justificável, porém tinha que saber do que se tratava, alguma coisa fazia com que ela ficasse inquieta.

Parou com uma mão na maçaneta. Então sua apreensão dobrou de tamanho quando ela lembrou-se da insinuação que Sirius tinha feito no ano anterior quanto a levar garotas para o dormitório. Mas ele mesmo tinha admitido que estava blefando, além disso, Lily não podia acreditar que Remo pudesse encobrir uma coisa dessas. Mesmo assim, seria bom dar uma checada.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando sentir algo por detrás da porta, mas estranhamente não conseguiu identificar nada, nem conversas, nem emoções, nem mesmo respirações compassadas. Será que a porta tinha sido protegida por um Feitiço Imperturbável? Bem, só havia um jeito de descobrir.

Apagou a luz da varinha e girou a maçaneta com cuidado para que não fizesse barulho e não encontrou resistência ao empurrar a porta lentamente. Assim que colocou a cabeça para dentro, suas sobrancelhas se contraíram. A luz do luar que passava pelas janelas iluminava as camas vazias. Nem sequer as colchas tinham sido removidas das quatro camas.

Lily entrou e voltou a acender a varinha, examinando debaixo das camas. Nada. O banheiro estava aberto e escuro, porém vazio também. Lily sentou na primeira cama que alcançou, bufando. Havia um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre ela com as peças adormecidas em um cheque-mate contra o rei branco. Onde eles estariam? Será que eles tinham percebido que ela estava vigiando e esperaram que ela adormecesse para sair da torre? Mas onde teriam ido? Para onde iam todas as noites?

E o que ela faria para descobrir? Com a frustração, Lily sentiu a culpa invadi-la. O que Remo diria se soubesse que ela estava vigiando seus amigos? Não, ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso, de xeretar a vida dos outros. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo continuar na ignorância.

Cansada demais para raciocinar, Lily levantou-se bocejando e rumou finalmente para seu próprio dormitório.

-------------

Remo finalmente deixou a enfermaria na tarde do dia 30 de Outubro, uma semana depois. Lily tinha se comprometido consigo mesma que não se intrometeria mais nos assuntos dos marotos para seu próprio bem e assim tinha feito, mesmo que sua curiosidade a corroesse durante as aulas, quando os três garotos ficavam sonolentos durante todo o dia, mas o cansaço parecia se dissolver enquanto a noite se aproximava.

Na manhã do dia 31, no entanto, eles pareciam bem-dispostos e animados, bagunçando na aula de Feitiços enquanto Remo fingia que não via ou tentava conter o riso quando percebia que Lily o estava observando. O almoço correu normalmente e logo eles estavam entrando na sala de DCAT. Ao contrário dos outros dias, Lorenz os aguardava impaciente, de pé na frente da classe.

Lily entrou primeiro e observou a maneira com que Lorenz alargou as narinas quando os marotos entraram e achou que realmente não podia culpá-la por isso. Mas surpreendeu-se quando a professora dirigiu-se a eles com a varinha firmemente segura entre os dedos, apesar de estar abaixada.

- Katie! Sentiu nossa falta? - começou Sirius, sarcasticamente, porém Lorenz ignorou-o completamente.

E isso pareceu ferir o orgulho do maroto profundamente.

- Sr. Lupin - ela disse com falsa cordialidade, ao que Remo respondeu com um aceno de cabeça um tanto hesitante. - Vejo que já se recuperou da sua _doença_, não?

Aos poucos, a atenção dos alunos que já tinham entrado foi toda se voltando para eles. Remo engoliu em seco e Lily piscou algumas vezes enquanto o maroto empalidecia visivelmente. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro encararam a professora com olhos estreitos, parecendo intimidadores, porém Lorenz não deu atenção a eles mais uma vez.

- Sim, professora - Remo murmurou, hesitante.

- Eu andei perguntando a seus colegas de classe - Lorenz continuou, encarando o maroto de cima a baixo, com o lábio superior crispado - e eles me disseram que você costuma adoecer com certa freqüência. É claro que ninguém dá muita importância a isso e muitos deles nem sequer notam sua ausência, agora...

Lorenz subitamente levantou a varinha apontando-a diretamente para o peito de Remo e os alunos murmuraram em espanto. Muitos dos alunos que estavam entrando, estacaram ou voltaram a sair, esticando os pescoços do lado de fora do corredor. Lorenz tinha um brilho ameaçador nos olhos.

- Não pense que me engana, rapazinho. Quantos professores de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas você já enganou? Pensou que eu não perceberia também? Deve ser fácil tapear seus amiguinhos, mas isso acaba por aqui. Você vai me acompanhar até o Diretor agora mesmo, ande.

- Hey, auto lá! - Tiago colocou-se entre a varinha e o amigo corajosamente. - Quem você pensa que é para apontar a varinha para um aluno, _professora_?

- Saia da frente, Sr. Potter, ou vai sobrar para você também.

Do lado de fora, os alunos começavam a cochichar e tentavam entender o que se passava na sala de aula, sem, contudo, se atreverem a entrar. Lily observou, paralisada, Sirius colocando-se ao lado de Tiago com os braços cruzados diante do peito e uma expressão determinada na face.

- Se você pretende levar nosso amigo para ver Dumbledore, vai ter que levar a nós também.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Lorenz. - Vou matar três coelhos com uma só cajadada! Movam-se, agora! Srta. Evans, você toma conta da classe.

- Não! - Lily se pegou exclamando, atraindo assim o olhar enraivecido da professora. - Eu vou junto. Eu... posso testemunhar - emendou rapidamente e lançou um olhar assustado para os outros garotos, que quase sorriram em retorno.

- Sim, sim - Lorenz concordou, impaciente. - Acho que a senhorita pode ser útil. Vamos, então. Movam-se! Sr. Pettigrew, o senhor toma conta da classe, por favor.

Pedro não teve tempo de responder, já que os quatro começaram a se mover, apressados conforme os alunos abriram caminho no corredor. Lorenz vinha logo atrás, resmungando. Os quatro caminharam em silêncio e Lily nem precisava encará-los para saber que Remo estava lívido e os outros dois estavam mais do que enfurecidos. A ruiva apertou o passo e alcançou o monitor, segurando sua mão para passar confiança, mas eles não trocaram nenhum olhar enquanto se dirigiam para a sala do Diretor, onde Lorenz disse a senha e eles subiram as escadas giratórias. A porta do escritório estava apenas encostada e Tiago deu dois toques, empurrando-a lentamente.

- Sim? - o Prof. Dumbledore, que estava aparentemente conversando com um dos quadros da parede, voltou-se para a porta, intrigado. - Oh, pois não, entrem, senhores. Senhorita - ele acrescentou quando Lily entrou, então se levantou quando a professora de DCAT entrou. - Senhorita Kátia! Em que tenho o prazer da visita?

- Diretor - Lorenz passou à frente de todos e apontou para Remo, sem ousar tocá-lo. - Esse... esse garoto é um lobisomem! - cuspiu a professora, sua face bonita contorcida com algo semelhante a nojo.

- Sim - concordou o diretor e piscou algumas vezes por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua, como se aguardasse a conclusão da sentença, o que não aconteceu. - Por favor, professora, conclua.

- Como assim, conclua? - Lorenz pareceu confusa. - Eu já disse o que vim dizer! O senhor quer me dizer que aceitou um lobisomem como aluno? Eu achei que... talvez o garoto tivesse sido mordido recentemente e estivesse escondendo isso da escola!

- Não, absolutamente - continuou Dumbledore calmamente. - Muito pelo contrário, professora. O Sr. Lupin foi mordido aos cinco anos, na verdade eu tive que insistir bastante para que ele aceitasse freqüentar Hogwarts. Por favor, sente-se, senhorita...

- Não, eu não vou me sentar! - Lorenz indignou-se, batendo a mão na mesa do Diretor. - Que palhaçada é essa? Quando eu aceitei dar aulas nessa escola, achei que estaria passando meus conhecimentos para crianças não para uma criatura das trevas!

Lily cobriu a mão com a boca e observou Remo fechar os olhos com força. Apertou a mão do maroto com mais força. Tiago instintivamente colocou uma mão no braço de Sirius, que tinha dado um passo para mais perto da professora.

- O _quê_? - manifestou-se Sirius, incapaz de se conter por mais um segundo, porém Lorenz nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ouvi-lo.

- Agora só falta o senhor me dizer que eu dou aulas para vampiros também...

A professora se conteve quando o Dumbledore levantou uma mão para silenciá-la, encarando-a por cima dos óculos, com um lampejo ameaçador passando por seus olhos azuis. Porém quando falou, a voz do velho bruxo era calma ainda.

- Senhorita Kátia, eu não vou permitir que a senhorita insulte um de meus alunos na minha presença. Ele é uma criança, assim como as outras e merece todo o conhecimento que os professores dessa escola podem oferecê-lo.

- Ele não é uma criança nas noites de Lua Cheia - insistiu Lorenz.

- Ora, sua... - Sirius fez menção de puxar a varinha das vestes, porém Tiago apressou-se a segurar seu braço mais firmemente.

- Acalme-se, Black - recomendou Lily, uma vez que o Diretor parecia ocupado demais com a professora para dar atenção a seu acesso de fúria.

Sirius sacudiu o braço do amigo de seu ombro, mas tirou a mão das vestes e respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore continuou, calmamente.

- Nesses momentos em que o Sr. Lupin está fora de si, professora, ele não está na sala de aula nem está colocando a vida de ninguém em risco. Eu me responsabilizei por isso com os pais do garoto. Como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a senhorita, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que ele não passa de um ser humano normal fora desse período, assim como os outros alunos. E quanto às aulas que ele perde durante esses dias, ele se comprometeu comigo de que se esforçaria. Se a senhora tiver alguma reclamação a fazer a respeito do desempenho do aluno em sala de aula, eu ouvirei com prazer e nós chegaremos a um acordo juntamente com o Sr. Lupin. Agora, eu não aceitarei qualquer outro tipo de argumento para que a senhorita deixe de dar aulas a ele, em especial. Se a senhorita escolher permanecer dando aulas em Hogwarts, então terá que ensinar a todos.

O Diretor fez uma pausa, enquanto Lorenz abria a boca várias vezes, sem ter o que dizer. Então continuou, um pouco mais firmemente.

- O desempenho do Sr. Lupin em sala é ruim, professora?

Lorenz alargou as narinas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos para ganhar tempo se recompondo.

- Não.

- Excelente. Então eu acredito que nós podemos terminar essa conversa em outro momento. Tem alguma coisa mais que a senhorita gostaria de me dizer?

Lorenz hesitou um pouco antes de responder, visivelmente contrariada.

- Não, senhor.

- Muito bem, então. Eu gostaria de pedir seus alunos emprestado durante algum tempo, professora. Agora, acredito que tenha uma sala de aula esperando-a, sim? - e sem esperar pela resposta de Lorenz, ele continuou: - Por ser hoje o Dia das Bruxas, eles devem estar mais alvoroçados que o normal, então eu sugiro que a senhorita os dispense por hoje, se assim desejar.

- Sim, senhor. Com licença, senhor - Lorenz empertigou-se e saiu, de cabeça erguida, sem dirigir nenhum olhar aos alunos em silêncio no escritório.

Assim que ela saiu, o Diretor acenou com a varinha e quatro poltronas apareceram.

- Sentem-se, senhores. E senhorita - ele acrescentou, brandamente, tomando seu assento também e destampando um pote sobre sua mesa. - Aceitam balinhas de limão? Vamos, não sejam tímidos.

Os alunos se entreolharam e serviram-se dos docinhos, sentando-se nas poltronas em silêncio. Dumbledore sorriu e serviu-se de uma balinha também.

- Srta. Evans! Vejo que a senhorita também partilha do segredo do Sr. Lupin agora!

- Hum... sim, senhor - respondeu Lily, torcendo as mãos nervosamente, e lançando um olhar de esguelha aos outros garotos.

Remo estava cabisbaixo e os outros dois ainda pareciam revoltados, apesar de demonstrarem alguma satisfação pelo sermão que Lorenz tinha levado do Diretor.

- Sr. Lupin - continuou Dumbledore. - Eu sinto muito por fazê-lo passar por isso - Remo levantou a cabeça apenas para oferecer-lhe um sorrisinho fraco. - É meu dever comunicar os professores a respeito de sua condição antes do início das aulas, mas eu confesso que me esqueci por causa da correria que foi para encontrarmos um professor para o cargo a tempo... Bem, de qualquer forma, eu lhe asseguro que ela não vai poder sair espalhando isso para o colégio e peço, tanto ao senhor quanto a seus amigos, que me comuniquem caso a Profª. Lorenz venha a faltar ao respeito com o senhor, está bem?

Os quatro acenaram positivamente.

- Bem, então creio que vocês estão dispensados - Dumbledore inclinou-se para frente e piscou um olho, divertido. - Aproveitem o tempo livre. Mais tarde tem festa! E a melhor maneira de combater a tristeza é... com muitos doces, como eu sempre digo. Divirtam-se!

Eles sorriram e se levantaram, deixando o escritório. Assim que saíram para o corredor, Sirius deu um murro na parede.

- É guerra! Lorenz vai pagar muito caro por isso.

- Sim, nós vamos dar algumas boas lições na professorinha - Tiago esfregou as mãos.

Lily segurou a própria língua, deixando-se ficar um pouco mais para trás, somente ouvindo. Na verdade, ela até estava gostando da idéia.

- Esqueçam isso - murmurou Remo. - Vocês só vão caçar mais encrenca com Lorenz.

Remo deu por falta de Lily e olhou para trás, sorrindo agradecidamente para a ruiva, porém pareceu entender que ela quisesse ficar de fora da conversa.

- Uh, tô morrendo de medo - Sirius fingiu tremer.

- Ah, Aluado, nós seremos muito sutis e cuidadosos. Ela vai ficar sem saber de onde veio o tiro! - Tiago deu uma risada maligna. - Então, o que nós vamos fazer até a hora da festa? Treinar quadribol? O jogo já está chegando!

- Ora, por favor, eu não agüento mais treinar quadribol... Será que o Seboso foi dispensado também? - entusiasmou-se Sirius e Lily bufou, inconformada. - Nós poderíamos criar alguma diversão, o que acha, Aluado?

- Hum... eu não estou no clima para diversões, nem para festas, sabe...

- O quê? - Sirius deu uma sacudida no monitor. - Vai faltar à festa do Dia das Bruxas?

- Hei, nós poderíamos fazer uma festinha no dormitório então, o que acham? - sugeriu Tiago, então deu uma olhada para trás e parou até que Lily o alcançasse. - Quer participar, Lily? Erm... Evans? - o maroto corrigiu rapidamente diante do olhar atravessado de Lily.

- Não... quer dizer... acho melhor não - Lily se atrapalhou, tentando não ser mal-educada. - Eu... vou com as minhas amigas para a festa do Salão Principal. Não fica muito bem se eu participar de uma festa no dormitório masculino...

- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo - todo mundo se admirou quando Sirius propôs, com seu ar de arrogância, então deu de ombros. - Ora, se você se sentir à vontade conosco, Evans, eu não vejo porque não.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, sem ter o que responder. Então olhou para Remo, que se mantinha calado, mas atento, em expectativa.

- Bem... talvez eu dê uma passadinha lá então antes de descer para o Salão - acabou dizendo, encarando as próprias mãos, por isso não viu o sorriso cheio de dentes que Tiago deu.

--------------

Régulo empurrou a ração para dentro da gaiolinha e sorriu quando o animal tocou seu relógio com o nariz gelado e tentou segurar o objeto.

- Eu tenho que mudar esse relógio para o pulso esquerdo, ou me acostumar a te dar comida com a outra mão - Régulo falou, depois de verificar se não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório.

Todos já tinham descido para a festa e ele se permitiu demorar um pouco mais. Na verdade, só ia à festa para não perder o jantar. Acabou puxando o pelúcio para fora da gaiola. Imediatamente o animal começou a se debater, os olhinhos brilhando a cada vez que ele vislumbrava um brilho de ouro.

- Hey, hey, calma rapaz. Tome, fique com isso um pouco.

O garoto retirou o próprio relógio e deixou que ele abraçasse, possessivamente, cheirando-o. Então correu os dedos pelos pêlos fofos, mantendo-o firmemente preso com a outra mão.

- Eu não te dei um nome ainda, né? Hum... o que acha de Milly - ele fez uma careta diante do nome. - Não, muito feminino, né? Hey, você é macho, não é?

Régulo virou o bichinho para checar, então assentiu.

- Ah, bom... Vamos arrumar um nome mais masculino pra você então. Que tal Goldy? É, eu sei, nada criativo... mas vai ser esse mesmo, rapaz.

Régulo voltou a colocá-lo na gaiola e retirou o relógio com muito custo, fechando-o e empurrando-o para debaixo da cama.

- Fique quietinho aí, garoto - recomendou antes de lavar as mãos cuidadosamente no banheiro e ajeitar a gravata.

Enfim saiu de seu dormitório e percorreu os corredores de pedra gelada até chegar na sala comunal, também vazia, exceto por um sextanista de cabelos negros oleosos que cobriam seu rosto conforme ele se debruçava sobre um livro. Geralmente ele não se daria ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo, mas estava tentando adiar o momento de chegar ao Salão Principal e ter que presenciar o irmão se divertindo com os amigos na mesa da Grifinória.

- Snape - disse, como cumprimento, ao que o outro levantou os olhos.

- Black - o outro devolveu o cumprimento e já ia voltar a baixar os olhos quando Régulo continuou.

- Não vai comparecer à festa de Dia das Bruxas?

- Não - Snape disse, secamente, então sacudiu o braço para revelar o relógio, analisando as horas. - Tenho outra festinha para ir daqui a pouco.

Régulo franziu o cenho numa pergunta muda e Snape deu um risadinha sarcástica pelo nariz.

- Quem sabe você também não participe quando crescer, Black.

Subitamente o olhar de Régulo ficou gelado e ele se arrependeu amargamente de ter iniciado aquela conversa. Já ia caminhando em direção à porta, quando Snape chamou sua atenção.

- Por falar em crescer, Black, quando é que você vai "provar que é capaz" de se vingar de seu irmão?

- Em primeiro lugar, minha vingança é diretamente direcionada para Potter, não para meu irmão. E em segundo lugar, você vai saber quando o momento chegar, Snape - Régulo virou-se e saiu, deixando Snape com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Felizmente, o sonserino não viu seu irmão nem os amigos no Salão Principal. Viu apenas uma lufa-lufa que não desgrudava os olhos dele.

----------------

**N.A.** Estou atrasada, oh céus! Me perdoem... esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil de preparar. Ele estava relutante em sair da minha cabeça. Tive que me distrair um pouco longe do pc pra ver se conseguia colocá-lo no papel. Depois ainda tive vários outros contratempos. Ainda acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas...

Respostas por e-mail para: **Lisa**, Bela-chan, **Nessa Reinehr**, Grace Black, **Patricia Rezende**, Rodrigo Black Potter, **Danny999**, Amanda Poirot, **Alice**, JhU Radcliffe, **Mione Lupin**, mandoca, **naty**, Lulix, **.Miss.H.Granger.**, LeNaHhH, **Lellys Evans Potter**, Tete Chan, **V. A. Rosewood**, Cherryx e **Gabriela Black**.

E pra quem não deixou e-mail: **naniza** (ohh como eu sou cruel! Atrasei demais, né... puxa vida... mas foi até bom pra eu saber que vc está acompanhando, né? ;) ok, não se preocupe, eu não pretendo atrasar mais vezes só pra vc deixar outros reviews rsrsrs Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena... bjo!) **Luiza** (eu não vou abandonar essa fic nunca! Não se preocupe ;D Que bom que está gostando! Eu estou me esforçando para atualizar rapidamente, mas tá difícil... Bem, espero que vc goste dessa fic também! Beijão)

Eu adoraria poder estipular um prazo para atualização, mas temo que aconteça de atrasar novamente, então vou optar por não me comprometer. Vocês sabem que eu não vou desistir dessa fiz, certo? E nem vou demorar tanto assim pra postar, eu espero... Beijos!

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

- Pontas! - Sirius gritou, do outro lado do campo, porém estava longe demais para ser ouvido.

Agarrou o cabo da vassoura com força e esta levou-o numa velocidade alucinada para o outro lado do campo, esquecendo-se de Dolohov, de Gilberto e de Magnólia, concentrando-se apenas na face determinada de Régulo conforme ele se preparava para arremessar o balaço. Porém não foi rápido o bastante.


End file.
